Events Unexpected
by eclispe2025
Summary: An all new quest remains for ash and his friends, and some surprising details begins to surface, a new area for Ash and friends to explore new gyms to conquer and only one goal..to win, hopefully before misty can beat him senseless! Prequel in the works
1. Chapter 1:A New Beginning

A/N: I do not own any rights to Pokémon, but I do thank Nintendo for publishing it into an anime. Thanks to dictionary for spell check and definitions, also Serebii for all bio information and location information. Also this fanfic is based up till ep. 640 of the anime with my own little additions to it. And please don't use myself created characters without my permission, also thx to The Amber Dragonfly for my inspiration.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

The time 6:30p.m, the place Pokémon League Headquarters Main branch, the combatants Ash Ketchum from Pallet town vs. The Undefeated Champion also known as the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum I think it's time we get this match started", said the Champ.

"I agree I've been waiting my whole life for this moment", replied Ash confidently.

"Then let's begin!", exclaimed the champ.

Hello everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for, the moment Ash has been waiting for has finally arrived, but first let's take a look back at how this all began.

Ash a trainer from Pallet town and he and his friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, and Dawn have traveled the world of Pokémon through and through; and seen and caught numerous Pokémon almost more than they ever thought possible.

Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Whirl Islands, Hoenn, Battle Frontier (Kanto region), Sinnoh, and now the Pokémon League Headquarters smack dab on an isolated island right in the middle of them all.

To start let's look back as to how we got on this new journey. Ash had just beaten Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh Region; and a most spectacular battle I might add.

Both were down to their last Pokémon…

"Alright Garchomp I know you're tired, but just one more attack and well win this match hands down", yelled Cynthia cheerfully.

"Alright Infernape lets go! Ash cheered"

"Hyper Beam, max power! Fire Blast, give it everything you've got let's go!" They both say at the same time.

Both attacks come hurdling towards each other and a large explosion occurred, after the smoke settled both were still standing, but then all of a sudden both Pokémon fell, but Infernape managed to grab himself at the last second and was Ash was declared the winner.

As Cynthia recalled her Pokémon in defeat she approached the new champion.

"Congratulations Ash that was an excellent battle", said Cynthia as she stretched out her hand. The two shook waved at the crowd and left the arena.

As the awards ceremony began Ash was handed the championship trophy for the winning the battle. The trophy was just about as tall as he, and was comprised of several gold base's, a platinum plate with emeralds at the bottom, silver stalks, ruby gems embedded into the main base, sapphire embedded into the secondary base, diamonds embedded into the third base, pearls embedded into the top base, and a master ball (imitation) placed at its peak.

"Alright everyone let's have a loud round of applause for the new champion", said Cynthia as she spoke gracefully yet with authority into the microphone.

Crowd: "YEAH!"

"Alright let's get him up here and hear a few words as to what was going through his mind right now, and what's he going to do now that he's the champion? Ash…", said Cynthia as she broke off, stepped down and handed Ash the microphone to him as he climbed the platform.

"Hey everyone, it's great to be here I just wanted to thank my mom, my friends, Professor Oak and last but least the Pokémon that helped get here, come on out guys!", exclaimed Ash as he tosses all six of his Poke balls revealing the Pokémon that helped him through his travels in the Sinnoh region.

Crowd: "YEAH!"

"As the new champion I will do as I have always done travel to new areas explore new possibilities and catch new Pokémon", proclaimed Ash with a proud yet determined voice that could have commanded an army.

Crowd: "YEAH!"

"Ash as the new champion I would also like to present you with a special token of my appreciation for a most spectacular battle. A Pokémon in a very unique Pokéball to boot", said Cynthia as she returned with a representative to the platform and to congratulate the new champ.

The representative was carrying a dark blue pillow and a fixed on top of it was a dark red and black, oddly colored Pokéball.

"Thank you, Ash here you go", continued Cynthia as she handed him the dark red Pokéball.

"Thank you, Cynthia", replied Ash in a monotone voice.

As he accepted he then released the Pokémon within said Pokéball to show the world. Out came with a red flash a dark blue Pokémon sending a couple of aura spheres in all directions that exploded in the air like fireworks a few seconds later.

"Rilou...", Ash sighed

"Yes Ash a Rilou, this Pokémon is very special due to its unique attacks that are not normally learned at such an early stage and some of them even at all, now during the course of the championship the judges thoroughly watch every trainer's battle style and ability to pull themselves together in tough situations, and select a Pokémon that they believe would suit them most if they manage to beat the champion, and after careful consideration this is what they chose for you Ash…", said Cynthia.

"Wow, thank you very much", replied Ash as he gave a bow to the judges standing in the judges box at the edge of the platform.

"Now everyone is to enjoy the festivities tomorrow, and we look forward to seeing you all next year!", exclaimed Cynthia just before she dismounted the platform.

Crowd: "YEAH!"

As Ash began dismounting the platform and after recalling his friends to their respective Pokéballs Cynthia approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke in a low tone.

"Meet me in my deluxe suite, room 1201 at the Sinnoh Now hotel on the 12th floor, tonight around midnight… there is a matter I must discuss with you alone and away from all the commotion, and do not discuss this with anyone", said Cynthia in a dull quiet tone.

Ash nodded in acknowledgment at Cynthia's request and continued on his way out of the stadium to meet up with his friends, and family.


	2. Chapter 2:The meeting with Cynthia

Any flash back thoughts will be quoted and italicized. And just thoughts will be bold and italicized. Thx again for reading.

**Chapter 2: The meeting with Cynthia**

As Ash exited the stadium with Pikachu and Rilou right behind him he began to wonder.

"**_What in the world would Cynthia need to talk to me about? Oh well I'll find out when I get there_**", Ash thought.

"Ash?", said a not to familiar voice.

Ash looked up and saw his friends and family running up to meet him.

"Hi guys, well what did you think of the match?", inquired Ash.

"That was a fine battle young man, one that I haven't seen the likes of in years", complemented Oak.

"That was awesome!", exclaimed Brock as he gave thumbs up to his overly exhausted friend.

"That was great honey; if only your father could have seen how great you were…", said Mrs. Ketchum as she then got lost in her thought thinking about the past. She then gave him a hug that could have blown the wind out of him.

"MOM!" Ash exclaimed in protest, "I'm not a little kid any more, I'm a Pokémon Trainer and I want to be treated as such."

"I know…I can still see as if it were yesterday", Mrs. Ketchum said concernedly.

She tilted her head back and pondered the many years she spent raising Ash as a young boy, with Ash's father occasionally in the background.

"Speaking of which whatever happened to dad?", questioned Ash.

"Well…", said Mrs. Ketchum as she began to wonder.

Ash and company then began walking to a diner for his congratulatory meal.

"I don't know, the last I heard of him you were about five years old", Mrs. Ketchum began to explain. "He had called me just before his Championship match similar to the one you just had, and during the final ceremony as he was about to be awarded the championship trophy there was an accident, an explosion had gone off right beneath him and after the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be found.

"I was devastated and I never seen or heard from him ever again, until one night several months later around one in the morning during a terrible storm there was a knock on the door. As I answered it there was a man wrapped in a drench coat asking to speak with me about a matter concerning your father. He a handed me a letter from him stating that he was alright, but it would be a while before he could see us again. Also that the display of him disappearing was to make everyone think he disappeared, when in reality he was just in hiding because someone was after him. So he had to disappear in order to protect himself, but most of all his family. If anyone where to find them associating with him in any way their lives would be at risk. After reading over the note I was to also burn it and not tell anyone until after Ash had won his first championship, and just as I looked up to thank the man he disappeared", explained Mrs. Ketchum.

By this time they had already arrived at the diner, gotten a table and had ordered their food.

"Yes, that does sound intriguing as I too received a visit on the night before your tenth birthday by a shady man in a drench coat and was given a Pokéball meant especially for you containing the Pikachu you have on your shoulder now. I was instructed in a letter (in your fathers handwriting I might add) given to me by the man that you were to receive that Pokémon regardless of your current choice. Luckily you over-slept a made the transition easier on me to give it to you", Oak explained.

Ash sat there with his mouth wide open in astonishment for a few seconds.

"So basically what you're saying is you don't know where dad is and somehow he is responsible for me getting Pikachu?", questioned Ash.

As the discussion continued their order had begun to arrive and was placed on the table in a timely yet exquisite manner.

"Yes…", Oak and Mrs. Ketchum said simultaneously.

As everyone gave out a troubled sigh, they began to eat the feast that lay before them.

"Well, we shall worry about past events later, but for now let's celebrate Ash's victory", Oak declared.

"Let's dig in!" Ash asserted with a starved look on his face.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed agreeing with Ash.

Everyone: "Itadakimasu!" A/N: Japanese for I humbly receive.

As everyone was digging in, a dark shadow loomed on the outside, staring at the new champ of the Sinnoh region as he stuffed his face.

Moments later it began to rain, and as everyone was eating Pikachu took a slight glance out the window. While he was doing such he caught a glimpse of a figure watching in from the outside. Pikachu leaped off the table and ran towards the window, but before he could get there it disappeared.

"Whaf's th' matt'r P'kachu?" Ash said concerned with his mouth full of food as he looked at the windows and the storm that was taking place outside.

"Ash! I thought I taught you better than that!", Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed.

"I'm sorry", said Ash after swallowing his food in a depressing tone."

"Well at least it didn't rain on my match…", Ash said dubiously as he approached the window where Pikachu was now perched staring out at the rain.

Pikachu then cocked his head in confusion as he tried to figure out what just transpired.

"Ash why don't you come back here and finish your dinner before it gets cold," said Delia as she looked up and saw her little man staring out the window in despair.

A/N: Delia and Mrs. Ketchum are the same person in case you didn't know.

"Hey mom is there any more you can tell me about dad other than him being a great Pokémon trainer?", questioned Ash as he made his way back to the table to finish eating his victory dinner.

"Well he was a loving father, a lovable gentleman, and an adoring husband, when you were little he used to always help me give you a bath in the sink, everyday whether he had just gotten back from an exhausting day at work or just relaxing on a day off", said Mrs. Ketchum as she began thinking about the days when Ash was still in diapers.

"Wow I never would have thought of him that way," uttered Misty.

"Thank you for the food," said Ash moments later as he began excusing himself from the table.

"Hey mom…guys, I'm gonna go for a walk… got some things I wanna think about, meet you back at the hotel a little later, ok?"

"Ok Ash," replied everyone with a puzzling look.

"Come on Pikachu, Rilou", said Ash as he held out his arm for his long time partner to take a leap on his shoulder and Rilou to follow beside him.

Pikachu: "Pikachu pi."

Rilou: "Rilou ri."

"Wonder what's on his mind, perhaps I should go with…", said Misty as Brock then immediately stopped her by the shoulder and shook his head.

The rain had begun to lighten up as Ash began walking up the road past all the attractions and people passing that had come to see the Pokémon league competition. He began to think about the things Cynthia had told him after he had just left the stage at the awards ceremony.

_Cynthia: "Meet me in my suite room 1201 at the Sinnoh Now hotel on the 12th floor, tonight around midnight… there is a matter I must discuss with you alone away from all the commotion."_

"Alright maybe now's a good time as any to go she what she wanted to speak to him about", said Ash as he looked at the clock tower in the center square as he stepped out of the Pokémon center.

"Wow its already 11:45, the party went by faster than I thought it would, guess I better pick up the pace a little, if I want to make it their in time", Ash thought to himself as he began to pick up his walking pace to almost a sprinting jog. "Come on Rilou let's pick up the pace a little, don't wanna be late", Ash said to his new traveling buddy walking beside him.

Rilou: "Rilou ri."

Ten minutes later Ash, Pikachu, and Rilou arrived at the Sinnoh Now hotel; now they just had to make it to the 12th floor in room 1201 to meet up with Cynthia.

Ding! Went the elevator they were in as it reached the 12th floor. Alright here we go, said Ash as he and his Pokémon stepped out of the elevator and into the hall.

"**_Room 1201…1201…1201…1201…1201…_** ah", thought Ash as he cycled through the doors looking for the one Cynthia had told him to meet her in.

*Knock, Knock* as Ash hit the door waiting for someone to allow him passage to the room Cynthia designated to him to meet her in.

For what had seemed like an eternity later, the door opened and there stood the previous champ in her black Pokéball bath robe with her hair also in a blue bubbled designed towel.

"Hey Ash right on time…and good you're alone…and you brought Rilou too, come on in a make yourself comfortable", said Cynthia as she showed Ash and his Pokémon into her deluxe suite.

"Thank you", replied Ash as he looked at her questionably.

"Oh sorry I kinda just got out of the shower after a bunch of interviews and autograph signings I had to go through, you wouldn't believe the traffic…", mentioned Cynthia as she trailed off looking at Ash.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble, I just thought…"

"Cynthia!", Ash said as he interrupted her mid sentence.

"Wh….what?", cried Cynthia in a startled tone.

"You needed to speak with me about something", questioned Ash?

"Oh yeah, um… hang on a sec if you will take a seat on the couch for a moment I need to go grab something first", said the surprised Cynthia.

A moment later she returned with a pure white box with a Pokéball looking seal on it, and it was about as large as a shoebox.

As she began to sit down she explained; "Ash, now inside this box are a Pokégear, badge case and some Pokéball seals. But before I can explain what they are for I need to know if you're ready to take the next step in your training", she explained in a dark but yet serious tone.

"That means life or death risks, pass or fail circumstances, and choosing whether to save a friend or save a loved one passages. I need you to think long a hard about this and get back to me in a few minutes while I go change in the other room. Now I'm also going to leave the box here if you think you're ready just insert Rilou's Pokéball into the seal right here and I shall explain everything you need to know when I come back. If you decide not to, feel free to leave the room and go back to your friends and family, but you must leave Rilou and his Pokéball on the table."

Ash's heart stopped, (not literally) "What?", cried Ash as Cynthia got up.

"You expect me to make that kinda decision in only a few minutes?", Ash barked as Cynthia began making her way into the back room to change.

"Cynthia simply ignored his last comment as she placed her hand on the door, and replied in a serious tone, I look forward to seeing what you do in response", as she closed the door and locked it.

Pikachu and Rilou looked at Ash with a troubled look.

"Pikachu?"

"Rilou ri?"

A moment later Ash took out Rilou's Pokéball and looked at it for a bit with a petrified look and then as he was about to place it on the table, Pikachu jumped onto his lap smacked him across the face with his tail and began talking to him as if he were going to knock him into next century if he made the wrong choice in the matter.

"Pika Chu Pi Chupi Cha Pi Ka", enunciated his long time friend and companion.

…

Ash just sat there blankly staring at Pikachu.

…

"Your right Pikachu why should I doubt myself, we've been through stuff that can only happen once in a lifetime, if we were lucky. An ordinary trainer would probably freak out in these circumstances, but luckily we not ordinary", replied Ash softly.

"Thanks buddy I needed that", he said as he rubbed his Pokémon on the head, Pikachu turned around in his lap to face the box on the table as he turned the Cherish Ball around in his hand around and inserted it into the seal located on the box.

The box flashed and beeped a few times and after a few seconds of waiting it clicked.

"Well guys our new journey starts right here, right now", said Ash as he flipped the box open.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant…

Everyone: "Thank you for the food."

"Well Misty, Brock did you enjoy your meal?", asked Mrs. Ketchum as they began to sit back in their chairs after they finished eating.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum", Misty replied, "It was delicious."

"Mm...Mmmm I guess I'll have to get the recipe to learn how to make it so we can have it more often on our next journey", Brock said.

"Speaking of which whatever happened to Ash?", questioned Misty as she looked out the windowsill.

"He probably got attacked by Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket and he is fighting to save Pikachu from them again", said Brock as he let out a deep sigh of concern.

"I thought we saw something on the news a few nights ago that Team Rocket was all arrested, by the FBI for plotting some mission to brain control all of the world's Pokémon or something", replied Misty.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if a few were hiding right underneath our very noses and we didn't even know it", said Brock.

"We should probably start looking for him before it gets too late", replied Misty.

"Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum we will see you after we have found him", said Misty.

"Wh-wait Misty, Brock you're not worried about Ash at all", replied Mrs. Ketchum in a startled tone.

"W-what if…" as her eyes filled with tears, Misty came up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry if there's one person I know that can't be beat by some petty criminal organization, or anyone for that matter its Ash. I mean we are talking about your son, and besides those guys are not even worth the effort so there's really nothing to worry about, we've handled so many of them in the past Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua and Galactic for example they were trying to change the world as we know and we were there to stop them, but mostly Ash and Pikachu. So dry those tears and enjoy the festival", replied Misty in a low monotone voice as they began to exit the restaurant.

Mrs. Ketchum looked up with a slight smile.

"But we will still make haste in finding Ash there is something important I need to talk to him about", said Misty as she got serious again looking up with a slight glimpse of a tear in her eye.

"Misty are you…", said the concerned Mrs. Ketchum.

"I'm fine just got something in my eye", replied Misty as she wiped her eyes with her hands trying to hide her concerns for Ash as well.

* * *

As Misty and Brock begin their search for our hero what mystery lies in store for him in Cynthia's room, and what could Misty have to tell Ash. Find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3:An All New Journey Pt1

**Chapter 3: An All New Journey Pt1**

"Well guys our new journey starts right here, right now", said Ash as he flipped the box open after looking at his two companions.

"Great Ash I'm glad you chose the right decision, I didn't want to have to make this too difficult on you", said Cynthia as she walked back in the living room in her dark red Pokéball pajamas.

"Now I shall begin the long boring explanations of what these things do and what you will be doing on your next journey, but first I think a drink is in order", said Cynthia as she pulled a small blue bottle of pokéale and two wine glasses out of the cooler sitting next to the couch Ash was sitting on.

"I'm sorry Cynthia, but I don't drink, I may be of age but I don't even think of drinking", replied Ash regretfully as Cynthia approached him with a glass of the red wine.

"Oh come on Ash it's just one little glass, and come on, you don't know what you're missing", said Cynthia in a persuading tone of voice as she waved the glass in front of him. "Won't let you leave till you've had a least one drink", she followed up in a dry tone.

"Cynthia if the boy doesn't want any you should force it on him", blurted a strange voice coming from the door.

Three strange businessmen suddenly barged into the room.

"Oh sensei's I didn't hear you knock, please come in and take a seat, I know you must be rarin' to let our new champ know what he's in for, am I right?", questioned Cynthia in a quirky voice as she poured herself a glass and put the bottle back up in the fridge.

"Oh please Cynthia no need for formalities, we are all equal's here, anyway Mr. Ketchum it's about time you received your next journey with an all new adventure", said a tall scrawny man that appeared to be the man in charge.

"But first let us introduce ourselves, considering you probably haven't the first or even second clue as to who we are", replied the large man to the left of the scrawny guy.

"In…In…Indeed", said the third rather large gentleman and Ash simultaneously.

"We are vice-presidents of three most renowned areas of the Pokémon league, and I'm sure you already know the president of the Pokémon league Mr. Goodshow…"said the tall scrawny man.

"Oh yeah, the rather elderly stunted gentleman with the Moltres flame near his heart, I remember seeing him at all of the championships I've been to except for the orange islands", replied Ash.

"Eh…hem, I'll pretend I didn't hear that last remark, and continue with what I was going to say…", commented the tall scrawny gentleman.

"Sadly he had other business he had to attend to and couldn't join us tonight, but everything said here is on behalf of Mr. Goodshow. Now to begin our discussion let us introduce ourselves I am Mr. Firetrap, second man in charge and president of the section called strategy", said the tall scrawny gentleman as he passed the imaginary torch on to the large man to the left of him.

"I am Mr. Sandtrap, 3rd in charge and president of the section called precision, and I also maintain the finances for the company", continued the large gentleman as he passed the 'torch' to third large gentleman that had yet to take a seat next to the other vice-presidents due to his inability to stay calm for long periods of time.

"I….I….I…I a…a…am the 4th ma…ma…man I…I…I…in charge ma…ma…ma…Mr. Thundertrap, I have a st…st…stuttering pru…pru…pru…problem so if you will please forgive me, I'll let… ok Thunder sit and calm down", said Mr. Firetrap as he interrupted him before Mr. Thundertrap could finish what he was saying.

"Great man and brilliant mind just has that damn stuttering problem when he's not doing anything paper work related, I'll gladly finish what he was saying", said Mr. Firetrap in a monotone voice.

"He's basically in charge of just about everything else to do with the company, from hiring and firing to the president's schedule for the next month. And finally there's the champ of the world, he's the best of the best, has faced just about everything you can think of in some form or fashion, and sadly work has him tied up as well with the preparations to the next years company competition."

"Which brings us to our next point… and the reason you are here, Ash we would be honored if you would compete in our central island gym challenge starting in a couple of months."

"…Wait that means you are giving me a choice in the matter?", said Ash with a startled look on his face.

"Of course why wouldn't you", said Mr. Firetrap with a blank look on his face. "And of course you will still be able to keep your new Pokémon there as well."

Ash sat there with a pale face.

"What's wr… Cynthia what did you tell the boy?", replied Mr. Firetrap with a serious yet disturbed look on his face.

"I just had a little fun with the boy to set the mood, plus I was watching him as he made his decision and I was surprised what happened", said Cynthia as she explained what happened before they arrived.

"Well that is something", replied Mr. Firetrap with a blank look. (Clears Throat)". Well Mr. Ketchum seeing as to how you've already made your decision so let me welcome you to the Champions league".

"Thank you Gentlemen", said Ash as he gave a very deep bow of gratitude.

"You are most welcome as to show there's no hard feelings here are some passes for you and your companions aboard the S.S. Eclipse", replied Mr. Sandtrap. "Named and owned by one of the elite's of our island league."

"Oh wow..." said Ash as he accepted the passes and picked up the contents of the white case as well and placed them into his pockets.

"Nu…nu…now if you will ex…ex…excuse us we have to sp…sp…speak with Cyn…cyn…Cynthia alone for a few min…min…minutes", said Mr. Thundertrap as he began escorting him to the door and then the elevator.

After the door closed and Ash and Mr. Thundertrap were well enough away from the conversation.

"Cynthia…just what were you thinking?", blurted the flaring Mr. Firetrap.

"Well I was thinking of chunking the boy his first test, to see if he really was ready to face him…" replied Cynthia before she was interrupted.

"Shhhhhhh…you know good and well we are not to discuss classified matters outside a secure location and besides what would you have done if he left the Pokéball…" (Shifts head left to right) "You know who left for him", returned Mr. Sandtrap with a scared look on his face.

"Well to make sure that would not happen I spoke to his partner Pikachu regarding the matter before the meeting ever started", said Cynthia with the trademark I'm a badass grin.

"I spoke to him just before I had given the Pokéball to Ash and as he was giving his speech to the crowd, that's the reason you never saw Pikachu on his shoulder or in the back with the other Pokémon because Pikachu never participated in the final match with me due to the semi-finals."

"Plus it gave you a better opportunity the give him the tickets…am I right?", replied Cynthia as she made her way back to the kitchen for a drink.

"Ummmm….sorry Cynthia you've always been so great at deception even in Pokémon battles, again I am sorry I snapped at you", said Mr. Firetrap with the said puppy face look.

Meanwhile… back at the festival.

"Ash? Ash?", repeated Brock and Misty back and forth as they walked through the festivities.

"He's nowhere to be found…", cried Misty as she took a depressed sigh.

"Don't worry he's got to be around here somewhere", replied Brock with a sympathetic voice.

"Ash? Ash?", recommenced Brock, and Misty as they continued searching for their friend.

As they began passing the Sinnoh Now hotel still calling for him, Misty saw Ash inside talking with someone whom she had never even seen before.

She stopped dead in her tracks, as Brock was still calling for Ash until he finally noticed she stopped, and jogged back up to her and said, "Hey Misty what's up we still have to find Ash, this is no time for daydreaming".

Her zombie like body lifted an arm pointing inside the hotel at Ash, and before Brock could even begin speaking again Misty charged in at Ash like a Rapidash on a race track.

Seconds later Pikachu noticed something charging at them and decided to leap down from Ash's shoulder and pull Rilou off to the side out of the way to not become road kill.

And before Ash could realize what had happened he was already being held in a tight grasp by someone against a wall not too far from where he and Mr. Thundertrap were standing, and unprepared as to what was going to happen next.

"ASH KETCHUM! You are going to be in a world of pain right now, if you don't tell me what you are doing here this instant!", blurted Misty so that even the high heavens could feel her wrath.

But before he could even say anything in response, Misty began releasing her grip a bit and weeping in his shoulder almost immediately.

"I…I…I…was so worried about you I…I…I…I thought I…I lost you again…", she cried as Ash slowly placed his arms around her head and held her tightly, if only he could stop her crying. Then a thought clicked…

"Misty…", he said quietly, as she looked up at him with her teary eyed face, "I love you." He had confessed to her even after everything he had put her through, all the pain and anguish, not to mention all the idiot things he had done since he had met her and he still confessed his true feelings for her. He then began to lean towards her and slowly, ever so slowly landed a tender kiss upon her soft pale pink lips.

All of a sudden her emotions took control and she felt into the kiss and begun to completely release her clutches on his shirt.

Mr. Thundertrap had realized what was going on, took a piece of paper out of his pocket folded and handed it to Pikachu and explained to him to make sure Ash gets this.

Pikachu gave a sign of approval and Mr. Thundertrap returned to the nearby elevator.

Brock stood at the entrance to the hotel staring, thinking… "It's about time…" as he approached the new young couple startling them to no end and saying, "Hey Ash…Misty."

They quickly realized where they were and what they were doing and broke apart as if the other had been infected or something. Misty slowly running her hands over her lips still fresh from the intimate encounter.

Simultaneously they say almost in unison…, "I…I…", then Misty cuts him off and says, "You have a lot of explaining to do, but first we need to meet up with everyone else to let them know you are ok." "And don't even think you are off the hook from what you were doing here we will want a full explanation for your reason for being here."

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry ," replied Ash in a very low voice.

Misty then turned around mumbling to herself as she stormed out of the hotel, and began making her way back to the cabin that had been rented out to them.

Brock then approached and gave his friend a pat on the back and cried out loud, "Why must the blossoms of love evade me so?"

As Mr. Thundertrap rode the elevator back to the top he pulled a little device out of his pocket, turned it on and placed it in his ear. After the acknowledgement that he was connected he simple spoke into the device almost inaudible at first then slowly audible "…2:35:43 A.M., Stage 5 complete…"

Moments later Ash and Brock finally caught up with Misty and continued making their way back to the cabin. As the door opened their stood Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak and the rest of the gang waiting for their return. Next thing we know Ash is trying struggling to breathe because his mother's worried hug had literally blown the wind from his lungs.

"Ash darling I was so worried when you didn't return I…I…I…I thought I had lost you just like your father all those years ago…", cried out Mrs. Ketchum as she bear hugged her son almost to death.

Pikachu and Rilou standing at Ash's feet both gave out a deep depressed sigh.

"Ok…ok…mom I get it, I'm sorry and I'm prepared to explain myself if you all will hear me out", replied Ash as he slipped out of the stranglehold of his mothers hug.


	4. Chapter 4:An All New Journey Pt2

**Chapter 4: An All New Journey Pt2**

I'm going on one final journey…", Ash explained aloud as everyone had just gotten comfortable on the sofa to listen to his explanation of why he had been missing for the past couple of hours.

Everyone just fell over, "What on earth are you talking about…", replied Misty, "What does this have to do with why you were missing?"

Ash spent the next hour explaining what had transpired from the moment Cynthia handed him the new Pokémon to the point where Misty looked like she was about to kill him.

Misty sweat dropped and the last point, with an "eh…heh…heh…heh", finishing with a sigh.

Even Mrs. Ketchum dropped her cup of hot chocolate in disbelief when she heard that her son had finally had his first kiss.

"I'm sorry everyone, but Cynthia had told me not to inform anyone of our meeting I guess for media reasons…", replied Ash, "I never intended to make anyone worry about me so much."

"Pikachu." The little yellow mouse said suddenly holding up a small piece of paper.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked ash.

"Pika"

Ash knelt down to accept he folded paper from Pikachu.

"What, for me? Who is it from?"

"What is it Ash?" misty asked.

Ash unfolded the paper and looked inside at its contents.

"Pikachu." Replied the yellow mouse

"From Mr. Thundertrap, oh that's right we were talking until Misty flew in..."

"Ok better call them back when I finish here, thanks buddy." Replied ash and he rubbed Pikachu behind his ears.

Ash gets back up and finishes what he was saying with everyone.

"But as I said before in the beginning I am going on one final journey, but here's the catch…I want everyone to come with me except for Professor and mom of course since I know that they probably have such busy schedules, after that I plan on taking Scott up on his offer for that frontier brain position and set up a facility in Palette town." "I mean with the money I've earned of the past couple of league tournaments I gotta put something on the land I bought out there."

"Woah…woah…woah…woah… woah…woah…woah… woah… woah… Woah… what land are you taking about young about young man?", questioned Professor Oak.

"You know the vacant lot that's near the ocean on the south side of Palette town", replied Ash?

"Yes, that lot has been vacant since your father disappeared", said Oak.

"Well I bought it with the money I had earned up until just before I departed for Sinnoh, I thought it might be a good investment considering…", Ash trailed off.

"Considering what", questioned Misty?

"Considering I plan to also make it a gym as well, me being both a frontier brain and a gym leader may be fun, of course I meet all of the qualifications to do it except for one, and that's an actual building itself, but I'm sure that I'll figure something out", continued Ash.

"So if you guys are up for one last journey with me, in about 3 months get your things together and meet me in Palette town".

…

"Now if you will excuse me I need to make a phone call…", said Ash before anyone could respond to the past couple of statements he had just blurted out as if he had just come up with that in the past hour.

As Ash stepped out of the room to go use the telephone to contact the 'Trap Brothers'. Misty grabbed his arm as he entered the doorway and said, "Ash, did you really mean what you said back there…you know…in the hotel?"

"Misty…of course I did I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it… maybe after I get the place built we can…you know…get together?"

"Get together?... together?... gether?... ther?...", the words echoed through her head like an empty hallway.

"Oh Ash I…I…I would love to…get together with you", said Misty cutely as she moved in to plant a peck on his lips.

Ash stood still with a blank look on his face, then immediately exchanged looks with Misty and grabbed her around the waist a lead her straight into a deep loving kiss and followed it with a romantic, "I love you my darling." Misty eyes begun to swell up with tears, she let out a soft, "yes… I love you too."

Ash then leads her back to the sofa in the living room and sat her down right alongside him after everyone had already left, her hands in his and as soon as she hit the cushions she immediately falls asleep right on his shoulder, Ash grabs a nearby blanket cover them both in its warmth and falls asleep as well. Moments later Mrs. Ketchum walks in from the kitchen area and sees the young couple on the couch asleep in each other's arms. She lets out a loving sigh, claps her hands quietly enough to kill the lights and returns to her room to turn in for the night.

As she is enters her room she pulls a rather small looking earpiece for her purse, turns it on and begins talking in an inaudible tone. Moments later she removes the earpiece from her ear and places it back into her purse, lies down on the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

What is this new development that has arisen between Ash and Misty, just who did Mrs. Ketchum talk to and what did she talk about, what awaits our hero's in this new region? Find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5:Talking with the Champ

**Chapter 5: Talking with the Champ**

The next morning as Ash awoke from his slumber on the couch with his new lover, noticed that she had already woken up and was already up and about. He looked at his pokégear groggily until it clicked in mind a few seconds later… "10:30! I was supposed to call them back, I hope they aren't too angry with me", cried Ash as he was tossing the blanket aside on the couch and slipping into the kitchen to grab something before calling them in case he had to meet with them.

As he took off his new blue, red, and black pokégear and inputted the number given to him on the note from Mr. Thundertrap the night before and awaited the ringing to be exchanged by an attendant's voice.

"Pokémon league headquarters' help desk how may I direct your call?", said the attendant cheerfully.

"Um…My name is Ash Ketchum and I need to…",Ash paused suddenly, to read the side note on the note Mr. Thundertrap gave him, "whenever you call whatever you do, do not mention that we spoke at all…",

"Sir…sir…?", replied the attendant questioningly.

As he clicked back into reality, "Oh I'm sorry I got lost in thought for a moment there, yes I need to speak with Mr. Sandtrap please, it's urgent…"

"Just a moment please", replied the attendant.

"Mr. Sandtrap…", said the voice of the attendant on the speakerphone of Mr. Sandtrap's office.

"This is he", Mr. Sandtrap replied.

"There is a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum on line one requesting to speak to you sir, he said its urgent…", replied the attendant.

"Well let's see what he has say", said Mr. Sandtrap quietly.

"Sir?" Replied the attendant.

"Patch him through, I was expecting him…thank you", returned Mr. Sandtrap.

"Right away sir", continued the attendant.

"Mr. Ketchum… you will now be transferred directly to Mr. Sandtrap one moment please", replied the attendant.

"Thank you very much…", replied Ash with a sigh.

A moment later…

"Ash! I trust you slept well…", replied Mr. Sandtrap cheerfully

"Y…Y…Yes, now to finish what we were discussing last night…", said Ash before he was interrupted.

"Wait, Ash…are you calling from the pokégear we gave you last night?"

"Yes…", replied Ash cautiously.

"I need you to call me back in a few moments…but this time call me on the number stored on your pokégear under my name, I shall explain everything when you do", replied Mr. Sandtrap.

The line clicked…

**_"Wow…he must be pretty serious if he wants me to call him on his personal line", Ash thought._**

He then began searching for the number among the few contacts already stored on the gear.

"…Ahhh there it is", the number auto dialed and seconds later Mr. Sandtrap was on the other end, "Ok Ash the reason for this is, is for security, you see every employee of our company has his or her own pokégear and their lines are a lot more secure than the company phone so…anytime we deal with important matters like this we tend to get a little jumpy", said Mr. Sandtrap.

**Click**…**click**…**click**…", oh just a sec Ash…ah… ok Mr. Goodshow, the champ and the other vice-president's are connecting I'm sure you are eager to speak with them", continued Mr. Sandtrap.

"Wait just a minute…I'm talking to the…", said Ash as he got cut off …**click**…**click**…**click**…**click**…**click** …, "Alright everyone, if you will look at your screens this is Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer, champion of the Sinnoh region, participant in Indigo, Johto, and Hoenn leagues, winner of the Orange Island league and candidate for frontier brain of the Kanto battle frontier, Ash if you will pull your pokégear away from your ear and press the flashing buttons, you can see what we see", said Mr. Sandtrap.

Ash followed his instructions… and suddenly the pokégear went on speaker phone and his 'resume' appeared in front of him, the information was of every official battle he had been in, contest, and tournament he had participated in since he became a Pokémon trainer, complete with every Pokémon he had every caught and used in battle.

"Wow…that is something else, everyone said at once, participating in all of those and still traveling place even a few contest matches under your belt that's impressive!", said the champ.

"Thank you very much", replied Ash.

"Now Ash the presidents are going to be asking some questions about your journey, is that alright?", questioned Mr. Goodshow

"Yes, I don't have a problem with that", said Ash.

"It also says here that you were traveling with friends during each of your journeys, is that true…", questioned the champ?

"Yes it is", replied Ash.

"Do you think you would have been able to make it this far without them?", questioned the champ.

"No, I don't think I would have, without their support I would have probably given up after the first league tournament, probably even half way through the gyms in the Kanto region", replied Ash in a low voice.

"…are they coming with you, here?", questioned the champ.

"Yes, they are, if you will allow them to do so, each one of their own free accord, two of them are contest coordinators, one is a breeder and gym leader, and the last one is a gym leader, water Pokémon trainer and…",said Ash as he broke off at the end.

"And…", questioned the champ

"And…and…and my gi…gi…girlfriend", said Ash powerfully.

"Can we have their names please", questioned the champ?

"Sure, I'd be happy to…", replied Ash.

Moments later their information popped up next to his, "Wow they all have quite a reputation", replied the 'trap brothers', the champ, and Mr. Goodshow all at once.

"Yes…well help each other out using our own talents in our own ways. I'm glad to have met each and every single one of them even if we met under some bizarre circumstances", replied Ash.

(Misty gasped and flipped back around the corner)…but Ash pretended not to notice.

"Bizarre circumstances, please explain?", questioned everyone at once.

"Well…", Ash said, Ash then began explaining how he had met each of his traveling companions.

"Wow… that is something, especially with Misty, you sure hooked a looker kid…", replied the champ cheerfully.

"Yeah, I just wish she could have heard you say that, I just don't know how she'd react to that…ain't that right Misty?", questioned Ash out loud.

(Misty gasped again and walked slowly towards Ash) "Hello gentlemen…I'm Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean gym…Sorry for eavesdropping", replied Misty in a sorrowful tone.

"Yes, we all know you well madam…", replied the Champ (The champ then began listing out all official information that had been obtained about her).

Misty just stood there blushing with her hands in front holding them in an embarrassed state in front of Ash

Ash's Jaw dropped lower than it had ever been dropped before at her accomplishments, for someone so young you sure have done a lot…replied the champ as he finished his statement.

"Well Mr. Ketchum…thank you for your time, we have learned a lot about you and look forward to seeing you and your friends at the opening ceremony of the Pokémon League Headquarters Gym Tournament", replied the champ.

"See you in a few weeks' gentlemen", replied Ash and Misty together.

"A few months Ash, sorry but preparations have been changed so the competition will begin 2 weeks behind schedule so please make sure you are at the boat by that time."

"Two weeks more?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse us we have preparations to finish."

The phone clicked…

Misty just froze…Ash looked at her with a serious look, but followed up with something unexpected.

"Good morning darling, I trust you slept well last night…", Ash said softly.

"Umm…mmmm, especially since you were there", replied Misty softly.

"Good", replied Ash as he landed a romantic peck on her sweet tender lips.

**_"What's going on here, he's not mad or anything at me… for eavesdropping on him especially since he was talking sweetly about me to them and even told…told…told…them we were a…a…a…couple? Something's not right", thought Misty._**

All of a sudden as if on cue Pikachu and Rilou appeared in front of them

"Pikachu use thunder bolt!", yelled Misty as she threw Ash towards Pikachu.

"Pi…ka…chu!"

The thunder headed straight for the startled man hitting him with a few hundred thousand volts of electricity.

"Pi…ka…chu…kn…ock…it…off…ahhhh…", said Ash shockingly.

Ash falls over on the floor with the current still coursing through his body.

Pikachu and Rilou gasp simultaneously and then run over to their masters side worried as to what had happened.

As Ash regained his integrity moments later, "Misty just what the bloody hell…", snapped Ash.

"Oh darling…I'm sorry…you…you were just acting so weird, I just didn't think you were…well…you…", replied Misty apologetically.

"Misty…no I'm sorry…for snapping at you I just couldn't act like myself in front of them… they were rating me and everyone else… and if I had gotten angry… at you while still on the phone with them… and then you running away crying…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…", insisted Ash.

"Well my boy you pass…", said a not to familiar voice.

"What?", questioned Ash

"Down here boy, on the phone…hahaha", replied the champ.

"That was spectacular...the passion…the drama…oh it makes me feel young again".

"You pass my boy, you pass…", continued the champ.

"Pass what?", questioned Ash again.

"Your entrance exam…to put one's companions feeling's over all else, it been a while since we had one since well…me", replied the champ.

"I…I…I…still don't understand", said Ash.

"Alright let me explain…all of our winning champions are placed through several tests before they are even considered entering The Pokémon League Headquarters Tournament. First test, collect all gym badges and beat champ of current region. Second test, chose whether or not to participate in the tournament in a secret meeting. Third test, after contacting us…and reviewing their profile by three or more presidents, one of many requirements must be met, and you got the toughest and rarest one of them all. Not many participants actually pass under that category…actually to tell you the truth you are the second trainer to do it…**_EVER_**…said the champ."

"Ever? Well who was the first", replied Ash?

"Well…me…it has been many years since I became champ, actually about 15 to be exact", replied the champ.

Ash sat there with a blank look on his face for a few moments.

"If you hadn't passed this test…you would have been unable to even get near the boat…and of course Rilou would have been taken away from you as well…such a failure we would be in to let you keep him, if you failed to attend… but since you passed that's not going to happen…", continued the champ cheerfully.

Ash still sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Um…Mr. champ…I think he fainted from the shock", replied Misty.

"Oh…ok…just make sure you tell him and your friends to be at the boat by the time we depart…or else…"

"Just kidding…ahahahahaha", said the champ as he continued laughing until he was on the floor kicking like a little child.

Misty clicked the phone off before she heard any of his more absurd voice and crushed the pokégear with her bare hands.

Misty then sat down next to Ash and placed his head on her lap.

Ash awoke moments later in excruciating pain…

"Ash…darling are you alright?", said Misty sympathetically as she helped Ash to his feet.

"Yes I'm fine, nothin' I haven't felt before, and it's just why did you do that all of a sudden? I thought we had something special between us", replied Ash in an almost crying voice.

"No…I didn't mean to it's just…you were acting odd and I thought that might snap you out, also I think the so called champ…turned that into a little game…ooh if I ever see that man I'll…I'll, ooh I'll tear his arms and legs out of their sockets and force em' down his throat", replied Misty furiously as she held her first so tight that she almost began to bleed.

"It's ok darling… don't worry about it, I not mad at you for being concerned about me, and I'm actually grateful… so let's put this whole thing behind us and forget about it", replied Ash sympathetically

"Hey…what's all the racket coming from down here?", asked Dawn as everyone came flushing down the stairs.

"Oh…it's nothing Dawn…just a small couple's quarrel, that's all", replied Ash with a painful smile.

"Yeah…couple's quarrel", mimicked Misty.

"Well…let's go get some breakfast, shall we…?", asked May.

"Yes…we shall", everyone said at once.

As Ash and the gang are walking along the main road to the nearest buffet, Ash sees something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys…how about we stop by one place before we go", asked Ash.

"What for, Ash?", asked Delia.

"I thought it would be nice if we all had pokégear so that just in case…we get separated we can still contact each other, I mean, I know we've always met up again, but this time I've got a funny feeling we are going to need it and besides I'll buy", replied Ash.

"Sure…why not, one can never be too careful", replied May.

"Well…let's go", replied Misty.

Ash and the gang walk into the nearby pokégear store.

"Ok everyone…pick whichever one you like, just try to be reasonable…ok?", continued Ash.

Moments later…everyone had found one they liked, and were already en route to the nearest breakfast buffet, and had already begun inputting pokégear numbers.

"Well everyone…let's see 'em", continued Ash energetically.

Misty had picked a phone charm for hers (since she already had one) of a Pikachu and a Milotic, May had picked a flame red colored pokégear with a Blaziken phone charm, Brock a Golem phone charm (since Khoury's father had already given him one), and Dawn had picked a bubble blue colored pokégear with a Piplup phone charm.

"Ok everyone…let's eat", said Ash cheerfully.

"Itadakimasu!", everyone said at once as they began gouging a hole in the buffet's line of food.

An hour later…

"Thank you for the food…", everyone began to say as they all began finishing their meals.

"Hey Ash, isn't a fireworks show going on tonight", asked May?

"Yeah I think so; we should all get our kimonos ready when we get back to the cabin", replied Ash.

"Oh don't worry about it honey I'll get them ready, you kids just go have fun, ok?", replied Ash's mom cheerfully.

"Hey thanks mom, you're the best", replied Ash.

"Ok guys last one to the…",said Ash as he broke off and was thrown to the ground as Rilou had charged and pushed him back.

Suddenly an enormously powerful thunderbolt came roaring straight in front of him, millimeters from his face and Rilou's tail, and impacted a nearby abandoned building leaving a gaping hole big enough for someone to step in and out of.

"Rilou…what the…", said Ash angrily.

Ash looked to the direction of which the thunderbolt came from and saw Paul standing there, with his fully evolved Electivire standing next to him still charging volts of electricity between its tails.

"Son of a…Paul what the bloody hell's your problem", yelled Ash angrily.

* * *

Paul has reappeared and attacked Ash straight out of the blue, what's he up too and why this sudden appearance, find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	6. Chapter 6:The Meeting with Cynthia

**Chapter 6: The Meeting with Cynthia**

"Ok guys last one to the…", said Ash as he broke off and was thrown to the ground as Rilou had charged and pushed him back.

Suddenly an enormously power thunderbolt came roaring straight in front of him, millimeters from his face and Rilou's tail, and impacted a nearby abandoned building leaving a gaping hole big enough for someone to step in and out of.

"Rilou…what the…", said Ash angrily.

Ash looked to the direction of which the thunderbolt came from and saw Paul standing there, with his fully evolved Electivire standing next to him still charging volts of electricity between its tails.

"Paul you son of a…what the bloody hell's your problem", yelled Ash angrily.

"Thought I would test your new little friend in battle to see how much you have weakened him ever since Cynthia had given him to you", Paul retorted.

"We…weakened him; I show you who's weak, Rilou go!", Ash yelled.

Rilou: Rilou ri.

Rilou took off at an amazing speed towards Electivire.

"Now use force palm!", Ash commanded.

Rilou shoved his right hand forward in an attempt to push them back but, Electivire dodged it easily, all of a sudden Rilou disappeared.

"Wh…wh…where'd he go", Paul said angrily.

"Rilou, now!", Ash continued.

Rilou: riiiiii…lou.

The attack came down like a ten ton truck on Electivire's head thrusting him into the pavement, leaving an impact crater in its wake.

Paul stood there blankly, and then he recalled his Electivire into its Pokéball and begun to walk off giving his Pokémon his criticism as he always had done.

"Ash!", said Misty as she came and hugged Ash in loving care, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah we are fine; I just didn't think he would be this strong considering the very little training Pikachu and I have given him", replied Ash.

"Training, since when did you train him?", questioned Brock.

"Well, remember when I went for my walk, we dropped by the Pokémon center to give him a checkup just to see how healthy he was, and Nurse Joy said he was great form considering how young he is. Also that there was something else, he had a rare virus that doesn't hurt Pokémon, but helps them. The drawback is that it only lasts about 24 hours. So I thought after I was done with the meeting I'd spend the night training him with speed and attack. But you know what happened after that, although I was still able to train him a little, just not entirely like I wanted", continued Ash.

"Wait…you were asleep with me on the couch the whole night, you never left…so how did you train him?", asked Misty.

"Well, I had Pikachu do it, he knew what I wanted done and was rarin' to get some fightin' in since he couldn't participate in the last tournament battle", replied Ash.

"So they trained until the next morning, that's way Pikachu is asleep here and Rilou is running around like a chicken with its head cut off, alert and ready. Just had to have them, get away from the area a little bit in case they got too serious with each other", continued Ash.

Misty stood there with her back arched and a blank look on her face.

"Also since Rilou was able to sense that thunderbolt way before I even got there, it shows that he knows electric types very well, considering Pikachu's thunderbolts are almost always unpredictable, so that means the training not only was worth it, but surpassed my expectations. Plus I had a feeling that someone like Paul might try something like this, so it helped to be prepared", finished Ash.

"Wow…you are somethin' else Ash…", said a strange yet familiar voice.

"Huh…Gary!"; Ash, Misty, May, Brock, and Dawn said at once.

"How 'bout a rematch, Ash for old times' sake?", questioned Gary.

"Sure…anytime anyplace", replied Ash.

…(stomach growls )…

"Oops…I forgot I haven't eaten since breakfast and that was 45 minutes ago, mind if we postpone it till after lunch?", asked Ash.

"Sure…it's not like I have a choice when your stomach decides otherwise", replied Gary.

Ash and the gang arrive at a buffet house a few minutes later ready to eat another hole in their buffet line.

Everyone: "Itadakimasu!"

"So Ash tell me about this so called training", questioned Gary.

"Oh alright…well after Misty fell asleep I gave Pikachu and Rilou my backpack, inside contained the materials they needed, first thing was to acquaint Rilou with everyone's faces, and then test him on that, second was to work on speed and Pikachu used agility to cover that area, then eventually get to the weights…",said Ash.

"Weight's?", asked Dawn.

"Yeah, it was an idea that I got after thinking about what AJ had done with his Pokémon, Rilou come here for a second", said Ash.

Rilou: Rilou ri.

"AJ?"

"Yeah AJ, he was a big shot trainer I fought back in the Kanto league just before I got to Lt. Surge's gym"

Rilou then appears next to Ash.

"Ok now pick up your leg", said Ash.

Rilou: Ri.

Ash then begins taking off a navy blue leather weight brace and hands it to Gary.

"Here you go", said Ash.

…

"Wow…this is pretty heavy considering his size"

"I'd have to say it was about 20kg", replied Gary.

"Yeah that's about right",(everyone gasped in shock) "I was expecting to go further, but apparently Pikachu was probably already way beyond his limit, and knowing him he'd probably been that way for a couple of hours, and passed out. Good thing I had sent Staraptor after them and told him what to do in case he did that. So pretty much he was moving around, attacking, and dodging attacks in these which by the way they are on both legs and arms, so roughly he is carrying about 80kg worth of weight on his body."

Everyone gasps in shock again.

"_Wow…I never thought he was into that kind of training_", thought Gary as Ash began putting the weights he had taken back from him, placing them back on Rilou and then placing him back on the ground to go finish eating.

…

"…Gary?…Gary?...hey Gary", yelled Ash.

"What…what is it?", Gary replied.

"You ready for that rematch", asked Ash.

"Alright ashy-boy let's go", snickered Gary.

Soon after in a rather large field a fair distance from the diner they ate at…

"Brock, would you do the honors of being the judge for us?", asked Ash.

"Sure thing", he replied.

Ash and the gang step outside and walk to a nearby field.

"Smart choice Gary, I don't know how much power this little one is capable of, but I'm sure this is going to be fun", Ash replied.

"Yes I'm sure it will be, just you watch", replied Gary.

"Electivire…let's go", he yelled.

"Rilou…you're up, let's make this a good match", said Ash.

Meanwhile Pikachu is still sleeping in Misty's arms.

"Heads or tails Gary?", asked Ash.

"Tails", he replied.

"Dawn?", Brock asked.

"Its heads Ash goes first", Dawn replied.

"Alright Rilou use aura sphere", yelled Ash.

Rilou begins charging up a blue sphere in his palms and chunks it at Electivire.

"Electivire dodge, and use thunderbolt", yelled Gary.

Electivire pushes his two tails into the ground and jumps with them like a spring board, avoids the attack and begins to charge the thunderbolt.

"Rilou use Extremespeed to dodge and follow it up with Force Palm", returned Ash.

Rilou complies with Ash's order by charging power in his legs and pushing off all at once in a horizontal zigzag path towards Electivire.

"**Wow he's fast even with all that weight on him, I'd hate to see his speed when he takes those off**", thought Gary.

Electivire launches thunderbolt after thunderbolt trying to land a hit on the little blue creature.

"**Arg… no openings for him to make a move guess we have to move to plan B**", thought Ash.

"Alright Rilou, agility into _that_…", said Ash slyly.

"What's that ashy-boy?", asked Gary.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, now go!", exclaimed Ash.

Rilou: Rilou Ri.

"Electivire prepare to counter", said the now worried Gary.

Electivire: Vire.

Rilou launches into a fury of agilities while charging his aura in his arms and hands and then uses force palm on the ground. All of a sudden Rilou is millimeter away from Electivire and he counters with iron tail before Rilou can react.

"Rilou use your arms to defend", cried Ash quickly.

Rilou was struck by Electivire and knocked to the ground, but the damage wasn't fatal. Rilou got up tired, and exhausted. The now panting Rilou was staring at Electivire with a serious look as if taunting him.

Electivire then began charging a couple of thunderbolt's without Gary's orders, to throw at the arrogant little creature. As Rilou dodged them nimbly Electivire began to anger and fire them more rapidly. All of a sudden Misty notices the little the mouse in her arms starting to awaken from his long nap, Pikachu sat up in her arms groggy and staring at the field.

"Hey Pikachu, it's good to see your up, look Rilou's in his first real battle", said Misty.

Seeing both Rilou and Electivire in the midst of battle Pikachu gets a quick flash back of what had happened the night before. He then notices the look in Rilou's eyes; he was serious just about as much as he was the night before while training with him. Pikachu remembered how painful Rilou's attacks were when he got serious, only because he (Pikachu) was holding back almost all power, to prevent him from hurting him in the midst of training. And by the looks of things Electivire was pumping out more and more energy with each shot.

Pikachu leaps out of Misty's arms.

"Hey Pikachu?, come back here", replied Misty.

But the electric rodent completely ignores Misty's calls, and begins charging for the battle field, keeping his eyes on Rilou and Electivire. As he enters the field and past Ash he uses his agility, just then Electivire launches a powerful thunder in an attempt to knock Rilou down.

"Pikachu?"

"Electivire!"

"Rilou!"

"Stop!", cry Ash and Gary simultaneously.

But none of them listen, and Pikachu charges straight past Rilou seconds before the thunder gets close to him. Just then Rilou gets into a peculiar form looking completely vulnerable to all attacks from any side. As the thunder contacts him he changes into a counter to throw it back at Electivire. As Rilou is beginning to counter the thunder, Pikachu goes into a quick attack and then charges Electivire with an iron tail knocking him to the ground, and heads for Gary's direction in attempt to do the same. Just as Rilou launches the counter, Pikachu blows Gary over with another quick attack, just as the thunder passes over their heads and impacts a nearby set of forest.

"Ash, what in the hell is wrong with your Pokémon", snapped Gary.

Ash stood there with a pale face.

"Well answer me… huh, why's everyone look like that?", asked Gary.

Everyone lifted a zombie like hand to point behind Gary at where the attack landed.

Gary's mouth dropped like a rock, as he nearly fell over on the ground.

"What in the hell happened here?, I was sure there was a small forest right here behind me", questioned the now mortified Gary.

"Ummmm…Gary how powerful was Electivire's thunder", asked Ash?

"Well if I'd have to guess about 12 giga-watts, heck certainly not enough to destroy a forest let alone this…", replied Gary.

"Wait…Rilou's form…what was that", questioned Gary.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, if Pikachu hadn't jumped in when he did Electivire or even you would probably be hurting right now, or worse.", finished Ash.

"You're right, please accept my apology", replied Gary in a sympathetic tone.

"Apology accepted, now I need to have a talk with someone and get some answers, about my little friend here; Misty…come with me, Brock watch after Pikachu and Rilou would ya?", said Ash.

"Sure, go on ahead", replied Brock.

"Misty?", asked Ash.

"Right behind you darling", replied Misty.

10 minutes later… Ash and Misty arrive at the Sinnoh now hotel entrance.

"**Alright…get in, talk to Cynthia…get out**", thought Ash.

The two of them began walking through the revolving door into the hotel, and located the front desk where they would get directions to the location of their target Cynthia.

"Yes, how may I help you today?", asked the service man

"Yes I need to locate Cynthia", replied Ash.

"Well is Ms. Cynthia expecting you, Mr.…", asked the service man?

"Ketchum and no, but I must speak with her its urgent matter that just came to my attention", replied Ash.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Ketchum; I can't allow you to see her no matter how urgent unless you have special permission to see her, security measures and all, you know, especially while she's in a meeting", he replied.

"What If I told you I'm the same person that just beat her in the tournament only yesterday?", replied Ash.

"I'm sorry I have strict orders by her boss not to let anyone see her, unless she requests to see them", the service man said anxiously. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave…Now, or I'll call security and throw you out.", as he began to pick up the nearby telephone.

Ash stepped back scared and said, "Ok…ok…I'll go."

The service man put down the receiver to the phone.

As Ash headed towards the door with Misty behind him, Ash took a sharp 360° turn in the opposite direction, grabbed Misty, and ran back into the hotel as fast as he could.

Before the service man could respond Ash was already inside the hotel. He ran back to the counter and dialed for security.

"**_Gotta find the conference rooms, that's where I shall find her"_**, Ash thought.

As he passed the map for the hotel, he located the conference room area and dashed in its general direction, with Misty in tow right behind him.

As Ash began darting down the conference rooms hallway glancing into each room as he dashed by, to see if she might be in there.

"Ash, slow down your hurting me, please lis…me, you gotta, Ash KETCHUM SLOW DOWN YOU ARE HURTING ME AND I'M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ONE IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN THIS INSTANT", exclaimed Misty as she went from a stutter to yelling while grabbing her boyfriend by the shirt and strangling him.

"What's all the commotion", said a most familiar voice coming from a few doors down from where they were fighting.

"Oh, Cynthia just the person we needed to see", said Misty in a soft voice.

Just then security comes around the corner and apprehends the two trouble makers.

"Oh wait guys don't take them away, I need to speak with them, I just forgot to tell them at the counter, so if you please", replied Cynthia in a tender voice.

"Yes mam", replied the security officers all at once.

"Come in you two, please", continued Cynthia.

"Yes…", Ash and Misty said at once.

Moments later…

"Ok now tell me what ails you two, that you had to cause that much of a ruckus to come see me?", questioned Cynthia.

"Well, it's about Rilou…Cynthia…who really gave me Rilou, because I know it wasn't the judges; my fighting style is nowhere near that type. Now please tell me, who really gave me Rilou, I have to know", pleaded Ash.

…

"So you figured it out huh? I was hoping we would have at least gotten you to the league before you found out this much… *sigh* …alright I'll tell you", replied Cynthia.

"Well, when my best friend has to hold back his own attacks just to train with him to prevent Rilou from killing him when he gets serious I would hope so", yelled Ash.

"Ash the person who really gave you your Rilou was…"

"Your father…", said Cynthia in a low tone.


	7. Chapter 7:Ash's Father and the Festival

**Chapter 7: Ash's Father and the Festival**

"So you figured it out huh? I was hoping we would have at least gotten you to the league before you found out this much… *sigh* …alright I'll tell you", replied Cynthia.

"Well, when my best friend has to hold back his own attacks just to train with him to prevent Rilou from killing him when he gets serious, I would hope so", yelled Ash.

"Ash the person who really gave you your Rilou was…"

"Your father…", said Cynthia in a low tone.

"Wh…wh…what do you mean my father?", asked Ash in a shocking tone

"My father doesn't even know who or even where I am right now, so how would he even…", said Ash angrily before he broke off.

"On the contrary, he knows everything about you and I have worked with him on many occasions", replied Cynthia.

"Are you saying my father works for the Pokémon league?", asked Ash.

"In a sense, yes he does…", replied Cynthia.

"In a sense…what do you mean?", Ash asked.

"Undercover…", replied Cynthia quietly.

"Oh, well can I talk to him at least?", Ash asked politely.

"No…no absolutely not, hell I'm already in trouble for telling you this much, so don't you go blabbing out to the world about what was said here, YOU WILL ACT AS IF THIS CONVERSATION NEVER TOOK PLACE, UNDERSTAND?", replied Cynthia darkly.

"Y…Yes…As far as anyone knows we never even saw each other", replied Ash and Misty scared.

"Good…now you two scoot out of here, I need to finish my meeting", said Cynthia

"Y…Yes", Ash and Misty replied.

Cynthia closed the doors behind Ash and Misty after pushing them out. She then pulled out her pokégear and…

"You got all that president, champ…?", replied Cynthia calmly

"Yes madam you did a fine job", replied Mr. Goodshow.

"I'm thoroughly impressed as well; they completely bought your lie even if most if not all of it was true", continued the champ.

"Thank you…", Cynthia replied as she blushed.

"Alright now back to business", said Cynthia as she broke off into a conversation with the champ.

"Wow…who would've thought my dad did that? No wonder he had to disappear", said Ash quietly.

"Ok darling I think it's time you got back to training; you have a whole new area to train for so I suggest you get to training", replied Misty hastily.

"Well…ok…but I have a better idea…since you are coming with me this time how 'bout we train together, I mean just in case I need a partner…", said Ash just before blushing a deep scarlet.

"I thought you'd never ask, well let's go", replied Misty.

Ash and Misty walk for a bit till they find a training spot, and spar for a couple of hours, until Brock had found them.

"Hey guys…it's time", yelled Brock.

Pikachu and Rilou run up to Ash and practically knock him over in the process.

"Ok Brock we're coming", Ash and Misty replied as they returned their worn out Pokémon, grabbed hands and jogged towards the cabin to get ready.

The sun had just set and the evening lights had just come on, as Ash and company were dressed in their kimonos headed towards the Pokémon league festival that would finish their journey in Sinnoh.

Misty was wearing a pink underwater Susomawashi (lower lining), with an ocean blue Maemigoro (front panel) complete with swimming Pokémon, a light pink obi (sash), brown zōri (straw sandals), and a staryu with coral hairpiece.

While Ash was sporting a solid electric yellow kimono, complete with Pikachu actions on it.

"What time do the fireworks go of at…?", asked Misty.

"Well if I'm reading this guide book right, they should go off around 11:00pm", replied Brock.

"So we have plenty of time to just have fun, right…?", replied Ash slyly.

"Well yeah…if you wanna put it that way", replied Brock.

"Alright we shall meet you on the hill overlooking the lake at 11", come on Misty, replied Ash grabbing onto Misty's arm and dragging her along with him.

"Ok…Ash…hey…", replied Brock.

"Don't worry we'll be back before they start", Ash yelled as he continued to drag his girlfriend along with him as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Please wait just a minute", Brock yelled back.

But neither heard Brock and kept going deeper into the crowd.

"Ash…wait a minute tell me where we are going and stop, tugging…ahhhh", said Misty just before stumbling over her feet and falling to the ground.

"aw…aw…ow…ow…ow…ow…ouch."

"Misty…", said Ash as he helped her back to her feet.

"Ash, just what is the big rush where you have to drag me all over the place", yelled Misty angrily.

"Well I just thought we could have some alone time together, why do you think I left all my Pokémon with Brock", asked Ash.

"Including Pikachu…?", Misty asked.

"Yes including Pikachu, and I even have a room rented for the next couple of hours just for the two of us", replied Ash.

"Really…", asked Misty with a puppy dog face.

"Really, now are we just going to stand here all night or are you going to allow me the pleasure of carrying you?", asked Ash as he knelt down low enough as to where he could give a piggy back ride.

"Yes…", Misty said blushing a deep red as she got onto Ash's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright then, here we go", replied Ash as he slowly got up placing his hands on her behind to support her and began walking towards the hotel at which he planned.


	8. Chapter 8:We Shall Become One

**Chapter 8: We Shall Become One**

A/N: Warning this chapter did get intense originally, but I decided it was irrelevant so I took out the sex part out. Please enjoy this remake.

Moments later Ash and Misty had arrived at the All For One, and One for Love hotel ready to get down to business.

The hotel had a sauna feel to it, with an older Japanese style, complete with sliding doors, wooden floors, and even all around kimono dress attire

"Yes I have a reservation, for Ketchum", Ash said to the gentlemen at the front desk as he allowed Misty the ability to get off his back.

"Ah…yes Mr. Ketchum, your room is down the hall first, room to the right…104", the man replied back.

"Thank you very much", replied Ash bowing politely.

"This young lady will escort you to your room", so if you please follow her.

She slowly walked the young couple down the hall to their room, and just before leaving them, bowed down to the floor and replied, "Please enjoy your stay".

The room was quite large, big enough for at least two large sized futons (which were already laid out for them) along with three extra doors; one leading to the patio, the second, leading to the bathroom, and 3rd leading to a closet.

"Well I guess we should get started, eh…", said Ash slyly as he began to set her down onto one of the futons.

"Started?…", said Misty before Ash began to occupy her lips with his.

**"_I wonder how it's gonna feel?_"**, they both thought to themselves.

And they made love to one another, in the only way they knew how.

About 25 or so minutes later…

"Well darling I think it's time we got cleaned up and started heading back to the others", Ash said.

"Yes we shall, but first a bath", Misty replied softly.

They stepped onto the patio where the personal hot spring awaited their presence. They began to step in and clean one another and before you know it they were making out again. After they finally got out and dried one another they stepped back into the room to get dressed.

They began to help each other get dressed, and stepped out and before they realized they were wearing each other's kimono. They returned to the room swapped robes and returned to the checkout counter to finish their night. They exited the hotel hand in hand and, made their way back to the festival.

"What time is it darling?", Misty asked quietly while still hugging Ash's arm.

"Well, it's a little after eight so we still have plenty of time to hit some of the stands", Ash replied.

"And I could also win you some of those stuffed animals you like so much", whispered Ash into Misty's ear.

Misty let out a small giggle, grabbed his arm (couples style), and replied, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot".

As they reentered the festival a shadowy figure viewed the couple from behind a nearby tree, and with a deep voice replied into the communicator in his ear, "The targets have re-entered the festival grounds, all units remain on standby."


	9. Chapter 9:The Festival and the Baby

**Chapter 9: The Festival and the Baby**

Ash and Misty continued to roam the festival participating in the various activities, (not to Ash's benefit), and something catches Misty's eye.

"Ash, darling look", Misty said.

"Yeah, I see it, that what you want darling?", asked Ash smoothly.

"Yes, please," Misty replied softly.

It was a Pikachu with an Azurill stuffed animal hugging each other lovingly with a heart above their heads. The good thing about it was it was at a bottle breaker booth (hit stacked bottles win a prize), and Misty's object of love was the top prize on the shelf.

"Alright darling, with my skills we shall have it in no time", said Ash smoothly.

They approached the booth with full confidence, and asked what had to be done to earn the top prize.

"Well kiddies, to earn that prize just hit all stacks of bottles and knock down the large stack in the back", said the booth guy cheerfully.

"Alright, set me up please", said Ash.

"Here you go son, 3 balls, and for the lovely lady one to throw for herself", said the booth guy.

"Um…I don't think you should do that, but if you insist", replied Ash.

"So my love, take your pick at a stack", Ash continued.

"Ok, you take the front three I will take the large one in the back, and I'll take it in one shot", replied Misty confidently.

"Ok, you got it", finished Ash scared then rising with confidence.

Ash then proceeded and knocked down the first three rows of bottle one ball a piece.

"Oh, looks like we got us a challenge here ladies and gentlemen, these two here are shooting for our top prize and are just one ball away from it, can they do it?", replied the booth guy to the crowd behind them as he rang the bell with much enthusiasm.

Misty stood still confidently with her eyes focused on the bottle stack in front of her. Ash leaned over to her and said; "Just close your eyes and throw it don't worry about the outcome as long as you try your best", said Ash softly in her ear.

Misty still stood quietly and thought, "**_Hey maybe I should try and throw it like I would a Pokéball_**".

Misty threw the ball like she would throw a Pokéball and said, "Staryu, I choose you".

As Misty threw the ball Ash got ready to pay for another ball and throw it just in case she missed, but to his surprise she hit the bottles and they all fell down upon impact. Ash relaxed and picked up and kissed Misty to congratulate her and said, "Good job my love you hit it", Ash said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations' missy, here you go", replied the booth guy.

"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen; the young couple here has won the grand prize, a lovingly stuffed animal and a trip for two to the Seafoam islands", said the booth guy.

"What?", Ash and Misty said at once.

"Yes, take a look inside the heart", said the booth guy.

Misty looked at the top and saw a zipper, hidden by the cloth, unzipped it and took out the tickets and held them up for the crowd to see.

Ash was still hugging her closely, and quietly said, "I love you, Misty".

"I love you too, darling", replied Misty as Ash led her into another kiss.

Then they realized where they were and broke off the kiss both blushing a deep scarlet, they then looked up at the sight of the group, standing there, applauding with the crowd. They walked over to them still blushing very deeply and holding hands. "Alright I think it's about time we headed over to the outskirts so we can see the fireworks", Brock said at once to break the silence between them.

"Yes… lets", Ash replied.

The group began to head over a hilled area where some groups and families had already had begun to occupy to see the fireworks.

"Wow…", Misty said astonished as the fireworks started just as they sat down.

"Yes it is, especially with you", Ash said softly.

"Oh, Ash", replied Misty sweetly.

As the fireworks continued signaling the end of the festival Misty began slowly resting her head on Ash's shoulder and falling asleep. Ash simply smiled and placed his hand on her head, and said "Sleep tight my love".

"Ash", Misty said, "Will you be here when I awaken?"

"Of course my love whatever you want", Ash replied.

…

The next morning Misty awoke in her bed at the cabin with Ash simply sleeping at her bedside, "Oh Ash honey it's time to wake up", she said sweetly as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Misty, you're awake, after the fireworks you didn't wake up so I carried you back here. I didn't want to reveal to everyone that we had already…you know…made love, so I asked May and Dawn to help change you into your pajamas so that your kimono wouldn't get wrinkled", Ash said slowly.

"Oh, it's ok Ash, I know you meant well, we both had a rough day yesterday and it just wore me out, and I thank you for carrying me back", Misty replied thankfully.

"It was my pleasure, I wouldn't have had anyone else do it, and it was an even greater pleasure to me doing knowing that I had done something to show I really do care about you", said Ash softly.

"Well darling, I bet everyone's waiting for us to get up and come down so if you'd be so kind…", Misty said.

"Oh sure, I be right outside the door", Ash replied.

Misty changes into her usual outfit packs up any remaining belongings and walks out of the room preparing to latch onto Ash for the trip back to the dock.

Soon after breakfast Ash and company are en route back to the docks to catch a boat that would take them back to the Kanto region.

After about a month of walking they come across the desired town and make a break for the nearest Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy, do you know when the next boat leaves for Vermilion city?" asked Dawn suddenly.

"Ah yes I do, hmm…" pondered Nurse Joy as she looked at the list of departure times on her computer.

"Ah here we go it departs tomorrow afternoon, so if you are planning on leaving now I hate to disappoint you but…" replied Joy.

"Oh no worries Nurse Joy, we're just glad we didn't miss it," replied May

"Alright guys how about we do our own things after picking up our tickets for the boat?" asked ash.

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

"Thanks Nurse Joy we will see you tonight!" thanked misty as the group flew out the front entrance.

"See you later children!" replied Nurse Joy.

Ash and company quickly race for the docks purchase their tickets and split up for the rest of the day.

Ash and Misty relaxing in the park watching the sunset, May and Dawn, hitting the stores, and Brock at the local libraries checking out new recipes for meals and Pokémon food, not to mention all the pretty girls along the way.

…

The next day…

Misty shoves Ash out of the room they were sleeping in, to give herself some privacy. As Misty was changing she placed a hand on her abdomen and thought to herself, **_"What's this feeling I'm getting all of a sudden?"_** She felt something coming up her throat, and she charged for the bathroom to vomit.

"Are you ok in there?, Misty?", Ash exclaimed as he bolted in the doorway.

"It's Nothing!", Misty replied quickly, "Just had to go to the bathroom".

"Oh, ok, well if there's anything you need to tell me just let me know…ok?", Ash replied.

All of a sudden you could hear everyone charging up the hallway attempting to see what was wrong.

"Everything's fine guys now let's go to the cafeteria and have breakfast", Ash told everyone.

"Wait…Ash there is something", Misty replied softly.

Everyone stops, but Ash motions them to continue back on.

"Ok, then let's hear it", Ash said coming back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Ash I think…we…might…be", Misty began.

"Well come on out with it", Ash said suddenly.

"Ash I think I…we might be pregnant…", Misty replied in a barely audible voice.

Ash's heart stopped (again not literally) and passed out on the floor.

"Ash…" sighed misty

"Ash…" she queried

"Ash!", Misty cried.

Misty fell down at his body and begun to shake him but had no response physically or emotionally.

"Ash!", Misty cried again.


	10. Chapter 10:The Seperation and the Babies

**Chapter 10: The Separation and the Babies**

Ash awoke suddenly in bed with a cold rag placed on his forehead which had fallen off as he arose. There was Pikachu asleep on top of him, Misty in a chair beside the bed, and Rilou asleep in the corner. Ash looked at the clock only to notice it was only 10:30 in the morning, because they had awoken only a short time ago. Ash began to wake up Misty and Pikachu, only to have Misty hugging him while crying her heart out.

"Ash I was so worried when you passed out, I tried to …but you didn't wake up, so I…", Misty replied still crying in his arms.

"Misty! How long have I been out?", asked Ash seriously.

"About 2 weeks, I stayed by your side this whole time, we even had them transport you back home, but apparently you beat us", Misty replied with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean I beat you", Ash asked.

"Well we are still on the boat headed for Viridian city in the Kanto region, oh my goodness you don't know how many more phone calls we have to make", said Misty.

"Everyone come here he's awake", Misty said into the radio that was nearby.

Moments later Ash can hear the roar of footstep charging to the room they were staying in, and the breaking of the steel door that kept him from the deck of the ship. All of a sudden Delia charges in, blows threw Misty, and begins hugging him for all he's worth and saying things so fast that only a psychic could understand even half of what she was saying.

"Oh my darling boy, my sweet darling boy, I thought I lost you there you had us all worried sick", Delia said with Ash still under her crushing motherly grip.

"Mrs. Ketchum I think you should allow him to breathe before he passes out again", Misty said abruptly still trying to get up after being throw to the floor like some common teddy bear.

Mrs. Ketchum jumped off him at the sudden thought.

"Misty I think we should tell them the truth, their bound to find out sooner or later, and we can't keep it from them for long", Ash said to Misty as Mrs. Ketchum regained her composer and stepped back a little bit.

"Tell us what sweetie?", Mrs. Ketchum asked cheerfully.

"Well"… "um"… "how do I say this…?" (Misty places her hands on his closest hand)…"Well I'm just gonna go out and say it"… "Misty and I"… "we"… "are"… "going"… "to"…"have a baby"…, said Ash.

Pikachu just fell on his back laughing out loud.

"What sweetie?", Mrs. Ketchum replied

"Misty and I are pregnant", Ash repeated.

Everyone's hearts just stopped (also again not literally) and all at once replied, "WHAT?"

"Though we are not 100% sure on this, Misty just thinks she may be pregnant, when she told me this that's why I passed out, when we get back to the Kanto region I will take her to the doctor to be examined in Viridian city", Ash declared.

As Pikachu quieted down, he began to stand up and sniff.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?", questioned Ash.

Pikachu continued to sniff the air until he had gotten the scent and simply replied with "Pika?", he continued to sniff around the room until the source of the new smell lead him directly to Misty. He jumped on her lap as everyone stared at her with questioning curious eyes. "Pika...chu", replied Pikachu as he cocked his head to the side while still looking at Ash and pointed to Misty's stomach. Pikachu then proceeded to place his ear against her stomach, which by the way made her feel extremely uncomfortable, and simply closed his eyes to listen. Everyone fell silent as the little yellow mouse stood on Misty's lap and listened to her stomach.

All of a sudden Pikachu apparently heard for what seemed to be a heartbeat, but couldn't quite tell exactly for sure because it was so faint. Pikachu removed his head from her stomach, jumped on Ash's bed and stood still for several moments until Ash responded to him again.

"Pikachu tell me what's up pal, you've got us worried…" asked ash still puzzled.

Pikachu had begun to do his version of charades as he had done in the past, with what he had learned from human gestures. He began to rock his arms back and forth until everyone could guess as to what he was trying to say.

Moments later May decoded the message that she was writing down as the guesses where correct. "baby", "not one but two", "and winter or summer", May said aloud.

Everyone who was standing began jumping for joy and hugging each other, as Ash, Misty, and Pikachu did the same.

"Well let's still go a see the doctor, I want to try and get some more information as to when they will be due, I don't want Misty to push herself if she decides to still go on our last traveling journey", Ash said after pondering for a few moments.

"Ok, darling if that's what you want", Misty replied.

The next day…

Ash and the gang arrived at Vermilion city docks, ready to get under way back home.

"Well Ash this is where we part ways, the ship that goes back to Hoenn is over that way and I wouldn't want to miss it", May said.

"Yeah, and my ship back to Twinleaf Town is this way, but I still want to see how Ambipom is doing at the ping-pong club", finished Dawn.

"Ok guys safe trip and we will see you in about in a few months", Ash replied.

"Oh and don't forget meet here at 10 a.m. sharp or else the ship will leave without you", Misty said at once.

"Yes!", everyone said at once.

Several days later the gang arrives back in Pallet town…

"Alright Ash now that we are home, we need to plan for your and Misty's wedding and you need to start working on finding or building a home for you two too live in," Delia explained.

"Well mom I was hoping you and Misty would love to work on the wedding since well I know how you are with that kind of stuff, and also I planned on having the house built on that land I bought I just don't know of any good builders," replied ash.

"Well honey, luckily I still know the man that built ours, I think I still have his business card with me…" Delia answered as she began searching her purse from the desired item.

"Ah here it is…" she exclaimed.

She hands the card to Ash, but as he looked at it something looked familiar but didn't quite click.

"Devon corp.?" pondered ash.

"Mom, where's this Devon corp. located?" he asked

"Oh I don't know I think its someplace in Hoenn," Delia Replied

"Rustboro city…" ash said suddenly.

"Yeah, that's it Rustboro city," Delia agreed.

"Just give them a call and say that Delia told you and they will take care of everything," she explained.

"Hey mom you now the funny thing, I visited Devon corp. back when I got my first badge and even talked with the president, even his son was there, Steven and we had a lot of fun," replied ash rather quickly.

"Oh you did, then it will really be no problem then." Delia replied

Moments later Ash is speaking directly to Steven getting plans set of for the construction to begin.

Hours later…

"Alright Ash, it was good talking to you again and we will see you in about a week," Steven said.

"Thanks Steven see you soon," Ash replied.

Ash hung up his pokégear and turned to his mom with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Now all that's left is the wedding, hopefully we can have it done by the time we leave and the construction almost if not completed, at least to the house," he continued.

"Well Ash, at least you're not going to be the one decorating it a least!" proclaimed misty.

"Misty!" ash exclaimed as he saw his future bride walk in the front door

Ash runs up and gives her a big kiss as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alright ladies I'll leave you two to your fun in planning the wedding, I'll be outside training. Holler if you need me," ash said before flying out the front door.

"Alright sweety!" Mrs. Ketchum replied

Over the next couple of months the Ketchum house is filled with commotion with the wedding and the house and gym construction.

1 week before the set departure date Ash and Misty have their wedding at Cerulean city's gym with May, Dawn, and Annabelle as brides maids, along with Drew, Brock, and Gary as best men.

It would be a day they would never forget, Ash in his dark navy blue tuxedo and Misty in her ocean blue wedding gown.

At the reception, the party was something to remember, they had managed to invite every gym leader from every region Ash had ever faced, Professor Oak, Ivy, Rowan, Birch, and Elm, even some old friends that haven't been seen in a while.

And as a wedding present the president and Steven revealed the almost finished house that they would be living in to them and the crowd. Misty just fainted in Ash's arms when she saw it.

…

"Ash darling I know this is a good time for us to spend together, but I need to stay here and finish packing while saying goodbye to my sisters, think you can wait till we leave to come pick me up?" misty asked while she still continued to pack up her things.

"Of course my love I'd be happy to. You just be careful and no over doing it ok?" ash replied before giving her a hug goodbye.

"Of course darling I won't," misty replied as they broke apart and kissed.

"See you in a week." Ash said as he walked out the front of the gym.

As the party ends and everyone makes their way back May and Dawn head for Vermilion where they will stay in a hotel until the final departure, while Ash and Brock will head back to Pallet town to make final preparations.


	11. Chapter 11:The Final Departure

**Chapter 11: The Final Departure**

The two and a half months came and went almost as if they were never here to begin with since their departure from Vermilion city and it was time for the gang to meet up again for their final journey to the Pokémon league headquarters.

"Ahhh…", said Ash while en route back to Cerulean city to pick up Misty.

As Ash also had new clothing that his mother had made for him on this last and final journey. As his hat was about the same except the Pokéball was blue, his vest instead of a navy blue it was blood red, and his pants were still blue jeans, but they were adjusted to fit him in the length as he had grown taller. Finally his shoes where now black instead of red.

"Well at least you know what you have to look forward to when the journey's over", replied Brock.

As Brock's attire had changed too, but not as much as Ash for the final journey with his best friend. He had simply picked up the largest back pack for carrying supplies that he could find and picked up a pair of black all-purpose, go anywhere tennis shoes.

"Yeah, two kids and a job as a gym leader for the next couple of years and heck I even called Scott on that frontier brain offer", Ash said walking with his hands behind his head and Pikachu walking along side him.

"So you really are going to take on that even though you have no gym or structure to get it in?", asked Brock.

"Well yeah, I'm sure we shall work something out", replied Ash confidently.

"And we even managed to look up an old friend and get the house nearly finished and even get married, so we should have something to work with by the end of the championship."

About an hour later the two of them arrive at Cerulean gym.

-Ding!-

Ash and Brock walk into the gym waiting area and begin calling for Misty.

"Misty! It's time to go", called Ash to the relatively dead quiet gym.

"Hey Misty!", Brock called.

"Pikachu!", called Pikachu.

"I'm coming guys just give me a minute, I gotta make sure I have everything", replied Misty from a speaker nearby.

Misty appears at the stairwell with Azurill in her arms, Ash's jaw drops.

"Misty just what on earth are you wearing?", said Ash in a shocked tone.

Misty was wearing a very tight revealing shirt that showed off all of her features perfectly in every way, a skirt so short if it were any shorter you'd have a constant nosebleed just by looking at her and a pair of flip flops with her bag strapped over her left shoulder.

"Whatever do you mean Ash?", replied Misty confused.

Ash's brain clicked out of its pervert mode back into live mode and saw what she was really wearing.

She simply wore a pure white skirt that dropped below her knees, a black t-shirt with a green short shirt on top, and a pair of red tennis shoes with her trademark red sack strapped to her back.

(A/N: by now Misty is about 4 months and a week pregnant)

"Oh, nothing", replied Ash.

Misty gave him a knock on the head with her fist and said, "Stop that, now is most certainly not the time for jokes."

"I'm sorry, my love", replied Ash slyly as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Shall we get going?", replied Brock with a scared look on his face.

"Yes let's, don't want to be late", replied Misty cheerfully as she grabbed Ash's arm and followed them out.

So Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Azurill made their way to Vermilion harbor where they would meet up with May and Dawn and start their final adventure together.

As Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Azurill were walking on Route 6, Misty felt a familiar chill shoot down the back of her spine. All of a sudden a Wurmple trot's out of the bushes looking for food and spots Misty; Misty hears the rumbling coming and creeps her head around to spot the little red worm coming right at her. The little worm leaps into the air and lands on her arm. She begins to run, scream, and wiggle her arms around trying to get it off, yelling ecstatically

"A bug, a bug, a bug, get it away, get it away, get it away, get it away."

She finally manages to dislodge it from her arms and grabs Ash's left arm while still crying her eyes out.

"**_Let's just hope the kids are not like this when they get older_**", Ash thought.

Azurill simply leaps from Misty's arms and shoots and water gun at it in an attempt to scare it. The water gun accidentally hits the little thing, and as it falls it lets out a loud cry.

"**_UH-OH, in all my experience as a trainer if I'm right I think we had better start running right about…_**", thought Ash.

Soon a loud buzzing could be heard from the distance, a semi-large swarm of Beedrill had appeared from the nearby forest. Azurill jumped back into Misty's arms.

"Uh guys…I don't suppose we have any repel right now do we?", asked Ash.

Both Misty and Brock shook their heads scared.

"Then maybe we should start running and try to get to town before they catch up, agreed?", asked Ash.

"Way ahead of you Ash", Brock yelled.

Brock had already begun to sprint ahead of the two of them.

"Well darling hang on tight", Ash declared as he picked up Misty bridal style and began running for everything he was worth.

Moments later he thought, "**_Hey why are we running, we are Pokémon trainers why don't we defend ourselves_**?"

Ash stopped turned around to face the squad and placed Misty on her feet and said, "Ok Misty get behind me I'll protect you, and you just stay put and keep yourself safe."

Misty nodded in acknowledgement, while her close friend and husband got ready to fight a small army.

"Infernape, let's go!", Ash declared.

"Infer-nape"

"Alright use flamethrower and go into fire spin to shield the Beedrill from us, and then use fire blast to push 'em back", Ash declared again.

"Nape, infer-nape", replied the fighting monkey prepared to fight off the swarm.

A stream of fire shot from Infernape, and then began to wrap the attack into a tornado trapping the Beedrill. Finally began charging up for his fire blast to knock them all out in one attack.

…

And out came the star of fire, as it impacted the tornado of fire it dissipated and the tornado collapsed. All of the Beedrill were burned to a crisp.

"Phew…that was a close one", said Ash and Misty as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ash can you not pick me up like that again, I don't have anything on underneath this skirt and I don't want you to hurt me or the babies if you trip and fall with me in your arms", said Misty as she began rubbing her slightly swollen stomach where the babies had begun to grow.

"Ok sure, whatever you want my love", replied Ash quietly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, I won't be wearing this the entire time just at least until we get to the island, I had your mom fix me up a pair of jeans that I can wear, and they stretch too", said Misty cheerfully.

"Ok, well…shall we", said Ash as he recalled Infernape to his Pokéball and continued to walk with Misty hand in hand.

"So Ash where's Rilou", asked Misty?

"Well, Mr. Goodshow gave me a call last night and told me to not have him running around until we got on the boat, much less even have his Pokéball in sight, especially because of the incident that happened at the Sinnoh league, so Rilou is taking a nap in his Pokéball and is somewhere in my backpack", replied Ash.

"Also just before he said goodbye he mentioned that since they had given me Pokéball seals, I may as well change the way the actual Pokéball looks as well.

He had explained that the color and the design can be modified as we see fit and as long as we don't go overboard. He also said that every trainer we be getting one of these kits on the ship and has free use of it until we arrive at the island, also that we may keep the kit as long as we don't abuse its use or modify it in any way (without their approval of course)", continued Ash.

"Wow, they really must be serious if they don't want these Pokémon getting into the wrong hands", replied Misty.

"Yes, I think so too, just don't forget to figure out how you wanna make them look, because you will be doing them as well", said Ash.

"Everyone even has their own room on the ship, he said it's almost like a cruise liner", continued Ash.

"Oh", replied Misty with a depressed sigh.

"But don't worry I asked him to make special accommodations for us considering… well you know, so we shall have a room all to ourselves just as long as we don't make too much noise", replied Ash.

Brock stopped dead in his tracks; uh, what's the matter Brock, asked Ash as he turned around to look at Brock, but saw the impending doom that loomed only a few minutes away from them.

Ash looked pale and replied, "son of a…"

But the buzzing sound came in seconds later and muted their speech.

Ash thought for a second, and placed a hand on Misty's now petrified shoulder to calm her, took a notebook out of his backpack and wrote.

Can you make it rain?

Misty nodded rather hesitantly, and continued to write, Pikachu I need you to charge all the energy you can and launch a thunder with everything you've got, ok?

Pikachu also nodded and begun to charge energy, Misty placed Azurill down and signaled it to use the rain dance it had learned only days before, Brock grabbed their raincoats out of his bag and handed it to each of them to put on.

Azurill started the rain while Pikachu was still charging the swarm was within range to start attacking, but was still being rained on, "**_Come on just a few more seconds!_**" Ash thought.

Pikachu gestured that it had the power ready and was emanating a glow that covered his entire body and the surroundings light a mini light bulb. Pikachu looked at Ash and awaited his signal. Ash gestured as he would have if he were in a gym battle a Pikachu launched the omega thunder bolt into the sky, almost engulfing the path they were standing on. Seconds later after charging the sky the buzzing was overwhelmed by the thunder claps that they could speak and hear, but only a little bit.

The thunder bolt came down upon the upcoming swarm as they came almost close enough to make a direct strike on anyone, for about 30 sec. the swarm was electrocuted and it lit up the area with a yellow light.

As the electrocution continued Ash grabbed Misty and Brock and they all made a run for it, Pikachu grabbed Azurill and happily jumped on Ash's shoulder with what little energy was left in him and sighed very deeply, just as they reached the edge of the forest, a loud consistent crash could be heard.

"Woah that's a lot of Pokémon", Misty said as she grabbed Azurill.

"Well let's hope that the last we see of them", replied Ash with a scared tone.

"We better hurry and get to the docks we've wasted too much time here", replied Misty.

"Agreed", Ash and Brock said together.

About 30 min. later they arrived at Vermilion city harbor where they began searching for the ship that would be taking them to the island

"Excuse me!, where can we find the ship that goes to the Pokémon league headquarters?", Ash asked a local sailor.

"Yes, it will be at dock 42B section A", replied the sailor.

"Thank you, thank you very much", replied Ash as he gave the sailor a slight bow.

Next they began searching the port, "on 42B…42B…42B…ah, forty…two…B?", Ash said as their hearts dropped like a ton of bricks.

"That's the ship! It's a piece of shit", said Misty.

"That's not even big enough for the three of us let alone a ship full of young adults; I thought you said it was a cruise ship not a hunk of garbage."

They all let out a deep sigh and look down at the pier.

"Wait what section did that sailor say, section A right?", asked Brock.

"Yeah, wait this is section Z, let's turn around and check the rest of this platform for the ship", replied Misty.

The three of them turn around (in slow motion) and each of their hearts dropped before becoming emotionally overwhelmed.

"Wow", they all said at once.

"Ash!",

"Misty!",

"Brock!", said a familiar voice as it called out each of their names again.

They each looked in the general direction of the voice and saw May, Dawn, Blaziken and Piplup waving at them cheerfully.

"Hey! It's been a while, and Dawn nice outfit, really suits you", said Ash as they ran over to meet one another.

Dawn was wearing a black under shirt with a red top, black skirt, and black stockings with a pair of red tennis shoes.

"Oh Ash before I forget, Professor Rowan gave me these before I left from Twinleaf town, there's one for each of us", said Dawn as she pulled out a suitcase almost too big for her to even think about carrying and slowly removed the contents and handed them out.

"Wow what is it?", asked Brock.

"Well, it's supposed to mark our Pokéballs' with a bio reader coating so that once its coded with our DNA anyone whom we don't trust that touches the Pokéball (even with a device) is zapped with many volts of electricity", replied Dawn

"So, even more protection for our Pokémon, they are really pulling out all the stops", replied Misty.

"What do you mean by that", asked Dawn.

"Well…", said Ash as he began to explain what he was told by Mr. Goodshow.

As Ash finished up an announcement came up, "Attention, attention, to all passengers boarding the S.S. Eclipse, please make your way to the loading dock and prepare to board, the ship we be departing within the hour, again the P.A. system broadcasted with a repeat following the first.

"Well we had better get on board then", replied Ash.


	12. Chapter 12:The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 12: The Calm Before the Storm**

"Alright everyone, shall we go?", asked Ash.

"Yeah", everyone said at once.

The group headed for the loading dock getting ready to board the S.S. Eclipse to begin their trip towards the Pokémon league headquarters.

"Please have you tickets and photo ID ready", said the gentleman at the loading dock.

"Yes, here you go", replied Ash.

"Ah yes Mr. Ketchum, and your Pokémon if you will please", replied the ticket man.

"Oh yes, Mr. Goodshow reminded me about this as well, let me get him out for you", replied Ash.

Ash began to take off his backpack to retrieve the Pokéball, while in the shadows nearby and figure was looming over them.

And then spoke something inaudible into his earpiece, and disappeared.

"Ah, here there you are", Ash said as he released the sleeping Pokémon for his Pokéball.

"Thank you very much and it also says here that…oh, ok, you and your group of five may come aboard; Misty of the Cerulean gym, Brock of the Pewter city gym, May of the Petalburg gym and Dawn of Twinleaf town. Welcome aboard the S.S. Eclipse, this gentleman here shall escort you to your cabins", replied the ticket man.

"Thank you very much", replied everyone at once.

The bell hop lead them to their rooms (which just so happened to be down the same hallway).

"Alright everyone gather round, I have a few things I need to tell you before we depart so listen carefully. You are free to explore the ship, just don't exit unless you run the risk of being left behind, and no battling outside the battle chamber on the lower decks, oh and dinner will be served at 6:00 sharp so don't be late!", replied the bell hop as he finished unloading everyone's bags.

"Also before I forget here on the back of your room doors is a map of the ship, and a navigation chip is located at your bed sides for your pokénav's should you want to take it with you.

The bell hop left Ash and Misty's room with May, Brock, and Dawn to direct them to their cabins.

Moments later, they arrive back in Ash and Misty's room to plan the rest of their day.

"Alright time to hit the battlefield", Ash declared.

"Ash darling may I join you, my sisters refused to let me do much of anything once they found out, not even feed the Pokémon", asked Misty.

"Of course you may, I was going to ask you the same thing", replied Ash.

Misty grabbed his arm and they walked down a couple of decks till they reached the battle arena, while May, Brock, and Dawn promptly followed behind them.

They stepped out of the elevator and to their surprise there was a miniature Pokémon center waiting for them. The gang stepped in and not to their surprise Brock had already entered his love mode and given his speech about how he loves Nurse Joy. In which seconds later Toxicroack pops out of his Pokéball and poison jabs him in the back, and tows him away to the other side of the room.

"Oh hello everyone", Nurse Joy said, "what can I do for you?"

"Well Nurse Joy we were wondering how we would get into the arena?", asked Ash.

"Well if you will hand me the Pokémon you are going to use in there and you ID I can get you set up", replied Nurse Joy.

"Now before I start the process would you like single or double battle style?", asked Nurse Joy.

Ash looked at Misty, and replied, "Double".

"Ok, just you or you and a friend?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Me and a friend", replied Ash promptly.

"Alright then I will need her Pokémon and ID", requested Nurse Joy.

"Here you are Nurse Joy", replied Misty.

"Thank you M…Misty, of the Cerulean gym?", replied the now shocked Nurse.

"Is there something wrong?", asked Misty.

"No…no… you just startled me there for a second, I just didn't think a gym leader would be going to the Pokémon league headquarters", replied Nurse Joy.

"Yes…I'm here with my husband who's going to compete", replied Misty sweetly.

"Eh…heh…heh…heh…", Ash replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh ok, well you two are all set, just step on through and have fun", finished Nurse Joy.

Ash and friends step into the arena…

"Well alright, who wants piece of us, we are unbeatable", Ash declared to the entire room of people.

All eyes focused on him and Misty.

"**There he goes again, declaring his presence when he doesn't need to", "I just hope the kids are not like that when they get older**", Misty thought.

"Alright darling I don't want to be here to long so let's take five battles and call it a day ok?", asked Misty.

"Alright whatever you want", replied Ash.

15 battles and several hours later…

"Alright Ash just one more please?", asked Misty, "it's been a while since I've had this much fun!"

"No more Misty, I'm tired the Pokémon are worn out, and you still want more even though you're pregnant I wanna know where you got all this energy from", replied Ash exhausted.

"And look at the time we have dinner in an hour and we still need to get ready, finished Ash.

"Well I guess our streak of 15-0 will be put on hold till tomorrow", said Misty.

"Yeah now let's go before you do something to injure yourself, the kids, or the Pokémon", replied Ash, and I know for sure if you want to dance tonight you are going to need your strength.

"Yes, darling, thank you", Misty said softly as she kissed him on the cheek as he carried her out bridal style

"Oh my goodness, I've never seen someone so powerful and caring at the same time I mean when they beat their opponent, they took them to the Pokémon center to make sure their Pokémon were ok, now that's sportsmanship", replied one of the trainers.

"Yeah I hope he does well in the competition", said another trainer.

Moments later Ash and Misty arrived back at their room to change and shower down.

"Ash would you…like to…take…a…shower…together?", Misty stuttered while blushing deeply.

"Of course darling, I'd love to", replied Ash.

Ash helped Misty undress, and they both leaped (not literally) into the shower.

As they began to scrub each other's backs Misty says, "Oh Ash I wonder how it will feel when they start moving around and kicking."

Ash stops scrubbing and slowly wraps his arms around her and places his hands next to hers on her stomach.

"Even though they are so small, I think I can feel them moving a little bit", Ash said sweetly.

"Really?, I'm so relived", Misty replied.

"And don't you worry when they are ready to come out we shall be waiting for them with open arms", replied Ash.

"Oh Ash", Misty replied as she kissed him tenderly.

20 minutes later…

Every trainer was in the ball room eating, having conversation, exchanging strategies, and simply enjoying the company.

"Shall I have this dance Madam?", Ash says romantically.

Misty held out her hand and Ash lifted ever gently out of her seat and onto the dance floor. At Ash's signal the romantic music began to play as they started to dance. Within moments the every trainer has found a partner and has begun to dance. Even some of the Pokémon, as their trainers let them out to join in on the party. Towards the end of the song Ash leads Misty into another romantic kiss that felt it would last a lifetime and topped it off in a romantic voice saying, "I love you, darling". After the party Ash lead her back to their room, and after getting undressed and simply laying on the bed. She went out like a light.

"See you in the mourning my love", said Ash as he kissed her goodnight and fell asleep himself.

Over the next few days there were activities, games, mini battle tournaments, training halls, and even a few battle seminars. Each night each and every trainer fell asleep exhausted, but filled with new knowledge and determination. On the final night of the cruise each of the trainers' entrances would be judged based on style power, technique, intelligence, and beauty. The goal wasn't to overwhelm the target, but to show that they know how to treat their friends as they treat family. Many trainers prospered, many failed miserably, but everyone received advice as to how they could improve on their technique, also each trainer at the conclusion would receive a unique item specifically for them that changed effect based on what Pokémon used it and what technique they specialized in.

But the odd thing was about these items was that they looked like simply ordinary run of the mill Pokéball accessories. As time passed and midnight approached Ash's turn began to draw closer and closer.

At the stroke of midnight Ash was called and as Rilou emerged it was a sight to behold. Four aura spheres had emerged and in the center of them was Rilou. He disappeared only for a second and impacted (for what looked like the same time, he was moving so fast) all four aura spheres with a force palm. When they exploded he appeared in the floor behind the target already with another aura sphere ready to go. It was thrown on the ground behind it and Rilou disappeared again, but only to reappear a short distance away in front of the target.

Still charged with an attack, Rilou all of a sudden collapsed on the floor. At first no indication of foul play or over-night training, but suddenly he was back on his feet within seconds. His eyes and body showed no forms of hypnosis and had begun to attack everyone and everything.

What has happened to Rilou, why is he attacking everyone and what has come over him. Will Ash be able to stop him and still protect everyone on the ship for his fury? Find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	13. Chapter 13:Rilou

**Chapter 13: Rilou**

At the stroke of midnight Ash was called and as Rilou emerged it was a sight to behold. Four aura spheres had emerged as he did in the center of them was Rilou. He disappeared only for a second and impacted (for what looked like the same time, he was moving so fast) all four aura spheres with a force palm. When they exploded he appeared in the floor behind the target already with another aura sphere ready to go. It was thrown on the ground behind it and Rilou disappeared again, but only to reappear a short distance away in front of the target.

Still charged with an attack, Rilou all of a sudden collapsed on the floor. At first no indication of foul play or over-night training, but suddenly he was back on his feet within seconds. His eyes and body showed no forms of hypnosis and had begun to attack everyone and everything.

Ash realizes what's going on and attempts to return him to his Pokéball, but at every attempt he either dodges it, or breaks free before it can reclaim him.

Dawn understands what's going on and flees the room.

"Pikachu, protect Misty, I will calm him down, if I can't stop him gather everyone up and bring him down at all cost", Ash commands towards Pikachu.

Pikachu simply nods in understanding.

"Infernape, let's go I need you to hold down Rilou", Ash declares while releasing the fighting monkey from his Pokéball.

"Do whatever it takes, ok?", Ash said.

Infernape nods indicating he understands.

"All right let's get this started with a mach punch and then shift in to close combat", Ash yells.

Infernape charges fists all a glow, and after leaving a few hundred punches in Rilou he shifts into close combat hitting him with everything he has and then some.

Rilou was caught off guard and taken by surprise due to his rage.

"Now trap him in a fire spin, and put him down with a fire blast", Ash declares.

Infernape backs off a little with his mouth a blaze and traps the little fighter in a tornado of fire. Then Infernape charges for another attack, but the fire spin dissolves and Rilou just stands there.

"Infernape wait, don't launch that attack, but stay on your guard until he falls", Ash says.

"Fer-nape", the monkey replies with a nod.

Rilou charges in for another attack, but is pinned on the floor by Infernape before he can do anything rash.

Ash runs over to the two Pokémon, and looks at Rilou with an angry face.

"Rilou, just what were you thinking, why did you attack everyone, why?", asks Ash at the point of crying.

Rilou shifts his head and looks in Misty's direction to see her crying.

He turns away again.

"Snap out of it!", Ash yells punching Rilou across the face.

Everyone shocks in amazement.

Rilou then knocks Ash and Infernape back, and both of them are on the floor. Rilou stands up still hurting and holding his arm.

Rilou's facing expression return to normal, and looks around the room confused.

And as he looks at Misty again, he still sees her crying and then looks at Ash as he falls to the floor and loses consciousness. Ash, Infernape, and Nurse Joy run to his side.

"Nurse Joy, where… **_so that's where Dawn went, smart thinking_**", Ash said as Dawn came running back from the deck completely out of breath.

"Ash he appears to be ok, but I need to get him down stairs to examine him", replies Nurse Joy suddenly.

"Alright, but take me with you", Ash responds.

"Ok, but you will have to wait outside during this examination, deal?", says Nurse Joy.

"Deal", replies Ash.

"Alakazam?", Joy calls.

Alakazam appears beside them with Chansey and a stretcher.

"Let's get him back down stairs, and put up a restraint barrier I don't want a repeat of what happened here", Joy says.

"Ash wait, we are coming too", Misty yelled running with Pikachu in one arm and the other grasping her swollen belly.

"Darling you shouldn't be running like that", replied Ash.

"Let's not worry about that now, all that matter is figuring out what happened to Rilou and just make sure he's ok", replied Misty.

"Ok, let's go Nurse Joy", Ash says.

And Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Nurse Joy, Alakazam, and Chansey vanish from the room.

Moments later they appear at the front desk where the Pokémon mini center was placed.

"Let's get him to the E.R. and find out why he went berserk like that", said Joy as they rushed Rilou to the emergency room.

"Ash, Misty please wait here while I examine him, I'll let you know when you can see him", said Nurse Joy seriously.

Misty decided to sit down behind them. Because due to her pregnancy the toll had been taken on her energy, considering all the activities they had been doing all week.

"Ash darling come and sit down here next to me; take your mind off the ordeal", replies Misty sweetly.

"But…But…", Ash says.

"He'll be alright now please…take a seat", Misty replies a little more sternly.

"Yes, ok…", Ash says as he sighs and takes a seat on the bench next to Misty.

Misty lies down on Ash's lap and he begins to run his hands through her hair causing her to drift to sleep.

Ash falls asleep shortly after Misty and for what seemed like minutes Ash awakens to Nurse Joy's voice.

"…h?, sh?, Ash!", Nurse Joy yells to wake the unconscious trainers from their happy place.

"Yes, what is it Nurse Joy?"

"Rilou will be just fine, he just needs a little rest, but I learned something disturbing while examining him, do you recognize any of these?", Nurse Joy asked as she showed Ash pictures of injured spots on Rilou.

…

Ash begins scrolling through the pictures unto the point of disgust

"Well no, except for that one I did that, only… what time is it?", Ash asks.

"Well about 4 in the morning", replies Joy.

"Wow, we slept for a long time, well anyway I did that only a few hours ago, these others I never even seen before, do you recognize these Pikachu?", Ash responds as he show the pictures to his lifelong friend who was still half asleep.

Pikachu shakes his head.

"I found things like these all over his body apparently he had been undergoing abuse for quite some time, so I decided to probe a little further and found some disturbing visions", replied Joy.

"What kind of visions?", replied Ash concerned.

"Well, you know how psychics have the ability to read minds right?", asked Joy.

"Right…", replied Ash.

"Well Alakazam can not only do that but he can look into memories, even ones that have been locked away, and even project them to trainers. Basically what I mean to say is that I can't tell you what I saw, but I can show you everything he has been through before he was given to you, I trust you want to see them then?", asked Joy.

"Show me…", replies Ash seriously.

"Ok, but I must warn you now of two things; one all that we see will stay between us, and two it gets pretty bad so if you don't want to see any more just let me know", explains Joy.

Ash lifts Misty's head slowly and Pikachu places a pillow underneath her head, gets up and follow's Nurse Joy into the next room.

"Ash?", Misty sleepily asks.

"Darling sorry if I woke you, but there is something about Rilou's past that Nurse Joy wants to show me, so you just stay here and get some more rest, ok?", Ash replies.

Misty snaps awake almost instantly.

"No darling I'm going with you, there may be something you see that I may know about, and you're not going to be able to come up with any excuse to get around me so don't even try", Misty replies coldly.

"Alright, Nurse Joy do you have any wheelchairs I don't want to risk her standing up during this encounter considering what you just told me", said Ash.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, Chansey?", Nurse Joy responds.

Chansey walks around with a wheelchair for Misty.

Misty sits down in the wheelchair and Joy leads them into the room Rilou was kept in.

"Alright, Alakazam if you will please", Joy says.

"Ash, Misty just relax, take my hand and close your eyes", says Joy.

They did as they were told and when they opened them.

They were down a long screen lit hallway with memories of what he did from the day he met Ash to now.

"This is Rilou as you set him out at the party yesterday; here is where he went berserk, but what I could never figure out was why until I looked here, right at this point I checked out everything he heard at that moment and found this", says Joy.

"What is it I don't hear anything", they said.

"You maybe not, be he can, apparently Rilou can hear even the most sensitive of sounds, no matter how low on the decibel scale they are. Almost to the point where even we can't register ever hearing it", Joy explains.

"Like a dog whistle?", Ash asked

"Yes exactly, but much more fine tuned than that", replied Nurse Joy.

"Apparently from what I could gather the moment he hears that sound his body simple goes into a complete state of maximum rage until everything around him is gone or he passes out, like he did yesterday", Joy says.

"Wow…", Ash and Misty say at once.

"Wait what if he hears it now while we are here", asked Ash.

"Don't worry I had locked up the center killed the lights and placed a sign on the door, and just as a side precaution I had Alakazam place a sound, and a movement restricted barrier over him, so even if he wakes up he won't be able to move and plus Chansey is still there watching over him, and Pikachu's there too, so there no need to worry", responds Joy seriously.

"Also Alakazam is a master of detection, and has a movement barrier placed around the center so no one goes unnoticed", Joy continued.

"Well, ok now back to Rilou, what did you find in his memories that could have caused this?", asked Ash.

"Well, it was a long time before you even entered the Sinnoh league that's for sure", Joy stated.

Joy begins walking down the darkened hallway searching for something.

"Ah…here it is, come here Ash", Joy says.

"Turns out a he was being chased by a hunter and nearly captured by her, but a young man with purple hair and a Grotle saved him", Joy says.

"Saved him?", replied Ash and Misty together.

"Yes, but not because the hunter almost captured him, but because he almost killed the hunter", Joy continued.

"Wait, What?", Ash and Misty reply together.

"Did he even get a look at the hunters face?", asked Ash.

"Well sort of but it's a little hazy only because he was trying to forget it ever happened", replied Joy.

"I know that Pokémon, that outfit, that ship anywhere", Ash states.

"Hunter J", Ash continues.

"Hunter J?", Misty and Joy question together.

"Yes a hunter who steals Pokémon for money even if they already belong to a trainer, and she'll do it as long as she gets paid, otherwise she leaves", Ash says.

"We managed to end her bullshit in Sinnoh, but after the last encounter at Lake Valor she disappeared, at least according to my old friend Gary", Ash continues.

"Wait you said something about a boy, what about the boy, who was the boy", asked Misty?

"He appeared to be a young man about your age Ash, and had purple hair and a bad attitude", Joy states as she pulls up a memory showing the boy.

Purple hair and a…, Ash trailed off.

"Paul!", Ash declares.

"Paul?", Misty and Nurse Joy ask.

"Yeah Paul a ruthless trainer who thinks about nothing but power, trains his Pokémon to the brink, I took Chimchar from him only because he thought Chimchar was weak, it's what he does to all weak Pokémon he finds even if he's been traveling with 'em for a while, I can't believe he did this, what does it say about when the league picked him up?", Ash asked frantically.

"Well Paul had released him after for traveling for several months and since Rilou couldn't win any battles recently, he released him without warning. Rilou pleaded to take him back, that he wouldn't lose anymore, but…", Joy states as she trails off.

"But…?", Ash and Misty ask,

"But Paul beat him back and left him alone", Joy says.

"Next thing he remembers is that someone else found him possibly several days later, took care of him even when he fought back, he even remembers his voice", Joy continues.

"His laugh, his tone everything", Joy says.

"And there's something else, the only thing he could talk about was his family back home in pallet town, the one he never got to know, his son mainly but for some reason those memories have been locked away in his heart, I can't dig that deep without emotionally compromising him", Joy states sorrowfully.

"In Pallet town?", asks Ash and Misty at once.

"Yes", Joy replies.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy I won't ask you to", replies Ash.

"Um…",

"What…what is it Misty?", asks Ash.

"His voice, his laugh you said he remembered every bit of it, can we hear it?", Misty wonders.

"Yes hang on a sec while I bring up one of his memories", Joy responds.

"Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah ha", laughs the voice.

"You know I hope my wife and son are doing alright without me, I really do miss them", says the voice regretfully.

"And if somehow I could tell them", says the voice before the memory breaks.

"I'd…"

Misty ponders her thoughts for a minute.

"What is it Misty?", asks Ash again

"I know I've heard that laugh somewhere I just can't…", Misty protests.

Misty thoughts click.

"The champ!", Misty mumbles.

"What?", Ash and Joy respond.

"It's the champ I'm sure of it, Nurse Joy can you take us back?", Misty asks.

"Sure, just a moment, Alakazam?", replies Nurse Joy.

They return to the Pokémon center as if they never left.

"Ash let me see your pokégear", Misty states.

"Sure, here", Ash replies.

Ash unhooks his pokégear from around his neck and hands it to Misty.

"Now if I can just search… ahh", responds Misty quickly.

"Ash, I want you to call this number right now", Misty demands.

"Um… ok", responds Ash.

Soon the phone is ringing and a voice appears at the other end.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end rather groggily.

"Hello Mr. Champ this is Ash Ketchum", says the stunned young man.

"Well Mr. Ketchum what can I do for you so early in the morning?", asks the Champ.

"Well…", Ash trails off.

Misty grabs the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Mr. Champ this is Misty Ketchum and I have an odd request for you", asks Misty.

"Ok, what is it?", asks the Champ.

"Can you laugh like you did when you talked to Ash and I last?", Misty asks regretfully.

"Huh?" Ash, the Champ, and Nurse Joy state.

"Laugh; you know giggle, smirk, bust a gut, you know laugh", states Misty.

"Um… ok I'm not sure I can just pull it out of the blue though", replies the Champ.

"Well then here's a joke, what happened to the magical tractor?", Misty asks.

…

"I don't know", replies the Champ.

"It turned into a field", Misty replies.

…no response

"Damn…", Misty says clutching a fist.

"Ok, then, what the difference between a bad golfer and a bad sky diver?"

…

"One goes", whack, "darn"…

"The other goes darn", whack.

…still no response

Ash buts a gut in the background.

"What's so funny?", the Champ asks while Ash is still laughing on the floor.

"**Damn this guy is hard to please**", Misty thinks.

"**Ok third time's the charm**", a baby seal walks into a club…

All of a sudden the champ falls on the floor laughing his ass off.

…

"Wow, I didn't even finish the joke…", Misty sat in her chair shocked.

"Well at least we got the laugh", Joy says.

"Yeah I guess you're right, now that we have it listen closely and compare it to the one in the memory, doesn't it sound familiar?", asks Misty.

"Yes I think it does, Joy remove the sound barrier over Rilou", Ash states.

"Oh…ok", Joy replies.

Alakazam removes the barrier and Misty walked up to Rilou and places the pokégear next to his ear, they all stare at Rilou for a response. Suddenly a smirk appears across his face.

"Wow it was him", Joy says.

"Well I'll be damned", Ash states.

"Thanks champ well see you in a couple of hours at the opening ceremony", Ash says.

Ash hangs up the phone.

"What, opening ceremony?", cries the champ.

"I forgot and its already this late, oh Mr. Firetrap will be most cross with me for being late, well better get to it or face even more of his wrath", states the Champ as he began heading for the shower.

"Great job Misty, I'm glad you came", states Ash.

"Me too, and hopefully we can heal Rilou's emotional wounds, with the love and care he deserves", Misty says sweetly.

"Uh-huh", replies Ash.

"Well thanks Nurse Joy, is it ok to take him back?", asks Ash.

"Of course Ash, here let me…", Nurse Joy says cheerfully before getting cut off.

"!"

Rilou sparks up in his restraint as Alakazam is struggling to maintain it.

"No way, Alakazam has never had this much trouble maintaining the restraint barrier", Nurse Joy says scared.

"Well considering all he done over the past five hours I'm surprised at him for holding out this long", Misty states.

"Alakazam release the barrier!", states Ash.

"What, he'll kill us", Joy responds.

"No he won't, I'll stop him again before he does", Ash replies.

Before Alakazam can break the barrier Rilou breaks through and lashes out at Ash,

"Ahh!", they all scream.

"Pikachu!", cries Pikachu.

Pikachu breaks into the room, throws Rilou back into the bed and stands right in between Ash, Misty, Nurse Joy and Rilou; ready to protect them should the case arise,

Misty moves her wheelchair over next to Rilou and pats him on the head.

"It's ok Rilou why don't you calm down and we can go have some breakfast, ok?", Misty sweetly says to the hyped up Pokémon.

Rilou snaps back into reality at once.

Misty picks him up, and begins to pet him until he lies resting on her lap.

"Well I think this little one is going to be fine as long as he stays calm", Misty says.

"I think you're right, let's head back", Ash replies.

"I wonder what caused him to calm down so quickly?" ash asked dubiously.

"It was love, darling" replied misty.

"Yeah I guess you right, I guess we should get back upstairs' and let everyone know he's ok," said ash.

Ash begins to push Misty in the elevator to take them back to their rooms to get cleaned up before the seeing everyone again. They were still in the same clothes they were in yesterday, but this time Rilou was calm and asleep.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy I'll bring it back before we leave", Ash calls out.

"Don't worry about it Ash, hang on to it, I've got a feeling you'll need it", Joy replies.

The elevator reaches the top floor and as Ash and Misty step off they are ambushed by two Scizor, and a psychic attack coming from a Gardevior.

* * *

Ash and Misty are out of the frying pan and into the fire, why are they attacked, will they ever make the opening ceremony, find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	14. Chapter 14:An Apology Before Arrival

**Chapter 14: An Apology Before Arrival**

Ash begins to push Misty in the elevator to take them back to their rooms to get cleaned up before the seeing everyone again. They were still in the same clothes they were in yesterday, but this time Rilou was calm and asleep.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy I'll bring it back before we leave", Ash calls out.

"Don't worry about it Ash, hang on to it, I've got a feeling you'll need it", Joy replies.

The elevator reaches the top floor and as Ash and Misty step off they are ambushed by two Scizor, and a psychic attack coming from a Gardevior.

"Wahhhh!", Ash and Misty cry as they succumb to the attack.

When they open there eyes they see several trainers staring at them with their bloodshot eyes.

"Jii", A/N: a hard stare basically

"Guys, are you okay?, Dawn runs up to them and gives both of them a caring hug.

"Yes, we are now, now that Rilou is ok and not attacking all crazy like", Misty replied.

Everyone takes ten steps back in amazement, and is huddled in a corner scared out of their wits.

"It's ok, everyone he's asleep and under control, I think as long as he doesn't battle for the time being we should be fine until we can have a talk with the champ", Ash says confidently.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief at the news.

"So how did the cleanup go, did anyone get hurt, did any Pokémon get hurt, I…", Ash asks Dawn with a petrified look.

"Ash its ok, no one got hurt, the ship is fine and everyone understands, this wasn't expected, don't worry about it. Plus it was thanks to your quick response to the situation that everyone was ok, and we should be arriving at the dock in about an hour according to the captain", Dawn explained.

"Dawn, Can you…?", Misty asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you take us to see the captain?", Ash finished.

"Sure."

Dawn begins leading the two of them up to the bridge, where they could speak to the captain in private.

*Knock, Knock*

"Enter", replied the voice.

Dawn leads Ash is Misty onto the bridge where the captain is monitoring the ship as they approach the dock.

"Captain?", asked Dawn.

"Yes, little missy what can I do for you?", replied the Captain.

Dawn steps to the side and reveals Ash and Misty standing behind her.

"Oh, is that the…", asked the Captain

"Yes, he is the one who caused all the trouble last night, and for that I'm very sorry", Ash apologized while giving a very deep bow.

"And if you shall allow I'd like to convey this to everyone aboard the ship," continued Ash.

The captain was shocked and just stood there for a moment.

"No son don't you worry about it, no one was hurt and plus you managed to quall the situation quickly without (too much of an) incident", replied the captain.

"Also I'd be happy to allow you the pleasure of doing so, now if you will follow me into my ready room", he continued.

"Yes", Ash and Misty said together.

"Number one you have the bridge; inform me once we get into range to begin docking", said the captain to another crew member standing on the bridge.

"Sir", he replied.

The first officer salutes and takes his position.

The captain leads Ash and Misty into a room down the hall from where they were, while Dawn heads back to meet up with Brock and May to convey the news.

An attention music plays

"Attention all hands and passengers this is the captain speaking," the captain said.

As he, Ash, Misty and Rilou appeared on a video screens across the ship.

"Now I know all of you are all shaken by last night's incident and probably the person who caused it is the last one you'd like to hear from, but… if you will just lend me your ears for a few minutes the opposing party would like to say a few words", the captain continued.

The captain steps aside so Ash can speak.

"Hello, everyone this is Ash Ketchum, I'm a trainer for the town of Pallet, and Rilou's trainer now as you know during the performance last night he went berserk and luckily no one got hurt, and for that I'm sorry", Ash said sympathetically.

As Ash gave the speech Rilou had awoken in Misty's lap.

"I'm very sorry that it happened and it still shows that I have a long way to go before I can become a true Pokémon master. If you will find it in your hearts to forgive not just Rilou, but me as well...", Ash continued before he stopped.

Ash was still bowing when Rilou appeared next to him on the table with tears in his eyes. He then fell on the table with his head down begging for forgiveness right beside Ash.

Suddenly the captain began clapping behind them, they could even hear some of the crew on the bridge clapping, and soon the whole ship was clapping for them. Ash and Rilou looked into each other's eyes and Rilou leaped into his arms hugging him with everything he had and suddenly began wailing. Ash stepped off the view screen and Misty came on,

"Everyone if you would like to see him we will be at the dining area, so if you'd like to join us…"

Misty rolled back and the captain came on again.

"Thank you everyone, we should be docking at Pokémon island in about half an hour so eat up, less all this food go to waste, and let's have a jolly good time", the Captain finished.

Everyone on the Ship: "YEAH!"

Ash and Misty began walking back to the dining area, with Rilou sitting on Misty's lap and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder while he pushed her wheelchair. They arrived at the dining area moments later and to their surprise the entire set of trainers that had come aboard were their waiting, and a roar of applause simply filled the room, Ash, Pikachu and Misty sighed in relief and Rilou sat on Misty's lap paws together and a sparkle in his eye.

Ash spotted Dawn, May, and Brock at a table nearby, and simply walked over in their direction. May looked up and saw them coming, Brock and Dawn followed seconds later. Ash pushed Misty up to the table and left them to go and retrieve their breakfast with Pikachu still on his shoulder. Misty began to explain what they had seen and what happened after they had left the party last night.

As Ash returned, Misty was just finishing up with the play-by-play for May, Dawn and Brock. He placed her tray down gently in front of her to allow her to eat.

"And that's what happened", Misty concluded.

"Wow, that's something," Brock, Dawn, and May said at once.

"Oh Ash by the way one of the judges came up and gave this to me seeing that you might not come back until the next day, it's your item from last night's competition, one for each of your six Pokémon", Brock said.

Brock hands Ash a navy blue pull tight bag, much similar to the one he kept the broken Pokéball in.

"Oh thanks Brock, but…", Ash replied as he broke off.

"They said not to worry about it considering how quickly you were able to quall the incident", Brock said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, ok", Ash softly replied.

"Alright guys come on out," he continued.

Ash throws his four remaining Pokéballs onto the floor for them to receive their item and have breakfast.

"Are you sure there are six; I mean they are a little small to be in this bag?", asked Ash puzzled.

"Don't worry I checked 'em last night, trust me they are there", replied Brock.

Ash loosens the bag and pulls out the contents of the bag; it was a small and squishy and looked like a piece of chewed up gum.

"He said simply place it on the Pokéball on top of the seal enclosure and it will do the rest," replied Brock.

Ash did as he was told and pulled out Pikachu's and Rilou's Pokéballs to allow him to finish.

"He also said once all six are placed on them they will all show there items at once, but you must have six Pokémon for them to receive the benefit", Brock continued.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball tray and placed each Pokéball firmly into place so they wouldn't move while he did this. He placed them into their seal balls and placed the squishy substance onto each of them. Seconds later, staring at each of them he noticed something on Pikachu, it was a pair of navy blue goggles, he looked at Rilou and noticed a top hat, he then looked his remaining Pokémon and saw that they each had a different item somewhere on their bodies. Infernape had a pair of black and red fighting gloves, Cyndaquil had a flaming ball necklace, Totodile has a pirate hat, and Bayleef has a necklace with a seed on it.

"Ash you…when did you customize your Pokéballs?", asked Dawn.

"I did it last night before I feel asleep with Misty; I had Infernape return to the cabin when we arrived at the center and picked up the mod kit," Ash replied.

"I guess I just forgot that I did it", he continued.

The Pokéballs where navy blue top with black and red streaks thrown across the top, with two thunder bolts extruding from the top(kinda like the great ball) with the letters AK engraved on the front.

"Yeah I had been thinking about it for a while since we got on the ship, I also thought about doing Misty's, but I figured she would want to do them together…", Ash said breaking off, wait I don't remember putting this on the design.

Ash looked at the back of the Pokéball and saw a light blue dew drop placed there with MK + AK inside it.

"Misty?", he asked.

"Yes?"

Misty dropped her fork when she saw the Pokéball and pushed her fingers together nervously.

"Eh…heh…heh…he?", Misty replied rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Darling?" asked Ash.

Ash put his hand on her chin a lifted her head.

Ash then smacked her across the face and everyone gasps in shock.

Then Misty breaks out of her makeshift fantasy that she thinks was going to happen.

Ash simply pulls her head in close for a sweet romantic kiss.

Suddenly the captain comes on the announcement system with a brief message.

"Attention all passengers and crew members we will be arriving at Pokémon Island in just a few moments, I highly suggest in a calm and orderly fashion everyone return to their rooms and gather their belongings together so that they may be transported off the ship."

Ash and Misty then realize they haven't had a chance to repack as they had been dealing with Rilou; Brock simply states, "Don't worry about it, May and I took care of it for you , just head to your room and grab your cases, they are by the door waiting for you."

"Thanks Brock you da man!", Ash exclaims.

"You too May thanks a lot", Misty follows up.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Brock laughs as he rubs the back of his head".

"Alright everyone see you on the dock", Ash informs everyone.

Ash wolfs his food down, returns his other Pokémon, and tells Pikachu to take a seat next to Rilou and hang on.

Ash blitzes out of the dining hall for their rooms like a Tauros using takedown.

"Ash slow down there's no need to rush", Misty yells trying to hold onto the chair (and her swollen stomach) for dear life.

By the time he reaches the corner right down the hall he comes to a complete halt and places his arms around Misty to keep her from flying forward. Misty falls back dazed and confused. Ash leaps into the room grabs their brief cases and the rest of their belongings places them onto a nearby hotel cart and begins heading for the edge of the ship where they were to get off.

They arrive just as the ship docks and was ready to unload passengers. They assist him in removing Misty off the boat and placed his luggage down so they can wait for their friends. Ash takes a seat at a nearby bench as to cool off and take a chill pill. Misty awakens moments later, and as May, Brock, and Dawn are unloading Misty can be seen strangling Ash for everything he worth as Pikachu and Rilou sit by the side lines trying to calm them down. Dawn, Brock, and May as they step off the ship begin running to Ash's aid before she kills him.

* * *

Ash and friends have arrived at Pokémon Island, and are rarin' to go. What challenges face our hero's next, Find out next time on events Unexpected.


	15. Chapter 15:The Attack and the Ceremony

**Chapter 15: The Attack and the Ceremony**

"Alright, Alright break it up you two", May declares running up trying to keep Misty from killing Ash.

"Well I wouldn't be in this state if Ash didn't charge off the ship like a Zubat outta hell", Misty replied.

"Uh…guys I think we have a limo waiting for us", Dawn said.

"Don't change the subject…wait a limo, where?", declared Misty.

"Over there…look", Dawn replied.

Everyone looks in the direction of the limo. The person standing on front was holding a sign that said 'Ketchum Group'. Misty returned to her wheelchair and Ash pushed her up to the car (with what little energy that hadn't been strangled out of him). As May, Dawn, and Brock followed behind them another black figure appeared a short distance behind them and begun mumbling something to himself then broke off and headed for his own car that was waiting for him a few steps away.

All of a sudden all 25 buses that were parked in front of the ship to carry the trainers suddenly exploded one after another right before their eyes. Everyone ducks in cover to avoid the shrapnel flying around from the wreckage. The assistant suddenly begins rushing everyone into the car and Misty with Pikachu and Rilou still in her lap. Hops himself into the car and takes off like another Tauros in a train station.

"Misty, are you ok?", asked Ash.

"Yes, I'll be fine just a little shaken up", Misty replied softly.

"How about everyone else, you guys ok?", Ash continued.

Ash placed his gentle hands on Misty; one on her shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"Good, I can still feel their heartbeat, moving just as fast as yours is, calm down or you're gonna have an anxiety attack", Ash said slowly.

"Oh Ash", Misty sighs laying her head on his shoulder.

Rilou and Pikachu are in the seat next to Misty.

"Um…excuse me driver?", Ash calls, "Is everyone else ok, did anyone get hurt?"

The driver rolls down the separating window.

"Hang on just a sec, and I'll find out", replied the guy in the passenger seat.

He picks up the phone near him and awaits a response.

Moments later…

"Sir, everyone made it out ok, thankfully the elite trainers along with our rescue personnel are assisting everyone in every way they can. All the fires have been quelled and everyone is safely making their way to the stadium", the guy in the passenger seat replied.

"Phew, that's a relief", everyone replies at once.

"So where are we off too", Misty asked.

"We are headed for the same place every other trainer is being taken the stadium in the center of the island for the opening ceremony", replied the driver.

"Thanks"

Bzzzt…bzzzt…bzzzt Ash's pokégear began to buzz rapidly.

"Hello?",

"Ash? Great you are ok, what about your friends are they alright as well?", asked the champ as Ash put the phone on speaker.

"Yes everyone is fine, a little shaken, but fine. We managed to get to the limo when the explosions began to go off", Ash replied.

All of a sudden buzzing could be heard all over the car, including Ash's.

"Sorry Mr. Champ gotta go, someone else is calling me along with everyone else's, we shall see you at the stadium when we get there", Ash frantically replied.

"Sure, see you shortly", replied the champ.

"Hello?", everyone began to answer their phone and speak to the worried families on the other end of the line as they had just saw what had happened on the news.

Soon frantic crying and joyful weeping could be heard within the car for the next 20 min. everyone trying to fill in their parents on what had just happened.

Most of them were against them staying any longer and demanded they come home immediately, but rejected assuring them that all will be well and that there was nothing to worry about.

Half an hour later the limo arrives at the stadium where Mr. Goodshow, the champ and the trap brothers were waiting for them. The champ opens the door and everyone exits the vehicle.

"Is everyone ok, I hope our little encounter didn't hurt you or any of the trainers", replied Mr. Goodshow.

"Don't worry we are fine and the driver informed us that the other trainers are as well, now as for what happened is some group trying to stop the tournament", asked Ash.

"Yes and no, yes because information about the champ's kid was leaked and now they are trying to capture or kill him or her to get the champ to come out of hiding, but as you saw already even his protection place here is even compromised so we have to take extreme precautions for everyone", replied the champ.

"Can you tell us what he or she looks like?", asked Ash.

"Well now let's see…no, not because we don't trust you, but also because the person doesn't even know either, so it's best to keep it that way for the time being. I'm sure you understand", replied Goodshow.

"Yes, well if you need us to help protect or even find the enemy we will gladly assist you", Ash replied.

"Well now… thanks Ash", replied the champ

"You're welcome, ow…", said Ash as Misty nudged him in the side.

"Oh Mr. Champ if you have a minute to spare can we talk to you privately", asked Ash.

"Certainly, follow me…", replied the champ.

Ash Misty and the champ step off to the side out of ear shot to everyone else.

"So, what's up, my friend?", he asked.

"Well it's about Rilou, um… do you remember when we called this morning for that request?", Ash asked.

"Well, yes it was to… (cracks a smile)…laugh (he busts out laughing)…if not mistaken…(he sighs as he calms down)", said the champ.

"Well I'm also sure you heard about what happened on the boat correct?", Misty asks.

"Yes, I read the report, but what happened during the recovery, my report read that Nurse Joy teleported you down to the Pokémon center and didn't reappear until the next morning which by the way a welcome party was waiting for you outside the elevator", he replied.

"Yes,…that is correct, but what we found out was troubling", replied Ash.

"Troubling, how?", he asked.

"Well we found out who previously trained him, and how you found and took him in like one of your own. And on top of that you even managed to break him out of his depression state and bring him back into training", Misty continued.

"H…how did you know, I told no one how I acquired him, unless…", the champ replied.

"Well, Nurse Joy's Alakazam is a very unique Pokémon and has the ability to read and project one's thought's whether they are human or Pokémon and project them to others. And we saw how Paul…abandoned him and how you took him under your wing", Misty said.

"And how do you know it was Paul?", the champ asked.

"Well I've battled with him many times during my Sinnoh travels, and trust me I know how ruthless he could be especially to his Pokémon. He battles solely on power, never cares about the state of his Pokémon's state of health, he brings them to the breaking point of no return if they don't adapt to his fighting style", Ash replied.

"Go on…"

"Well we first met in Sinnoh when I had lost Pikachu, because of a mishap of Team Rocket trying to take him again, and we were searching for him and found Paul catching Starly. When he analyzed them with his Pokédex he released the two of them, but when he told me why… it just pissed me off. Then I demanded he battle me, but he wanted a three on three and I only had two: Aipom, and my own Starly. So after I found Pikachu we battled, but it ended in a draw. Then he had the nerve to release the Starly that he kept. Then many times after wards we battled, and most of the time he would win, and then sometimes I would win. But when we entered the double battle contest in Hearthome city, he released Chimchar only because Chimchar never could use his blaze ability like he wanted. So I took him in and look what happened, he evolved and became stronger than ever", Ash said.

"Wow…that's somethin' if I do say so myself", said the champ, "Well Ash yes I did follow him, and on many occasions I might add, but I maintained a distance away from him the entire time, ahhh… nothing like a good investigation to keep one on his toes. Then one night I saw him catch this Rilou, but the way he took him in was astounding".

"It was around 2:00am and I had been observing him for several months now, and I'm sure you know this part with the hunter right?", he asked.

"Yes, I even fought the hunter on many occasions as well as she also tried to steal Pikachu", Ash replied.

…

…

"Damn", the champ replied.

"What is it?", Misty asked concerned.

"Oh its nothing, anyway after a gym battle in the Johto region he released him after falling in yet another gym battle, for some reason Rilou just couldn't fight up to standards in gym battles, he would do fine in the training, but once he got to the gym battle…he simply just couldn't put that effort into it. So after Paul had released him, he turned his back and just began to walk, Rilou was still injured from the battle and could only just lie there as Paul just kept walking. I found him a day later propped up against a tree, trying to get out of the rain still trying to recover if he was even attempting to at that point.

Then I looked into his eyes while he sat there and to tell you the truth I didn't see much hope for him, but I picked him up and with my Gardevior's help she teleported us several hundred yards down to the nearest Pokémon center, were I got him treated. From Nurse Joy's analysis if he stayed out there any longer he might have died from his injuries or even pneumonia, after he was back up to par I took him back with me to the place where I was staying", the champ said.

"It was going to be my goal to get him to smile, and after weeks of trials, I didn't get so much as a smirk until one day, while training with my Pokémon, he came up to me and pulled at my leg with a sad face. He wanted someone to spar with so, I brought out an old friend who hadn't seen much action in a while, and would have 'em start warming up, but as I saw Rilou fighting even though he would get knocked back over and over again he would still get back up to fight. After a while with them fighting I began to see a smirk come across his face, and when he finally knocked down that old friend he jumped up and down like a little school girl. It was now going to be my goal to change up his fighting style to fight like he wanted to not what anyone else wanted, what he wanted.

While preparing his training regimen he was watching two of my other Pokémon practice attacking and defending with moves. He did something I didn't expect, my Arcanine was using extremespeed to dodge my Sceptile's leaf blades, and he just sat there with a serious look on his face watching every movement Arcanine was making. Later that night I saw him practicing that move, it wasn't perfect but soon he got the reaction time down, and was able to pull it off flawlessly. Then I made the horrible mistake of walking in on this. He threw on a petrified look, until he passed out, and when he woke up moments later he did something I wouldn't expect…he had that no conscious look in his eyes and…", he continued.

"He went berserk", Ash said

"Yes, but it wasn't as long as it had been when you had him, it was for about a minute. And he only hit me with one attack. I think maybe he still has some anger towards trainers, but only because of Paul and I think he didn't want anyone to know of this."

"Well Ash at least you had the courage and speed to stop him, the moment it happened, and you even did something I never would have thought of trying…", the champ replied.

"I didn't want to hit him, but he put to many lives in danger with that stunt if Infernape and him got to serious the ship might have been destroyed and I couldn't risk so many people's lives like that", Ash said.

"And I trust you know about his counter since you managed to get him serious at least once am I right?", the champ asked seriously.

"Yes I do", replied Ash.

"Well let me warn you now, don't let him get any more involved with the fight if it drags on too long, even if he is your only Pokémon, if he gets too serious there will be no stopping him until he either passes out, or annihilates everything in the vicinity", the champ said even more serious than he was before.

…

Ash and Misty stare at him in shock.

"Not even placing him back…"

"Nope not even forcing him back into his Pokéball, he will just pop right back out."

"Either get him out of there, calm him down quickly or stop the fight", continued the champ.

"Yes, thank you very much", Ash and Misty replied.

"Oh and one last hint before I go, his aura sphere is very unique, it'll be up to you to figure it out from there", said the champ into Ash's ear very quietly as he passed the young trainer to return to Mr. Goodshow.

"Huh? Thanks Mr. Champ", Ash replied.

"Oh and call me Alex, no Mr. or Champ just Alex", he replied.

"Ok, thanks M… oops I mean, Alex for all you helped us with, I'll see you later, Ash replied.

"Well now that's out of the way, Mr. Thundertrap here is going to take you to the reserved room we had set for you", Mr. Goodshow came up and said as the champ walked towards him.

"Reserved…"

"Room…"

"Yeah!", everyone cheers as Thundertrap begins to lead them to the room set aside for them.

* * *

As opening ceremonies begins what kinds of challenges await or heroes. Find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	16. Chapter 16:Ash's Plan

**Chapter 16: Ash's Plan**

Ash and company began walking into the stadium right behind Mr. Thundertrap. The stadium was bare to the bones, only due to the fact that the other trainers had yet to arrive because they had to walk to the stadium.

If you remember last time there was a horrible attack and all twenty-five busses that were going to bring the trainers in had all exploded just as Ash and company had gotten to their surprise limo that had been prepared for them. Thankfully no one was hurt in the attack, but since the only transportation for the trainers had vanished they would not arrive at the stadium for at least another hour and a half.

Mr. Thundertrap led them to a party room that was completely filled with snacks for trainers and for their Pokémon.

"A…all ri…right ev…everyone ju…just wa…wait here for me un…until the ot…other tra…trainers ar…arrive", stuttered the vice-president.

"Yes!", everyone replied at once just before stuffing their faces with the food that lay before them.

About 1:00pm the first few athletes had begun to trickle into the stadium and take their seats and snack on the mini feast provided for them.

About an hour later and the stadium was practically filled to the brim except for a few trainers walking in. The stadium was filled with laughter, talking and munching of snacks. As the last few were brought in Ash and company were brought to the stage in the center of the field where all could see. Next to them was Alex, president Goodshow and the trap brothers.

"Alright everyone settle down we've got a lot to go over and get you in the road a.s.a.p. Now to start first I'd like to apologize about what happened at the dock, it wasn't expected, but we were partially prepared for it so that's a plus. And I'm sure you enjoyed the scenic walk up here and what you'll be facing in the next…what was it…five months to come", said Mr. Goodshow over the mic.

"For those of you who where in the last competition we welcome you back, as for the newcomers welcome!", he continued.

"Now here's our delightful champion as he steps up to give you guys a little speech and a few words of advice", he finished.

The champ steps up out of his chair and Mr. Goodshow takes a seat and wipes his head dripping with sweat.

Five minutes later…

"Alright everyone with that little speech to please the higher ups, I'd like to introduce you to a recent addition to our championship family. He's 17 years old, the recent champion of the Sinnoh region, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Now I'm sure you all remember what happened on the ship last night, and Mr. Ketchum did give you a proper apology am I right?", Alex said.

The crowd cheers out loud.

"Well now as Rilou's previous trainer, since I was unable to quell that anger I sincerely apologize to you as well", he continued.

Alex steps away from the podium and bows deeply.

The crowd cheers again spitting out forgiveness remarks.

Alex gets up with a tear in his eye waving to the crowd as he returns to the podium.

"Thanks everyone, well to show you we really are sorry for failing you as we have this year we are making a few changes to the rules; one…we are increasing your amount of time to complete the gym challenge from five months to seven months, two… each trainer will be given the option to swap Pokémon out at any point and time in the competition at any Pokémon center and finally the amount of badges required to compete in the final tournament has been decreased for twelve to ten, but you can still face them for extra training ."

"So don't slack off even for a minute, everyone do you best, fight hard, sleep well and we'll see you in seven months. Your race begins in one hour. All of your belongings that you brought onto the ship have been placed into your hotel rooms. You may pick up your key to said hotel room at the front desk of that hotel. You can figure out which hotel you are in by last name designation on the charts on your way out."

"Oh and before I forget be sure to check in after each gym battle with a battle representative via your pokégear to check your ranking, remember the higher your rank the earlier you will get to battle in the competition."

"And we shall see you in one hour…", he finished.

"Alright guys what say we make a run like we usually do, so we can hit the last two gyms with time to spare and probably set a new record", Ash stood up and said to his friends.

"Yeah!", they replied.

"And don't worry we'll be careful, wouldn't want you or the kids getting hurt here, and hopefully we will be done in about five months", Ash continued.

"Five months?", Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Yeah…", replied Ash.

Mr. Goodshow stood there shocked.

"Son… the best time for our gym challenge was set by the champ here at five months, thirty days, four hours, and twenty minutes. And that was when he did it before he won the championship."

"Well Alex, not only am I going to beat your record but I'm going to beat you", Ash replied confidently.

Alex stood there confidently, "Alright Ash we shall see if you can handle it."

And Alex and Mr. Goodshow step off the stage to attend to the rest of the trainers.

"Alright guys lets go get our supplies and check into our hotel", Ash commented.

Everyone starred at Ash surprised.

"Um…Ash what's gotten into you all of a sudden?", May asked.

"Well I figured we are going to be out for at least a week's time and away from civilization for I figured we are going to need food supplies and other essentials because I know Brock wouldn't carry all our food for the entire trip onto that ship and with us", Ash replied.

"No it's not that, but since when did you actually care about that?", Dawn asked.

"Well since I got Misty pregnant and the fact that everyone's here all at once so that food for at least five people not including the twins so it would be seven total", Ash replied.

"**Wow he's really thought this through I would have never excepted this from him back in our early travels**", Misty thought as she flashed back to the time staring their journey to the Johto League.

"Hey Misty you ok, you drifted off their for a second?", asked Ash.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something", Misty replied.

"Well off we go", May said.

A sudden announcement came on…

"Attention all trainers, attention all trainers this is a message from Mr. Goodshow of the Pokémon league. All trainers at the sound of the alarm are to begin their challenge from their standing point, there will be no return to the stadium for the starting line only start from where you are, all trainers are to remain in the city and no exploring until that alarm goes off. Thank you that is all."

"Wow that must be there plan to get me riled up, ta think only a short time till it starts, I can't wait", Ash thought.

"Well I guess we should split up, since they wanna start it like this. Misty and I will get our rooms and Brock, May, and Dawn will start gathering supplies. I will call you when the rooms are set, and we'll meet up somewhere to finish gathering what we need", Ash suggested.

"Got it", Brock replied.

…

Ash and Misty head to the Pikachu & Raichu hotel to gather their keys and inspect the rooms.

"Wow, these are some huge suites. Especially ours, I can't wait till we get back", Misty commented.

"Don't you worry darling; we'll be back before you know it. Now let's go inspect the other rooms and meet back up with them", Ash replied.

"Yes!", Misty said.

Ash and Misty run over the other three rooms for May, Dawn, and Brock, just to ensure their belongings had been there waiting for them.

Ash and Misty walk out of the hotel and Ash gets to thinking.

"Hey Misty I need to make one more stop before we meet up with the others do you mind?", Ash asked at once.

"Of course not", Misty replied.

Ash and Misty head over to the nearest Pokémon center and Ash hops on the video phone.

"Professor", Ash said as professor oak appeared on the screen.

"Hi Ash, I see you've made it ok", replied oak.

"Yes, we have, I have a request to make", asked Ash.

"Sure anything", replied oak

"I need to swap Totodile with Staraptor and Bayleef for Torterra, can you do that for me?", Ash asked.

"Sure just place their Pokéballs in the teleporter and I'll grab Staraptor and Torterra for you", replied oak.

"Thanks professor", said Ash.

"Ash why do you need Staraptor and Torterra?", Misty asked.

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling in my gut that I'll need a flying type and a strong grass type, here shortly", replied Ash.

"Alright Ash I'm beginning the trade, standby…", said oak.

"Ok professor ready when you are", replied Ash.

Totodile's and Bayleef's Pokéballs' disappear and Staraptor's and Torterra's appear in their place.

"Thanks professor, I'll talk to you later",

"You to Ash", oak replied.

"Alright time to call up Brock", Ash said at once.

…

Moments later Ash and Misty where making a dart over to the local grocery store to meet up with May, Dawn and Brock to help finish gathering supplies. Ten minutes before the deadline they had all met back up in magna-square, the center of town to take a rest and to await the release alarm.

"Alright no matter where the gym's appear at we are smack dab in the center of town, so we can hit the furthest one's first and work our way in, that way the last gym we hit will be closets to town", Brock said.

"Attention all trainers the final preparations are complete the final countdown will begin shortly so we all suggest you make any last minute preparations and get ready", said the announcer over the P.A. system. "As our final countdown will be down by our own champion!"

…

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Pokémon challenge! The contest has begun all trainers good luck and remember have fun. You should be receiving the gym location data in your pokénav's in a few seconds", said Alex over the P.A. system.

"Alright, now that we have the data let get this planned out. First we'll hit this gym…", Brock begun.

About half an hour later…

"And last we'll stop here, at the 12th gym and hopefully won't have any problems. But as you know we usually do, so I'll have back up plans as we go", finished Brock.

"Yeah, thanks Brock you are the greatest pal a friend could have", Ash replied.

"Thanks Ash that means a lot", replied Brock.

"Well we better get started if we wanna make it back in time", Misty said.


	17. Chapter 17:And Begin!

**Chapter 17: And Begin!**

"Wow, I never thought there would be so many Pokémon out here they have really done a great job in protecting these Pokémon, it's too bad we can't catch any of 'em", said Ash.

"Well it is to protect the habitat considering all the changes they have done", Brock replied.

"Hopefully it will stay that way", May comments.

Ash and company are starting Ash's final gym challenge, what new things will our heroes, stay tuned.

…

"Wow that area looks nice enough to have lunch, shall we Brock?", Dawn asks.

"Yes I think we shall, a stream and a small plain to have a picnic I definitely agree", Brock replied.

About an hour later…

"Wow Brock that looks good, can't wait", Ash comments.

"Yeah Brock it feels like forever since I've last had your cooking", says Misty cheerfully.

"Me too", May agrees

"Just a little longer guys, it won't be long now", Brock replied.

A few minutes later the group is having a nice vegetable stew.

"Oh yeah that's the taste I remember, and I'll never forget it just hope these little one's don't come to begging for it later on", Misty comments rubbing her stomach.

Everyone lets out a long laugh, and then happy sigh's.

All of a sudden a Pidgey appears next to Pikachu.

"Hey that's a Pidgey", Dawn says pulls out her Pokédex.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand."

"Wow, it so cute!", Dawn replied

Next it collapses on the ground, and everyone rushes over to it.

"It's exhausted, just used up to much energy. Ash get that red bottle of water out of my backpack", Brock said at once.

"Right", Ash replied.

Ash rushes over to Brocks' backpack and retrieves the requested item and returns it to him.

"It's got special water with lots of nutrients that works better when Pokémon are exhausted, glad I brought it", Brock replied.

Pidgey gets up after drinking some of the water and begins talking to Pikachu.

Pikachu jumps in shock and after a second clenches one of his fists.

"What the matter Pikachu, is their trouble?", Misty asks suddenly.

Pikachu begins using charades with Ash explaining the situation.

"No way, again?", says Ash surprised.

"What is it Ash?", May asks.

"Fearow", replies Ash.

"Fearow?", Dawn and May ask.

"Yes Fearow, remember that flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, we saw just before the orange islands league?", Ash asks.

Misty and Brock nod.

"Yeah, well that flock Fearow commanded is back and stronger than ever out numbering them 3 to 1," Ash replies.

"How do you know it's 3 to 1?", Misty asks.

Ash's face darkens, "Look there!", he replies suddenly.

He points in the direction north of them and they see a group of Spearow lead by a triad of Fearow chasing a group of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and a lone Pidgeot.

"No way that Fearow is still after them even after the beating you gave it all those years ago", Misty commented.

May and Dawn are still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Uh guys I'm clueless, just what on earth are you talking about?", May asks confused.

Dawn nodes her head in agreement.

"Misty, can you do the honor I need to get their attention", Ash asks.

As Misty explained what happened all those years ago, Ash runs over to an open area with Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, I need your best thunderbolt", says Ash.

"Pika pika!", he replies quickly.

"Staraptor, let's go!", Ash says as he releases the black and grey bird Pokémon from his Pokéball.

Shortly after, Ash notices two metal bands wrapped onto Staraptor's legs.

"Good thing I switched when I did otherwise I wouldn't know what to do", Ash thought.

"Pikachu hop on Staraptor and lead the flock back here ok?", Ash commands.

Pikachu, nodes in acknowledgement,

"Staraptor the moment the flock begins to follow you tell Pidgeot to follow you back; we'll cover as you approach", Ash says.

Staraptor also nodes in acknowledgement,

"Alright, go for it! And await my signal", Ash orders.

Staraptor takes of quickly and begins to head for the flocks just as Misty finishes with her explanation.

"Alright guys we are about to take on a flock of Spearow and three Fearow, so May I'm gonna need Blaziken and Dawn Piplup and Mamoswine, Misty and Brock I want you two to look after the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Alright everyone prepare for and battle!", Ash commands.

Everyone nodes their heads in acknowledgement.

Pidgeot spots Staraptor and Pikachu on approach, and notices Pikachu as Ash's. It signals the group to prepare.

Staraptor stops a few yards in front of the Pidgey flock and awaits them to pass a little bit so they can get a couple of attack's off.

Pikachu shoots of a few thunderbolts to get their attention and Staraptor breaks into quick attack to catch up with the Pidgey flock.

He informs Pidgeot to follow him back to Ash as he has a plan to end it here and now. Pidgeot complies and follows behind Staraptor.

Pikachu shoots a thunderbolt towards Ash to inform him that the plan is set.

"Alright guys that's the plan, everybody understand?", Ash says.

Everyone nodes there head in acknowledgement.

Just then the thunder bolt flies over their heads.

"Ah! Looks like they have made contact and are coming back this way", Ash comments.

"Alright just have to wait for them to get clear", Brock says.

"Infernape, Torterra, Rilou lets go!"

Ash also notices that Torterra has a rock and seed necklace around each of his legs.

"Blaziken, on Stage!"

"Piplup, Mamoswine Spotlight!"

"Infernape let out a flamethrower straight up in the sky!", Ash orders.

"Fernape!"

Infernape complies, and unleashes a strong flamethrower to signal Pikachu.

Pikachu taps Staraptor on the back and nodes at Pidgeot.

The entire Pidgey flock breaks out into a quick attack and within seconds pass Ash and company and land in the field behind them.

"Alright good they are safe, now to stop that Fearow", Ash thinks.

Staraptor, Pikachu, and Pidgeot return to Ash and prepare to battle the incoming Fearow flock.

"It's good to see you Pidgeot", Ash says as he pet's his long missed friend.

"Pidgeoto!"

"No Pidgeot, the flock has done enough, no need for them to fight this time; we are going to finish this here and now", Ash orders.

Pidgeot shakes his head and calls three of the other Pidgeotto to his side,

"Alright if that's how you want it, let's go!", Ash comments.

The three Pidgeotto take off with Staraptor and Pidgeot and prepare to fight.

"**Just a little more…just a little more…**now!", Ash thinks before he commands them to attack.

"Alright Piplup use whirlpool!", Dawn commands.

Piplup jumps into the air, and summons a whirlpool big enough to capture all the Spearow in its wake.

"Now Mamoswine use ice shard", Dawn commands.

"And Pikachu use thunder!", Ash commands.

Both Pokémon attack the Pokémon trapped in the whirlpool, and all fall to the ground except for the three Fearow that escaped the attack.

A/N: (As a note since there are three Fearow I will name them Fearow Leader, Fearow one, and Fearow two just to avoid any confusion.)

Fearow Leader signals Fearow one and two to attack.

They flank behind him as he launches into a drill peck headed straight for the Pidgeot.

"Torterra, intercept with frenzy plant!", Ash orders.

The continent Pokémon glows green and lifts himself high into the air and slams into the ground unleashing massive vines to protect the flying Pokémon against the attack.

The three birds ram straight into the vines with full force and are defected back.

"Yeah, it worked I knew they wouldn't be able to break through your defense Torterra," Ash cheers.

"Torterra!"

"Now Infernape use flame wheel and go into a fire spin to trap 'em, May?", Ash orders and then looks at May.

"Gotcha! Blaziken give Infernape a little boost with your fire spin!", May orders.

"Blaziken!"

Blaziken prepares his flames as Infernape charges the Fearow with his flame wheel.

"Now Staraptor, Pidgeot give him a boost with gust!", Ash orders.

Both start flapping their wings hard producing a fierce cutting wind and carry Infernape into the sky.

"Now Blaziken go!", May orders.

Blaziken shoots out his fire spin and cover's the gust with it giving it a huge boost in power.

"Now, shift into overheat!", May commands.

Blaziken stops for a seconds and changes from a swirling flame into a direct powerful flame giving the gust a massive boost in power. As Infernape gets closer to the Fearow he begins to ride the gust and shifts from flame wheel into a fierce mach punch striking all three Fearow and stunning them long enough to be impacted be the incoming combo gust, fire spin, and overheat. Just as the combo attack impacts, Infernape leaps away from Pokémon to dodge it and avoid any damage.

"Now Rilou aura sphere right into the gust, and let a few of 'em go", Ash commands.

Rilou charges a couple of aura sphere's and chunks them into the combo.

Suddenly as the sphere's travel through the gust they begin to gather energy from the gust changing forms. Then it begins to gather the flames power and catch fire.

"Hey guys look at Rilou's attack they are gathering the elemental energy from the combo and gaining power", Ash comments.

"Wow I didn't know that could be done", May comments.

"**_Oh and one last hint before I go, his aura sphere is very unique, it'll be up to you to figure it out from there_**", Ash thinks about what Alex said in the stadium.

"So that's what he meant…", Ash says quietly.

All of them impact the traps birds leaving explosions in their wake, but the combo still stabile to keep letting on the damage.

Everyone cheers as the combo attack finishes any hope the Fearow's had in a victory, but then the attack is canceled.

"What, but how?", Ash asks surprised.

"Ash look!", says May.

The three Fearow stop spinning.

"They were using drill peck with the rotation opposite of the gust combo", comments Brock.

"Huh?", says Ash confused.

"They turned their bodies in a direction that countered the attack so it would either gradually lose power or cancel altogether", Brock explains.

All of a sudden Fearow's one and two, fall from the sky into the forest below.

"It must have taken a bigger toll on them then they realized, I hope they'll be alright", Brock comments.

"Well we still have one more to deal with and he's mine", Ash says seriously.

"But Ash you can't catch Pokémon here remember", Misty comments.

"So what they aren't from this area to begin with plus, I don't have much a choice do I, because if I don't they will just terrorize another group of Pokémon and we can't just follow them everywhere", Ash says angrily.

"I don't care if they ban me from competing I'd rather not compete and help out a few Pokémon than compete and let so many Pokémon suffer!", Ash declares.

"Pidgeot I'll let you have the honors, use quick attack and shift into a point blank gust attack with the Pidgeotto," Ash orders.

"Pikachu, I want you to start storing electricity and prepare to finish it if the need be. If Pidgeot can't deliver this final blow I want you to get aboard that Fearow and give him a thunder he shall never forget!", Ash commands.

"Pika!"

Pikachu begins charging energy still riding on Staraptor.

"Staraptor, if Fearow recovers use the best quick attack you've got to get Pikachu into range", Ash orders.

"Starrr."

Pidgeot and the Pidgeotto charge at Fearow and as planned impact him with a point blank gust that witch really packed a punch making a cloud of smoke appear. As Fearow begun to fall after the attack it recovered with an aerial ace headed straight for Pidgeot.

Staraptor launches into quick attack and intercepts Fearow before it could hit Pidgeot and Pikachu leaps off Staraptor with cheeks sparking.

"Piiiiikaaaaaaa…chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu launches a massive thunder strike at Fearow, none of which anyone has ever seen.

"Guys get outta there quick", Ash exclaims.

The four flying Pokémon escape using quick attack to dodge the incoming bolt of lightning that probably would have knocked them unconscious for a couple of weeks.

"Woah…" came from everyone across the island.

Fearow fell from the sky after the bolt of lightning dissipated and Ash lobbed a Pokéball at him causing him to disappear inside and caught by Pikachu and Staraptor and returned to Ash.

"Phew glad that's over now let's get to the nearest Pokémon center and get everyone healed up", Misty comments.

All of a sudden three flashes of light are coming from the direction of Pidgeot as the three Pidgeotto had begun to evolve.

Ash's Pidgeot sighs in relief and all of a sudden collapses on the ground.

"Pidgeot!", Ash exclaims.

"Guys we need to get to the Pokémon center now, how close is the nearest one Brock?", Ash asks.

"Well according to the pokénav there's one about 20 minutes from here", Brock replied.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and head over their right away", Brock replies.

The group gets back to the area they had eaten on and gets it clean in a flash. Ash pulls out Pidgeot's old Pokéball and places him inside the group runs in the direction of the Pokémon center with the Pidgey flock behind them.

Soon the group arrives at the Pokémon center, and Nurse Joy begins treating the injuries of all the injured Pokémon. The flock waits outside for news.

Mean while Ash is on the phone with professor oak explaining the situation.

"Ok professor?", Ash asks.

"Alright Ash, we are standing by to receive Totodile and Torterra, you just take care and don't fret over it too much ok?",

"Yes and thanks again professor", Ash replied as the screen cuts off and the two Pokéballs disappear.

A few hours later…

Nurse Joy steps out of the I.C.U. and says, "Pidgeot and the other Pokémon will be just fine they just need some rest. Now Fearow had some incredibly bad injuries he won't be battling for some time or flying for that matter." Ash's stands looking petrified, and then breaks into tears.

"Damn it, if only I hadn't been so arrogant back then none of this would have happened", Ash comments angrily.

"Don't beat yourself up, you can't change what's already happened and besides if you hadn't run into that Spearow you probably wouldn't have met me the way you did or at all for that matter", Misty comments.

"Remember how you stole my bike and destroyed it running from them. You probably wouldn't have even met me at the gym either", Misty continues.

Misty steps up out of her wheelchair and hugs Ash tenderly. Suddenly Misty feels a something on her ass squeezing. She whacks him upside the head with her mallet of doom leaving a rather large lump on his head and him on the floor dazed.

Nurse Joy looks down at Ash while Misty hops back into her wheelchair and head for the waiting room to blow off some steam.

"At any rate, make sure Pidgeot or Fearow don't battle for a while, as both of them need to regain their strength", Nurse Joy says.

"Yes, Ash replies getting up from the whack given to him by his beloved."

"Those two should be able to resume training in about a week, so I hope you've got a place where they can relax otherwise you'll be at a disadvantage either by time or battle strategy considering you'll only have four Pokémon to use and most gym leaders use four or more Pokémon", Nurse Joy explains

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy I'll keep that in mind", Ash replies.

Pidgeot wakes up and looks over in Ash's direction.

"Huh? Hey Pidgeot's wakin' up!"

Ash and company walk into the room where Pidgeot was resting.

"How do ya feel Pidgeot?", Ash asks.

Pidgeot lets out a weak cry, and tries to get up from the bed.

"Don't try to strain yourself just get some rest and we'll worry about Fearow later", Ash says.

Pidgeot settles back down and falls asleep almost instantly.

Nurse Joy comes into the room. "Ash there is a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot waiting outside are they…", she asks.

"Yeah Nurse Joy they were the flock that my friend here was protecting from that Fearow over there", Ash replies.

"So you mean…", Nurse Joy asks before breaking off.

"Yes I caught Fearow, but it was my fault in the first place it was attacking them", Ash replies.

Ash explains the incident to Nurse Joy.

"Well you do realize that I will have to report this to the president don't you?", Nurse Joy asks.

"Yes…", he quietly responds.

"Well ok then I'll be…", Nurse Joy replies before seeing Alex burst in through the doors of the Pokémon center

"Nurse Joy!", Alex exclaims almost out of breath.

"Alex what is it?", Nurse Joy asks.

"I saw a flock of bird Pokémon flying around and got attacked by another, I thought I would make it in time to help, but then I saw this massively…", says Alex before seeing Ash and company standing behind her.

"Oh…hello Ash, everyone", Alex says before continuing with Nurse Joy.

"Anyway I saw this massively huge thunder bolt so I thought to investigate, but by the time I got there I only saw 2 Fearow and a flock of Spearow on the ground. And the other flock apparently is waiting outside and…", Alex begins to explain before Nurse Joy steps aside and reveals Ash looking at the floor.

"I believe he can fill you in on the details", Nurse Joy replies.

"Ash, but…", Alex asks before he breaks off.

"I'm sorry, it's just…sorry ", apologizes Ash.

"Sorry? Sorry for what my boy?"

"I…I…I caused so much pain and anger", Ash explains before breaking off almost in tears.

"How did you do that?", asks Alex.

Ash (again) tells the incident to the champ. He simply stands in a state of shock.

"Ash you do realize that…", says Alex as he regains his composure.

"Yes", Ash simply responds.

"And…", asks Alex.

"Yes…", Ash simply responds again

"Alright, I'll inform Mr. Goodshow and get the…", Alex says before making a smirk.

"You know what forget it!", says Alex confidently

Ash looks up still with tears in his eyes and replies, "eh?"

"Forget it, though I will still have to punish you for this, so let me just…", Alex says before pulling out his laptop, takes a seat at a nearby table and starts working.

"Alright Ash, come over here please", Alex asks suddenly.

"Yes", Ash simply responds.

"What time did you spot the two flocks?", Alex asks spontaneously.

…

"Ok", Alex replies.

"What time did you make a break for the center?", he asks.

…

"Ok", Alex replies.

"Now just to input the data and…there we go", Alex says.

"What's this?", Ash asks.

"Well we have surveillance equipment all over the island and are able to see everything that happens at any point in time to determine punishments, and for you it may not be as bad. Oh and it's even got sound too", Alex explains.

Alex, Ash, Nurse Joy, and the gang watch the incident all over again, as Alex takes note not only on what happens, but on Ash specifically.

Sometime later…

"Alright Ash, I've reviewed the material and determined the punishment", Alex states.

"Since you broke only one rule you shall only get a two thousand point deduction from your ranking. Giving you the lowest score ever in the history of the league, before being disqualified", Alex explains as he pushes a few buttons on his datapad.

"Two thousand?", replies everyone simultaneously.

"Yes, points can be gained by just about anything, from helping out a rival to wining a battle. Also points can be lost from breaking the rules to losing a gym match. So he can gain or lose points at any time. Now for Ash's bonus points", Alex continues.

"Bonus…", Ash responds.

"Yes, for protecting the Pidgey and many other Pokémon, and correcting your error made in the past I Alex the champion of the Pokémon league, award you these bonus ranking points placing you at…"

"Carry the two, plus four, divide by pi, and your new rank is…", Alex mumbles quietly.

"Still dead last!", Alex says enthusiastically.

Everyone falls on the floor.

"Still last, I'm only at minus one thousand five hundred", Ash says.

"Yes and at least you have a chance now, if you lost any more points than what you had you'd have been disqualified before even setting foot into a gym, and would have been taken off the island and back to Kanto", Alex explains.

"Don't worry Ash I have faith in you", Alex says confidently.

"Ahhh!", Ash screamed.

Everyone looked at him with some crazy looks that they would normally never shoot his way.

"Ah that felt good, a fresh start to a new journey", Ash said confidently.

"You're not starting over you're still in last", Misty replied

Ash dropped his head all depressed like.

"Well look at it this way at least they didn't disqualify you", May said at once to try to cheer him up

Ash heard the comment and lifted his head a little, but it still had that depressed look upon it.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's continue on to the first gym we've got a lot of time to make up", Misty said to try and change the subject.

"Let's at least get a bite to eat before we go, especially for the Pokémon and we can get underway", Ash said at once.

Moments later Ash and company are having a picnic a few minutes from the Pokémon center.

"Well Fearow your part of our group now so let's do our best and win together", Ash commented.

Fearow simply ignores him and keeps on eating from the bowl put in front of him.

"At least answer me would ya…", Ash said.

"Give it some time Ash…I'm sure he will catch on eventually", Brock replied.

"Yeah sure…", Ash responds and drifts back to the table to eat what Brock had put down for everyone to eat.

"I wish Team Rocket would attack…", Ash commented almost inaudibly.

"What was that Ash?", Misty asked.

"Oh…it's nothing", replied Ash suddenly.

Suddenly a net appears around all the Pokémon, but they all manage to escape except for Fearow (due to him still eating what he had left) and before anyone could do anything the caught Pokémon were already hoisted into the sky.

"Fearow wait…", Ash said as he saw Fearow being taken from him in a net

"Hey this is just a dream soon I'll wake up and still be sitting at the table just being slapped silly by Misty…", Ash thought.

"Owww… whatcha do that for", Ash yelled clutching his foot that Misty had so promptly smashed with her own.

"Ash wake up Team Rocket is stealing Fearow we've gotta do something", Misty yelled.

"What?", Ash replied.

"Thank goodness… oop I mean, damn it you guys couldn't pick a better time to try to steal our Pokémon did you?", Ash continued.

"What are you talking about were not those imbeciles you call Team Rocket, we are Team Fortress of Doom", replied three voices (A/N: sorry I couldn't come up with a better name).

"Team what?", everyone replied.

"We are Team Fortress of Doom and we are here to take everything from you and your friends…", one of the voices said.

"Well it seems they are just as dumb as Team Rocket because they apparently cannot count or see for that matter", commented Misty.

"What did you say Mrs. Fat red head we can see just fin…", replied that same voice.

"You blockheads we only caught one we need them all!", she continued.

"Alright guys let's get Fearow back, Pidgeot give me a gust and shove it at Rilou, while Rilou you give me an aura sphere and make it a good one", Ash ordered.

"Pidgeoto!" "Rilou ri!"

Pidgeot charges up his attack while Rilou charges his. Pidgeot unleashes gust at Rilou.

"Apparently we aren't the only ones who can't see your standing there attacking…your…own", one of the voices says before she stop to cover her ears at the sound that had been just created.

"Ahhh? What the fuck is that sound?", the dark male said.

"Hey, look at the blue Pokémon he's got some sort of blue and white shuriken", said the Pokémon standing between them.

"A shuriken eh…I like it, Rilou I'm calling your new attack aura shuriken sphere", Ash commented.

"Rilou ri."

"Alright let it go and send it to that net ta cut Fearow free!", Ash ordered.

"Rilou Rilou!"

Rilou empowers the sphere before sending hurling at the balloon first at the net cutting the net in half.

"Now use psychic to control it and cut the balloon then crush the attack within the balloon. That should cause it to explode", Ash ordered.

Rilou followed the orders and once the attack was inside he crushed the attack which in turn caused it to explode sending the contents soaring.

"Yes, it worked…now use psychic to catch Fearow and bring him over here", Ash ordered again

Rilou complies and soon Fearow is within feet of Ash and company.

"Fearow, are you ok?", Ash said as he ran to Fearow's side concerned for his Pokémon's well being.

"Fearow?"

He looks up but still winces in pain.

"Don't move it looks like your wound opened up we had better get it re-wrapped before you really get hurt, don't worry Fearow we are going to take care of you, that's just what we do", Ash replies caringly.

Fearow looks at Ash with a sad face.

"Don't you worry you'll be flying real soon just gotta let your wounds heal first, just take it easy and relax. As soon as your wounds are healed up we'll get you flying again as if it never happened", Ash commented.

After Fearow was re-bandaged Ash and company began making their way towards the gym.

About an hour later…

"Wow…this is it?"

The gym was all beat up, falling apart, and just about a place you would not want to walk into.

Everyone just stood appalled

"This…is…the…gym?", Ash asked.

"Yes apparently it is because that's where the pokénav is point to", Brock replied.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go insid…", Ash says as he pushes the door open and it crumbles at his finger tips.

…everyone stands in shock

"Whoa…that's never happened before", Ash comments

"What?", Misty and company asks.

"The door crumbled…", Ash replies.

"What do you mean?", Misty asks.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?", Ash says as he turns to look back at the person who said that.

"I mean the door is fine", replied Misty

Ash turns back and the building looks brand new, as if it had just finished construction this morning.

Slap!

"Ash wake up!". Misty yells as she slaps him again for the 10th time.

"Uh…what happened?", asks the dreary Ash.

"You passed out in front of the gym and we've been trying to wake you for the past 2 hours…", Brock replied.

"2 hours?", replies Ash.

"Did you try…", he asks.

"Yes", Misty replies.

"How about…", he asks again.

"Yes", Misty replies again.

"What about…", he asks for the final time.

"For the last time YES, YES, YES we tried everything", Misty responds more aggravated.

"You didn't respond so Misty slapped you stupid", Dawn commented.

"Oww…no wonder my face feels like I got hit by a truck", Ash replies.

"Let's go inside…", Brock says.

…

"Hello?", Misty yells.

"HELLO! and welcome to my gym you're actually the first to arrive. Usually trainers train when they start, you must be Ash right?", a mysterious man asks.

"Eh heh heh", Ash said as he rubs his head nervously.

"Well are you ready?", the man asks.

"Eh?", Ash replies.

"Are you ready to battle Mr. Ketchum?", the man asks again.

"Yes, and I'll win too", Ash replies confidently.

"Don't be so confident, I'm the last person you'll want to face right now", the man says seriously.

"Why's that?", Ash questions.

"They call me the first worst", the man replies.

"First, worst?", Misty says trembling.

"Yes, I'm a first round destroyer; no one was able to beat me on their first try, except one person…", the man replies.

"Let me guess, the champ?", Ash replies.

"…yeah, how'd you know?", the man responds.

"Eh heh heh lucky guess…", Ash replies rubbing his head nervously.

"Right…", the man says trailing off.

"Hey, I'm also trying to beat his record too so don't look down on me", Ash says confidently.

(The gym leader begins to laugh uncontrollably)

"What's so funny?", Ash asks angrily.

"Oh it's just" (he continues to laugh uncontrollably)

…

…

…

…

"Are you done yet?", Misty asks.

(Begins to calm down)

"Ah I haven't laughed that hard in a long time", the man says still partially laughing.

"We I was glad to be of help", Ash replies sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just no one's been able to even come close to beating him, EVER in the last 15 years he's been champ. Not in time, score, or rank and from where you stand Mr. Ketchum you're gonna need a shit load of luck and elbow grease to pull that off", the man says seriously.

The gym leader leads Ash and company into the gym, the battlefield is forest like with splits for water and Rocky Mountains

"Wow, I've never seen a field like this before", May says.

"Well you ain't seen nothin' yet", another mysterious man says wearing a simple pair of overalls.

"Ref, your right on time", the first man says.

"Pancake you 'bout ready to do this 'ere battle", the ref said country like.

"Yes I is and I told you not to call me that, my name is Alto", the gym leader replied.

"Anyway's is you ready?", the ref asks.

"I is", Alto replies.

"'bout you youngin'?", the ref asks.

"Who me?", Ash asks.

The ref looks side to side

"You the only one here so yeah", the ref replies.

"Oh yeah anytime anywhere", Ash replies confidently.

The group just sighs at his remark.

"Let gets this battle underway", gym leader Alto says.,

…

Ash stands in defeat, eyes broken in shock… no one even there to support him. As Ash falls in defeat he passes out on the battle field.

* * *

Ash stands in complete defeat what has caused this and why is he all alone, find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	18. Chapter 18:Show Ya Limited Moves!

**Chapter 18: Show Ya Limited Moves!**

"Attack!", the two men declare.

And a huge dust cloud forms surrounding the battlefield.

Ash slips into and trance.

Pidgeot and Skarmory are still standing.

Pidgeot falls first and Skarmory catches himself.

Suddenly Ash hears the calls coming from the stands and snaps back into focus Pidgeot and Skarmory are still standing.

And suddenly Skarmory falls first and Pidgeot is panting really hard trying to regain its strength.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Pigeit wins and this here victory goes to that there boy Ash Ketchum", the ref calls.

Ash walks up to Pidgeot and pats him on the head.

"Good job Pidgeot go ahead and take a nice long rest", Ash says as he returns Pidgeot to his pokéball.

"Alright Ash I conceded defeat and award you this attack badge", Alto says as he approaches Ash and places the badge in his hands.

And Ash is given a silver metallic looking badge that kinda looks like a fist.

"Alright, I won the attack badge!", Ash declares.

"Alright guys, lets head back to the Pokémon center for some good old fashioned rest", Brock says.

As Ash and company return to the Pokémon center Ash decides to make a slight detour before making his way to the cafeteria.

Moments later…

"Ash where did you go?", Misty asked.

"Oh sorry my love, I had to speak with Tracy about something", Ash replied.

Later that night…

"Ahhh…That was a good match even though I managed to beat him in the first try just like the good ol' champ, eh Pikachu. And look my rank's improved not just slightly but greatly. I never thought one could gain so many points from just one gym battle", Ash says to Pikachu suddenly.

"Pikachu?"

Ash rubs Pikachu's head and says goodnight to his long time traveling companion.

"Well they are only gonna get tougher from here so we had better get to trainin'", Ash says.

Ash falls asleep like a light with Misty right behind him giving Pikachu a goodnight kiss before lying in her bed to fall asleep with the rest of the gang.

After a few tosses and turns she just can't seem to put her mind at ease. She crawls out of bed and walks outside to the patio to simply stare at the stars till she felt tired.

Suddenly she began to flashback as to the match that happened only a few hours earlier.

"Yo Pancake you 'bout ready to do this 'ere battle", the ref said country like.

"Yes I is and I told you not to call me that, my name is Alto", the gym leader replied.

"Anyway is you ready?", the ref asked again.

"I is", Alto replied.

"'bout you youngin'?", the ref asked.

Suddenly Ash passed out again and everyone ran to his side. Misty knelt down and instead of slapping him stupid she simply places his head on her lap and strokes his hair until he finally awakens a few minutes later.

"Huh, don't tell me…", Ash asked.

"Yes, you did but at least this time I didn't slap you silly", Misty replied softly.

"You sure you alright there boy?", the ref asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine just need to warm up a little and then we can get started", Ash replied.

"Okay, if you say so", the ref replies.

5 minutes later Ash is ready to go and charged for battle

"Alright best of three matches the gym leader may not make them there substitutions; the party who knocks out all of that there opposing parties Pokémon will be declared that there winner and be awarded this here badge", the ref declares as he hold up the badge to show.

"And begin!"

"Alright Ash; try this on for size, ditto get yo butt out here and give me a hand with this!", Alto declares.

Alto throws his Pokéball out and a little pink blob appears in its place.

"Hah! A ditto huh we've beaten many of them before haven't we eh Pikachu", Ash comments.

"Pikachu!"

"Well no time like the present, Pikachu you're up buddy", Ash orders.

"Pikachu!"

"And let this here match begin!", the ref declares

"Alright ditto transform!", Alto orders.

Suddenly ditto becomes a Pikachu opposite of the one Ash had

Not only is it a Pikachu, but this one has flipped colors, the red is where the yellow should be, the brown is where the red should be and the yellow is where the brown should be.

"What?", Ash says confused.

"Yes my ditto here is a unique one he is, and that's because of his unique genetic code that he has. All natural colors on any Pokémon he becomes is almost practically flipped and even in some rare case not even there at all. And since he only changed this much, it must mean that your Pikachu is a strong one it is", Alto explains.

"I'm really looking forward to this here battle, alright ditto use thunderbolt!", Alto orders.

"Pikachu counter with agility, and then let it up with a couple of your own thunder bolts", Ash orders.

The ditto follows Alto's command and so does Pikachu. But not only does Pikachu evade every attack thrown but it even lands a few of his own attacks.

"Wow I never thought I'd see a Pikachu move so fast in all my life gotta struggle just to keep up with it. Alright ditto if they can do it so can you, agility", Alto orders.

Both Pikachu are running around the battle field exchanging blow after blow with each other multiple times.

"Alright enough toying around time to end this!", Alto declares.

"Ditto, use your momentum and follow through straight into earthquake!"

"What but Pikachu can't use earthquake", Brock exclaims confused.

"Oh, but on the contrary my can, now!", Alto declares.

Ditto leaps into the air and strike the ground with its tail throwing all the weight and power it's got into the impact.

Suddenly the ground splits in two causing boulders to appear and smash into Pikachu offering no chance of escape.

"WHAT?", everyone responds

"That's not possible, there's just no way a Pikachu can do that on its own no matter how much training you give it, or even a ditto copy for that matter", Brock replies.

"I agree, it's just absurd", May agrees

"Absurd is it, well just look for yourselves…", Alto replies.

The boulders fall back to the ground and nothing is there.

"Woah, never seen that happen before, we crushed him so hard there ain't nothin' left. Never thought I'd see the day when…hey wait why aren't you calling it ref? Unless…", Alto says.

"Pikachu, volt tackle 120%", Ash declares.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, chuuuuuuuuuuu"

"PIKA!"

Pikachu charged at ditto with an immense amount of energy stored, and impacted the fake Pikachu with a power level nearly reaching if not exceeding 9000.

"What, but how is that even possible", Alto exclaims in shock.

"Ditto is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner", the ref declares.

"Well that Pikachu of yours is somethin else Ash", Alto states.

"Well yeah he got to be if he want to win by your rules, ain't that right", Ash sarcastically replies.

"Huh, what you talkin' bout boy?", Alto asks.

"I mean that secret rule you didn't bother to mention at the beginning", Ash replies confidently.

"Huh? What's Ash talking about Brock?", Misty asks.

"Beats me Misty let's just listen and find out", Brock replies.

"I mean that move limit rule you put up", Ash states.

"So you figured it out, just like he did all those years ago, I'm impressed Ash", Alto commends.

"WELL IT'S KINDA HARD NOT TO NOTICE WHEN YOU'RE REF MAKES CERTAIN MOVEMENTS EVERY TIME ONE OF US DOES AN ATTACK", Ash replies sarcastically.

"You may have figured that out but can you still win with the number you have left over especially when you don't even know how many you have left", Alto harshly comments.

"Oh really even if I have no moves left to use I can still kick your butt", Ash smart assly replies

"Heh just as cocky as him as well you really are his…", Alto replies before being cut off by the ref.

"Shut it!", said the ref.

"Oops almost let that one go, anyway Flaaffy center stage", Alto orders.

"Pikachu return", Ash responds.

"Infernape, let's go"

"Alright Infernape lets end this quickly, mach punch!"

"Flaaffy, counter with well, counter!", Alto responds.

Just as Infernape makes contact with Flaaffy he is thrown back by his own attack

"Alright Infernape return!", Ash demands.

"Pikachu, let's get back out there and use thunder bolt", Ash orders.

Thunder bolt impacts Flaaffy and stuns it.

"Now wrap it up with iron tail", Ash orders.

"Chuuuu!" "Pika!"

The iron tail impacted Flaaffy before it can react knocking it out cold.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle Pikachu wins", the ref declares.

"**Hah Pikachu is unable to attack anymore now's my chance to take the advantage**", Alto thinks.

"Skarmory take to the sky!", Alto orders.

"Pikachu vs. Skarmory let the final match begin", the ref declares.

"Pikachu use…", Ash says something but is voice is cut off.

"Pikachu use…", Ash tries to say again but cuts off again.

"**So this must be the limit and substituting doesn't work to reset the counter, gotta think fast**", Ash thinks.

"Why won't Ash say something? He cuts off just before issuing his order", May asks.

"Ohhh, that's what he meant, this is the limit I hope Ash has a plan up his sleeve or Pikachu's gonna get hurt", Misty says.

So he figured it out huh?

"**Most don't last this long before finally realizing the attack limit is five**", "Skarmory finish him drill peck!", Alto thinks and then says.

"No…Pikachu return now!", Ash orders.

"Pika!"

"Infernape, let's go", Ash declares.

"Now start off with flame wheel, and go into flamethrower point blank!", Ash orders.

Infernape charges at Skarmory still using drill peck, with his flame wheel both attacks collide, but Skarmory is still pushing Infernape back.

Infernape stops flame wheel and shifts to flamethrower, but it's dissipated by the drill peck. Infernape comes crashing down into the battle field.

Infernape is unable to battle Skarmory wins, Ref declares

"Good job buddy take a nice long rest", Ash commends as he return Infernape to his pokéball.

"Pidgeot I know your still injured, but I need your help", Ash thinks, Pidgeot let's go!

"What Pidgeot I thought he would be out for at least a week why's Ash bringing him out now?", Dawn asks.

"Ash just what are you thinking?", Misty stands up and yells at Ash.

"Trust me", Ash replies with a smirk.

"What?", Misty replies.

"Trust me I have a plan", Ash replies again with a smirk.

Misty blushes and sits back down.

"Alright old friend you ready?", Ash asks.

"Pidgeoto!", Pidgeot calls out from where its standing spreading its wings out wide revealing a sky blue looking belt wrapped around his waist.

"Alright Pidgeot use gust", Ash orders.

Pidgeot raises its wings and charges power for its gust and just as Skarmory is where he wants him to be launches the attack with a vengeance.

"Wow that's one powerful gust, never in my entire life seen one as powerful as that", Alto commends.

The blade of wind impacts Skarmory and does a moderate amount of damage

But the attack takes its toll on Pidgeot as he is still recovering from the battle with Fearow

**"Hang in their Pidgeot I know it hurts, but just bear with me for just a little longer", Ash thinks.**

"Alright Pidgeot use quick attack", Ash orders.

"Skarmory mirror move", Alto orders.

Both attackers impact and make a dust cloud in their wake, and both fly off

"Alright Pidgeot I need a miracle, can you do that for me?", asks Ash.

Pidgeot then out of the blue uses aerial ace, and impacts Skarmory before it can recover.

"So you can use aerial ace huh? Well then let's use it again", Ash says.

"Skarmory go from drill peck into your own aerial ace", Alto orders.

Skarmory complies but Pidgeot manages to dodge the drill peck but can't recover in time to dodge the aerial ace.

Both Pokémon land exhausted.

"So we're down to the last attack huh?", Alto says.

"Looks like it", Ash replies.

"Well then Skarmory", Alto says.

"Pidgeot!", Ash yells

"Use aerial ace and give it everything you've got!", Ash and Alto say simultaneously.

Both Pokémon fly at each other one final time.

Another but yet bigger cloud forms at the impact and both Pokémon fall to the ground.

"Pidgeot get up", Ash yells.

"Skarmory don't fail me now get up", Alto orders.

Both Pokémon manage to stand, but barely

Then Misty, breaks out of her little flash back and starts to feel the fatigue due to her day and heads for her bed.

"Ash you really know how to bring out the best even in the impossible times", Misty thinks as she rubs her slightly swollen stomach.

She heads back for her bed and almost quickly falls asleep and it seems just as she falls asleep Ash wakes up unable to stay asleep.

"Only 5 a.m. huh…"

A/N: Misty falls asleep around midnight, while everyone else fell around 10p.m.

"Huh? Well guess I'll take a walk for a bit", Ash says.

Ash exits the room and head for the exit to the Pokémon center.

Misty wakes up dreary and rubs her eyes

"Huh? It's only 5:30, well guess I'll go…hey where's Ash?", Misty says dreary.

**"Ash? Where did you go?", Misty thinks.**

Misty steps outside and sees Ash sitting on the cliff edge watching the sun rise over the water.

**"Ash?", she thinks again.**

"Oh hey darling you should be sleeping you're gonna need your energy", Ash comments.

"I'm ok", Misty replies.

Misty takes a seat next to Ash and lays her head on his shoulder and they both place a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong Ash?", she asks.

"It's…oh its nothing", Ash replies.

"What Ash?", she asks again.

"Nothing", he replies.

*Whack!* (Misty whacks him with her mallet)

"No really", he replies again.

*Whack!* (Misty whacks him with her mallet again)

"Ok…ok, yesterdays match just had me a little worried", Ash finally admitted.

Misty hugs his arm and replaces her head on his shoulder.

"Feel better now?", Misty replies.

"Thanks Misty I needed that", says Ash comfortingly.

"Now on to…", Ash says before he is cut off by a charging Pokémon.

"Mooooo!"

"What's that?", Misty asks.

"It's a Tauros and its outta control, and there's nowhere to run", Ash replies.

"Ahh! Ash I don't wanna fall pull me up quickly", Misty yells as she hangs off the cliff by Ash's arm.

Misty had lost her footing and fallen off the side of the cliff clutching Ash's arms.

"Misty I have an idea but it may scare you a bit but you're gonna have to trust me", Ash says.

"Yes…", Misty simply replies

"Go for it, it's now or never."

Ash jumps off the cliff and grabs Misty in his arms pulls out Fearow's pokéball, "Alright Fearow I need your help, come on out!"

Suddenly Fearow appears from the ball and swoops down after the falling couple, and rescues them by allowing them to grab the rather dark looking belt wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks I owe you one", Ash whispers to Fearow.

Fearow lands behind the Tauros, and Ash returns to pokéball.

"Misty are you ok?", Ash asks.

"Yes, just still…", Misty simply responds.

"Scared I know but don't worry I'll protect you", Ash says confidently.

"Oh Ash…", Misty softly replies.

"Alright Cyndaquil let's go", Ash declares.

The little fire rat appears with his fire ball necklace ready to kick some butt.

"Tauros you're mine, Cyndaquil use flamethrower", Ash orders.

"Quil!"

"Cyndaquil when did he swap for…(**Oh I'm sorry my love I had to speak with Tracy about something**)…so that's when, Misty thought.

Cyndaquil shoots out a flamethrower bigger than ever

"Yeah that's it", Ash declares.

"Mooooo!"

The Tauros charges off in another direction and flees.

"Phew… that was close", Ash says as he lets out a big sigh.

(Another but yet larger trampling comes their way)

"What's that?", Misty asks.

"Oh shit it's a stampede, Cyndaquil charge up all the power you can and when I say give them the biggest and best flamethrower you've got!", Ash asks.

"Cynda!"

Suddenly the Tauros emerge from the forest charging at Ash and Misty

"Ash!"

"Now! Flamethrower full power!", Ash orders.

"Cyndaquil!"

The flamethrower that is shot out spread like wildfire over all the Tauros waking them from what seemed like a hypnosis, they stop from where they were standing and head back into the forest. Cyndaquil lies down exhausted from the attack. Ash runs over to him at the sight and picks him up and hugs him close.

"Good job Cyndaquil you did just great!", Ash commends.

Cyndaquil cheers at Ash's praise and begins to glow white.

"Ohhh…", Ash and Misty say together.

"Cyndaquil's evolving?", Misty asks.

Cyndaquil gets bigger in Ash's arms just as he is still holding him and evolves into a Quilava right before their eyes. Not only his form changing but the items changes to from a necklace to a flame cape. Misty gives Ash a warm hug as he sets his newly evolved Pokémon and the ground to run around. Ash pulls out his Pokédex to check the entry.

"Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon, This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack."

"Alright Misty, you want me to carry you back?", Ash says as he gets down to give Misty a piggy back ride.

"Sure…", Misty simply responds.

Ash carries Misty as Quilava follows beside them. As they approach the Pokémon center May, Dawn and Brock emerge and begin to get the 411 as to what just happened. Ash guides them back inside and re-tells them what had happened.

* * *

What new adventures await our heroes beyond the next horizon; find out next time on Events Unexpected.


	19. Chapter 19:A New Move and A new Friend

**Chapter 19: A New Move and A new Friend**

"Alright Brock where we off too next?", asked Ash.

"Well it seems we are off to a town called Florence town", Brock replied.

"Florence town?", Dawn asked

"Yes, it's a small town about 2 days walk from here", Brock answered.

"2 days?", May complained

"Yes, 2 days and we should arrive in time for their annual festivities", Brock replied.

"A festival? Yeah!", Misty shouted.

"Just remember we are not there to party", Brock lectured.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but it won't hurt to have a little relaxation", Ash retorted.

"Yeah but a little relaxation can turn into a vacation that you can't afford right now. You may have a slight lead right now due to your win, but don't let it go to your head like you usually do because that rank could be lost at any…", Brock said as he looked at the pokénav.

"Oh wait there it goes you just dropped from 10th to 70th", Brock continued.

"What? Let me see that", Ash says as he grabs the pokénav out of Brocks' hands

"Easy Ash", Brock replies.

"Alright let's get movin'…right after breakfast", Ash says suddenly.

An awkward silence befalls the group.

"Same old Ash…his stomach always comes first", says Misty as she sigh's

"**Let's just hope that his kids don't inherit his bottomless pit of an appetite**", Brock thinks.

About 20 minutes later the gang leaves with stomachs full and are on route to the next gym.

After about a day and a half of walking the gang finally arrives at another Pokémon center.

"Yes, Florence town is just ahead, but all of the stores, the gym, and recreation facilities are closed due to the festival at the end of the week", Nurse Joy replies as Ash and company enter the center asking about the town and its gym leader.

"Aww…ok, but at least the festival is at the end of the week and we can battle real soon", Ash replies

"Of course my friend…just be ready or I'll crush you", says a voice as it enters the main lobby overhearing their conversation.

"Huh? Crush me? Please, not only will I beat you, but I'll even figure out your battle style before your second Pokémon or I'll concede defeat, but if I do you will double my score when I win", Ash replies confidently.

"…Alright, Mr.…", asks the voice

"Ketchum, Ash Ketchum",

"Alright Mr. Ketchum you have a deal, oh and by the way no one has been able to figure it out except…", the man says before Ash cuts him off.

"Let me guess the champ?", Ash finishes

"…Yeah…how did you?", questions the man.

"The last gym leader said the same thing", replies Ash.

"Oh so you're the guy who beat Alto, well I look forward to our match Mr. Ketchum. By the way the names Leon and oh and I'll tell you this now…don't come at me with speed or I'll crush you faster than you ever thought possible…", replies Leon confidently.

Ash stands in shock as the gym leader walks away laughing.

Soon after Ash and company arrive at the Florence town Pokémon center. Ash heads for the nearest video phone to contact Professor Oak. Moments later he appears on screen.

"Hey Professor", Ash says.

"Well Ash, how are you?", questions oak.

"I'm fine, as well as everyone else; the reason for my call is I need a Poké swap, can you get ready to receive", replied Ash.

"Sure thing Ash, why the sudden switch?", asked Oak.

"Well Pidgeot, and Fearow need a rest, and I feel they need a good open field for recovery not a Pokéball on a league Pokémon trainer plus Noctowl and Staraptor will be there to help them. So I'm sending Staraptor, Pidgeot and Fearow and I would like in return Totodile, Bayleef, and Bulbasaur", Ash explained.

"Alright Ash I'm sure they will be thrilled to rejoin you let me just go grab them", Oak replied.

"Wait…Professor before you do that let me inform you that Fearow is a little troublesome, around everyone, but I'm sure he will warm up eventually. But just in case, be ready for anything. The only thing I've been able to do so far is gain some trust from him, but otherwise try to keep an eye on him just in case", Ash explained with a little fear in his voice.

"Well Ash there is an old saying when one tries to prevent something it happens anyway so if it happens you will be the first to know", Oak replied.

"Thanks, Professor", said Ash.

"Now if you will excuse me", Oak replied.

Ash pulled out three pokéballs and places them on the teleporter.

Moments later…

"Alright Ash we're ready on this end", Oak replied

"Same here Professor", replied Ash.

"Alright beginning trade", oak said.

The pokéballs disappear and three more reappear; "Alright guys come on out!", Ash declared.

Ash throws the pokéballs and Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Bayleef appear.

Ash steps over to pet them and welcome them back.

"Alright Professor we're good on this end, how 'bout you?", asked Ash.

"Yes Ash, although Fearow seems to be adjusting rather quickly…", oak said concerned.

"Well that's because he's originally from there so it's really not that surprising", replied Ash.

"Oh, from where exactly?", asked the now puzzled Professor.

"Route 1", replied Ash.

"Wow that's surprisingly close", replied the now deeply thinking Professor.

"Talk to you later Professor", replied Ash.

"See ya Ash", said oak thankfully.

The screen goes black and Ash turns around deep in thought, then suddenly a rather large grin appears on his face.

"Alright Ash I'll bite what are you grinning about?", asked May.

"Oh nothing…", replied Ash.

…(May gave a serious look while crossing her arms)…

"Well ok, I got to thinking about some of our past adventures and remembered something that I thought would be worth trying", said Ash.

"What?", asked May partially unfolding her arms.

"Remember when we saw that Lucario for the first time at the palace, well the staff we brought him out of I thought would be good for Rilou to use, but since we can't have it I thought we could make it, replied Ash while a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Make it? Ash you can really do that here", May asked.

"Oh but there is a way, it just may take some time and a whole truckload of elbow grease", Ash replied.

"Alright Ash if you say so", May says.

"Well you won't know 'til we try so why don't we do some training to try it", Misty said walking in on the two.

"Sure Misty, once it's ready for field testing I'll let you know", Ash replied with some relief in his voice.

The next day…(Monday)

"Thank you madam I really do appreciate it", thanked Ash.

The screen goes blank.

"Ash who were you talking to?", Misty asked.

"We'll I thought I might get into contact with the princess and see if she could send the staff to us, but to start just give me a picture to go by", Ash said.

"Why would you need…oh ok", Misty said then thought about it for a second then responded again.

"I surprised they let you have it Ash", May said as she walked in.

"Well it took a little convincing, but it all paid off at the end and also as a bonus they are even going to send us the outfits we wore to the competition", Ash replied.

"What they are, yay!", May said with an ecstatic tone.

"Alright May calm down there's no need to get excited", Misty said trying to calm the brunette down.

"But that was a really pretty dress I'm just so happy that I'll be able to keep it", May said still jumping around.

"Anyway…", Ash said with a sigh.

"Alright Rilou, today we are working on a new attack for you so I need you to be ready for anything", Ash said seriously.

"Rilou ri."

"Ok, first I need you to make two aura sphere's one in each paw", Ash ordered.

Rilou nodes in understanding and complies with the command.

"Alright now…", Ash said.

The training goes through the day as they are walking with still no results.

"Alright guys we are on the outskirts of town and due to Rilou still trying to perfect this new move Ash has come up with until he can do it without an explosion, I'm afraid that Ash and him will have to stay, here at camp", Brock says.

"What…awww…ok", Ash replied.

"Well Ash we are going to head into town for some groceries, so we shall be back in about an hour", Brock said.

"Alright gotcha…", replied Ash.

About 30 minutes later…(Monday afternoon)

"Alright Rilou I know you can do this just concentrate and release!", Ash influenced.

"That's it, just a little more and…"

Rilou had it down, what had been taking place over the past 2 days was that Rilou takes two aura sphere's one in each hand and slams them together across one another in a horizontal fashion, then grabbing the spheres and molding them into a staff.

Then suddenly the staff dissipated.

"What happened?", asked Ash.

Rilou just stood there clutching his fist.

"Oh well I guess all we can do is keep trying, till you get the flow down", said Ash.

"Rilou ri."

"!" (Rilou pumps himself with a battle cry)

"Wow, he's really determined to get this down, it may actually work", Ash thought.

A few hours later…as Brock and company had already returned from the store and had already begun to make dinner.

A bright light followed by an explosion constantly emanates from the direction of Ash and Rilou.

"Wow, they must really be training hard if light is still emanating from them", Misty says as she sets the table.

"Alright everyone let's eat!", Brock shouts.

"Coming Brock…", Ash yells back.

"That's it, just a little more and…that's it!", Ash says with excitement.

"The staff isn't dissipating and its appears to be stable enough to hit something with it, now hold still and…", Ash says as he attempts to hit the staff in a vertical motion.

Rilou braces himself to withstand the impact but Ash's hand passes through and hits the ground.

"Damn it!", Ash declares.

"So close…oh well let's keep trying tomorrow and hopefully we shall come up with something, now Rilou lets go eat!", Ash says.

"Rilou!"

Both run over in the direction of the table and begin to chow down as if there food would disappear if they didn't eat it in time.

"Seconds please!", says Ash shoving his bowl into brocks face.

"Alright Ash slow down or you'll get heartburn or choke on your…food", Misty said.

Before Misty could finish her sentence Ash was already choking on his second bowl of food. As she quickly handed him water to loosen the substance in his throat he began to guzzle his food again.

"Alright Ash calm down or no more food for you!", Misty declares as she takes the bowl away for Ash ninja like.

"What? Alright darling I'll slow down", Ash says apologetically

"Thank you", Misty replies.

She hands the bowl back to him and begins to properly eat (for once in his life) the bowl of rice and steak that lay before him.

Approximately 15 minutes later…

"Thank you for the food", everyone says simultaneously.

"Alright now that that's done let's…", Ash said.

"Ash aren't you forgetting something?" Misty asked.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, alright everyone let's get these dishes done and get back to training", Ash declares with all his Pokémon cheering along with him while giving Misty a kiss on the cheek.

After the dishes were cleaned and everyone was relaxing Misty was watching Ash and Rilou continue their training.

"Alright let's try it again", Ash said.

Rilou simply nodes and prepares the attack, but this time it looks stronger than it did before.

"Wow that's look good; I think we should try something…", Ash thought.

"Alright Rilou that looks pretty stable let's try something, now I want you to hit me with it", Ash said seriously.

"Ri?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Pika?"

Everyone says looking at Ash with their petrified looks.

"You heard me, hit me with that staff…", Ash said again seriously.

Rilou nodes and proceeds with the order and just at the point of contact the staff passes through Ash's arm and the whole staff disappears.

"Damn, alright try it again", Ash declares.

Soon after trying multiple times…

It repeats as the last had done.

"Ok, let's try something different", Ash says.

Rilou creates the staff almost naturally.

"Now use psychic in the form of a rod around the aura energy", Ash orders.

"Ri?"

"Go ahead just visualize it and go for it, if my theory is correct that should stabilize the attack", Ash says (almost!) soundly like Gary.

"Theory?…stabilize?... Just who are you and what have you done with my Ash?", Misty declares as she gets up in a fury.

"Huh, what are you talking about I'm right here I just thought I'd talk a little more mature like instead of like a kid, I'm going to be a father soon and I thought I should act more like it", Ash says again seriously.

"Oh Ash", Misty says as she walks over to him and kisses him gently and hugs him.

"Alright now back to the training", Ash says with him still hugging Misty around the waist.

"Wait let me get out of the way before he does anything", Misty says dashing back to the safety of her chair.

"Now strike the ground in front of you", Ash says.

Rilou obeys and attacks the ground and the staff doesn't disappear.

"Alright! Good job!", Ash praises.

"Now we need to change up the routine now that we know that the staff is now stable, ah Pikachu how would you like to give our little friend here a little sparring partner?", Ash says.

"Pika, pika!" Replies Pikachu charging its cheeks,

"No, no, no; no electric attacks just, punching, kicking and whacking with your tail; no iron tail, no thunder bolt, just pure attacks and start off slow then we shall start to pick up the pace a little after he gets the hang of it", Ash says.

"Rilou?", Ash asks.

"Ri? "

"It now your job to concentrate on dodging, or blocking all of Pikachu's attacks, and when I say block I mean with the staff not your hands, feet or arms", Ash orders.

Rilou simply nodes.

"Alright now Rilou when I say go, Pikachu will come at you it's up to you whether to block or dodge the attack, then after each attack I want you to strike the ground after each attack Pikachu throws at you to show that the staff is still stable, understood?", Ash commands.

"Rilou ri."

"And…go!", Ash orders jumping out of the way.

Over the next couple of hours Pikachu and Rilou continue to spar until Rilou could maintain the staff and dodge or defend with it.

"Alright now we shall add attacks, Pikachu? You now have full attack capabilities', attack as much as you like with whatever you like", Ash commands.

"Rilou it's still your job to either block or dodge with the staff", Ash orders.

"Rilou ri."

After several more hours…

"Rilou, Pikachu you two have done well lets go ahead and take a break for a little bit then we can try something else", Ash commands.

About 20 minutes later…

"Alright, now that you have the dodging part down, let's try to fight back. Either strike back or defend no dodging", Ash orders

"Ri."

"Ok everyone let's eat!", Brock yelled.

"Ok, Rilou…everyone take an additional 5 minutes while we all eat supper", Ash says.

All of the Pokémon charge for their bowls nearly crushing Ash beneath their feet in the process.

Rilou jumps into the air throws his staff next to his bowl and it firmly plants itself into the ground, as he lands next to his bowl he begins to chow down.

As everyone is eating their food Ash and Misty both look at the Pokémon who are still eating very quietly, then they see Rilou still woofing his food down.

"Hey Ash look…", Misty says.

"Yeah I see it too…", Ash replies.

"Hey Rilou come here would ya?", Ash asks.

"Ri?"

Rilou complies, places both hands behind him on the ground and shoots a force palm into the ground pushing himself into the air and nearly lands next to Ash and company.

Everyone drops their chopsticks in amazement and stare at Rilou.

"Rilou…that's…that's…awesome!", Ash praises.

"Ri?"

"The way you came over here and the way your staff is still stuck into the ground even though you are away from it", Ash commends.

"**Hey wait there's another idea…**", "Rilou use psychic to grab your…" (Rilou does task before Ash can finish what he was saying)"…good boy", Ash says rubbing him on the head, "ok you can go finish now."

Rilou chunks his staff back at the bowl and it firmly implants itself into the ground and then leaps for his bowl and continues to eat.

Ash turns back to everyone and says, "I think we are gonna have fun at the next gym…"

Soon after supper the group had decided to get a little more traveling done before the sun set.

"Alright, I think we are going to win with what Rilou can do, I just know it", Ash says.

*Rustle, Rustle*

Everyone stops at the sight of the bush in front of them.

"What's that?", Ash asks.

A dark figure dashes from one bush to the next across the path they were traveling.

"Over there Rilou, go from extreme speed into force palm", Ash commands.

Rilou complies as he disappears.

"Ri…lou!"

Rilou charges after the figure and makes contact knocking it onto the ground in front of them, kicking up a dust cloud. After it settles the gang runs up to the now displayed figure and stares.

"It's a substitute"; Brock declares as it vanishes into a poof of smoke, almost a second later a fire ball suddenly explodes from beneath the smoke with everyone still around it.

Everyone blows a smoke ball with their faces darkened and hairs all distraught by the explosion.

After the smoke disappears, out from the bushes jumps a little black fox with a grin on his face and then it begins laughing while wagging its tail in everyone's faces.

Everyone unconsciously makes a fist before realizing anything.

"Hey what's that?", Misty asks.

"Well let's see"; Ash, May, and Dawn say as they pull out their respective Pokédexes.

Pokédex: "no data", all three say at once.

"What?"

"Eh?"

"No freaking way?"

"No data? It must be a new Pokémon; if only Tracy were here he might be able to get a sketch of it", Ash states.

"Hey what about Todd, he would love to get a snapshot of it just as much as he got Articuno all those years ago", Misty comments.

"Tracy, Todd? Who are they?", asks Dawn.

"Yeah just who is Todd, I mean I know who Tracy is, he's Professor Oak's assistant right, but I've never heard of Todd before?", May asks as well.

"Two other guys we traveled with a while back, don't worry we shall introduce you to them later", Misty replies.

"Alright!", Dawn replies.

"Anyway speaking of snapshot's, instead of drawing it why don't we take a picture?", May suggests.

"Picture? Don't tell me you actually brought a camera with you", Ash says sarcastically.

"Actually yes, for all the times I've traveled with you Ash, I thought it might actually benefit us if I did, and technically speaking I'm glad I did", May replied.

"Well, where is it?", Misty asks.

"It's right here!", May says ecstatically.

May pulls out a silhouette of a camera.

"Wow, that's some camera", Misty says sarcastically.

"Huh? Wha…where did it go?", May exclaims while beginning to panic.

May starts to panic as she checks through her pack around her waist.

Moments later…

"Oh no, I must have left it in my bag at the hotel…", she says after she had pulled out everything in her bag and even stripped down to search her person

"Don't worry May, I've got your back", Dawn says as she pulls out her own Piplup designed camera out of her bag, "but please put your clothes back on, seriously…" Dawn replies.

"Oh Dawn you're a lifesaver", May says getting dressed quickly.

"Thanks", Dawn replies with a smile and playfully sticks out her tongue.

"Alright Dawn if you would please…", Ash says.

"I most certainly shall"; and just as she was ready the little fox had disappeared from where it was standing.

"Wait…what…where did it go?", Ash and Dawn say together.

"Damn, must have escaped while we were talking", Ash finishes.

"Oh well, I guess it should reappear again eventually I mean it not like it can fly or anything", May says.

Suddenly a flying black bird appears over their heads.

"You and your big mouth", Misty snaps.

"Well it not my fault, but wait we didn't see any light from anywhere so that couldn't have been it", May snaps back.

"May is right, it was a Starly", Brock replies.

"Are you sure?", Misty asks.

"Yes, the outline of its body says as such", Brock replies dropping his binoculars back onto his chest.

Suddenly, the black fox bursts out of a nearby tree and steals Ash's hat. (Just as Aipom did long ago).

"What? Hey! Gimme back my hat!", Ash exclaims.

"Kekeekee", the black fox mutters.

"Alright, I guess we'll fight fire with fire, Quilava let's go!", Ash orders.

"Quilava!"

"Alright, use flamethrower", Ash commands.

"Lava!", he replies and launches a rather narrow but powerful and speedy flamethrower. The attack misses and Rilou quickly responds and redirects the attack with psychic to avoid torching the hat. Pikachu recovers the hat before it meets a tragic fate.

The redirected attack impacts the back of the black fox.

Suddenly the little fox lets out a loud cry for help that more than likely could be heard from across the island and within moments a much larger fox creature appears.

The large black creature lets out a loud screech forcing everyone to cover their ears.

Ash tries to pull out his Pokédex to try and get an entry, but to no avail.

Quickly Brock pulls out a pair of earplugs from in his pocket and shoves them into his ears. Then he makes a break for his bag to remove his other pair.

He dashes to all the Pokémon and trainers to give them a pair to block the sound. Dawn starts taking pictures while Ash prepares Pikachu with instructions to take down the fox by using hand signs.

Pikachu nodes and launches a thunderbolt at the new Pokémon to shut it up.

With its eyes closed, it senses the thunderbolt, picks up the baby fox and stops its screech to dash into the bushes nearby and escape.

Everyone pulls their earplugs out and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hey is everyone alright?", Ash asks.

"Other than a headache and a bunch of kicking kids I'm fine", Misty replies.

"Yeah same here, except for the punching and kicking kids that is", May replied.

"Well at least I got pictures", Dawn said holding up here camera.

"Great Dawn let's see 'em", Ash replies.

Everyone gathers round Dawn to see the pictures of the unknown Pokémon that she had taken.

"Wow, they are pretty good considering the conditions", Brock says.

"Thanks, huh?", Dawn replies rubbing her head just as she notices Alex walking up from a nearby path.

"Alex!", May declares

At the sound of May's voice Alex begins to run to Ash and company.

"Hey guys what's all the ruckus?", Alex asks.

"Alex you'll never believe this, but we just saw a Pokémon the Pokédex didn't recognize", Dawn says at once.

"Wow that is something, how would you describe it?", Alex asks.

"Well first, we saw two Pokémon; Second, instead of describing them how about we show you pictures?", Dawn replies.

"Well little missy let's take a look at them", Alex responds.

"Sure here you go", Dawn says.

Alex stands in shock as he looks at the photos Dawn had taken.

"What's wrong Alex?", Misty asks.

"This is…this is…you got…", Alex stutters to get a word out.

"What is it, a rare Pokémon?", Ash asks.

"I can't believe you guys managed to get him on film, I've been trying but he just seems to run away every time", Alex comments.

"Him? Him who, just what was that Alex?", Brock asks.

"Well the little one here is Zorua and this other one is Zoroark. Now those name are just their code names not their official ones, but Ash, Misty, everyone you are one of the first few to actually see and battle with it anywhere outside the Isshu region, because usually they just appear before small groups of people and never come ever close to a city or town, because of their playfulness as for you guys would have been normally screeched at by the adult until you passed out, but since you managed to act so quickly, it had to flee before more people showed up", Alex explains.

Suddenly, the little fox bursts out of the tree above them onto Ash's head steals his hat again.

"Hey!", Ash exclaims.

"Ahh! Again? Come here you little thief!"

"What do you mean again?", Alex asks.

"This is what it did last time after it substituted a fireball in our faces, and when we fought back and hurt it, the adult ran out and well…you know…", Brock explained.

"Wow, well you get a second look at it, well Ash my-boy you are a lucky one", Alex states humorously.

"Lucky? You call this lucky? I've seen just about if not every legendary there is most if not all of them more than once, I've participated four championships and I've beaten the orange islands league along with the Kanto battle frontier, I don't call this lucky", Ash exclaims back.

"No, that's not…wait every legendary?", Alex tries to apologize but then asks.

"Yes, every single know one at least once", Ash replies.

"Mew?"

"Yes, on new island."

"Zapdos?"

"Yes, orange islands."

"Lugia?"

"Yes, also the orange islands."

"Ho-oh?"

"Yes, first day of my journey route 1."

"Latias?"

"Yes and Latios, in Alto Mare."

"Rayquaza?"

"Yes, at á La Rousse City along with Kyogre and Groundon between Lilycove & Mossdeep."

"Arceus?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I've seen them all!"

"What about?"

"Yes!"

" You didn't let me finish!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Mewtwo, the Regi's, the 3 dogs of legend, Celebi, the beings of time, space and darkness, and even a Pokémon that only comes around once a millennia, and the prince of the sea", Ash finishes almost out of breath.

"I've seen them so many times we could write a book about each adventure", he continues.

"Alright, alright I believe you. Anyway that's not what I mean, I mean the little one over there may have taken a liking to you and might possibly want to join you", Alex states.

"What?"

"Hey Zorua come here my little friend", Alex says.

The little fox runs and leaps into Alex's open arms cheerfully as if seeing a friend you haven't in a long time.

"That's a good boy", Alex says cheerfully while petting the little fox as he knaws on the hat as if it were a chew toy.

"Wow it's kinda cute…", the girls say almost giggling.

"What? Cute? That little thing? He's gonna chew a hole in my hat for ho-oh's sake", Ash exclaims.

"Ash, darling you can always get a new one in the next town it won't kill you", Misty says.

"Ok fine keep it, I'll just buy a new one then", Ash replies in defeat.

"Come on everyone let's go"

The little fox stops chewing as it notices as Ash company leaving and begins to whimper.

"So Ash before you leave you still wanna leave him here or do you want to take him with you?", Alex asks.

Ash looks back at Alex then he looks down at the fox whimpering in his arms.

"I…"

"Now before you say anything I just want to you know there is no catch or strings attached to this one, nothing will be affected, and oh what the hell I'll even give you a Pokéball to put him in", Alex states.

Ash thinks for a moment, and looks into Zorua's eyes.

"Alright Alex, hand him over I'll take him, but I won't be able to use him in battle at least until I learn more about him", Ash states.

Ash steps closer to allow the small fox to jump onto his head (though not intentional), as Alex then reaches into his bag to retrieve a Pokéball for Ash.

"Ah…here it is, Ash here you go a special pokéball to commemorate the occasion a luxury ball", Alex says pulling the ball from deep within the near bottomless bag of stuff.

"A whosit whatsit now?"

"A luxury ball!", Misty says angrily whacking him over the head with her mallet as she walks over to Alex to take the item and put Zorua into it.

"I'm sorry I'd thought I'd try saying that for once to see everyone's reaction", Ash says apologetically.

"Well anyway that's a luxury ball, and it's supposed to help you make keeping friendships easier", Alex explains.

"So they say", Brock says under his breath

"Plus it's on a necklace so you won't have to carry on your belt", Alex says.

"Wow thanks a lot Alex he will be a fine new addition to the team and he will have the time of his life", Ash says sarcastically as he puts the Pokéball necklace around Misty's neck.

"…wait then why are you giving him to your wife?", Alex asks.

"Does it look like I have room I mean I can't just walk around the entire gym challenge with five Pokémon and one that I don't have any experience with, I may use him in the final tournament though, but he needs training and I'm not giving him to her for two reasons; one she's a water type gym leader, and two she just holding him for me until I need him so that way he doesn't spend his entire time at oak's lab away from me in an unknown place with a bunch of people and Pokémon he's never even encountered before", Ash yells back.

"**Wow Ash, I never thought he'd think that way**", Misty thought as Ash finished placing the necklace on her and pecking her on the check.

"Oh and don't forget we are always watching you so don't cause any more trouble now ya hear?", Alex states.

"Yes, I understand", Ash replies.

"Good lad, take care of yourselves everyone", Alex says waving to the group as he parts for the other direction.

"See ya later Alex", everyone says.

…

"Wow that was interesting, to say the least", May says.

"Yeah it was, but it's over for now", Misty says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we still have a long ways to go", Ash replies.

Suddenly another rustle appears at the bushes and Zoroark appears, ready to do some damage.

Zorua pops out of his pokéball on Misty's neck to confront the elder Pokémon to explain, but it won't listen.

As it begins to attack a hyper beam impact's right in front of them pushing everyone back.

"Ash move! That's the rouge Zoroark I've been searching for", Alex says charging up behind them.

"Huh? Zorua come here, Quilava let's go and use flamethrower to distract Zoroark", Ash orders.

"Lava!"

Quilava appears and shoots out a widespread flamethrower just as Misty takes the Pokéball off her neck and throws it to Ash to return Zorua and Zoroark jumps to dodge it the attack.

"He's one of their strongest, so step back and let me handle this!", Alex commands.

"No Alex, any Pokémon that threatens' my friends or my Pokémon will receive punishment from ME! Quilava flamethrower as narrow as you can!", Ash orders back.

"Lava!"

Quilava launches a flamethrower that was quicker than he had ever done before as it impacted the elder Pokémon.

"Alright now, Quilava return, Rilou let's go and see the results of your training!", Ash commands.

"Rilou ri."

Rilou appears and before he even reaches the ground his psychic staff is already in his hands.

"Now Rilou drop your weights and go into extreme speed and give that Pokémon a good whack with your new attack", Ash orders.

"Rilou ri Riiilou!"

Rilou taps each weight belt then disappears (with the weights lying on the ground where he was standing) and swings the staff like a baseball bat at Zoroark.

The staff makes contact and shoves the elder Pokémon into a nearby tree with such a force that the tree is broken in half causing the few bird Pokémon in it to fly away.

"Such power! Way to go Rilou!", Ash commends.

"Rilou ri!", He replies making a fist back at Ash with a smile on his face

Alex stands in shock.

"Wow! Ash just how did you do that?", Alex asks.

"I'll explain later Alex, but first we need to calm him down before he hurts himself, and judging from that impact he's probably badly injured", Ash replies.

"Don't worry about it Ash, I'll take care of him", Alex says.

"You sure…alright then Alex we shall be on our way", Ash replies as he picks up Rilou's weights to replace them back onto his arms and legs.

Ash and company continue on the path as Alex approaches the injured Pokémon.

"Hey, are you okay?", Alex asks.

The Pokémon simply gruffs.

"Well what did you think? Strong enough for you?", Alex asks the injured Pokémon.

The Pokémon simply nodes.

And Alex pulls out a pokéball, but instead of catching him he recalls him.

"Don't you worry my friend I'll get Nurse Joy on your injuries", Alex says to the Pokéball as he looks at Ash and company as they depart for the next town, just as the sun begins to set.

* * *

What new mysteries await our friends beyond that next horizon stay tuned to Events Unexpected.


	20. Chapter 20:The Festival and A Friend

**Chapter 20: The Festival and A Friend**

Sorry everyone I've had major writers block over the past couple of weeks so forgive me for the long awaited releases (now I know what all writers go through) anyway enjoy the latest installment.

After several more days of traveling Ash and company finally arrive at Florence town ready to deal some damage to the festival (figuratively speaking of course)

As Ash and company arrive at Florence, as the sights of the festival construction are almost complete.

"Wow…"

"By the looks of things it looks as if they are almost done setting the place up and if I'm reading this guide book right the festival begins tonight at 7p.m. so at any rate we have made it just in time for the opening ceremonies."

"Alright guys since we have some time to kill until it starts how bought we walk the town a bit, though we can't shop anywhere until after the festival, but we can still take a look around."

"I know how about we have a picnic?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"

"But where to have it…"

"I know, that lake over there seems like a good enough spot."

"Well guys what'ya say?"

"Yeah!"

An hour or so later…

"Ah… that was good."

"Oh yes, I agree."

"Now that we have eaten something at least how 'bout we go to the Pokémon Center and change into our kimonos and yukata's before the festival starts, I mean it is getting pretty late ya know…"

"Let's go then!"

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Ash and company make a break for the Pokémon Center to get dressed for the festival.

After about another hour everyone is dressed in their kimonos and yukata's and begins to make plans for what they will do during the festival en route to Central Square where the festival was being held.

Little do they know a familiar face looms in the shadows watching their every move…

"Who's up for hitting some of the game booths, huh?"

"Yeah!"

As Ash and company enter the festival ground they split up and go their respective ways.

As Ash and Misty hit their fifth booth, so does their little stalker and eventually within hearing distance of our heroes.

Suddenly…

"Go for it Misty! Huh? Misty look, is that who I think it is? Bianca hey!"

"Where? Ash? Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back…"

The stalker is startled and abandons what she is doing and makes a break for the forest.

"Hey Bianca wait, why are you running?"

The stalker keeps running with Ash trailing behind her until they hit the forest were Ash finally stops her.

"Hey why did you run Bianca, it's me Ash, I thought you were in Alto Mare with Lorenzo and Latias, what are you doing here?"

Bianca turns around teary eyed, and suddenly transforms in front of Ash.

"Wah? Latias, what are you doing here?"

She just gets closer and puts her head on his chest still crying.

"Ok I understand, but I need you to transform back, ok?"

She simply removes her head, nodes and transforms back into Bianca.

"Alright, good now come with me."

Ash grabs her hand and takes her back into the festival, pulls out his pokégear and calls the gang up.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Guys, its Ash we need to talk…NOW, I need everyone to meet at the Pokémon center. The one we changed at, as fast as you can."

"Wait Ash what's wrong, and why the Pokémon center?"

Ash turns the pokégear to show Bianca to everyone else.

"Alright Ash", Brock and Misty reply.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"May, Dawn we'll explain everything when we get there, just finish up and get to the Pokémon center A.S.A.P!"

"Alright…"

Moments later Ash, Latias (still disguised as Bianca), Brock and Misty arrive at the front doors to the Pokémon center. Then they spot Dawn and May running up with funnel cakes, cotton candy, and many other kinds of food in their hands.

They then walk calmly to the room they were staying in and settle everyone down enough to let Latias do her thing.

"Alright Ash, what's so important that we have to miss this festival for?"

Latias stands up and reveals her true form.

!

"L…La…Latias!"

"Oh my gosh she's so cute!"

"Calm down May, Dawn let her speak!"

"Wait, she can talk?"

"Ladies, please!"

"Now Latias, what's troubling you?"

"Latias channels some of her energy and uses her second sight to show Ash and company her memories."

"Woah what's this?"

"Second sight, normally it allows her or people around her to see what her brother Latios could see, but in this case it's her memory."

-Flashback-

"…alright Latias I know it's hard, but you gotta get over this. Latios may be gone, but he's still here watching over you. Now please stop crying…"

Latias briefly stops before bursting back into tears.

Bianca (the real one) lets out a sigh.

"Really what am I going to do with you…"

"Hey what about Ash?"

"What do you mean, dad?"

"I mean why don't she go look for Ash, since he was one of her close friends even though it was for a short time."

Latias looks up and shows Bianca and Lorenzo her memory of her giving Ash the picture of him and Pikachu.

"Huh, Hey? So that's where it went, I wondered where I put that."

Then all of a sudden they see the part where she kisses Ash on the cheek in front of Misty and Brock.

The two of them stand there in shock until Latias breaks the view of the memory.

Bianca suddenly snaps her fingers.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Latias should go find Ash."

"What?"

"Yeah, that last part of her memory says everything. She likes him but is too afraid to admit it."

"Well normally I'd say no, but in this case since she has a way to get around humans it shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't worry Latias, I'm sure you'll find him and speaking of Ash, didn't we see the Sinnoh league tournament he was in?"

"Yeah…"

"Well didn't he win that?"

"Yes he did, we sent the congratulatory card a week ago."

"Well didn't they also say he was granted access to the main tournament?"

"Yes of course, that happens every time someone wins a league tournament."

"Well if Latias should head that way she is sure to find him in record time, plus since it's only just a day's sail she should be able to fly there in no time."

Latias looked up at Lorenzo still teary eyed with her mouth open, as if she's asking him if it's ok.

"Of course Latias, it's alright."

Latias get's up, does a few loop de loops and gives Bianca and Lorenzo a big hug.

"And Latias…"

Latias looks back just as she hits the edge of the window

"Don't begin to doubt yourself if you can't find him, and just remember you're always welcome back here, and if all else fails just follow your heart."

Latias nodes and darts out the nearby window (cloaked of course) like a freshly evolved Crobat and then at speed beyond human recognition.

"Well that was easy…"

Suddenly she re-appears scaring Bianca into Lorenzo's arms. She moves closer and gives a kiss to Bianca on her cheek and takes off again.

After a day of travel she arrives at the island just as the ship is arriving and letting off the passengers.

"Hey there's Ash and Misty where she was strangling Ash for charging off the boat the way he did."

Suddenly the group head towards the limo and see the buses explode and watching Ash and company hauling ass towards the interior of the limo.

"Look, there we go…"

They suddenly notice Latias in her memory moving her arms to form a barrier over each individual person to prevent the debris from hitting them.

"Wow so that's why no one was hurt during the attack it was Latias protecting everyone from the explosion."

"Thanks Latias", Ash said petting her on the head.

After the other league trainers show up and the limo Ash was in takes off, Latias drops the barriers and follow the limo, but to a distance.

Upon arriving at the stadium she loses track briefly and begins to panic.

She suddenly begins to calm down and concentrate. She relocates Ash and company with her psychic powers, but realizes he is out of reach without causing an incident. So she decides to wait until they are alone and away from crowds.

She heads for a nearby forest leading out and decides to take a nap in one of the nearby trees.

"Wow…she has sure gone through a lot to get here."

"Wait what's that?"

The memory is still playing and they hear the sounding announcement go off.

Latias darts out of the tree and into the sky frantically searching for Ash. After a few hours of looking she spots Ash and company battling Fearow and the huge thunder bolt coming down.

"Wow…so that's what it looks like from that high up."

She simply stays at a distance and yet still waits for a good time to pop in.

As time goes by they finally get to just shortly before they met. Ash and company enter the Pokémon center to change. Latias decides to go ahead a try and find something to eat to keep her strength up as she hadn't eaten in days. When she returned Ash and company had already left and were no longer there. She heads to the festival spots Ash and decides it's finally time to get closer.

She enters a nearby forest and transforms back into Bianca and this time wearing a kimono.

She enters just as Ash and company do, but only in an ears distance away, even after they split up, she stays on Ash. Then they fast forward a bit to where Ash started chasing her and meeting up in the forest and the memory ends.

-End Flashback-

"…so Latias basically you want to travel with us?"

Latias transforms back to Bianca and bows deeply.

"Ok Latias, its settled you can come with us just try and stay out of trouble."

She jumps for Joy and begins frantically hugging Ash.

"Alright, alright I just need you to stay in that form when we are outside, ok?"

She nodes and hugs Ash again, and then to everyone's surprise she kisses him on the cheek again.

Suddenly, Misty gets furious with rage and holding up a fist ready to send her into the next century.

"Alright Latias that may have worked last time, but not now Ash is with me see and don't you even think for one minute that I am going to let you take him away from me. So just back off!"

Latias simply smiles comes up to Misty and hugs her, and then feeling the little thumps in her stomach she kneels down and with a twinkle in her eye softly rubs Misty's slightly swollen stomach.

Latias looks up at Misty with eyes full of joy and question at the same time.

Misty simply nodes and Latias jumps up and gives her another big hug. Misty calms down and hugs her back. After a few minutes she lets go.

"Alright Latias if you want when they're born I'll let you help me take care of them. Latias' face lights up as if she was using flash, and simply nodes with joy."

"Alright now that that's settled why don't we head back to the festival and have some more fun."

As Ash and company re-arrive at the festival they hear an announcement.

"Attention everyone the fireworks display will be taking place shortly, but first our very own gym leader Leon will be putting on a brief display in just a few minutes. Please proceed to the designated area at the lake if you would like to participate."

"Hey Ash now would be a good time to view some of his strategies I mean if you want to beat him."

"Thanks darling I was just thinking the same thing, come on everyone!"

Ash and company arrive back at the same place where they were having their picnic.

"Wow…a lot can sure happen over the course of several hours…"

"Yeah and they sure did one heck of a job doing it…"

"Alright everyone here he comes!"

Leon leaps onto the stage give a blow to his pokéball and throws it before him. Charmeleon battle stations!

A/N: something's are going to be said at the same time for a few sentences so to separate people the main one talking will be normal and the one in the background will be in parenthesis.

"Char!"("Wait why did he blow on his pokéball before he threw it?")

"Charmeleon use aerial ace into fire spin" ("huh he blew onto his pokéball?")

Charmeleon disappears and reappears in midair and starts to spin unleashing flames from his mouth creating a fire tornado. ("yeah just before charmeleon came out he blew onto the pokéball and it emerged with a brief wind.")

"Now follow it up with fissure into rock smash." ("Latias are you watching this we shall need your second sight very soon")

Charmeleon creates huge stalagmites and then crushes them as fast as they appear like whack a moles (Latias nodes and continues to watch intensly)

"Yes I think I already have it figured out" ("Thank you everyone your praise is most appreciated!")

"Figured out what Ash?"

"His battle style I just need to confirm it with Lati later."

"Lati?"

"Yes Lati, we can't just call her Latias in front of everyone now can we?"

"Um…yeah you're right."

"You got that Latias; while you look like Bianca we shall call you Lati ok?"

Latias simply nodes with a smile.

"Good, now after the fireworks we should all head back to the Pokémon center and get some sleep."

"And now everyone if you will direct your attention to the sky we shall start the fireworks."

Suddenly a dark figure with a flame flies by all the preset fireworks and lights them sending them into the sky. While Ash and company where watching the fireworks Latias is briefly watching the dark figure make its runs through the preset fireworks then slowly looks up at the displays going off in the sky.

A short time later the fireworks stop and Ash and company head back to the center for some well deserved rest.

"Alright Lati first thing after breakfast we are going to train ok?"

Latias nodes and grabs Ash's arm (couples style) which in turn makes Misty jealous and she makes a grab for the other.

Both lay their heads on Ash's shoulders and all walk back to the center.

Ash leads the girls to bed Misty to his and Latias (now back in her original form) to the floor beside their bed (with a blanket covering her).

And he in turn lies down next to Misty.

Moments later everyone is in their own beds asleep.

For what seemed like a few hours later Ash wakes up to find something cradling his back, he looks up at the clock to see it was about three in the morning and back down at the figure cradling him to see Latias (now looking like Bianca again) shivering cuddling his back for warmth.

Ash simply smiles and grabs the blanket off the floor and lays it over her and lies back down, seconds later he is back asleep.

The next morning…

"Ah!"

Ash wakes up in an instant, while everyone groggily wakes up.

"Misty what's wrong?"

"What do you think you're doing? Get out, get out, get out!"

"Misty what's all the ruckus for?"

"Her, what's she doing in our bed?"

"She was cold last night so she had gotten up here for warmth."

"So you knew?"

"It was three in the morning do you think I wanted to cause this much ruckus so early? And besides you need to calm down, you are carrying twins ya know and your blood pressure is already high enough…"

"Why aren't you surprised about this I mean she's in our bed cuddling you!"

"She was cold! I mean here we are sleeping on a mattress and she's on the floor with just a blanket, what you want her to get into a bed with a person she's never really met and then them freaking out over the situation? And also put yourself in her position, you would have done the same thing."

Misty stopped right there and thought for a second.

"What's all the ruckus in here?"

"Nurse Joy?"

"We don't need any fighting in here, this is a place for healing not bickering either settle it NOW or get out!"

Both Ash and Misty look down.

"Ok…"

"Look Lati I'm sorry I jumped to…"

Latias gets up and puts her finger over her mouth and hushes her before she can say anything more and gives her a hug until Joy leaves.

"Thank you…"

"Now Misty what's makes you think something weird was going on?"

"Well since we haven't seen her in a while I thought since I just woke up she was another girl in your life so I assumed the worst and screamed."

"Well with that little scream came a whole lotta shit. Now are we ok now?"

"Yes, we are…who's up for breakfast?"

"Alright that's better, ok ladies how bout we walk down to breakfast together."

Ash holds out both arms and each one of them takes one.

"Alright ladies…shall we?"

Both girls nod and follow Ash out with Brock, May, and Dawn trailing behind.

After breakfast…

"Alright shall we begin training?"

"Lati, Misty? You comin'?"

Both girls run up to him and grab an arm following Ash outside to the field.

"Alright Lati lets sit over there and view what we saw last night, ok?"

Latias nodes and they proceed to the bench.

"Alright, go ahead and use your second sight Lati and take us back to last night at the lake start from the moment we got there to when the fireworks finished."

Latias nodes and changes taking Ash and Misty to the night before.

"Now the only things we can view are what you sensed right?"

Latias nodes.

"Alright then let's see it…"

Latias complies and begins to show all events that took place the night before.

Ash stands on the stage where Leon appears, and watches his entrance.

After several reruns of his entrance Ash confirms that it was done and asks Latias if she saw anything else peculiar.

She simply nodes and goes forward to the fireworks launch.

Ash and Misty simply stares at the display again, and Latias nudges him to look in the direction of where they were launching.

"Wait what's that shadow?"

"I don't know but that's what was setting them off last night."

"Latias take us as close as you can."

Latias nodes and moves the memory forward until her vision fades.

"Alright, that Pokémon there is our key, wait Latias go back to when Leon finished his performance."

She nodes and complies.

"What are we looking for Ash?"

"Did he say anything or look like he said anything during or after the performance?"

"I don't know, now what can we prove with this?"

"It will give we an idea as to if that was his Pokémon or not at least."

"Ash, they would have this planned out why would they need to communicate?"

"In case they had a new recruit that didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, I don't know, but if there was that will tell me just about everything I need to know."

Ash views and reviews his entire performance looking for any clues as to his movements.

…

"Ash you've been at this for hours, there is nothing there and Lati is getting tired she needs to rest."

"Alright Lati just one more time and then we shall can it quits."

Latias nodes exhausted and prepares herself for one more view.

"Alright now, go!"

On the last view Ash notices a slight movement just when he enters like a timer setting and suddenly the vision fades as Latias falls.

"Lati!"

"Latias!"

"Alright Ash enough…"

"Don't worry I got it he set a stopwatch timer just as his foot stepped on to the stage, so that means he was timing himself to the number for something or another, but I'm almost positive that he was using that to time the fireworks."

"Great job Latias, let's go get something to eat and take a nice long afternoon nap."

Latias gets up slowly, and after Ash helping her, enters the Pokémon Center to have a bite to eat. Then leads herself back to the room to rest.

"Misty you go take a nap too, you'll need all the energy you can get."

"Alright Ash, just don't do anything stupid like you normally do."

"Yes, yes alright I promise."

Misty lets out a seductive wink before disappearing into the bedroom behind Latias.

"Alright Pikachu time for last minute training."

Ash and his Pokémon warm-up and then begin to train until dark.

"Alright guy's good job today, now let's close with a cool down and call it a day."

"Ash it's time for dinner."

"Alright Misty be in there in a minute."

…

Ash and his Pokémon enter the center after a long day of training and eats like a Ponyta.

Right in front of everyone including Latias, who surprisingly didn't seem fazed by it.

She simply sat down next to him and began to eat politely and quietly.

Misty, Dawn, May and Brock stood there with their mouths open.

Misty then simply closed her mouth, walked over to the table and followed Latias toot suite. Soon after followed by May, Dawn and then finally Brock.

After dinner…

"Never again Ash…"

"What?"

"You embarrassed not only us, but yourself as well scarfing down all that food so fast. I thought you said you were going to grow up."

"I did, just taking it one step at a time."

A/N: by the way at least 2 months have gone by since the beginning of the tournament

"Oop."

"What is it Misty?"

"Oh its nothing, they are just having a fight to see who's better apparently."

"Ohh, can I feel?"

"Sure Dawn, let me just take a seat them fighting is really taking its toll on my energy even though we just ate."

As they get back into the room Misty takes a seat and Dawn gets a chance to feel the 'fighting twins'.

"Wow they really are having at it."

"Just can't wait till they are outta me, then we will be at least physically better in some respects."

"Yeah…"

Latias simply stares at Misty and Dawn puzzled.

"What's up Lati, you wanna feel 'em too?"

Latias simply nodes and walks over to the girls, and gently places a hand on her swollen belly.

Latias face fills up with emotion and places her hands on her 'own' stomach.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

Latias suddenly transforms and uses second sight to show an image to everyone.

It was of her looking like Bianca with a swollen stomach standing there with Misty (and her slightly swollen stomach) and Ash.

Misty blushes deeply, and Ash, Dawn, May and Brock fall over.

Latias transforms back with a puzzle on her face.

"Latias that won't happen, Pokémon don't have kids like humans do. Pokémon have eggs, not carry the babies in their bodies."

Latias' face suddenly goes from joyous to near crying.

"Latias don't worry about it, at least you can still have kids right?"

Latias simply nodes.

"Alright I know you want to know what it's like, but just can't be done."

"So just calm down and we'll get into more detail later, ok?"

Latias simply nodes and everyone gets into bed. Ash, Misty, and Latias in one; and May, Dawn, and Brock each in their own beds.

…

The next day after breakfast…

As Ash and company are making their way to the gym, Misty notices something odd about Latias.

"Lati?"

Latias looks over at Misty.

"What are you doing?"

Latias turns around to show herself, with her own slightly swollen stomach.

Misty turns into full rage mode and starts trying to vividly attack her, but Ash holds her back knowing full well before that she would do this.

"Misty I thought I told you to control yourself."

Misty calms down slightly enough to speak.

"How did she get pregnant this fast? How is she even pregnant? It's just not possible…"

"Misty listen to yourself talk, it isn't possible she is just modifying her appearance with psychic like she did at first with Bianca and again with the festival."

"She's just trying to feel what you feel, like a younger brother or sister would do, mimic you so to speak."

Misty shuts up instantly.

"Now are we good?"

An almost inaudible yes is heard from her.

Ash and company arrive at the gym where Leon is awaiting their arrival.

"Are you ready Ash?"

"Am I ready, of course I am."

"Well it sure doesn't look like it considering you have not one but two girls clutching you and pregnant I might add."

Ash simply puffs it off and walks into the gym with everyone else behind them.

"Now if you will sign this promising to keep your end of the bargain we can get started, and I will do the same."

Both Ash and Leon sign the document and give it to the referee.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum it's time for your demise and you expulsion from this tournament."

* * *

Will Ash win or will he be thrown off the island? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Events Unexpected.


	21. Chapter 21:Elemental Strategy

**Chapter 21: Elemental Strategy**

Ash and company arrive at the gym where Leon is awaiting their arrival.

"Are you ready Ash?"

"Am I ready, of course I am."

"Well it sure doesn't look like it considering you have not one but two girls clutching you and pregnant I might add."

Ash simply puffs it off and walks into the gym with everyone else behind them.

"Now if you will sign this promising to keep your end of the bargain we can get started, and I will do the same."

Both Ash and Leon sign the document and give it to the referee.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum it's time for your demise and you expulsion from this tournament."

"Oh yeah, well that's not going to happen if me and my Pokémon have anything to say about it!"

"Enough talk, now we battle!"

"Alright scizor, battle stations, let's go!"

Leon kisses the now flaming pokéball before throwing it midfield.

"**Heh gotcha, but now to confirm my theory**."

"Alright if that's how you wanna play. I'm game, Quilava lets go!"

"Scizor vs. Quilava let the match commence!"

"Scizor use metal claw!"

Scizor charges in with the attack, but instead of a glowing claw it catches fire.

"**Wait…that's…the one who was lighting the fireworks. Yes that confirms it**, alright Quilava use flamethrower slick and narrow."

Quilava complies and shoots a narrow and speedy attack that impacts scizor hard and fast.

"Scizor is unable to battle…Quilava wins!"

"And to top it off, your battle style is an elemental advantage each based on their pokéball and something that could benefit there type, and in this case when you kissed the ball it became glowing with flames, otherwise it would have stayed the same or been another element depending on what you did before you threw it."

…

Leon stands with his mouth open in shock

"Wow…not bad Ash, not bad at all. I'm actually impressed you actually did it and this is our first battle together."

"Nah, it was nothing, plus I had a little help for an old friend…"

"Hm… well I guess you'll just have to beat me otherwise…"

"Otherwise?"

"Otherwise the double points will not count and all that hard work will have been for NOTHING!"

"Ugh!"

Ash lets out a low growl.

"Now let's see if you can stop this!"

Leon kisses the pokéball twice and it turns yellow.

"Now! Quagsire, battle stations!"

"Quilava return! Bulbasaur lets go!"

"Bulbasaur vs. Quagsire! Let the battle continue!"

"Quagsire use aqua tail, go!"

Quagsire charges an attack and at a blistering pace charges at Bulbasaur sparking with electricity.

"Woah its fast!"

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to jump and then use razor leaf to counter."

"Wow…by the looks of things that Quagsire must be charged with a lot of electricity, so we have to avoid him in any way we can."

Bulbasaur leaps into the air dodging the attack and firing a fury of razor leaf at the startled blue blob Pokémon.

"Quagsire intercept it with bubblebeam!"

The bubblebeam and razor leaf intersect and the leaves get caught up in the bubbles entirely and pop seconds later dropping the leaves to the ground harmlessly.

"What? That's not possible!"

Suddenly Ash looks at one of the leaves that had fallen near him.

"Wait, that…that…that's just not…"

The leaves upon closer inspection show burn marks and cuts all over them.

"Wait? What? They were cut and burnt, but how? Wait no way! That's pretty good ya know, I never thought a Quagsire would be able to put that into a bubblebeam."

"He used the intensity of the electricity to burn and cut the leaves. I'm impressed to say so myself."

"Ya know I gotta hand it to you, that must have been some intense training to get Quagsire to do that…"

"Well it took a while, but it all worked out in the end…"

"Well then we shall just have to see if he can really put it to the test."

"Bulbasaur!"

Ash looks at Bulbasaur with a serious look.

"Bulba?"

-Flashback-

The day before…

"Now remember when I call your name and give you a serious look, I want you to begin gathering as much solar energy as you can ok?"

-End Flashback-

Bulbasaur nodes and prepares himself.

"Now use vinewhip and send him flying!"

The attack hits hard, but doesn't move him an inch.

"Now use razor leaf!"

"It's useless razor leaf won't work, not as long as I have Quagsire's bubblebeam, go!"

The attack intercept and the leaves fall to the ground like last time

Bulbasaur gave a quick look back at Ash.

"Alright now you're mine, razor leaf one last time!"

"Again bubblebeam to intercept…"

The attacks again move to intersect, but before they do…

"Bulbasaur use solarbeam 120% power!"

"What are you crazy? Bulbasaur needs time for that to charge how can you expect him to fire that right here, right now? Unless…"

Leon quickly flashes back to when Ash just simply calls Bulbasaur's name.

"No Quagsire, dodge it quick!"

"Bulba, Bulba, Bulba, Bulba, Bulba…"

"FIRE!"

"Bulba, Bulba, Bulbaaaaaa, SAUR!"

The little bulb fires a beam so powerful, it makes overheat look like ember…

It quickly annihilates both attacks and impacts Quagsire straight in the center of his body. The attack is so powerful; it forces Quagsire into the ceiling and leaves an imprint at the point of impact.

As Quagsire falls, the gym leader stands in shock as it falls.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to catch Quagsire!"

Bulbasaur complies and grabs the blue blob to prevent any further injury to befall him before making his way to the ground. He lays it down in front of Leon and the judge makes his call.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the victory goes to Bulbasaur!"

…

"Alright Charmeleon, you're my last hope battle stations!"

He again blows on the Pokéball like he did at the festival.

Ash recalls Bulbasaur to send Totodile out.

"Totodile, let's go!"

"Charmeleon vs. Totodile let the match begin!"

"Charmeleon use slash followed by metal claw!"

"Totodile use water gun on the ground to dodge it!"

Charmeleon charges and just before impact Totodile fires a powerful water gun at the ground sending him into the air completely dodging both attacks.

"Perfect…he's unable to dodge! Now Charmeleon use overheat!"

"Char…"

"Meal…"

"LEON!"

A large cylinder of flames bursts from Charmeleon, enough to engulf Totodile just like solarbeam and Quagsire.

"Totodile, quickly use water gun and give it everything you've got!"

Totodile holds his head back and at the last second tries to push the attack back, but is almost overwhelmed until the water stream gets bigger than the overheat.

"What's going on?"

"I think Totodile is not using water gun anymore, but hydro pump. Ash just look at that power…it's almost enough to push the overheat back, but Totodile just isn't strong enough to…"

But by the time Brock finishes explaining Totodile is up against the wall being held up by the force of the attack.

"That's it!"

"Totodile, stop using your attack, now!"

He complies and falls before the attack hits him.

The attack hits the wall and nearly destroys it.

"Now jump off the falling rubble to avoid the edge of the ring."

He complies and succeeds, (because if he did it would be considered a ring out and Charmeleon would win by default despite if Totodile was still able to fight or not).

"Charmeleon flamethrower!"

The fire Pokémon complies and launches an attack that looked almost as powerful as the overheat.

"Totodile!"

Totodile uses hydro pump to block the attack, but at a major price on his stamina.

A few seconds go by…

"Are you sure you don't wanna give up, otherwise your Totodile may become barbecue for me later…"

"No way I believe in my Pokémon and there power!"

"Suddenly, he starts to glow blue…"

"Huh?"

Soon Totodile is dancing again.

"Wait, what just happened?"

"Misty?"

"Don't look at me! Brock do you know anything about this?"

"I think so let me think…"

Brock places his fist into his hand after a few seconds of thinking.

"Aqua ring! Its aqua ring!"

"Aqua ring?"

"Yes it's a water type recovery move that restores a water type Pokémon's hp for a limited amount of time, and apparently he learned to use it just as the flamethrower nearly took him down…"

"Plus in some ways some trainers have said that when used it provides a water veil to help protect them further from fire attacks...so that they do even less than they did before. And every turn he will recover health until it wears off, he faints, or is full of health."

"Ok I think I get it now, alright Totodile lets wrap this up, with one big attack. Use hydro pump at the ceiling and gives us some moisture!"

Totodile complies and does as Ash explained.

Suddenly dark clouds begin to form inside the gym.

"Alright Totodile now rain dance quickly!"

"Toto…"

Suddenly it begins to rain…hard…

"Yeah now with the further increase in our power and decrease in theirs let's wraps this up hydro pump 120%."

"Charmeleon swords dance and then Overheat!"

"Char…"

Both Pokémon begin charging up bundles of energy and at once they release it all on each other.

Upon impact the attack seem equal until Charmeleons' give a little, then Totodile's a little and then back and forth. Until the energy equalizes and gathers in the middle for a massive explosion, sending everyone for cover to dodge the potentially fatal attacks.

As the smoke clears, both Pokémon are on the ground knocked out.

"Wow, after all that power and oh look the rain stopped…"

"Totodile and Charmeleon are both unable to battle and since Ash Ketchum still has two Pokémon remaining; the victor of this gym match is Ash Ketchum of pallet town! And due to prior agreement his victory points are doubled and his rank is increased further."

"Here you go Ash, you not only managed to figure my strategy, but defeat me in battle. You deserve this…"

Leon hands Ash a star badge and steps back a little to give Ash some room.

"Alright I won the elemental badge!"

"Pi pika chu!"

"Hey Leon nice match I look forward to a rematch in the finals…"

"Oh you already know about that…"

"Yeah I kinda figured since there were so many people competing, and there were quite a few on the boat, but not enough to fill up the ranks…"

"Yeah, yeah, but next time Ash you won't be so lucky!"

"I'll look forward to it!"

* * *

Ash and company begin setting off for the next town to get Ash's next badge, will they be as easy as the first two or will Ash end up eating dirt in the next match stay tuned for the next Events Unexpected!


	22. Chapter 22:A Day to Remember

**Chapter 22: A Day to Remember**

Hey everyone here comes an update, and we shall continue on with our friends from Pokémon. Now everyone I would also like to point out that when this story is finished I might try to do an audio book for it using well my readers of course, and i have gone back and edited some things in the first 21 chapter so go back a read them(the update will come with ch. 22) The only things I'll need are some interviews and who you want to be (just simply state who you are, what char. You'd like to do, and give me a short 2-5 min. scene (out of my story of course and give me a rough idea of where it is) and I'll judge it from there. If you would like to help put it together you may also submit something (just try a keep the interviews to no more than 6 min.) post it on you tube or somewhere easy to access and pm me a link (preferably on you tube). On the last chapter of this fan fiction I will select the winners and begin working on it (and don't worry, all credit will go to their respective owners) also the final product for each chapter will be loaded onto you tube. So look forward to it. For those select few that have decided to read, plz R & R so that I know it's at least being utilized and that I'm making since, remember I can't read anyone's mind so I don't know what u think about it until ya'll tell me! After this next ch. I will not be posting till I at least get something from the lot of you, plz r & R, so that way I know it's being read. As for now cheers critique if u will. If we can reach at least 20 review I will continue.(also if someone would like to draw a manga strip, just let me know and go for it! Just make sure to let me see it!).

"Alright Quilava use flamethrower, quick!"

"Lava!"

"Now haunter, use destiny bond!"

"No wait stop!"

"Haunter…"

"Lava…"

Both Pokémon are unable to battle since trainer Rose has still 1 Pokémon able to battle she is the winner.

Both trainers proceed forward and shake hands

And Rose walks away with a large smile on her face.

"Failed again…"

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure you'll find someone you can beat…"

"Thanks Misty, that helps out a lot… considering that's the 12th match I've lost in a row today!" Ash snaps sarcastically

"Well sorry Mr. Ketchum I was only trying to help!"

They were fighting again, something they hadn't done for a while.

"Alright guys break it up…"

"Stay out of this May!", they snap.

May simply steps back.

Meanwhile Latias had gone off to find something that would cheer the couple up.

"Well I guess we had better get moving my Pokémon need a rest if we are going to do better tomorrow."

"Staraptor let's go!"

"Starrr."

"Staraptor go and find Lati and tell her to come on back we are going back to the Pokémon center for the night."

Staraptor nodes and flies off.

Ash and company begin to make their way to the nearest Pokémon center about twenty minutes up the road.

Seconds later Staraptor finds Latias and guides her to the same center, and luckily they beat Ash and the gang.

Suddenly a bulb goes off in Latias' head.

She would cook dinner for them, which (or so she thought) would settle everything.

But little did she know that would only make things worse…

…

Latias transforms into Bianca and runs into the Pokémon center and confronts Nurse Joy.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Lati nodes.

She uses her telepathy to talk to Nurse Joy, although it looks like she's speaking.

Luckily, she understood and showed her the way.

"Alright Lati here is the kitchen just be careful and try not to burn anything…"

Lati thanks her and bursts into the kitchen with speed and dexterity and begins to cook up a storm.

Soon warm and delicious smells fill the Pokémon center and all its inhabitants, including Nurse Joy.

"Wow something smells good."

"Yeah I smell it too, Nurse Joy what's this wonderful thing I smell?"

"I think it's a feast a new trainer is putting together for her friends who have yet to arrive."

…

"Lati is everything ok?"

Latias simply turns her head a faces Nurse Joy with a smile on her face.

Nurse Joy looks behind her at the feast that lay before her.

"Wow Lati that is a lot, is that just for your friends?"

Lati shakes her head.

"No this is for everyone so please bring them all down and allow them to indulge themselves, and you should too Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy brightens up and dashes to the front desk and grabs the intercom.

"Hey everybody the wonderful smells you smell are soon going to be entering your mouth. So everyone please come down in an orderly fashion and come enjoy this feast our new friend Lati has prepared for us and her friends."

Soon hordes of steps can be heard charging down the stairs and headed for the cafeteria.

Nurse Joy is the first to inhale the food before her.

"Lati this is something else! Who taught you how to cook this great?"

"I was taught by the great chef's of Alto Mare, and lastly by a good friend of mine who still lives back there. I wonder how she is doing?"

"I'm sure she is fine."

'Ding'.

"Oh wait hold that thought we have some new arrivals let me go greet them and I'll be right back."

Lati nodes and continues to maintain cooking the finishing meals.

"Hello? Hello? Nurse Joy?"

"Yes kids I'm coming!"

"Welcome to the Pokémon center would you like me to take care of your Pokémon?"

"Yes please and if you would please direct us to the cafeteria, as something we have smelled, is begging our senses to fills our stomachs."

"Sure right this way please."

…

"Now what your are smelling is the work of someone who just stopped by to make dinner for her friends who are supposed to be arriving, but have yet to show up."

"Wow…"

"Oh by the way Nurse Joy have you seen a Staraptor fly by in the past 20 or so minutes?"

"Why yes, he came in with the person who is cooking for us right now, so I assumed he was her Pokémon…"

"Where are they now?"

"Oh well, the Staraptor is in the dining hall eating, and well the trainer is in the kitchen."

Nurse Joy leads them to them dining hall where everyone is still wolfing down there food.

"Wow if everyone's eating it, that trainer must be very good…"

"Yes mam she is, I actually had to pull myself away from the dining hall just to stop eating because I was so full."

Soon Ash and company arrive at the window that joins the dining hall and the kitchen where Lati can be seen.

"Lati!"

At the sound of his voice Lati stops what she was doing and jumps out of the kitchen and into Ash's arms.

Soon she is happily rubbing Ash with her head.

"Wow either she must really like you or you guys are the friends she was waiting for."

"Yeah we've been traveling together since the festival in Florence town."

"You met in Florence town, she told…"

Lati hushed Nurse Joy with a quick look.

"Huh, what did you say Nurse Joy?"

"Oh never mind, it's nothing."

"Well it's good to see you Lati we got worried when we didn't see you at the front waiting for us…"

Lati looks down almost sad.

"No don't worry about it."

"Huh, but Ash she didn't say anything…"

"Well that's because…"

Lati and Misty both put their hands over his mouth. While Misty knocks him on the head with her fist.

"Ow…you didn't have to hit me so hard…"

Ash is on the floor clutching his head.

"Well serves you right, big mouth…"

"I wasn't going to say…"

"Ow…"

Ash was back on the floor now with two large lumps on his head.

"Ok I get it, I won't say anything!"

"Good, now that that's settled let's eat!"

Everyone cheered and begins to indulge in Lati's meal that had been prepared for them.

…moments later

"Wait Lati the stove, you left it on!"

Lati rushes back to the kitchen to see the pot still being stirred by her psychic power, but just to make sure no one knew, she turned down the stove to make it look natural.

"Wow good thing the stove was on low otherwise we might have trouble on our hands…"

Lati rubs the back of her head nervously.

Meanwhile back in the dining hall…

"Wow this is pretty good considering this is the first time I've actually seen her cook."

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to talk to her about this, it's simply too good for words. I mean I couldn't have done any better than what she did here."

"The steak is juicy yet tender, the peas are simply delicious, and the cherry pie is just wow…"

"She must have trained a lot in Alto Mare for this."

"Yeah, I never thought she would have even been able to even attempt this…"

"Alright Ash, stop going giggly eyed over it."

"Alright Misty…"

"Now Lati we can't have you doing this every single time Ash has a losing streak, otherwise we'd be in trouble. Look we know you wanted to surprise us, just don't do it every so often like once a month."

"Oh Misty stop being such a worry wart, if Lati wants to cook let her cook."

"Don't get me started Mr. Ketchum if she cooks like this every time all the centers will be out of food before the end of the month, either she does it with Brock or once a month. I don't want the entire island low on food just because you allowed her to cook a feast for you every day."

Soon the two of them are fighting again.

Lati tries to step in between to break them up, but gets pushed onto the floor.

"Alright that's enough!"

"The couple shuts up instantly."

"Now look what you two have done, now she's crying and after all she did for you this is how you treat her? I'm appalled."

"Come with me Lati, let's get you cleaned up…"

"Now you two need to make up and quick bickering all the time, it's hurting us all. I'm sure she'll almost never want to do this again if this is how you to act. Now you need to apologize not only to yourselves, but to each other and to Lati."

"Yes mam…"

Ash and Misty both look down in despair at their own childishness.

They head for where Lati was seated on a couch in the waiting area and slowly take a seat next to her.

Lati is still crying and they go unnoticed until they speak.

"Lati?"

Lati jumps at the sound of Ash's voice and tries to get away, but Ash grabs her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Lati please hear us out, we don't care how you think of us afterwards, but please…"

Lati calms and takes a seat in a chair across from them.

"Lati, what you did was a great thing today you tried to cheer me up, but Misty and I still ended up fighting. There was always an old saying, the couple that fights the most, loves each other even more than the regular couple could have ever thought possible. Now there will be times when we fight, and there will be times when we laugh, but no matter the circumstance we still love each other. Yes we may even be at each other's throats at times, but we still love one another and we still love you and May and everyone else just as much."

"Now if you wanna go back that's ok, but if you wanna stay that's fine too. No matter what you decided to do we will still fight, but we will still love each other and we will still love you. So how about we dry those tears head back in there and finish up that special meal you made for us."

Ash, Misty and Lati get up and hug and begin to head for the dining hall to continue eating.

"Oh and Lati…"

Lati stops to turn around as Ash comes up to her to give her a big hug followed by Misty.

After the meal Lati cleaned up and approached Nurse Joy, to thank her.

"No Lati it's perfectly fine, now what's troubling you that you did not want me to reveal your past."

Lati explained that Ash and company already knew, she just didn't want them to know that she knew how to communicate to other people.

"Ok Lati, it'll be our little secret." 'Ring, ring'. "Oops a call this late, it must be urgent…"

"Hello?"

"Joy?"

"Yes this is she, how may I help you?"

"It's me your sister from Alto Mare, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, so what's the call for so late?"

"Well its mid day over here and there is no one even stopping by today so I thought I'd call to say hi…"

"Wait is that Bianca? Hey Bianca it's me Nurse Joy!"

"Bianca? But everyone calls her Lati round here…"

"Lati moves closer behind Joy, and looks at the screen."

"Hey remember me you where here just the other day and…"

Lati shakes her head with a smile and removes her disguise partially also placing a finger over her mouth, to reveal herself to Joy.

Then before Joy (the one she is standing next to) can turn around she replaces her disguise.

"Oh wait that's not Bianca silly me, that's her twin sister Lati. I had almost forgotten about that one, she left a while ago to travel with a friend according to her sister. I guess she just forgot to say bye to me."

Lati bumps herself on the head (like she forgot) and bows in apology.

Quickly says a quick goodbye to Joy (Alto Mare) and disappears to head for bed. (A/N: haha it rhyme's)

Before Joy can even reply Lati is around the corner and on her way to bed.

The next day…

Alright guys, today is a new day and today's the day for some major wins!

The Pokémon cheer along with Ash. As he challenges challenger after challenger the wins to losses are just about even with wins leading by only a few.

"Alright who wants some of this?"

"Alrighty then, Mr. Ketchum your day is about to come to a screeching halt as I'm about to crush you and your winning streak!

"As I already have three badges compared to your two and I actually number two in the league so be prepared to go home crying to mommy when I beat you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How about we make this match interesting, we make this a full six on six with everything on the line!"

"Everything?"

"Yes points, rank, and this tournament!"

"The winner moves on and the loser goes home, what do you say?

I say…"

"Ash please don't do it, what'll you do if you lose to this guy? You'll never be able to come back…"

"Don't worry darling I won't let that happen, my team is ready and we are set. And by the way if all is lost I'll count on this guy here."

"Wait, Zoura?"

"Yes I know he hasn't battled, but I'm sure he's good so I'll hope I won't need to rely on him."

"Ash your acting too confident stop before it's too late."

"So are you done babbling to your fat bitch or are you gonna quit and go home?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Alright, no more Mr. nice guy, you insult my friends and my family. You just brought down the hammer. I'm not worried about the tournament any more this time is personal."

**"…but Ash you just met the idiot…" **Dawn & May thought.

Misty stands in utter disbelief, along with the rest of the gang.

"Brock you wanna judge this?"

"No need squirt, this will be over and done with before you can count to the first hundredth Pokémon."

"You first shrimp…"

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Alright Muk, let's show this punk some real game, let's go!

Mu…mu…Muk!"

"Alright Muk, body slam that shrimp!"

"Pikachu dodge it!"

Muk slam's down hard just barely missing Pikachu's foot by mere meters.

"Wow that was too close; we can't afford to take any of those."

"Pikachu thunder bolt!"

"Pikaaaaaa…"

"Chuuuuuuuu!"

Muk takes the attack dead on, but simply shakes it off like a ground type would.

"Now Muk use earth quake to trap the little rodent!"

"The blob then shakes up the place and traps Pikachu."

"Now body slam into explosion!"

"What?"

Muk now encloses Pikachu and explodes taking him along for the ride.

"Muk and Pikachu are both unable to battle, no winner."

"Pikachu…"

"Alright that was downright dirty!"

"I do what I have to, ta win!"

"Alright Pikachu take a nice long rest, now Rilou front and center let's go!"

"Already sending out your unique huh?"

"Well two can play that game, Magmar lets go!"

"Magmar!"

"Rilou, I need you to get serious on this one ok, just don't overdo it, ok?"

Rilou nodes and takes his counter stance.

"What's this some kinda game? Magmar destroy him with a fire blast and make it a good one!"

"Mag…mar!"

A rather large fire star appears and heads straight for Rilou.

"Heh, heh. He's not even trying to dodge "**not that he could anyway**", oh well…"

Rilou gather's energy and at the last second when it seems all hope is lost he whips out his aura sphere and sucks the attack in.

"Now Rilou, give him a little present from us, flaming aura sphere!"

"What? That's not an attack, what are you some kinda idiot?"

"Oh really then how come you have something flying back at your Magmar?"

"What?"

Soon a fast flaming sphere of energy appears and impact's Magmar before he can even react.

"What? What the fuck just happened?"

Magmar is on the ground knocked completely out.

"That's not possible…"

"Oh really… then why is your Pokémon unconscious and mine still standing."

"Oh yeah well try this on for size, golem let's go!"

"Golem!"

"Alright use rollout!"

"Rilou, whip out your staff and send it flying!"

Rilou quickly summons his new staff and holds it like a baseball bat. And as golem charges he whacks him clean out of the park (figuratively speaking). And delivers a one hit KO.

"What, alright…now I'm mad; Mightyena, Luxray time to show them some power!"

"Hey that's cheating! That's not what we agreed on!"

"Times change, now both of you shadow ball that thing into oblivion!"

"No Rilou, I need backup, wait…"

"Misty!"

"What is it Ash?"

"Throw me his pokéball!"

"What are you crazy?"

"Yes, but no, look you've gotta trust me…"

"Just do it!"

"Here!"

"Thanks, alright Zorua come on out!"

The black fox appears, and with a little snicker he vanishes.

"Wait what?"

"This must be shadow sneak, better remember this."

"Rilou Force Palm into Aura Sphere, let's go!"

Rilou flips backwards with a dodge and force palms over the two attacks, and quickly begins to lets off few aura spheres impacting the two Pokémon startling them.

"Now Zorua, use Shadow Sneak!"

"What?"

Zorua reappears and rushes both Pokémon knocking them out.

"No… not now…I will not lose here and especially not to this chump of a trainer!"

"Chump?"

"Who you calling a chump of a trainer, when it's you who is the chump. Treating others like trash, treating your Pokémon even worse, it is you who is the chump heck I'm appalled to be even facing you right now, but I am, out of common courtesy. So I suggest you get your act straight and get in gear or forfeit the match and get the fuck off this island. You do not even deserve to even be here, I should turn you in to the tournament officials."

"Oh yeah pretty boy let's see you do that!"

"Now my two best Pokémon that have never failed me once; Tyranitar, Aggron let's go!"

…

Both very fierce Pokémon appear before Ash.

"Woah, that's some powerful Pokémon."

"Rilou give that Aggron a good whack!"

Rilou does as commanded and hurls the staff at Aggron. Upon impact the staff disappears and does no damage.

"What?"

"Hah!"

"That was some attack that didn't even tickle my bad boys' underside. Now it's time to show them a real attack, double hyper beam!"

"Rilou I need a miracle counter here!"

"Attack both of them!"

"Rilou do it!"

Rilou stars jumping around trying to get their attention and target him. And it works, as he soon stops jumping around he quickly enters the counter stance and prepares to throw the attacks right back at them.

As the attacks hit Rilou he stores all of their energy and then some.

As the attacks finish and the dust settles there stands Rilou pumping with energy.

"Alright you disrespectful Pokémon abusing crack head, you insult my friends, you insult my family and you insult my Pokémon. These acts are unforgivable, prepare to receive punishment for your actions, Rilou show 'em what you got!"

Rilou stands tall and proud glowing with energy from both attacks.

"Alright Rilou let 'em have it!"

Rilou charges up the power into an aura sphere and hurls it right in between both Pokémon. Exploding right in front of them before they can even react, knocking both of them out with their own attacks.

"Yeah all right!"

"You Mr. Eliminator are a disgrace to all trainers everywhere. Which I'm hereby reporting you to the league officials to have you banned from all league tournaments."

"No need to Ash, I'll take care of him…"

"Huh? Mr. Sandtrap?"

"Yes, are you surprised?"

"Well…kinda, yeah…"

"Ash I live out here and I was just on my way home when I heard a battle going on so I decided to drop by and take a look. I arrived just as you heroically declared war on this man here after the insults."

"Alright, Mr. Wakim or should I call you by your preferred name Kira!"

"Kira?"

"Yes or in other words killer…"

"We have been trying to find some way to get this guy off the league and out of our hair for many months."

"Thank you Ash, this one has been living somewhere around here for the past couple of years, but only recently has he begun to do stuff like this."

Suddenly Kira makes a break for it.

"Stop!"

"Let him go Ash…"

"But…"

"Don't worry we are tracking his every movement via satellite and have the entire area around this place completely surrounded he isn't going anywhere."

"Within moments, he is surrounded by innumerous police officers and Arcanine."

"Alright Kira lie down on the ground and put your hands over your head."

He complies and is arrested on the spot, thrown into the back of a truck and taken away.

"Oh Ash before I forget here are your rank points for winning the match, its' not much, but I'm sure you'll find something to do with 'em."

Suddenly Ash is pushed to rank one within seconds, only to see it be pushed back down to about 15th.

"Well Ash at least you're not 70th anymore, and you still have plenty of time to go until the end of the tournament. So keep on working hard and we shall see you at the finals."

"See ya later Mr. Sandtrap!"

"See ya later Ash…"

"Well now, what a day this has been."

"You said it Ash."

"How bought we break camp for the night?"

"Sure, that way we can get an early start tomorrow."

"Alright guys, come on out!"

"Sleeping under the stars is always the best kinda way."

Everyone lets out there Pokémon to sleep out in the open.

"Misty? Lati? After you…"

Ash politely holds the tent door open for them to get in first.

"Thank you Ash."

Misty goes in first and gives Ash a peck on the lips, and Lati follows afterwards in the same manner also kissing Ash, but only on the cheek as to not anger Misty before bed.

"Goodnight everyone," Ash says before stepping into the tent himself.

"Goodnight Ash," Everyone replies back.

…

Suddenly an explosion goes off…

"Ash and company all wake up groggy, but at the same time alert."

"Huh?"

"What's going on Ash?"

"I don't know Misty, but I'm going to find out you two stay here, I'll be right back."

"Waah!"

"Ash!"

Suddenly Misty and Lati burst from the tent only to be grabbed by some metal arm and lifted into the air.

"Ah!"

"Urghhh…"

"Misty, Lati… guys hang on I'll get…"

"Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly another metal arm quickly knocks Ash's Pokéball out of his hand and onto the ground, followed by taking the rest off his belt.

"Wait who is doing this?"

"Hahahaha…"

"Oh great its team rocket here to steal our Pokémon again…"

"We are not that worthless bunch of idiots, we are…"

*Flash*

"Team Fortress of Doom, rulers of the Pokémon world."

A/N: alright everyone just for the sake of typing and sanity I will write team fortress of doom as team FOD, so hopefully no confusion comes up…

"Now since we have all of your Pokéballs you can't stop us and we even have Pikachu captured so no surprises."

"Urghh…"

"Ash… why can they do that? Didn't you well…you know?"

"No I didn't, I just got caught up in the tournament I forgot to…"

"Oh Ash…"

"Enough whispering, now for the rest of your Pokémon!"

The arm then goes for the Pokéball on Misty's neck and removes it.

Seconds later after leaving her all of a sudden a spark emerges from the arm.

"Huh?"

"Did you see that teddy?"

"Yes I did, it kinda looked like a spark…"

Bzzzt!

Soon you can see team FOD being electrocuted by the arm that had the Pokéball.

"Ahhh!"

"Why are we getting hurt, they have no Pokémon out?"

"Look!"

"It coming from that Pokéball, it's the one electrocuting us, quickly teddy release the Pokéball!"

"Can't the systems not responding and I can't stop it!"

Soon the control device explodes and the arms release there prisoners.

Lati quickly transforms, cloaks and safely lets everyone down, while touching down on the ground to return to her human form.

"Huh?"

"Where are the Pokéballs?"

"And Pikachu?"

"Look they are floating!"

"Look there that girl is psychic!"

Lati uses psychic to bring the Pokéballs back to Ash.

"Lati thanks a bunch…"

"Ash you had better be thankful I _did that _to zorua's Pokéball, otherwise we might have lost more than just your Pokémon."

Yeah your right, I'm sorry.

As the two of them continue to bicker team FOD's balloon crashes with a rather large crash.

"Alright now we're mad! Gengar come out now!"

"You too Magnezone!"

"Urghh…"

"Even fight dirty like them too…"

"What's all the ruckus?"

"Huh? May what have been doing this whole time?"

"Sleeping, duh!"

"How could you sleep through all of the explosions?"

"Well I brought ear plugs just in case I had trouble sleeping."

"That crash woke me up…"

…

…

"Wow May you are something else ya know…"

"Yeah, well time to warm up, Misty care to join me?"

"Misty nodes and pulls out a Pokéball."

"My pleasure, Ash darling if you would please step aside…"

"Sure…"

"Blaziken, on stage!"

"Gyrados, go!"

"Ha you think you can ignore us then talk all that smack, how bout we show you a thing or two."

"Gengar, night shade into _that_!"

"Magnezone, zap cannon!"

"Blaziken, triple flamethrower!"

"Gyrados, crunch!"

The first two of blaziken's attacks cancel out the zap cannon and night shade while the third impacts magnezone, and gyrados crunches down on gengar knocking both of them out instantly.

"… what? That not possible!"

"Oh really you thought Ash was the only strong trainer here, well you thought wrong!"

"Alright, but we will not accept defeat, honchrow come out now!"

"You two venasaur!"

"Time for us to step in!"

"Dawn you ready?"

"Oh course Ash, I'm always ready!"

"Bulbasaur, piplup go!"

"Bulba…"

"Piplup…"

"Ahhahahahahaha!"

"Laugh now while you can, because we will mop the floor with you!"

They almost get serious, but continue to laugh

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf!"

"Piplup bubblebeam!"

Both attacks come forth and impact both pokemon, but when the smoke clears they don't seem fazed by the damage.

"What?"

"Ahhahaha, told you they wouldn't work!"

"Bulbasaur!" (Bulbasaur looks back at Ash and nodes)

"Wait? Why didn't they work?"

"Wait Dawn look!"

They all look at the pokemon as the smoke clears and notice the light screen barrier.

"When did?"

-flash back-

"Gengar, night shade into _that_!"

-end flashback-

"So that's when, Dawn don't use special attacks we gotta get close and take them down, got it?"

Dawn nodes.

"Piplup use peck on venasaur!"

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on honchrow!"

Piplup charges in and hits venasaur with everything he's got while Bulbasaur impacts honchrow with enough force to make double edge look like tackle.

"Alright no more playing around venasaur use hyperbeam!"

"And you too honchrow!"

Both attacks fire, ready to take both Bulbasaur and piplup down together.

"Alright Bulbasaur it's now or never you know what to do solarbeam 120%"

Suddenly if from out of nowhere, a beam of light that made the first time he did it look like nothing emerges from Bulbasaur and collides with the double hyperbeam, overpowers them both and continues on its way to venasaur and honchrow. The attack hits them both taking them out simultaneously.

"Alright! Now Pikachu use thunder and make it a good one!"

"Pika…"

"Chu!"

"A bolt of lightning comes forth almost as big as the one used on fearow and hits team FOD and sends them flying into the sky to become a star."

"Alright maybe now we can get our last 2 hours of sleep…"

"I heard that, see you in a couple of hours you guys."

"Yeah you too…"

"Oh hey Dawn?"

"Yeah, what's up Misty?"

"Before you go back to sleep can you had me that encoder that Prof. Rowan gave you?"

"Yeah sure let me just get it for you."

Dawn returns to Misty moments later with said device.

"Alright Ash, give me your Pokéballs and your hands."

"Alright…"

Misty pops open the device and places the Pokéballs in their respective places and Ash's dreary hand on as well.

"Alright Ash you're going to feel a slight sting…"

"Ouch!"

"There all done now that wasn't very hard now was it?"

"It only took like what 2 seconds of your time!"

"Yeah two seconds and some numb fingers…"

"Oh you'll get over it."

"No go to bed you're gonna need your rest for tomorrow's matches and I don't want you passing out at the next gym ok? Because if you do…I'll have Lati here give you nightmares you'll never forget!"

"Misty since when did you become so cold and evil?"

"Huh, whatever do you mean my love?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"Don't worry Ash I'm just kidding, but do get some rest…"

"Yes, MOM…"

"Alright Ash, fine then don't sleep for all I care but don't come crying to me when you want some loving later on…"

Ash shuts up almost instantly…

"Alright darling shall we?"

"That's better."

Ash tucks the both of them in and quickly falls asleep himself.

While Lati simply just stands there in shock by what just transpired and decides she will go for a walk to clear her mind.

What sorts of thing await our heroes in the next exciting adventure, say tuned to Events Unexpected.

And by the way in case you forgot I suggest rereading this fanfiction from the beginning, I added some scenes (and took out some others) that I had forgotten to include and did some grammar changes.

And remember If you see any errors plz don't hesitate to either review me or pm me. I will get to them as fast as I humanly can. Also don't forget I'm trying to do a audio book for this fanfic using you guys the readers so don't forget to send me your audition tapes I can't do it if I don't have people (also anyone interested in drawing for it is welcomed just make sure you tell me about it).


	23. Chapter 23:A Day filled with Misery

Thanks to JL01 for the inspiration of POV writing I will now add it, and sorry about the long wait people just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter so it WILL be rather long(er). Any flash back thoughts will be quoted and italicized. And just thoughts will be bold and italicized. Thx again for reading.

**Chapter 23: A Day filled with Misery**

(Latias POV)

As Ash and Misty went to sleep I decided it was time for a nice walk away from the others then after that I would come back and goto sleep with my sweet little Ash and the others.

I then assumed normal form and cloaked to take a long hard look and the trail ahead of us and noticed a small town to the east and west of the campsite, and also a rather bad looking storm creeping up behind us, but roughly about a day or two away.

Suddenly if outta nowhere a large 'flock' of Pokémon just fly by and go east towards the town and a lake, I get a somewhat good look at them and decide I should probably get the others up and follow them.

I quickly drop back down to the campsite and leap it everyone's tent almost simultaneously.

(Normal POV)

"Wake up everyone; it's terrible we must hurry!"

"Wha…what is it Lati?"

Lati quickly brings up second sight and shows everyone the 'flock' of Pokémon.

"Hey that's…"

"That's who Ash?", asked Misty.

"Misty, Brock; you both should know who that is… remember that time in Johto…"

"Oh yeah him! I remember now!"

"Lati we know that group of Pokémon, it's no big deal, just let them about their business and we will probably see them later on."

"Ash it's not more like a probably, it's more like an almost definitely."

"How so Brock?"

"Well considering where Lati saw them headed, that will put them at your…"

"Let's see…"

"Plus two, carry the four…"

"7th gym general area."

a/n: alright guys this part is based on the first Pokémon movie (just a shortened version) and then the conclusion of that movie during the Johto series (Mewtwo returns and strikes back). So if you haven't seen them go rent, buy, read the summaries on Serebii, or *cough* torrent *cough*. One is on dvd (1st movie) the other is on vhs (hasn't been dvd released yet as far as I know) so your best bet is to read it on serebii's website. well enjoy my shortened version that I cramped together.

"Wow…that far away huh…"

"Yeah…"

"Wait guys I'm lost just what are you talking about?" May asks rather suddenly

Dawn and Lati also nodes in agreement.

"Well I'm not sure he would want us to say anything, but since you're not trying to take him away or anything I'm sure he won't mind."

"Ok…first lets all take a seat so no one gets hurt."

"Next, I'm gonna need to explain a few things, so no questions till I finish."

May, Dawn, and Latias each nod their heads.

"Alright now, first there this was a Pokémon… that was created by science. Essentially a clone."

"A clone?"

"Yes… a clone…of a fossilized mew…"

!

"Done by Team Rocket…"

!

"We don't know all the particular details behind his creation, but one thing we do know is this…he was angry at the world and he wanted everyone to know it…he even went so far as to kidnapping one of the Nurse joy's to aid in his conquest."

"He called trainers from all over Kanto to try and defeat him, because as far as we knew at the time he was a Pokémon trainer, but little did we know it was soon to be a battle for survival."

"Soon after arriving on his 'new island', he then proceeded to 'steal' all the trainers Pokémon and clone them."

"Next thing we know a battle breaks out between the originals and the clones, but the problem is they are equally matched and if something wasn't done they would end up killing one another. Finally mew…yes mew…and you can close your mouths now…"

Dawn and May, sit back down with their jaws on the ground.

"Anyway, mew and Mewtwo fight it out and I try to stop the fight by literally jumping into the fight to stop them."

"After that I blanked out…"

"Ash…I don't remember if we told you this, but you died at that moment. You were turned to stone…I only (*sniff)…remembered…that (*sniff)…just…now…as…you (*sniff)…told…the… story (*sniff)…"

Misty begins to weep along with Latias

"Oh Misty…Latias"

Ash pulls both close to comfort them and Brock finishes up the part of the story.

"So all the Pokémon that where fighting stop and begin to cry right along with us…and if like magic Ash suddenly brought back to life and wakes up."

"Then Mewtwo decides it would be best if everyone forgot the past few events so he erased all the trainers' memories and sent us back to (unknown)* city's Pokémon center several days earlier."

A/N: was never told the city name, but if anyone has found it just message me with the proof and I will make changes (with your credit here)

"so… how did you guys remember all this if he wiped all your memories?"

"Well about two years later while shooting for the Johto league we see him and instantly remember all that had happened. After all was said and done only Team Rocket forgets why they are there and leaves. Basically Team rocket wanted the water and all the clones that had taken refuge there, so they decided to move in and make a base there once mewtwo was confirmed."

"Anyway, we were spared from the memory wipe, but team rocket was not and ended up leaving with nothing. Afterwards we said our goodbyes and haven't seen or heard from them since."

Two of the girls just sit there stunned beyond reason, Lati on the other hand was glowing as if she was reading Ash's thoughts and watching them as if she was watching them like a home movie.

"So Lati, I trust you understand just what happened?"

Lati stops glowing and simply nodes wiping a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong…"

"Oh no, she must be torn up about seeing me from Misty's point of view of me being turned to stone."

"Oh Lati its ok, I'm fine see I'm right here."

Ash gets up and takes a seat beside to comfort her until seconds later Lati changes to Misty's shoulder to cry on. Misty then puts her arm around Lati to help comfort her until she finally stops crying.

"Alright now that that's all cleared up how about we get in a few more hours of sleep so we at least have some energy tomorrow."

Everyone heads for their respective tents and falls asleep…

The next day…or several hours later…

Everyone is up and around getting ready for the day and breakfast…

"Ahhh!"

Three screams come from the tents, one in each…

"Misty!"

"Dawn!"

"May!"

"Ash…help me…"

"Misty it's just…oh alright...come here little one."

The little frightened Caterpie crawls up to Ash and away from Misty and Ash releases it back into the woods.

Misty jumps into his arms as he reenters the tent scared out of her pants, saying things only either her lover or a psychic would know.

"Alright now let's check on Dawn…"

They rush over to her tent only to see that her hair is in another fritz.

"Oh Dawn…"

"Now for May let's hope she at least had a good excuse…"

"Alright Ash for your information I'm fine, I just misplaced my um… nevermind."

"Brock walks up to her and hands her a picture."

"Here you go May; it was just underneath your sleeping bag."

"Thanks Brock…"

May takes it as soon as Brock gives it to her and shoves it into her bag as to avoid any more troublesome incidents.

About an hour later…

"Alright guys dig in!"

"Yay! What's for breakfast Lati?"

"Breakfast taco's, topped anyway you like."

"Wow, haven't had those in a while",

"Yeah it seems like forever since I had real eggs with bacon and chicken."

"Alright guys, let's dig in!"

Everyone: "Itadakimasu!"

…

"Wow Lati this is good, the eggs are cooked just right not to runny or hard I think I might want seconds."

Lati simply nodes in response with a big smile on her face while continuing to eat her own taco.

About 45 minutes later…

"Oh that was good Lati I think I'm going to enjoy your cooking…"

"Hmph!"

"Oh sorry Misty, it's just…ok I guess there is no excuse that can get me out of this. But maybe you should ask Lati if she wouldn't mind teaching you."

Misty's face turns from one of grief to sadness.

"Lati you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Lati happily nodes and grabs Misty's hand."

"Well…ok…If Lati doesn't mind…"

Lati releases her hand and starts jumping up and down all over the area they were at.

"Wow and I thought Misty would be the one to be doing that not Lati, it's almost like she wants to teach her how to cook."

"Ash don't say that, it like you're saying that she wouldn't make a great teacher."

"Yeah Ash don't be mean!" added May.

"I was just…oh never mind forget I said anything…"

"Hey come on Ash, give her some credit it's the first actually thing you asked her to do in a while so let her be happy."

"Yeah…Brock I get it…"

"Good, now since Lati cooked we get to clean," commented Brock.

Everyone stops what they were doing and immediately starts packing up so they can try to avoid doing the dishes.

But before anyone can get back Lati stops them dead in their tracks and 'psychically' carries them back to finish the job.

After 20 minutes of cleaning everyone is packed and on the road.

Now that our heroes have filled there stomach's, they are making their way for the next gym. What sort of adventure awaits find out now on Events Unexpected.

…

"Brock how much longer till we get to the next city?" complained Misty

"Well according to the map we should be only a…few…hours…from…"

"They climb over the next hill only to stare at the mountainous range in front of them."

"Brock I think, your map is wrong…", replied Dawn

"No it can't be…" said Brock

"Well for the first time, Brock has actually gotten us lost…" Misty commented

"At least the Pokémon center on the map is here," replied Ash looking over Brock's shoulder

"Yeah it is!" said Brock at once

"Huh?" asked Misty.

"Where?" added Dawn.

"Where do you see it Brock?" asked May

"Right there just before the edge of that mountain to your left."

Brock was pointing towards the southwest mountain closest to them.

"Oh…there it is, I see it now let's go guys." May said while running ahead of the group a bit.

"Alright May slow down now no need to rush things."

"Ok Misty, considering you're now stuck in your wheelchair, I can slow down a bit."

"Oo, I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed," commented Dawn.

"I know what you mean Dawn, I love a good mattress over a sleeping bag any day." Agreed Misty

"Oop!"

"What is it Misty?" asked Brock.

"Oh nothing there just fighting again…" she replied placing her hand on her belly

"Ash can we stop for a second I wanna feel…if that's ok with Misty…" Dawn asked rather nervously.

"Oh May of course its ok, come on everyone." Ash replied.

Ash and company stop for a brief minute to 'feel' what seems to be a fight going on inside Misty.

"Come on Lati don't be scared," said Misty.

Latias was hiding behind Ash while everyone else was kneeling in front of Misty with all hands on stomach.

…

"It's ok Lati… they won't bite…yet…" commented May

Lati hesitates before finally nodding and joining the others.

As she gently touches Misty's stomach, a sudden jolt sparks through her and collapses on the ground reverting to her original form.

"Lati?" everyone yells in shock.

"Brock! Help me get her on my back, I'll go on to the Pokémon center to get Nurse Joy to look at her and meet up you guys later…"Ash said rather suddenly.

"Sure thing Ash." Replied Brock.

Brock, May, and Dawn assist in getting Latias onto Ash, and Ash takes off towards the Pokémon center.

"I'll see you guys shortly…I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright Ash, talk to you soon." Dawn replied

"And May, Dawn; I'll leave Misty to you two ok?"

"Sure…", they reply

"Love you Misty!"

"See you soon Ash…"

And just like that Ash is jogging off with Pikachu and Rilou at his side and Lati on his back.

About 20 minutes later…

"Nurse Joy!"

Ash bursts into the Pokémon center and stuns Nurse Joy in the process.

"!…what is the matter, what happened?" asks Nurse Joy rather concernedly.

"Nurse Joy we were traveling together and she just collapsed on the ground." Replied Ash

"Chansey, bring me an ex stretcher stat!" ordered Joy

"Chansey!"

Chansey then appears almost out of nowhere with the stretcher and Ash nearly jumps out of his shoes.

"Woah!"

"Put her onto the stretcher I need to examine her." She ordered again

"Sure, give me a hand please?"replied Ash

Nurse Joy grabs Latias' other arm and helps Ash place Lati onto the waiting stretcher.

"Is she gonna be ok Nurse Joy?"asked Ash

Nurse Joy examines her briefly.

"Yes she'll be just fine, she just had and little too much activity going on at one time, so nothing to be worried about. I'll put her into one of our dark rooms so she can get some sleep."

"Thanks…that's a relief"

Suddenly Latias wakes up with a jolt, startling Ash and Nurse Joy at the same time.

"Lati! You're awake!" cried Ash

!

"Pika!"

"Ri!"

"Lati you ok?" he asked

Lati slightly nodes and tries to sit up holding her hand on her head.

"Lati please don't try and get up, you need your rest…"

"But I must, Misty is in great danger!" she replied

"What…how…how is Misty in danger?" asked Ash rather quickly

"I don't quite know, but when I put my hand on her something flashed in my head and that's why I passed out" she answered.

"Alright Latias calm down, I'll call them now to check on Misty" said Ash.

Meanwhile back with Misty, May, Dawn, and Brock…

*Joint – Kawada Mami*

"Hey my pokégear is going off, that must be Ash," said Dawn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn, its Ash I made it to the Pokémon center with Latias, but when we got here we found out something disturbing…"

"Disturbing…what is it Ash?"asked Dawn.

"Well Latias woke up as soon as we laid her on a stretcher to take her to a quiet room so she could sleep it off, and in the process she told us that something may be wrong with Misty is she doing ok for the moment, Dawn?"

"Well take a look for yourself we're right outside."

"Oh, ha"

*Ash waves at the gang standing outside the door as he pulls his phone down and hangs up.

"Hey guys, so you made it ok?"

"Yes we did, how's Lati?" asked May.

Ash steps to the side and reveals Lati (now back in her human form) standing behind him.

"Lati! You're okay!" cried Misty

"Yes, but I am a little troubled though…"

"Troubled? About what?" asked Brock.

"Well…"

Latias explained what she had felt upon touching Misty.

"Wow, I never thought anything could happen like that, I mean I know you're a psychic type, but I never thought you could still do stuff like that."

"Yeah me neither, it all just happened so fast my mind couldn't take the stress and that's why I collapsed."

"Well at least it wasn't anything serious, since we are already here how about we stop for the day and let Lati get some sleep."

The gang nodes and heads for the foyer to take a breather while Ash follows them to check on Misty and the kids before stepping outside to train a bit before dinner. Meanwhile Lati follows Nurse Joy to the quiet room she had prepared so that she could get some sleep and clear her mind.

(1st person POV)

The next morning…

*phssss

"Good morning Nurse Joy", I whispered

"Good morning Mr. Nick, you're running a little early this morning…" replied Joy still yawning

"Yeah, goods came in last night and I've been tasked with driving all over the island to get all this to each of the centers, before the end of the day." I continued

"Wow you got a full day ahead of you don't you…" sighed joy rather concernedly.

"Yeah…"

*Bing

"Tsutarja!" Called the little light blue snake looking grass type.

"Pokabu!" Followed the red and black pig that was right behind Tsutarja.

"Miju, Miju!" Also called the little blue sea otter with a shell on his stomach.

"Hey guys I thought I said stay in the truck until we got to the next stop." I said

"Oh are these your Pokémon?" asked Joy/

"Yeah I'm takin care of them for, my kids until they become of age to train them on their own."

"I've never seen these little guys before, what region do they hail from?" Joy asked

"All the way from isshu, where my lovely wife and three adoring kids are staying in Hiun city, at least until we move into Kanoko town when there tournament is over."

"Wow, they are so cute, are they just lying around in the cab while you drive?"

"Yeah either that or bickering, I let 'em out whenever we take a lunch break so they can stretch, but other than that I keep 'em on a close leash so they don't get lost out here. I mean there perfect starter Pokémon for anybody."

"Do you mind if I examine them real quick?"

"Yeah sure, I haven't gotten there check up yet since last week so I guess now is a better time than any to do it."

"Thanks, come here little ones, let's go get your check up and then I'll have a special treat for you!"

"No Joy, don't give 'em any sweets…" I sighed

"Don't worry; I know about their little hyperactivity, I'll get them some special fruit."

"Phew, I'd hate to have to put them back into their Pokéballs just for that again, it's hard enough to control the rascals now…anyway thanks again Joy."

Nurse Joy steps into the back room to examine the three Isshu starters while I take a quick breather and wait for them to come back from her checkup.

(Normal POV)

*yawns

"What's all the ruckus going on in here?" asked Ash as he walked into the foyer.

Ash and Lati step into an almost empty foyer.

*snoring

"What's that sound?"

"It's coming from over there Ash…" replied Lati.

Latias points to the seats that are near the doors leading outside.

Ash and Lati approach the being rather cautiously.

"Oh, it's just a delivery worker taking a nap." Sighed Ash.

*healing music plays

The snoring stops and the being shifts a bit in the sofa.

"Alright Mr… oh hello children sorry if we woke you up, Mr. Nick your Pokémon…are…"

Nurse Joy stops and stares at him rather joyfully, that is until the three starter decide it was time for him to wake up and leap on him all at once.

(1st Person POV)

"Ahhh!" I scream

"Oh it just you three, you scared me, ya know that?" I realize before making a troublesome scene even more so than before.

"Tsu…"

"Poka…"

"Miju…"

"Oh so that means you're done with 'em Joy?"

"Yes the three of them are all perfectly healthy, especially for one's so young for their age."

"Huh?" I ask

*bing "no data available"

"Huh? Again with that…" commented the young man

"What's wrong kid?" I asked

"It's my damn Pokédex, this is the second time it's told me no data."

"Second? When was the first?"

"About two weeks ago when I saw…"

"Ash darling what's all the commotion going on in here?"

"Oh Misty you shouldn't be up, just head back to bed and we'll talk later."

"Ash these two are hungry, and I can't sleep when they are like this…"

"Oh alright…"

"Sorry Mr…"

"Nick."

"Sorry Mr. Nick but I'll have to talk to you about it another time, duty calls…"

"Don't worry about it I have a little time to spare, before I need to get back on the road so I can stick around."

"But…" interrupted Joy.

"Don't worry about it Joy I planned for this anyway so don't worry about it, plus it will give time for these three to stretch out a bit more."

"Ok, just remember to keep an eye on them." She replies

"Hai, hai."

"So Ash, what were you saying?"

"Well first, I need to explain something to you before I get started, and second you definitely need to see the Pokémon."

"Alright, lay it on me…"

We sit down in one of the booths so that Mrs. Misty could eat and Ash spent the next 5 min. summarizing how he came across and caught this Pokémon.

"So where is the little tyke I may know a little about him."

"Hang on just a sec, 'xcuse me darling", Ash said as he removed the Pokéball from around her neck.

"Come on out Zorua."

"Zorua?"

Seconds later the little black and red fox appear on the floor next to my three starter Pokémon.

"Oh…that little one, yeah he rings a bell, I've seen a few of them in Isshu."

"Isshu?" Ash and Misty both reply.

"Yeah Isshu, it's a rather small country on the opposite side of the Orange islands."

"**_Hmm_**…" thought Ash

"Yeah I know where that is…" chimed the young girl standing next to me.

"Woah…you scared me there pretty lady, I didn't even here you step in."

"Eh…heh…heh…" replied Ash nervously.

"May I?" she asked

"Sure, here you can sit on the inside close to your friends."

"Why thank you Mr. Nick, by the way your home town looked really pretty."

"Wait how did you know where I'm from?"

"She is psychic, wouldn't think about it too much." Replied Ash.

"Oh, so I trust you know what my family looks like too don't cha darling?" I asked

"Hai, and they look very kind too, and I know what you're thinking right now you shouldn't give that one to Light; you should give that one to Hikari."

"What, how did you know… oh right psychic…could you not do that again please, it's a little unnerving?"

"Sure, I'm sorry if I invaded too much…"

"Easy Lati, don't invade his privacy too much." Ash commented

"Lati? Now where have I heard that name before…" I thought.

_"**Latias is what you're thinking right?"** _came a voice in my head

"Huh?"

Lati was simply just staring at Misty rather calmly.

**_"Shh… don't look too alarmed, I only want to ask a favor…" _**she says again

**_"A favor…can't you just do it out loud?" _**I ask in thought

**_"No actually I can't I'm a Pokémon." _**She replies

**_"A what now?" _**I query

**_Latias reveals her true form to my mind's eye._**

**_"Don't look to alarmed or you'll startle the others." _**She orders

**_"Do they know?" _**I ask

**_"Yes they do, they just don't know who I've told yet…" _**she replies

**_"Well, what is it that you would like me to do?" _**I ask

**_"All I want is a ride into the next town for me and my friends." _**She says

**_"That's it?"_**

**_"Um-hmm….that's it, no tricks."_**

**_"All right, but if you guys wanna ride you had better get them to get ready because I have a schedule to keep." _**

**_"Don't worry I'll make it worth your while."_**

I think for a few min.

**_"Alright deal, but you have to get them to come out now otherwise I'll leave without you."_**

**_"Thank you!"_**

And the telepathic images disappear, and we appear back in the Pokémon center.

(Normal POV)

**_"Wake up May, Dawn, Brock!" _**Lati yells

**_"What is it Lati?" _**they ask at once

**_"I found us a ride into the next town and I need you guys up and packed, Now!"_**

**_"Alright just let me…"_**

**_"No! No buts you can take what you need when we get there if we are not ready now, we lose the ride."_**

**_"Alright we're comin…"_**

**_"Just one more thing don't tell Ash and Misty…and just follow my lead."_**

**_"Hai." They reply groggily_**

"Well Ash, are you ready for your next gym battle?"

"Yes Lati, I am but the only problem is getting there."

"What's wrong Ash?" Nick Asks

"Oh its nothing, I'm sure we can figure something out." Ash replies

"What town you headed to?"

"I don't remember the name let me ask Brock."

Ash starts to get up as Brock, May and Dawn groggily walk into the café.

"Hey Brock good timing, what is the name of the next city that the gym is in?"

"Oh it's…Star town." Replies Brock groggily looking at his map

"Star town…that's actually my next stop, how about I give you guys a lift?"

"Really? That would be a big help." Replied Ash

"No problem, just grab your stuff and we can leave now."

"Thanks."

"Just meet me out front when you've got everything."

"Alright…got it."

"Within minutes Ash and company are outside standing in front of what looks like one of the biggest trucks they've ever seen."

It is a blue and black eighteen wheeler, complete with overnight cab.

"Wow…how do you drive something this big while off road?"May asked

"Well missy it's simple, powerful all wheel drive and a diesel engine to power it. So virtually no loss in power, even while off-road."

"And it's got a video phone and Pokémon transport device onboard, normally it's just me and the Pokémon, but I think I should have enough room for everybody."

"And Mrs. Misty if you ever feel dizzy or sick I have a nice comfy bed you can lie on."

"Thanks…"

"Come on guys!"

After about 2 min. of trying to get everyone into the cab, the gang is off full speed headed towards Star city.

"So Ash, you want me to add those entries to your Pokédex?"

"Yeah that' would be great, but I think it might be better if Professor Oak does it."

"Sure, just give him a call and I'll set up the link."

Within moments, Ash is conversing with Professor Oak about all that has happened this morning.

"So Ash five Pokémon you've never seen before huh?" comments the Professor

"Yeah professor, and this guy here is willing to give the data to you."

"Well Ash, I can't just accept data from just anyone, security reasons and all; can I talk to him?"

"Yeah sure hang on just a sec."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"The Professor wants to speak to you."

"Oh sure, hang on just a sec…"

"Computer."

*an acknowledgement signal goes off

"Transfer call to HUD, top right display."

*another acknowledgement signal plays

And Professor oak appears on the windshield.

"Hello professor… it's been a long time since we last got the chance to talk."

"Who is this?"

"I'm ashamed Professor after all this time; you still forget one of your best tech students…"

"Tech student? Wait…oh now I remember, wow it has been a long time, how have you been?"

"I've been good, word around is that your still hanging out in Kanto."

"Yep, been here's since you graduated back in '25."

"Wow it has been a long time, anyway Ash here tells me that your Pokédex still needs to be finished, mind if I give you the data?"

"Yeah sure, let me just open up our download server."

After several grueling minutes the transfer is started and the two colleagues continue to chat.

*ding, "transfer complete"

"Ah, good just in time; Ash just give me a sec to sort out the data…"

Several more minutes later…

"Done, now Ash if you'll just insert your Pokédex into the slot below I'll begin the update and transfer."

"This way I'll have live update's of who you see and catch."

"Alright Professor, thanks…"

*ding, "update complete"

"There you go Ash talk to you soon; and you as well Mr. Nick."

And with that both screens go blank and Ash searches his newly updated Pokédex.

"Wow, that's a lot of new Pokémon…maybe after the kids are a little older we can take the kids for a little sightseeing."

"Yeah that sounds nice, Ash…"

"Breaking news from the isshu region with a special bulletin, Hiun city has been attacked by several unknown terrorists, and three buildings have been utterly brought to the ground. So far no casualties have been reported as of yet. We will bring you more news on this story as it arrives."

(1st person)

"My concentration to the road just flew out the windows and exploded like an electrode in a china shop. My wife, kids, and home were all gone."

"Ck…"

"Ick..."

"NICK!"

"Yes!"

"Are you alright?" Lati asks

"No, just a second guys I need to make a call, computer dial wife cell"

* acknowledgement signal goes off

After a few seconds…

"The number you have reached is not available, please…"

I clicked the phone off immediately, computer dial bakery main.

"A bakery why, there?" asked dawn and may.

Latias stopped them before they could finish their sentence

"Furakara bakery, how may we help you?"

"Oh good Nagisa, it me. Have you seen my wife, and kids today?"

"Yes they were here about 5 min. too 10min. ago, why?"

"Nagisa, you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen making more anpan (sweet bean bread)."

"Well take a quick look out the front door and look across the street and tell me what you see."

"Ok,"

Her face, just goes from very cheerful to one of absolute horror.

"Mr. Nick how did she not know?"

"It's complicated May, when she's cooking her bread, nothing and I mean nothing but a phone call, or a love tap from her husband will wake her up from the trance. Even if the room is on fire around her, it's complete and utter dedication to cooking."

"Wow…"

"Um…Mr. Nick let me call you back… I'll let you know if I hear anything."

And with that she hangs up the phone before even waiting for a response, and darts out the door.

"Thanks…"

(Normal POV)

"More breaking news from the isshu region, from one of the structures one body has been found in the debris."

With that one remark Mr. Nick was staring at the screen with 100% attention.

"It is that of what appears to be an approximately 30 year old female..."

More despair fills his ears and shows upon his face. And Latias is glowing with her psychic power in the back of the cab trying to keep him from killing them all in what he was hearing by losing control of the big rig.

Seconds later Latias is calming him down and bringing him back into reality.

"No…no…no!"

And the truck comes to a stop on the side of the road with the driver frozen in his seat.

"Hey why did the truck stop?" asked Misty

"Look its tsutarja, he stopped the truck. Mr. Nick must have taught them that if ever anything happened like this they would know what to do and prevent anyone else from getting hurt, including them."

"And for them to have reacted so quickly with this, they must have done it more than once."

About an hour later…

"Ugh…my head, hey kids you alright back there?" Nick asks

"Kids?"

"Tsutarja?"

"Mijimaru?"

"Pokabu?"

"Anyone?"

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Pika…chu!"

"What in the high heavens?" Nick asks stepping out of the truck

"Oh Mr. Nick you're awake, we were wondering when you would wake up you had a rough day yesterday." May replied

"Any news?" he asked

"Yeah a Mrs. Nagisa called to check up on you and asked how you were doing, other than that no we haven't seen any other updates, concerning the attacks and your family." Replied Brock

*Joint- Kawada Mami

"Hey my pokégear is going off…" said Dawn

"No its mine…hello?" said nick

"Daddy?" replied an all too familiar voice

"Princess?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh my god baby are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine daddy the nice bakery lady is with me right now."

"Oh thank god, where's mommy?"

"Mommy? I haven't seen her at all…"

"Sweetie can I talk to your daddy please?" asked Nagisa that could be heard over the phone

"Sure!"

"Daddy the bakery lady wants to talk to you."

"Ok sweetie,"

She hands her phone over to Nagisa

"Nagisa how bad is it?"

"Oh it's bad they only just found your daughter 20 min. ago and she was all the way at the park."

"The park? What was she doing over there?"

"The firefighters are saying that someone must have teleported her out of there, just before the explosion happened; they are still looking for your boys and wife."

"Thanks Nagisa, can you watch her for a little bit until I finish up here, I'll be on the next flight to isshu, this weekend…"

"Sure no problem, do you still wanna talk to her?"

"No, I feel that I won't even be able to speak to her without crying. Just give her a big hug and kiss for me and tell her that I'll see her before church."

"Sure, we'll see you then."

"Thanks Nagisa…"

And with that last remark, he hung up his phone and leaned onto the truck.

"Are you gonna be ok, Mr. Nick?" asked dawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's probably in the hospital right now and either unconscious or in a coma."

*slap

"Latias!" everyone cried

"Why would you talk like that about her she could be anywhere right now and all you can think about is the worst case scenario, you're unbelievable." She cried

"Lati every time they go shopping, the last place she stops, always is the Furakara bakery for their fresh bread and pastries, no matter what she been doing or anything."

"And when I talked to them earlier she told me they were there about 5 min. too 10min. before and our house is about that time away from it. That's the main reason we chose to live there, is because the bread is so fresh that if kept out of room temperature for more than 5 minutes the bread tastes different. That's why they are so popular."

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about them in a magazine, top 5 bakeries in the world. They are so good that the moment you step in it's almost like heaven on earth. And any bread you buy is either required to be wrapped or eaten there otherwise it will taste different after about 5-6 min." May commented

"So you have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"Latias, May, and Dawn all walk up and hug him almost simultaneously."

"It's gonna be ok." They say at once

"We are here for you just let it out" Latias says

"Gah!" he yells pushing the girls in all directions

He then charges for a nearby tree and begins to punch it, with everything he's got.

The girls just sit there still rubbing their tailbones from the pain. And Latias gets up calmly and begins to glow light blue again.

Meanwhile Brock is trying to keep Ash from pummeling the guy for pushing the girls down.

"Ash just look closely, Lati has things under control" Brock states

About 5 minutes later Mr. Nick is calm and almost ready to get back on the road.

"Lati?"

"Yes Mr. Nick?"

"Can you use your psychic powers to see if their alright?"

"No I'm afraid my powers don't reach that far, from here."

"Ok…thanks anyway."

"Alright guys let's get going we have a lotta time to make up."

"OK!"

* * *

And with that our heroes are off again the third gym, and with these new turn of events what will become of their new friend. Stay tuned to more Events Unexpected.


	24. Chapter 24:A Day of New Beginning

Hello again guys I'm posting two chapters at once and since I've been out for so long they will be long(er) anyways any flash back thoughts will be quoted and italicized. And just thoughts will be bold and italicized. Thx again for reading. And don't forget to review and in case you were wondering the reason I took out some scenes was because they were either irrelevant to the story or they just didn't sit right with me. Also this chapter will have May & oc content (NixShipping) and Dawn & oc content (NervousShipping).

**Chapter 24: A Day of New Beginning**

(1st POV)

Ash and our heroes have finally arrived in Star Town and Ash's 3rd gym battle.

"Don't you worry Ash let me stop for my round at the Pokémon center and I'll take you right over to the gym."

"Thanks Mr. Nick…"

Moments later the truck arrives at the Pokémon center.

"Hey Nurse joy; here is your shipment for the month."

"Thank you Mr. Nick, you're still rather early though, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm kinda taking someone to the gym so I could see his battle so I'm jumping a bit ahead of schedule if you'd sign for the packages real quick I'll take 'em to the storage room and be on my way."

"Sure,"

"Alright guys, bring 'em on in"

Suddenly a shiny blue Gardevior and Gallade enter the Pokémon center carrying the shipment.

Moments later both Pokémon return to the foyer

"Alright guy's thank you and great job like always, return"

And just like that both Pokémon disappear into their respective Pokéballs.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I'll see you later…Oh and before I forget, what is the gym's address?" I asked almost halfway out the door

"Oh sure, she says as she scribbles something on a piece of paper and hands it to him."

"Thanks again Joy," I reply and exit out of the center.

(Normal POV)

"Alright guys, ready to go?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now computer scan address and calculate best possible path."

"Command received and understood, calculating route…"

Several seconds later the route appears on the windshield (highlighted over the road), and in a small minimap in the corner of the display.

"Wow it looks like my update worked, well that's good…alright lets go."

And the massive semi creeps along until it finally gets up to speed.

10 min. later the rig arrives at the gym; everyone hops out and walks up to the front door.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ash asked pushing the door open to a long dark hallway.

*explosion goes off

The gang charges in the direction of said explosion and walks in only to see the conclusion of the previous battle.

"…Pokémon are unable to battle, the challenger wins and shall receive his prize." Declared the ref.

"Thank you very much, it was a great battle…" the challenger says rather unenthusiastically.

"Well, that's a fine kettle of fish…I was hoping that would have been a whole lot better… oh another challenger. Hey!" shouted the defeated gym leader

"Welcome to my gym, I trust you're here for your challenge correct?"

"Why yes, yes I am." Ash replied

"Well good, just give me a sec to swap out my friends here…hey I remember these guys…"

"Tsu…

"Poka…"

"Miju…"

"Tsutarja, mijimaru, pokabu… oh those do bring back memories"

"Wait you know Pokémon from the isshu region?" Nick asked

"Yes, I'm originally from that area karakusa town to be exact." He replied

"Wow, so you and I would have probably seen each other and never knew the other existed."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Excuse me, my names Ash; you said you're from isshu right…well what I'm getting at is…could I battle with some of those Pokémon?"

"Well I don't see why not, sure let me go a grab 'em and I'll be right back, hey ref…"

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead and take five, I'm gonna run to the back and get these guys to Nurse joy, and swap out for 'my' team."

"Sure, thanks…"replied the ref as he sat down at a nearby bench

"Gardevior come on out!"

"Gar…"

"Alright we got another challenger, can you teleport me to the back real quick please?"

"Gar!"

And like that they disappear.

"Woah…"

"Oh that's no big surprise I've got one too…"

"Gardevior how 'bout you come on out, and you as well Gallade."

"Gar…"

"Gal…"

"Wow…they are both shiny!" commented dawn.

"Yeah got a pair of Ralts eggs from an old friend of mine and when they hatched they where that one in a million pair."

"Wow…"

*teleport sound

"Alright guys…I'm back…wow it looks like I'm not the only one here with some rarities."

"Alright Ash, we will have a 3 vs. 3, oh and by the way names Edge."

"Sure, Edge anytime you're ready."

*Joint- Kawada Mami

"Oops sorry guys, go on ahead I need to take this…"

A/N: alright guys here comes another split screen Ash's battle will be normal text, and the all important call will be in parenthesis.

"All right Ash, the theme of this gym is letting the Pokémon fight for themselves with no trainer support from the sidelines" ("hello?")

"Alright then, best to start off strong than with a good ol' friend of mine; Pikachu let's go!" ("transmission incoming from news broadcast concerning incident in Isshu")

"Alright then we will be matching that, Jalorda here we go!" ("Computer record broadcast to DVR, I'm unable to view it right now")

"Now Pikachu, everything you will be doing in this match will be dependent on you, I can't give you any orders." Said Ash rather unenthusiastically

"Pikachu…"

"The battle between Pikachu and Jalorda will now begin! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions." ("Command received and understood")

And Edge just takes a seat on the ground, while Ash stares at him puzzled suddenly Jalorda begins attacking, and Pikachu is responding. ("Thank you computer, inform me via text message when the broadcast concludes")

Jalorda uses sunny day while Pikachu prepares himself to dodge. (And Mr. Nick takes a seat in between May and Dawn)

* * *

Next thing we know a solarbeam is fired in rapid succession, with Pikachu using everything he's got to dodge.

After a bit of dodging Pikachu notices an opening and takes it, with a full power agility, until he gets up to a wall and scales it.

He continues' charging up the wall until he reaches a slight distance above Jalorda, and takes a leap of faith headed right towards his head.

Seconds later Pikachu has charged up his tail and is ready to take a few swings at Jalorda.

Jalorda prepares another solarbeam but this time holds the charge (even though he can just let them go, the ball of energy begins to grow) and fires it with about a couple of seconds' charge.

As it intersects Pikachu he cuts through it like a knife through butter with his iron tail picking up the energy leftover from Jalordas' attack.

Next just after he fired the first charged solarbeam, he's already charging up another attack; as Pikachu gets closer Jalorda unleashes his attack, but this time Pikachu is unable to cut it and is blown back into the same wall he leaped off of.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash shouts

Ash charges for the wall to catch Pikachu before he hits the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Jalorda is the winner"

"Good job Pikachu, take a good rest."

"Quilava, let's go;" says Ash as he takes Pikachu over to the stands and hands him to Misty.

"Lava!"

"Alright Quilava, this is your fight, do whatever you want."

Quilava nodes and charges himself up with a bulk up before the ref can even start the battle.

Quilava then goes from fire spin into flame wheel, catching Jalorda off guard; trapping him in a vortex of fire and impacting him with a wheel of fire. All before Jalorda can launch a single attack, knocking him out in the process.

Everyone just stares at the power of the fire type; including Ash trying to figure out what had just transpired before their very eyes.

"Oh uh…yeah Jalorda is unable to battle Quilava wins."

"Wow, he was one of my strongest battlers I guess all that solorbeam firing wore him out more than he thought, pretty good Ash. Now let's see you deal with my next Pokémon… Daikenki go!"

"Daikenki vs. Quilava…begin?" the ref tries to say, but has noticed that Quilava had begun at his own pace.

Quilava is already using bulk up to the max.

**_"Woah he must be ready to really do some damage to this one, I mean he's brimming with so much energy, just one wrong move and he could take himself out", _**though Ash.

"Well I guess he's is either gonna go out with a bang or get ready to hand it off… wait a sec…" (Quilava looks back at Ash) "**_Ok I get it… alright go for it"_**.

And Quilava suddenly returns himself to his Pokéball and calls forth Rilou (since it was a Pokémon move the stat enhancements will remain in effect and Rilou completely knows that he is attacking on his own)

"Wait ref, is that even legal?"

"Yes it is, it's a move called baton pass, I'm sure you've heard of it…"

A/N: now yes I know Quilava can't normally learn this move, but for the sake of the chapter he can. And trust me I won't be doing it very often…

"Oh yeah that", "**_let's just hope this one is a push over_**…" Edge replies before getting lost in thought

Suddenly Rilou vanishes, even faster than before.

And Edges' mouth drops to the floor, suddenly small flashes of light can be seen impacting Daikenki on his armor.

"Oh my goodness, thank god I brought my camcorder;" said Nick as he pulled it out, turned it on, and started recording.

Soon attacks are coming more often and with more impact.

Then small explosions start pouring in.

"Wow he must be using aura sphere now, man that is some sweet power he's got…" Nick replied

"Dai…" I says upon feeling the impact coming stronger and stronger.

"Woah now its force palm and with that much strength, he's literally forcing him across the battle field still doing damage."

Rilou soon appears sliding on the ground catching himself to come to a halt, and both Pokémon fall to the ground knocked out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle neither side is the winner."

"It must have taken more out of him than he thought, anyway good job Rilou. Take a nice long rest…"

"Wow and we didn't even get to see the other one attack at all…" Nick and dawn reply.

"Yeah and the trouble is now that they both have only one Pokémon left but Ash's Quilava is exhausted and the gym leaders is at full strength…what will he do?" Brock comments

"Enbuoh I choose…" Edge says before he gets cut off.

"Don't bother Edge I forfeit…" Ash replies

"What but why?"

"Quilava, is tired and I can see that your Pokémon is very strong even though they are the same type Quilava is at a major disadvantage."

"Alright Ash if that's what you want…"

"Challenger forfeits the match, gym leader Edge wins."

"Message received…"

"Oh that's mine, sorry guys…" Nick says as he looks at the message.

"But I will be back in a few days though after I get some training in you'll see."

"Alright Ash I'll look forward to seeing your results."

"Good, and it would be awesome if you used the same Pokémon, not just because I'll know what they are but it will give my friends a good rematch."

"Alright Ash deal, I'll see you later…"

"Yeah see ya"

And Ash promptly exists with the gang right behind him.

"Alright Mr. Nick may I see that footage you have?" Ash asks rather confidently

"Yeah sure let me just take it to my truck so that we can actually see what Rilou was doing."

"Cool…"

And like that they are back inside the cab waiting for nick to finish editing the recording to watch Rilou in action.

After about an hour…

"Alright Ash, here we go;" nick says as he places the footage on the large screen in the back of the cab.

"Alright now I had the computer run a few calculation's to get the timing right, and it turns out that after all the buffs he was moving at 15 times his normal speed."

Everyone's eyes just grow wide.

"Holy…"

"Yeah that's my thoughts exactly."

"According to the computer he hit Daikenki approximately three-thousand two hundred and fifty-five times and then used approximately 2 aura spheres', and finished it with another sixteen force palms."

Everyone's jaws drop even further than before.

"Holy…"

"Alright…enough staring at this, Ash you need to get to the Pokémon center and get them healed up…"Lati comments after seeing Ash and the gang huddled around the screen watching the battle.

*Pokéballs appear on the teleporter pad without warning

"Whoa…"

"Oh sorry Lati, I sent them over to Nurse Joy before Mr. Nick here started his little project…"

"Oh well then I guess you had better get to training then huh?"

"Yeah, well who wants to join me?"

"May and dawn get up and prepare to follow him out."

"No one else…alright see you in a few…"

And just like that; Ash, May, and Dawn step out of the truck and head for the park to train for a bit.

"Incoming message…"

"Huh? I'm not expecting anything; what's the message computer and whose it from?"

"Message from home, from wife."

Suddenly Nick's face goes blank, he leaps out of the driver's seat where he was relaxing, and chunks himself in front of the computer main screen.

Brock and Misty, given the cue at wife step out and decide to talk a walk around town.

As soon as the door closes a black Pokéball appears in the teleporter.

Nick struggles to reach for the ball fearing the worst…but then tosses his doubt out the window and grabs it.

"Alright…come on out…"

"A shiny Pidgey appears in front of him with a letter in his beak."

"Hi there little fella, is that for me?"

The Pidgey nodes slightly and flaps up to his shoulder so that he could take it from him.

"Thank you Pidgey, now you're probably hungry after that long travel. How about so food huh?"

The Pidgey nodes and chirps cheerfully.

"Computer, Pokémon food flying type; age about a month"

"Command received and understood"

The food dispenses into a bowl underneath the screen and the Pidgey flies over to it.

"Alright my little friend, let's see what you have in store for me…"

He places the letter onto the scanner, and waits for the encoded image to appear.

"Wow, she must have been written this all week to have written this much…"

"Alright time to get started…"

Dear my love,

This is rather hard for me to write so I'll try to keep it as simple as I can. We are in trouble someone is after us and I don't know why…as far as how our day went for the planning of your birthday, went absolutely great. We found everything we needed and even found something else you've been looking for… and guess what young dash caught his first Pokémon today, isn't that great… too bad you weren't here to see it…but I know you would have been proud all the same. Anyways I went ahead and took the liberty in feeding everyone even though we just don't have the room to keep them all out at once. They are all happy and also got a little bit of exercise in…but other than that they all miss being there with you like the old times, especially luxray.

Oh also Nagisa and her family wish you a safe trip back…hope to see you then, oh and princess will be staying the night with them on Tuesday so if no one answer's at home you know who to call. Now also before I forget, I sent everyone to Nurse joy at the Pokémon center -_- (yeah I know it's a lot but she loves taking care of them every 6 months) just before doing my rounds so make sure to check in with her when you get the chance ok? Anyways…that's roughly all I can think of right now, other than the Pokémon that is carrying this letter is the one that young dash caught. I love you, and I'll hope to see you when you get back. Hugs and kisses, and in the event that, we don't ever see one another ever again…I just want you to know that…[corrupt data]

Amber

XOXOXOXO

A mass of tears could be seen flowing down his cheeks and he finished up the letter, and printed it out.

And he cried like he hadn't done since he was young. Pidgey, Tsutarja, mijimaru, and pokabu jumped up on top of him to comfort and share his pain, until they all stopped and fell asleep.

After they fell asleep, Latias de-cloaked and picked them up to lay them down into the bed. As she stepped out of the cab he could be heard talking in his sleep; "Thanks Latias…"

Latias simply smiled and quietly closed the door, and made a break for the park at which Ash was training.

"Guys…"

"Yeah what is it Latias?"

"Mr. Nick just received a letter from his wife…"

"Yay! That means she's ok right?"

"No…the letter was sent just before the explosion…and she almost knew it was coming…"

"What do you mean Latias?"

"I can't really say without proof…just don't tell him that I told you guys, I don't want him to fall into further despair trying to explain himself to us."

"Alright Latias just calm down."

"Meanwhile back at the cab…"

*yawns rather loudly

"Oh that was a good nap," *stretches, "oh yeah guess I had better check in with Mrs. Nagisa and Nurse Joy."

He gets up out of his bed and has a slight flashback, and smiles.

"Well maybe I should get around to telling them, I mean they're gonna get curious…"

"Alright first let's, give Nagisa a call to check upon princess and then I'll call Nurse joy to have my Pokémon sent here once she's done with their checkup."

And after a bit he gets some more information on the 'accident' from Mrs. Nagisa, and then calls up Nurse Joy to check upon his Pokémon.

"Hello and thank you for calling the Hiun city Pokémon center my name is Nurse Joy how can I help you today?"

"Hi Nurse Joy it's me," he replies rather unenthusiastically.

"Oh hi, I was just about to finish up with everyone's checkup, and so far they are in healthy condition, although there vitamin levels are a bit lower than normal, they are doing rather well. I trust you know about 'it' right?"

"Yes I know about 'it', and did amber happen to send any letters over to you in the time before 'it' happened?"

"Actually yes she did, I received quite a few since we started doing the checkups on your Pokémon, and received one more right before 'it' happened."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, although the last one she sent to me, was kinda puzzling."

"Puzzling how?"

"Well see here for yourself…"

And Nurse Joy share's her screen where he could see the letter.

"read the last few lines"

"Ok…"

P.S. Please make sure to send a copy of all my letters to my husband in the case that I go missing, thank you very much Nurse joy.

"…that is rather strange, well Nurse Joy after you get done…"

"Oh no need to worry about that, I've already compiled a file that has all of the enclosed letters in one compressed file. So in the case that something like this ever happened or a request was needed for something like this I already have it pretty much done, and since I've know amber for as long as I can remember she's been known for hiding things in these types of things…"

"Ok thank you Nurse Joy,"

"You're most welcome, now how would you like to get this done?"

"Well first I'm gonna send one your way, for his first check up; it's a shiny Pidgey that my son caught before they disappeared and then you can send me the letters first via my private server, and then my friends via the following address, after little Pidgey is done you can send him there too."

"Ok, we can get started immediately."

"Thanks again Nurse joy…"

"No thank you for taking good care of my friend…"

And like that the screen goes blank and they little Pidgey appears at his side.

"Alright little guy, time for a checkup…return."

And the Pidgey disappears into the Pokéball in a stream of red light, and he places it onto the teleporter.

As it disappears the computer lets out an acknowledgement signal that it was receiving a file, followed by a rather large amount of Pokémon and then shuts itself down for cleanup.

Meanwhile back with Ash and the girls…

"Hey guys I think we should go back and check up on Mr. Nick", May says suddenly

"Yeah May you're right we should make sure that he at least hasn't left his Pokémon to fend for themselves in his truck." Dawn agrees.

The gang arrives back at the semi, five minutes later and steps in only to find him reading a book.

"Hey guys I was wondering when you were coming back."

"Yeah it was getting kinda late and we couldn't just leave without saying anything, speaking of which any word on the 'incident'?"

"…yeah…"

"You wanna talk about it, if you don't it's no biggie, we can wait…until…you're…ready…to…oh my god…what is all this?"

"These are all letter's that my wife sent to the Nurse Joy in Hiun city every time she needed to talk to her about something, see they were very close friends and it almost took an act of god to get her(Nurse Joy) to allow me to marry her, then when I got her pregnant…"

"But now…Joy and I have talked a bit here and there and I have started to get to know her and her profession a bit better."

"But other than that, we haven't really seen eye to eye in a while; I think it might have been because I left Amber to raise our kids on her own while I went overseas in search of work sending any money I earned back to them so they could live on it."

"Wow, so you've been running jobs just to make sure your family had food on the table and a place to live", Ash commented

"Yeah and these onetime things have been really good though sometimes I'm away for long periods of time, it kept them fed and safe…at least until now…at least Hikari is safe and I'll get to see her this weekend."

"If there is anything we can do, to help… just let us know, here let me go ahead and give you our numbers," Dawn replies soothingly

"Oh sure, computer open contact list and prepare download of set numbers"

"Command received and confirmed; Please input device…"

"Dawn just plug your phone in here and I'll take care of the rest."

"Sure…after a bit Mr. Nick has everyone's number and vice versa."

"Now Ash, if you would allow me I would like to record your rematch…would that be ok?"

"Yes…if you would be so kind as to give us copies, you are more than welcome to."

"Good, let's just make this rematch a good one."

"Yeah!"

"Alright we'll head over there first thing in the morning, so everyone make sure you get a good night's sleep."

*cop car pulls up

"Uh-oh, guys just don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of this."

"Is there a problem Officer Jenny?"

"Yes… there have been a few complaints that a semi has been parked here all day, and numerous people have been seen coming in and out."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry 'bout that Jenny, it's just…"

"I'm sorry to, but protocol requires me to inform you to move your rig to the outskirts or to the nearest overnight station",

"Alright jenny, I will do that now."

Nick starts up the truck, and moves out, after a bit of searching it is dually noted that EVERY truck stop was filled up to the brim.

"Sorry guys I guess we are gonna have to sleep outside tonight",

"It's ok we understand…"

"Misty, you and the girls can have the cab for the night," said Nick

"Yay!"

"Thanks but I think I'll pass too much stuff with too uncomfortable space."

"Yeah me too, plus I like to listen to the crickets sometimes too."

"Alright then girls; what about you May, Lati?"

They both shake their heads.

They reach the edge of town, and park off to the side of the road to get ready for the night.

"Alright girls we'll be outside if you need us."

"Hai!"

Brock, Ash and Nick step out of the cab and pitch their tents and start up a fire.

"Alright who's hungry?, because I'm aching to cook!"

"Well technically it was Latias' turn to cook tonight, but I'm sure she'd be glad to have your help."

"What's this I hear about cooking?" Latias chimes in outta nowhere.

"Oh girls, Nick said he wanted to help cook tonight", replied Ash.

Latias is then again jumping up and down like a school girl again.

"Don't worry I have all the ingredients we need and even the ability to cook it all." Stated Nick.

"Although girls you may wanna step out for just a sec…alright computer enter cooking mode."

And without a word the entire back of the cab transforms into a kitchen.

"Wow…it's like a five star kitchen in here…" Latias says as they walk back into the cab

"Yeah I bought and built this truck from the ground up, it perfect for living on the go as much as I do."

"Alright girls, ready to get started?"

"Hai!"

"Alright how about Lati and I work on the main course, May you take care of the desert, dawn you take appetizer, and Misty take side dishes."

"Hai!"

"Um…Mr. Nick I'm still learning how to cook. So would it be ok if I worked with someone?"

"Sure, Lati you wanna do it, or would you like me too?"

Lati gives a slight bow and steps to the side, to allow Misty to sit beside me.

"Alright then Lati I'll leave you to the side dishes then?"

"Roger!" She says as she salutes and then begins to leap towards the cabinet.

About an hour later the food is ready, and everyone is happily eating including everyone's Pokémon.

"Wow Mr. Nick that's quite an array of Pokémon you have",

"Yeah thanks Brock, I've been collecting them since I started. I've been breeding 'em, training 'em and just plain playing with 'em for quite some time now."

"Plus all there different diets that I have them on, the list just goes on and on."

"I spoil them occasionally, but the next day they do so much better, it's just like they are completely different Pokémon."

"Wow…"

20 minutes later…

"Alright guys lets hit the sack, we have an early start tomorrow, and I don't wanna risk taking the big guy here in so I think it would be best probably either walking or riding our Pokémon."

"Umm…"

"Yeah Misty?"

"I don't feel comfortable riding on anything…well because of…"

"Yeah ok I understand walking it is then."

"Alright then, computer walking distance back to the gym please…"

"Approximately 20min. walk 2 miles; arrive at tram station that will take directly to gym."

"Alright that sounds good, ok guys go ahead and get some sleep and I'll clean up."

"Ok!"

Ash and Misty get up from the table and head for Ash's tent. Dawn heads over to the campfire to sit for a bit with Latias.

"Um…Mr. Nick would you mind if I helped?"

"No not at all May, not at all."

Soon all the dishes are brought back into the cab to be washed, and May and Nick have begun to wash.

Just to pass the time the both of them try to talk to pass the time, but end up talking at the same time.

"So May…why did you decide to come with Ash to the island?"

"Well I thought I'd take a break from Pokémon contest and work on my skills as a coordinator."

"A coordinator huh? That sounds interesting tell me…"

And before he can finish the sentence, May is right in his face and she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

After a few seconds she breaks the kiss and apologizes rather quietly.

"May…"

He sneaks up behind her and plants another kiss on her tender lips.

"No we shouldn't be doing this, you're married…"

"No May I'm not, at least not any more…my wife and two of my kids died in that accident, and I will never see them again. And I don't think my wife would want me to just sit here and sulk over something that has already happened. She would want me to move on with my life…"

"Alright…but please be gentle with me…"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She mumbles a yes and the lights cut off.

The next morning Nick wakes up and searches the cabin for May, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Heh…must have gotten up early to go train for a bit, before we leave for the gym."

"Alright…guess I'd better get up and get ready myself."

"Morning guys…"*yawn

"Oh good morning Nick did you sleep well last night?"

"Why yes I did Dawn, how about you guys?"

"Actually yes I did thanks to a little less snoring that went on last night, please you have to tell me what you put in that meal to get him to stop."

"Hey I don't snore that loud, besides at least I wasn't being kicked to death."

"Don't blame me, they're your kids too buddy."

"Alright guys, calm down please; don't make me act like the adult now…"

"Alright…"

"Okay good, by the way has anyone seen May?"

"Yeah I saw her this morning, and she said she was going to the lake nearby to train a bit."

"Ok I'll go grab her and bring her back, for breakfast."

"Thanks…"

Nick goes off a bit and low and behold there is May practicing her contest performance at a nearby lake.

"Hey…May…there you are…"

May jumps' and grows a rather dark shade of red upon Nick's arrival

"I just came to tell you breakfast is ready…"

"Thanks Nick…"

"May…what's wrong…you seem…rather distant today…"

"Well I was thinking about well you know last night… and I thought maybe…we should just forget it ever happened…"

"But…May…"

"Please…"

"Alright May…but at least tell me why…"

"It's just I didn't expect things to happen so fast as they did last night…I don't know what came over me…"

"May it's alright…I understand…but if you ever want to talk about it…or anything at all you can always come talk to me…"

"Ok…I'm glad you understand…" May replies as she starts to brighten up a bit

"Now there's they May I know, now come on lets go have some breakfast before Ash's match otherwise we won't have any energy to cheer for him."

"Yeah let's go… come on Blaziken, Venasaur."

Meanwhile back at the campsite…

"I wonder where Nick and May are, they've been gone an awfully long time?"

"They are about 2 minutes from us…they're just having a bit of conversation, they'll be coming shortly", Latias says.

"Ok then let's go ahead and dig in!"

"Wait Dawn…here they come…"

"You should try that May, and I think your performances should improve."

"Thanks…hey what's everybody staring at?"

"Hey May stop getting all lovey dovey with Mr. Nick, he's married remember?"

"Actually Dawn…"

May tugs at his side

"It's alright May, I'll tell them…guys my wife and kids are no longer with us, I received the statement from Nagisa last night while washing up. So I'm officially single again, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna go hit on every girl I see like Brock does…I'm just gonna accept my current situation, and get on with my life. I mean I still have Hikari so part of her is still with me at least."

Everyone just stares at him with pure shock, except for Latias and May but smile rather lovingly.

"Ok then now that, that's off my chest let's get eating!"

"Everyone (except for Misty) falls anime style, while Nick goes to pick up a plate and start eating."

"Come on guys, we have to eat before the food gets cold, and so we can get to the gym for Ash's rematch."

Everyone slowly get's up, and follows toot suite and grabs a plate and begins to chow down.

An hour later the gang is cleaned up and back at the gym for Ash's rematch.

"Alright Ash as requested, it's the same three Pokémon."

"Alright Pikachu you ready?"

"Pikachu!"

"Mr. Nick, you ready too?"

"Just a sec…alright ready!"

"You don't mind Edge; I mean it will have you in the video too…" Ash asks.

"Eh…I'm already in enough videos as is so what's one more video, especially with my Pokémon in it."

"Alright…Pokémon begin the match!"

Pikachu takes off at the get go and lunges at Jalorda with iron tail,

"Woah gotten faster have we Pikachu…well we shall see how he fair's up against Jalorda's defense." Edge says.

And before Jalorda can act, Pikachus' tail is making contact with Jalordas' head, throwing him across the field.

Jalorda shakes his head a few times and leaps back at Pikachu with his own iron tail, and Pikachu responds back with iron tail as well. But before they can collide, Pikachu uses thunder bolt and stores the additional energy in his tail, making it more powerful.

"Pika!"

"Chu, chu, chu, chu, Pikachuuuuu!"

Pikachu starts swinging his body just before impact, and manages to deflect Jalordas' attack and leave him wide open for another complete full on attack.

Jalorda is on the ground after the dust settles completely knocked out.

"Jalorda is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." Ref states

"Woah, but how Ash? What changed in twenty-four hours?"

"Well think of it as a handicap/training method," replied ash

"Huh?"

"Come here Pikachu, let's put them back on…"

"Back on?" quires Edge

"Yeah, I usually take 'em off before each gym match, but I thought I would want to see how he performed in this kinda situation with them on."

"How much weight are you at now Ash?" asked Brock.

"Well, if you must know; if you count the two on his legs, the two on his arms, and the two on his tail. It's probably about 150lbs…"

"Wow…Ash that's a lot of weight…" Nick comments

"Yeah and each of my Pokémon wear it"

"…each of them…" Nick and edge reply together.

"Yeah some are more and some are less, it mainly depends on the level of training I have them in right now."

"Alright then we shall see how Quilava does in his…"

"Ok then Quilava, let's go!"

"Daikenki you're up!"

"What? Why would Ash use a fire type when he's at a clear disadvantage?"

**_"Just watch Mr. Nick…" _**Latias telepathically says

**_"If you say so Latias…" _**Nick replies

"LAVA!"

Quilava uses bulk up, again like before, and switches himself out, but instead of throwing out Rilou, he comes back out taking everyone by surprise.

Starting off with a flame wheel, and adding a flamethrower into the sphere.

Suddenly Daikenki braces himself and then turns a rather dark blue.

"Oh no he's gonna use that, every one might wanna take cover…" yells Edge

"Why?"

And Daikenki launches a surge of water so powerful it would tear even the biggest wildfire to nothing but a slight campfire.

"Uh guys in case you didn't know, Daikenki here is a water Pokémon and he is also one of the leading member's of our group of fire fighting Pokémon, and has been known all over the island, to put out any size fire without fail, and for him to lose now would cripple his pride especially to a 2nd stage fire type."

And just before the two attacks collide Quilava pour's another flamethrower into his attack causing it to swell up in size.

A large thick pea soup fog can be seen appearing as the two attacks collide.

**_"Hah, luckily I've got thermal imaging on this camera" _**thought Nick rather casually

**_"Just don't spoil it for the rest of us Mr. Nick…", _**Latias retorts

**_"Yeah I gotcha Latias…"_**

As the fog beings to clear only Daikenki is able to be seen and a hole can be seen where Quilava disappeared on the battle field.

As Daikenki prepares for the attack, nothing comes

"Hey where is Quilava?" asked May.

"Just hang on a sec May, you'll see in a second." Nick replies

May sits back down and shuts up.

A flamethrower can been seen coming out of one of the holes, then in several more areas in the field come bursting out of the sand with flame throwers.

And finally small little streams of fire can been seen appearing around Daikenki, and within a few seconds he is surrounded by pillar of fire.

"Quilava!"

And another rather large cylinder of flames emerges from the opposite side of the field, and opens one more hole in the ground and out comes Quilava burning brighter than ever.

And within seconds he fire's one final cylinder of fire strong enough to enter the pillar of fire that encompassed Daikenki and impact him straight in the chest with enough force to blow him out of the fire spin and into a nearby wall.

"Daikenki is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner."

"Alright then I guess we shall be spending the next few weeks getting him out of another depression." Alright ash, I think I get where you're going with this. And I'll bite Enbuoh it your turn for battle."

"Quilava come on back," Ash orders

But Quilava declines and uses bulk up again.

"But Quilava your body can't take anymore, return!"

But Quilava declines again and one more time uses bulk up, and then follows it up with baton pass.

"Oh so that's what he was planning, alright but you didn't need to go that far."

And Rilou appears for a split second and then vanishes into his attack system.

"Uh oh, he's gotten serious let's just hope I don't have to go there again…" Ash says

"Again? What's he taking about guys?" Nick asks the gang

"We will explain later, just keep your eye on Rilou and prepare your psychic types, in the case things get ugly…"

"Ok, will do…"

And suddenly rilou appears center field, just waiting for something to happen.

And Enbuoh charges at him with a fire punch in an attempt to knock him out with one punch, but soon after ends up on the ground underneath rilou's paws completely knocked out.

As the ref. makes the call ending the match rilou hopes off of Enbuoh so he can be returned and slowly walks over to ash, to give him a hug at the leg.

"Hey what's up buddy, you seem like you're…"

"All right, go ahead and take a rest you did well."

Edge walks up to ash hands him the badge and gives him a firm handshake.

"Well Ash that was rather interesting, I look forward to seeing you battling in the finals."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

"Actually other orders prevent me from doing so, so you more than likely won't, see I've got crowd control duty since I've got the widest selection of strong Pokémon than any other gym leader here on the island so just to make sure the tournament goes off without any snags my Pokémon and I have to deal with all the heavy lifting during the competition. So if you do see me it will probably be either outside the stadium or patrolling the grounds."

"Alrighty then, see you soon Edge."

"Bye ash…"

As they reach the door to the exit the gang is waiting for him ready to pounce as soon as he walks out.

"Oomph… alright lati I get it, thanks…"

Latias pulls herself off of him so he could get up, and the gang makes a break for the Pokémon center to have lunch.

"Oop, looks like the twins are hungry guys."

"Yeah, would you like me to cook when we get back or go out to eat?"

"I think we'll get a burger at the Pokémon center today; I've been craving one for a week now." Misty says.

"Well then before I drop you guys off near the next gym you will have to try my homemade burgers, my kids would beg me to make them every time…I came…home…"

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just reminiscing on the past."

"Well anyway lunch is on me guys so get whatever you like." Nick says as they arrive at the front counter to place their order.

"Yay!"

The gang arrives at the Pokémon center a few minutes later and Ash leaves his Pokémon at the desk with nurse joy while he and the gang head for the cafeteria, to grab a burger. Ash being his bottomless pit of a self; picks up five hamburgers (dressed all the way), two large orders of fries and two large drinks. Misty grabs three burgers (vegetarian toppings, and one for each kid) 1 large order of fries and 2 large drinks. And everyone else eating moderately, except for May who apparently picked up a rather larger appetite than normal pilling on two and a half burgers, two large orders of fries, and two large drinks.

"Um…guys are you gonna be alright…"

"Yeah…Ash normally eats like this, as for Misty it's rare only because of her pregnancy, and May this is a first. Are you gonna be ok there May?"

May nodes slightly as she sits down with her over sized meal.

"Alright…"

Everyone: "Itadakimasu!"

After about an hour, their entire table is clean of all food and drinks and the group is heading out back to the semi to get on the road so they can at least make camp before the sun sets.

"Ah that was very good, thank you Nick."

"Oh no problem girls, it was my pleasure. Now when we get to the 4th gym I will have to drop you guys off and be on my way because there are no centers in that direction, at least none that I know of. So after tomorrow night you guys will be on your own."

"Thanks Mr. Nick we really do appreciate you takin us around in your semi." Dawn thanks

"Yeah it sure does beat walking with two kids any day kicking and squirming inside of you any day." agrees Misty

"I hear ya Misty, just one word of caution, when the start to get movin around keep them in check at all times otherwise they may get away from you and cause havoc."

"Will do Mr. Nick, thanks for the heads up."

"Alright guys, let's get rollin!" Nick shouts

"Yeah!"

The gang practically leaps into the truck, and takes off.

"Hey Brock you would happen to have the location of said gym on you?"

"Actually yes, yes I do…it's about a day's walk from where we are now."

"Ok computer analyze map and determine best drop off point."

"Command received and confirmed, best possible drop off point is at these coordinates."

"Alright set best possible path and let's take it."

"Understood. Calculating…"

And within about six hours of driving they arrive at the location and decide to break camp for the night.

"Alright guys, now that we've set camp how about we make dinner and chat for a bit."

"Ok!"

"Alright then as a parting gift from me, I'll make one of my father's specialty dishes that he taught me shortly before he died several years ago."

"What is it?"

"Spaghetti with a chunky meat sauce that has been simmering for a few hours."

"What? …but that will take forever…"

"Ah but you also forget I come prepared, just before we left star town I had already begun cooking it so it actually already done, I just need to make the noodles."

"Wow… I guess it pays to have a mobile kitchen in your truck huh?"

"Yep worth every dime I spent on her…saved up for many years…"

"Alright just give me a minute and I'll get everything done…whoops what up Dawn?" he says as dawn grabs his arm and begins to drag him away from the truck and into the nearby forest.

"You are coming with me, and you have no say in the matter."

"What, then whose gonna finish dinner?"

"Latias will take care of that she's more than able, I mean she is a legendary Pokémon…oops…"

"Oh don't worry about it dawn I know she's a legendary, she told me the day I met Ash and Misty."

"Wow she trusted you from that early on?"

"Well she is the one who begged me to take you guys, I guess with her being a psychic type and all she picked up a bit on my playful nature…and would you stop pulling me so hard…"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To a Lake nearby, so I can talk to you."

"A Lake why not back with the others…"

"It's because…we all know what you're doing."

"And what am I doing, exactly?"

"You're just trying to cover up the fact that your wife and two kids died by pushing it out of your mind, but you just can't do that. All that bottled up emotion is gonna be loosed on someone when you least expect it and it won't be pretty. I brought you out here so you could get rid of it now and get it off your chest."

"Dawn I thank you for trying, but I'm fine. I'm over that fact, I mean I haven't started drinking uncontrollably, or tried to commit suicide. So that at least has to mean something.'

"It does but it doesn't mean that you're completely over it. What you're doing now is just trying to cover up all the sadness with cheerfulness around you."

"Dawn just what are you getting at?" Nick replies with a touch of anger in his voice

"I mean the overpriced lunches, the extravagant dinners; the showing off it's just not you…"

"The moment that newscast came on it been like you were a completely different person…"

"Dawn I…just wanted to…"

And all of a sudden he start crying again like he did only a few days ago… except with someone to lean on.

After about ten minutes he wakes up and his head is on Dawns' lap.

"Oh dawn I'm sorry…"

"No Nick it's ok, you were just…well…you weren't acting like yourself."

"Dawn…thank you…"

And he comes up and places a peck on her lips, and turns around and begins to head back for the campsite before Dawn stops him.

"Dawn look I'm sorry I did that…"

"No don't be…actually I kinda felt the same way…"

"You mean it?"

"Um hmm… and I was hoping you know after Ash finished up here we could start seeing each other a little more."

"Oh Dawn…how about after dinner…"

"I was just thinkin the same thing…" she replies rather lovingly

"Come on dawn lets head back," said Nick holding out his hand for dawn.

"Umm…"she replies placing her hand in his.

Several minutes later they arrive back at the campsite still hand in hand and everybody begins to stare.

"Alright guys don't stare, just grab your plate and eat…"

Dinner went along peacefully and after the cleanup everyone went to their respective tent's to break for the night, except for dawn in which she headed for the cab and stepped inside.

The next morning…

"Alright guys…I guess this is where we depart for a while…"

"Yeah but we can still talk to one another, I mean it's not like we don't have each other's number…"

"And Dawn I'll call you just right before I leave alright?"

"Hai and every night before bed…"

"See you later guys…"Nick says as he climbs back into the cab and start's it up. Moments later he pulls out back onto the dirt road and continues on his route waving until Ash and the gang are out of sight…

* * *

Well readers this has officially been my long(est) chapter, EVER… don't worry this is probably one of the only times that I will write anything this long… (and watch ill probably do it for the next couple of chapters XD) anyway don't hate me for making dawn and May look a little one timeish, I had to break him in somehow, and also don't hate for the oc shipping's because although yes I do support contest shipping and twinleaf shipping among many other for dawn and May, I had to throw mine in there somehow.

Now if you see any mistakes and/or other corrections that need to be taken care of, don't be afraid to message me. Also please, please, please review this and tell your friends if you liked it, I would at least like to know that my work is actually being read without having to check the statistics. Anyways I'm also gonna need some oc's for the grand tournament pretty soon (after this 4th badge, the 5th to 12th might seem a little rushed, so I may just rush him from town to town picking up badges so that he can finish on time.)

But anyway if you wanna submit an oc for the finals either add it to your review or pm it to me. Also make sure to include the following information:

Name of trainer:

Hometown/ Region (yes you can make up a region just be reasonable):

Pokémon (they have to be real, up to fifth gen. and NO legendaries (a.k.a. one of a kind) if you're doubtful, ask.):

Moves they have (can been all of them if you want but just be reasonable, no fake moves, no moves that cannot be originally learned by that particular species (bred move are fine but no hacked ones!)):

Nature(can be a dream world nature, see Serebii or your favorite Pokémon site if you don't know this ):

Strategy/fighting style(defensive, offensive or support (if you don't know what this means just ask…)):

Nickname (if applicable):

Shiny or not:

What type of Pokéball (no fake Pokéballs only the ones used in the shows and games):

And a short background on your trainer that you would want read during the mc introduction.

Other than that I got nothing more to say, cheers my peeps! XD


	25. Chapter 25:Wait…What?

"Speech"

"_Flashback thoughts or emphasized speech_"

"_**Thoughts"**_

Thx again for reading.

**Chapter 25: Wait…What?**

"Alright guys…I guess this is where we depart for a while…"Nick said.

"Yeah but we can still talk to one another, I mean it's not like we don't have each other's number…" May replied.

"Yeah you're right and Dawn I'll call you just right before I leave alright?"

"Yep, and every night before bed…"

"See you later guys…"Nick says as he climbs back into the cab and start's it up. Moments later he pulls out back onto the dirt road and continues on his route waving until Ash and the gang are out of sight…

Suddenly the truck comes to a halt rather roughly, as the gang turns back around to continue…

Nick leaps back out of the truck and darts back towards Ash and company.

"Hey guys wait up!" Nick said as he was running towards the gang to holding something.

The gang stops and turns back around.

"Sorry but these just came in…I thought they wouldn't come in until tomorrow so I kinda was reluctant to say anything…",

"What Nick? What are you talking about?"

"Huff…puff…hang…on…a…sec…" he replied as he got up to them out of breath.

After a moment…

"Ok now what were you saying?"

"Hah…what I was saying was that I have something for you that I didn't think that would arrive until tomorrow, so I was gonna call and send them to you at a Pokémon center…anyway here you go…Misty…May…Dawn…and here's yours Brock…" Nick replied handing them each a Pokéball.

"Huh? But why…"

"Well I thought it would be nice since I have bookoos of Pokémon and since I saw your guys love for Pikachu I thought…you guys mike like to well have one of your own…"

A/N: yes that word (bookoos) is right… that is just kinda how I talk… (Yes this character is based on me, although I do not drive a big rig for a living…)

"Eh?"

"Yeah go ahead and release 'em", replied Nick.

Misty released hers first out of a dark red and white looking Pokéball a Pichu that was the same color as Pikachu.

"Oooh…so cute", she replied picking it up and holding it up for a hug.

May was next with a yellow and white colored Pokéball, and out popped another Pichu, but this one had a spike on his left ear.

Dawn was third and with a pink and white (or love ball) she released a Pichu but this one was caring a ukulele on his back and he began to play a tune while electrifying the chords as he went.

Finally Brock released his out of a solid pink Pokéball (or a dream ball) that contained a Pichu but this one was extra unusual because it carried a trait that no one would expect. It was the color of a Raichu.

"Cool!"

"Wow…"

"I love him…"

"He's so cute!"

"Hey that's mean…I mean how come I don't get one…" said Ash rather childishly.

…*thump

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Quit being such a jealous inconsiderate child Ash," replied Misty after she had hit him with her fist.

"Alright Ash…"

"I was going to wait to give him to you after the tournament was over as a congratulations present, but something tells me that you might need him here shortly."

"Alright!"

"Ya know you shouldn't give in every time he starts to pout, a little knock on the head would have sufficed."

"Well Mrs. Misty if I would have done that, in front of all of you I felt I might regret it here later on…especially from you…"

"Well…then no more worries, if you feel that he needs it even if I'm present go ahead and do it, I give you full permission."

"Huh? No…"replied Ash scared like until a fist came down upon the top of his head rather hard.

Soon Ash is on the ground knocked out cold and Pikachu is on Latias' shoulder.

"Thanks for the assistance mam…"

"No problem…just maybe not so hard next time…"

"Eh…he's a strong boy he will get over it…anyway when he wakes up give him this ball and tell him to raise it with care…trust me on this one…or he will tear him apart like Charizard did back in Kanto…" replied Nick handing Misty a Ultraball.

"Oh and I almost forgot one more thing…"continued Nick as he pulled out some necklaces and handed them to each of the girls.

"Anyways take extra care guys and I'm glad you like them, just make sure to take care of them, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Well guys now this really is goodbye for a while so look forward to seeing me at your finals matches' Ash."

"Sure…", replies Ash waking up rubbing the top of his head.

Finally Ash and the gang with their new Pichu all wave goodbye as Nick runs back towards the truck and sped off to his next destination.

"Well that was unusual…well we had better get going…"

"Yeah…", added Ash as he was still rubbing his head from pain.

Ash and the gang pick up their new Pichu's and continue on their way into the forest that stood before them.

After about 2 hours of walking…

"Wow I never thought we would get out of there…"

"That is the last time we let you lead us Ash…thankfully the Pichu were here to lead us to this open field…"

"Sorry guys…"

"Well Brock are we at least going the right way now?"

"Well actually…yes we are…surprisingly…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well the pokénav is saying that the gym is about 5-10 miles ahead but yet all I see is open plains…"

"Oh yeah you're right…mine says that too…but it says there is a Pokémon center up ahead…"

"Huh? Yeah you're right it's there…I can't believe I missed that…"

"Well I guess we should at least try to get there before dark at least."

"Yeah I agree if not we could be in for some bad karma in the morning."

"Bad karma, what do you mean by that…oh never mind", Dawn asked before taking a look at a rather tired looking Latias.

"If she loses her concentration she will lose her disguise, and if she loses her disguise we are going to be in trouble…"

"Yeah, you're right…alright guys lets go."

The gang arrives at the Pokémon center about 20 minutes later, and places Latias down in a room to take a nap for a while.

"Ya know I'm feely a bit exhausted too, I'm gonna join Lati for a while to get some of my strength back."

"Alright darling, enjoy your nap."

Misty follows Lati and slips into the bed right beside her.

"Alright time to get some more training in before the next gym, so come on out guys!" Ash shouts as he enters the training field outside the Pokémon center.

"Ri."

"Bulba."

"Bay!"

"Dile!"

"Lava!"

"Alright guys how about we practice some moves!"

Suddenly a smoke screen explodes between Ash and his Pokémon.

"Not you guys again!"

"Wow, the dumbass catches on pretty fast when we attack."

"Well, it's plain as day when you do the same thing over and over again, so how about we skip the fanatics and just get started!"

"What? How dare you alright aggron, get out here and kick this dumbass to the curb!"

"You too, dusknoir!"

"Agg!"

"Dusknoir."

"Dusknoir use mean look followed by dark pulse!"

"Aggron add to it with your fire blast!"

"Argh! Pikachu use thunderbolt, Rilou use aura sphere, Bayleaf use razorleaf, and Quilava use eruption!"

The dark pulse, and the fire blast collide with the combined attack of Ash's Pokémon creating another cloud of smoke.

"Guys…Pikachu! Rilou! Bulbasuar! Bayleaf! Totodile! Quilava! Come on get up!"

But only Bulbasaur and totodile manage to emerge from the smoke, as everyone else was on the ground completely drained of their energy.

"Hah! Our plan worked, all except for the last two that managed to get up, but those two are pushovers. Come on lets finish this!"

"Yeah alright! Aggron, Dusknoir double hyperbeam and finish this!"

Both Pokémon begin preparing their attack's as bulbasaur and totodile struggle to get to their feet.

"Come on guys I know you can do it, just give it your all!"

"Bulba…saur!"

"Toto…Dile!"

Both begin to glow white, blinding everyone as they begin to evolve.

"Oh no quick you two, attack full power!"

Both hyper beam's are fired at them and impact them creating another large dust cloud.

"Alright now let's begin clean up, and get these little rascals back to base…"

"Uh guys…"

"What is it teddy?"

"Well I don't think we are done yet…"

"What do you mean they are knocked out, nothing has ever been able to survive two hyper beam's fired at the same time."

"Well I think you better take another look…"

Suddenly as the dust cloud cleared two rather large attacks, a solarbeam and hydropump burst from it impacting both dusknoir and aggron square in the face.

"Huh?"

"Bulbasuar? Totodile?"

"Ivysaur!"

"Croconaw!"

"What they evolved!"

"Alright, you made it guys!"

"Now let's wrap this up, go for it!"

"Ivy!"

"Croconaw!"

Ivysaur leaps into the air and comes down hard on the ground completely glowing with energy, as croconaw is planting his claws into the ground to prepare for an attack.

Suddenly massive vines burst from the ground and trap the balloon piercing it into place, and croconaw opens his mouth for a rather large stream of water to emerge from him, that literally pushes his body back.

Team FOD is overwhelmed by the attack and sent into next century.

"…wow, that was frenzy plant and hydro cannon…"

"Wow guys…I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Ivy…"

"Croconaw…"

Both Pokémon then collapsed onto the ground and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Guys are you ok?"

"Ash! Hey Ash?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now…"

"Is that?"

"Yeah they evolved to save everyone from being captured by that damn Team FOD, they just wore themselves selves out…great job guys… I guess that will be enough for today… let's get you guys inside and have Nurse Joy take a look at you."

After a few minutes Ash's Pokémon are in the treatment center, getting taken care of.

"Ash your Pokémon will be fine, although I would recommend that these two get a little extra rest due to their battle as those two attacks were too powerful for them to use and almost tore their insides to dust."

"Alright Nurse joy, I'll let them rest a figure something out tomorrow."

"But that's just it Ash…they may…never battle again…"

Ash is stricken senseless by the new information.

"No…"

"Don't worry Ash that's just a diagnostic for the time being, they might just get better, it's just going to take some time."

"Alright Nurse Joy…thank you…"

Ash quietly stepped past Brock and headed for their room to gather his to gather his thoughts.

Ash then quietly steps into the room where Misty and Lati are still sleeping, as to not wake them.

As he steps out onto the balcony the sun had long set and the moon had begun to rise into the sky.

Ash let out a deep sigh and Lati began to shift around in the bed before waking up very slowly.

"Ash?"

"Hey Lati, did you sleep well?"

"Actually I did until the twins here in your wife decided to wake me up."

"Oh heh…sorry about that…"

"Ash is something wrong?"

"No Lati everything's…"

"Ouch!"

"Hey what was that…"

Lati hold Misty's hammer high in preparation to hit Ash again.

"Alright, alright, I'll speak…just put Misty's hammer down…"

"Good, now tell me what ails you."

Ash replayed the events of what happened earlier to Lati.

Lati holds her hand to her mouth in shock, and runs up to him in tears.

"It's alright Lati, they are going to be fine, and it's just they might not be battling for a while…"

At that moment Misty decided to wake up feeling the twins arguing inside of her begging for their 'momma' to wake up and feed them.

"Hey guys…what wrong?"

"Misty…"Ash sighs

"Oh Misty!" Lati cries.

"Ash what did you do, this time?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why is Lati like this?"

"Well…"

Lati shuts Ash's mouth instantly and replays the events into Misty's mind.

"Oh Lati…Ash…I'm…oop!"

"Alright you two, quick fighting I get it…"

"Come on you two let's get a bite to eat to quell the twins down a bit."

Ash, Misty, and Lati step back into the foyer and grab a quick bite to eat before the cafeteria closed down.

"Alright are you two happy now?" Ash asked.

"Yes very much so thank you." The girls reply.

"So are those two gonna be alright?" Latias continued.

"I don't know Nurse Joy said she'd give me a final diagnosis tomorrow…"

"Well then I guess we had better get some sleep and just wait it out…"

You two go on ahead I'm gonna sit here and stay with them a bit longer…

"But Ash…"

Lati stops Misty and shakes her head.

"Let him be, don't worry after he finds out tomorrow that will ease his mind." Lati says

"Alright Lati…" replies Misty rather disappointed

Ash takes a seat next to the bed in which Ivysaur and Croconaw are sleeping.

Nurse joy walks in a few minutes later and see's Ash, lying over the side of the bed. Rather quietly she walks up to a nearby dresser and pulls out a blanket and places it over Ash as he had fallen asleep in the side of the bed in the chair. She does a quick physical exam of the two Pokémon as to not wake them and as she steps out of the room she cut's the lights.

"Sleep tight"

She closes the door and proceeds down the hall, to finish up for the night.

The next morning…

The two Pokémon wake up at sunrise and notice Ash at the edge of the bed.

Giving a quick sigh, Ivysaur nuzzles him awake.

"Huh? Whose that stroking my face?"

Ash begins to wake up slowly and notice that both of them are up and around with almost no pain.

"Ivysaur, croconaw? You guys are ok! That's good to see."

"Good morning sleepy heads"

"Nurse Joy take a look!"

"Yes I see Ash, let me run one more quick test just to be safe…"

"Sure…"

Ash steps out into the hall and makes a dash for the trainer rooms.

"Guys wake up, Ivysaur and Croconaw have awoken!"

The gang gets up rather slowly and after soon realizing the news follow Ash to the checkup room to see them.

"Ah good timing Ash I just finished their checkup, and it looks like these two have recovered."

*sigh, "That's good to hear…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"They are still recovering from the attacks, so I would recommend they stay out of battling for at least a week's time, just to be safe."

"Oh ok…sorry guys I guess it's time for you to take a rest back at the lab ok?"

"Ivy…"

"Naw…"

"No don't be sad, I just wanna make sure that you two are gonna be alright, so just don't overdo it ok?"

"Saur."

"Croconaw."

"Alright, time to call up the Professor."

Moments later…

"Good morning Ash, you wanna swap again?"

"Actually yes…how did…"

"Well since you've been calling me a lot lately I figured as much. So who are we swapping this time?"

"Well…Ivysaur, Quilava and Croconaw."

"Wait…you mean…"

"Yes…Bulbasaur and Totodile evolved and got injured really badly. Although they are fine now, Nurse Joy recommends they take about a week's break from battling."

"Alright Ash will do…who would you like in return?"

"Well that's a tough one…"

Ash thinks for a minute.

Ash drops his fist in his other hand as if he remembered something.

"That's who…"

"Have you decided Ash?"

"Yeah… Buizel and Gible"

"Alright what about the third one?"

"That's a secret."

"Alright Ash, five Pokémon is not good but hey who am I to say anything, just give me one minute and I'll be right back with your other Pokémon."

Ash places the three Pokéballs into the transporter.

"Take it easy guys…"

"Alright Ash we're ready on this end."

"Same here Professor."

"Alright beginning trade."

The three Pokéballs disappear, and two more reappear.

"Thanks Professor I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Ash!"

"So Ash, who are you gonna use for your sixth Pokémon?"

"An old friend…"

Ash turns back around and dials the video phone.

"Operator."

"Yes can you connect me to the Officer Jenny in Vermilion city?"

"Yes just one second please."

Meanwhile in Vermilion city…

*sip

"Ah that's good green tea…"

*ring, ring

"Huh? I wonder who that could be…"

"Hello?"

"Officer Jenny!"

"Oh hi Ash…it's been a while"

"Squirt?"

"Squirtle come here, its' Ash!"

"Squirtle!"

"Hi Squirtle."

"Squirtle!"

"How ya been buddy?"

"Squirt!"

"That's good, hey Jenny can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Ash…"

"Can you send Squirtle over for a bit, I'd like to battle with him for a bit."

"Sure Ash, and perfect timing too Squirtle and I were thinking about taking some time off for a bit, isn't that right Squirtle?"

"Squirtle."

"Alright Ash let me get the paperwork in and I'll send him on over, give me about one hour."

"Sure thanks Officer Jenny, just send him over to the…umm."

"Hey Brock what Pokémon center location are we at?"

"Oh um…Brock reply's as he looks thorough his pokénav, location number 54126."

"Did you get that Jenny?"

"Yes I did Ash thanks well see you shortly."

About an hour later…

"Paging Ash Ketchum…paging Ash Ketchum please come to the front desk."

"Here I come Nurse Joy!"

"Here you are Ash this just arrived for you."

"Thanks Nurse Joy…Squirtle come on out!"

"The little turtle appears and glomps Ash into a hug so hard he is on the floor."

"Hey it's good to see you too Squirtle!"

"Squirt! "

"Squirtle, squirt."

"Huh a letter from Jenny?"

Squirtle hands over the note and gives it a read.

Dear Ash,

A many thanks for taking Squirtle with you again; it really has been a while since he's seen any good battle work outside the fire department. Anyway I managed to secure him a good two week's vacation for all his hard work. Take good care of him. See you soon

Sincerely,

Officer Jenny

Vermilion Police Department

"Alright Squirtle you ready to win some matches?"

"Squirtle!"

"Hey Ash? What's all the commotion for?"

"Hey Misty! Look who I managed to grab!"

"Squirtle?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Squirtle, how you been?"

"Squirtle!"

"Hey Misty who are you taking too?"

"May, Brock, Dawn! Look who decided to come along!"

"Squirtle!"

"Squirtle?"

"Oh yeah that's right you three never met. May, Dawn, Lati this is my old friend Squirtle we traveled back in the Kanto and the Johto region. Squirtle this is May, Dawn and Lati."

"Squirtle!"

"Well since you brought yours, how about I introduce you to mine! Come on out Wartortle!"

"Wartortle."

"Squirtle."

The two of them start talking and Lati listen's in, but when one cracks a joke all three are laughing and everyone just stares.

"Lati what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just a joke Wartortle told!"

"Squirt?"

"War?"

"Oops sorry guys, forgot to mention…Lati is really a Pokémon, and is psychic. So nothing escapes her…" Ash says rather uneventfully

"Squirt…"

"War…"

"Don't worry you two I won't say anything…" Latias quietly telepaths to the two turtle Pokémon.

The two of them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright now that everyone is here, how about we get going?"

Everyone nodes and follow Ash out.

A/N: Here are the current Pokémon that each of our heroes possess to clear up any confusion

Ash: Pikachu, Rilou, Gible, Bayleef, Buizel, Squirtle

Misty: Azurill, Zorua(Ash), Pichu, ?(Pokémon given to her for Ash by Nick), Starmie, Psyduck

Brock: Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Chansey, Pichu

May: Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, Munchlax, Pichu

Dawn: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Togekiss, Pichu

20 min later…

"Alright guys off to the next gym!"

Suddenly Munchlax explodes out of his Pokéball.

"Hey Munchlax, what have I told you about doing that?"

"Munch!"

Munchlax had smelled the many berries coming from the local area and makes a break for it.

"Munchlax where are you going, there isn't a berry tree here for miles!"

"Hey, come back here!"

"Munch!"

After a short distance Munchlax disappears along with May.

"May! Munchlax!" Dawn cries as she runs after them also passing through the barrier as well.

Latias probes the surrounding area and spots the three in the exact spot in which they disappeared.

"They're alright, it's just…"

"Just what Lati?"

"Well it would be better for you to see than me to tell you…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wait someone's coming!"

Suddenly a rather large gust blows through almost blowing everyone down.

"Ahh!"

"Dawn! May! Munchlax!"

"They're ok…just a little shaken up…"

"And by the looks of it it's a Pidgeot…"

"A rather large one at that…"

"Wait what, what do you mean a large one…"

"Well here he comes ask him yourself."

"Welcome trainers to the forth gym area of Vancouver."

"Hey what is this place?"Ash asks bluntly

"Well my mild mannered friend this is a conversion barrier."

"Conversion barrier?"

"Yes, all that step through it are automatically transformed into their Pokémon counterparts."

"What, so you mean…"

"Yes, your friends have become the opposite of what they normally are."

"Opposite?"

"Yes opposite, all humans become Pokémon and all Pokémon become…well…something I like to call Gijinkas."

"Say what now…"

"Gijinkas, well they are Pokémon but they look like humans…you'll see in just a minute, now follow me please."

Ash and the gang follow the mysterious man up to the barrier until he stops.

"Oops almost forgot… guys if you would be so kind as to release ALL of your Pokémon otherwise they are going to be in for a long ride, and girls you can come back through so you may do the same."

May and Dawn step back into sight and rejoin Ash and the gang.

"So May how was it?"

"It was rather weird, I can't really explain it."

"Dawn?"

"Yeah me neither…"

"Alright, now that that's cleared up please release your Pokémon so that we may proceed."

Ash and the gang pull out all their Pokéballs and slowly release them two at a time.

"Oh miss, aren't you going to release your Pokémon…"

"Oh she doesn't have any with her…"

"Oh alright, then now that everyone has done as requested, if you will now follow me through the barrier we can get started."

Ash and the gang with their Pokémon step through and suddenly go from 6 people and a bunch of Pokémon becomes 6 Pokémon and a tourist group.

A/N: alright guys here's where it will get a little tricky…Ash and the gang are now Pokémon and their Pokémon are now human. The Pokémon will be speaking English and well to them Ash and the gang will just be saying their names. (A walk in each other's shoes) all speech will now be translated via different text formats. Normal speech will appear with standard quotes and Pokéspeech will appear with brackets [as such]. As just to make sure you don't get lost in the text only one thing will happen at a time.

So the new formatting will be as such:

"Speech"

"_Flashback_ _thoughts_ or _emphasized_ _speech_"

"_**Thoughts**_"

["Pokémon speech"]

["_**Thoughts coming from the Pokémon**_"]

["Flashback thoughts or emphasized speech from Pokémon"]

"Wow…we got taller…"

"Yeah I guess we did…"

"Everyone still here?"

"[So we can understand them?]"

"[Yes just think of yourselves in each other's shoes]"

Ash had become a Lucario, Misty is (plump) Glaceon, May is Blaziken, Dawn is a pink Lopunny, Brock is Swampert, and Latias just reverts to her original form just with a psychic barrier around her to prevent her from being discovered. A/N: basically she looks like her Pokémon self.

"[Oh a Latias, that's rather rare for that to come out…]"

"[Rare what do you mean by that?]"

"[Oh allow me to explain, our barrier is set up so like Pokémon normally are. no two people are the same so everything is set up to just about mirror their personality into a Pokémon form. The thing is very rarely do we get a person come out to a legendary Pokémon…]"

Ash and the gang sweat drop and chuckle softly.

"[Latias relay a message to Pikachu and the other's please…]" Ash asks rather politely

Latias nodes, and informs Pikachu.

"[Pikachu, here is a message from Ash…you are in charge…just try to make sure everyone stays together, I don't want anyone getting lost in here…]"

Pikachu the rest of the group nod, and they start assigning separate tasks.

"[Wow, they're acting like they've done this before…]"

"[Eh…heh…heh…]"

"Um…Mr. Pikachu…"

"Yes my friend, hey who are you? Are you lost little one?"

"Yes…and I don't know where my master is…"

"Well do you know who your master is, or what he or she looks like?"

"Yes…he's a very tall man and has sort of blond hair; he drives a rather large…um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember what that thing was called…"

Pikachu thinks for a moment on the partial description.

"Was it a truck?"

"Yeah that's it! A truck and he had three little Pokémon with him and…and…"

"His name, what was his name?"

"Oh, it was Master Nick."

"Oh then that means you're the surprise he gave Ash…"

"Huh?"

"Oh there's nothing you need to worry about I'll explain everything in due time, but first we need to know your name little one."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Shinx."

"Shinx huh…well welcome aboard Shinx!"

"Big brother Shinx!"

"Oomph…"

"The four yellow haired brother's had knocked over the light blue haired youngster."

"Hey guys…what are you doing here?"

"Well we got a new master to take care of us for a bit…"

Pikachu quickly interrupted before they got into too much detail.

"Sorry boys, but can we save the explanation for later I think everyone wants' to get moving…"

"[Wow that was rather unusual]"

"[Yeah…shall we go Pidgeot?]"

"[Sure follow me please…oh by the way names Wayne.]"

"[Hi Wayne, names Ash. Ash Ketchum]"

"[Hi my name is Misty, nice to meet you!]"

"[Hi, I'm Dawn!]"

"[Names Brock.]"

"[Hi I'm May.]"

"[Greeting's I'm Lati.]"

"[Hello everyone, now that we have that all cleared up we need to get going to the direction of the gym so that we may begin your gym challenge]"

"[Cool so what's the goal of this gym?]"

"[Well missy, the goal is for the trainer to fill the Pokémon role and fight not the other way around. When trainers arrive at this gym they are greeted by either me or one of my many brothers and escorted to the main gym. There they are read the basics of what they are to do and are given 24 hours to train themselves, for their first actual battle then afterwards they have to wait for another trainer to arrive if not already done so and complete a double battle to finally earn their badge. Usually since this is one of the more difficult gym's and the trainers actually winning a badge are slim either due to battle experience, lack of patience or just no more trainers showing up to participate. We where one of the reasons why they removed two of the gyms from the gym challenge. After that, less and less people have started to show, but more on that later.]"

"[Anyway since you brought an entire group with you, you don't have to wait. One of these fine friends of yours can gladly substitute for you.]"

"[So you mean they will battle with me in the double battle?]"

"[Yes…so who's it gonna be?]"

"[Well I don't really know…]"

"[Well you're gonna have to pick fast because the day after your first match is completed you will have your double battle.]"

"[Eh…really?]"

"[Yes, that's if you're strong enough to best my master in battle.]"

"[So…]"

"[What you're saying is that Ash is going to be the one battling and not his Pokémon?]"

"[Yes…]"

"[And we can use attacks just like they can?]"

"[Yes…]"

"[Any more questions?]"

"[What about evolving?]"

…

"[No, absolutely not…the form you have arrived in will be the form you leave in.]"

"[Well that clears that up.]"

"[In case you want to know the reason behind it…mainly it was a certain incident that took place about many years ago before I had even started training here.]"

"[Incident?]"

"[Yes…incident someone that had come to the gym for a battle had like Ash here brought someone very dear to him along for the ride. And during the double battle she evolved trying to protect him even though she was at her limit. She almost became a Pokémon permanently.]"

"[Permanently?]"

"[Yes, and a very close one I might add.]"

"[Close, what do you mean?]"

"[Well, I'll just say this if the battle had gone on any longer and we hadn't gotten her out of the barrier any later she would have never been a human again…]"

!

Everyone stands stupefied.

"[Well, how come you didn't do anything in the beginning to prevent this?]"

"[Well my master and his brother did, they required all who entered here to wear everstones at all time to prevent any sort of evolution. But the problem was that when she took off to protect him, her necklace broke and the ever stone dropped to the ground.]"

"[So in retaliation to that they took millions of everstone's broke them up into many small pieces and spread them all over the area of the barrier so that even the slightest slip up could be avoided in an instant.]"

"[Now do you know who it was that this was done to?]"

"[Actually around the island it is widely known, and…]"

"[Well we are the runt here so how about…]"

"[Alright I get it…]"

…

"[The champ and his partner.]"

"[What?]"

"[Not the champ himself that evolved but the partner he brought along with him.]"

"[I figured as much, everything is always about him…]"

"[The champ was a Lucario like yourself Ash only he was yellow, and his partner was a Pikachu.]"

"[A Pikachu?]"

"[Yes well a Raichu after the evolution, but yes.]"

"[Wow…]"

"[The real problem was after the battle…]"

"[Yeah you said you managed to get her out of the barrier in time…right?]"

"[Yes…well it was also something else…]"

"[What?]"

"[She was…]"

"[She was what?]"

"[She was with child…]"

"[Everyone stops and stares at Wayne in shock.]"

"[Yes, she was going to have a baby but we only found out after the match and just as we were about to take the two of them out of the gym.]"

"[Just as we were about to get them out she went into labor and gave birth before we could get her out.]"

"[So…she…]"

"[Actually no she didn't have an egg, but gave birth to a live Pokémon, for the first time in history a Pokémon born like a human would be.]"

"[…after we took them to the Pokémon center on the outskirts we never heard from or saw her again…]"

"[Wow…when all this is over I guess I'm gonna have to give Alex a call to get the after story…]"

Meanwhile just after learning the puzzling information Misty, Dawn, and May decide to step away from the boys and take a break.

"[Ever since then we've tried everything possible to prevent anyone from ever going through that again.]"

"[Alright then since we are on the subject, let's say one of the girls is in that same situation except for the evolving of course and she doesn't fight, will the same thing happen?]"

…

"[Actually I'm glad you asked, and to answer that no they won't. My masters have tested numerous willing subjects and all came out normally. Heck we had one at our competition last year, and they almost made it to the finals. Just keep in mind as long as she doesn't battle she should be fine.]"

"[Phew…]"

"[Let me guess Mrs. Misty there is pregnant.]"

…

"[Yeah, how did…what gave it away?]"

"[Well at first it was just speculation, then your question came up and everything just sort of fell into place.]"

"[You're pretty observant.]"

"[Yeah well…so when is she due?]"

"[Any week now.]"

…

"[How many badges do you have?]"

"[When I beat this gym it will make four.]"

…

"[So you mean to tell me that you plan to finish the challenge in just a few weeks time?]"

…

"[No that's impossible, when she has the kids I will stay with her for about a week and then finish up my gym challenge and win the championship and go home.]"

…

"[Wow kid you have really thought of everything haven't you?]"

"[Well not everything but just about…]"

"[Hmm…]"

"[Well how much further to the gym?]"

"[Only another few minutes, but first before the matches you need to be trained.]"

"[Trained?]"

"[Yes trained, in the art of Pokémon battling.]"

"[But I already know that, that's why I'm here.]"

"[Well then if you know so much then, battle me!]"

"[All right, let's go Pikachu!]"

"[Hah! I just knew you'd far for it!]"

"[Fall for what exactly?]"

"[Ash look at yourself, look at what I am, look at your Pokémon…]"

"[Oh that's right, I forgot well just another stepping stone for me to overcome.]"

"[Now that's just what I like to hear.]"

"[Alright Wayne show me what you got! Don't hold back!]"

"[Are you serious Ash, I've got years of battling experience in the form you have next to none.]"

"[Well I guess we won't know until we try.]"

"[Alright Ash don't say I didn't warn you…]"

"[Wayne takes off into the sky and prepares himself for battle.]"

"[Aerial ace, hah!]"

As Wayne flies directly at him he just stands there and stares like a Stantler in front a pair of headlights.

"[Ash!]"

"[Huh?]"

"[Do something!]"

"[Hmph!]"

"[Bring it on Wayne!]"

"[Alright Ash, this is for being cocky!]"

Wayne lets out a long battle cry emphasizing his power.

Ash just stands in one spot ready for him, shifting into almost the same pose as Rilou.

"[Eh…]"

…

"[Alright Dawn, May lets catch up to the guys so we don't get left behind.]"

"[Sure…]"

"[Right Ash this is for being cocky!]"

"[Huh? What was that?]"

"[Sounds like the boys are having a battle…]"

"[Come on Misty lets go see!]"

"[Yeah…]"

May pulls the wheelchair off her back and opens it up for Misty.

After climbing on, May takes off into a dash.

"[Slow down May…I don't wanna lose my lunch again…]"

"[But Misty I know you don't wanna miss the chance to see Ash battle for the first time.]"

The three of them arrive just as Wayne launches his attack.

"[Take this Ash!]"

Wayne swoops in and Ash makes his move.

Just as Wayne is within striking distance Ash flips over his back shoves his elbow into Wayne's neck and plummets him into the ground.

"[Woah…]"

"[Alright…Ash…I…*cough…give…*cough.]"

"[Wow that was fast…]"

"[Yeah it was, we didn't even get to see the fight…how was it Brock?]"

"[How was what?]"

"[The match, Brock where you daydreaming or something?]"

"[Girls, that was the match, only one move was used by both sides. It all just happened so quickly I can't even begin to comprehend what Ash just pulled off.]"

The girls just stood dumbfounded.

"[Wait so you mean after one attack it was over?]"

"[Well, yes…]"

"[Oi! What's all this ruckus goin' on out here?]"

Suddenly a rather large Toxicroak appears from over the nearby hill opposite of Ash and the gang.

Wayne suddenly shoves Ash off due to the distraction.

"[Oh Master Jiraiya I was just…]"

"[Oh I know just what you was doing, you was fightin' like an impudent fool…]"

"[Please forgive my apprentice here, he doesn't know any better.]"

"[Wow he changed personalities rather quickly…]"

"[Yeah sure, Mr…]"

"[Jiraiya the toad sage, but you can all just call me Jiraiya, and you are?]"

"[I'm Ash]"

"[My name's Misty]"

"[Hi I'm Brock]"

"[Hi I'm May]"

"[My name is Dawn, pleased to meet you!]"

"[The pleasure is all mine, now since you all have gotten this far with little Wayne here I trust one or all of you are here for the gym battle?]"

"[Actually yes master Jiraiya I am.]"

"[Good, well which of these lovely friends of yours will be battling with you?]"

"[Well I haven't decided that yet…]"

"[Well you had better pick the one you might be battling with otherwise we will be getting nowhere fast.]" Wayne replied

"[And we might even have a little situation on our hands if we don't get things done quickly…]" Jiraiya commented.

"[What? Do you mean by that?]"

"[Son I've been here a long time and I've seen my share of people, so I think I should know about the physical condition of everyone who enter this area.]"

"[So then…you know about…]" Ash asked before getting cut off.

"[Yes…just by looking at her I can see she has been well taken care of and is going to have a healthy set of twins.]"

"[Wow…I guess you really do know something…]"

"[Well son…we shall see how things go and when the time comes…]" replied Jiraiya

"[Alright well, not to push anything but I think I'd like to get started A.S.A.P.]"

"[Well son you might just have to wait…]"

"[Wait, for how long?]"

"[Well knowing my brother it could be a few minutes…It could be a few hours…heck it might not even be until tomorrow…]" Jiraiya replied

"[Tomorrow…]"

"[Yes…well…how about you just go and get some training in and I'll come and get ya when he gets up.]"

"[Sure…]" Ash replied.

…

Ash turned around to walk away, but then curiosity got the best of him.

"[But before I go…I do have one more question to ask…]"

"[Alright son, let's hear it.]" Jiraiya replied.

"[Well it's about the champ and the last double battle he had when he was here…I wanna…]"

Suddenly a pair of wings is muffling his speech as someone was trying to keep him from saying something.

"[Whatever you do Ash don't ask anymore…I'm wasn't supposed to say anything about it due to some special circumstances, but please for my sake don't…]" Wayne whispered into Ash's ear.

Bzzt*

"[Ahhh!]" shouted Wayne.

Suddenly Wayne is on the ground twitching and sparking rather quickly.

"[Well it looks like I don't have to go looking after all, how was your nap Ichigo?]" Jiraiya asked.

A Luxray appears from the hallway behind Jiraiya.

"[Wayne I thought I told you to quit telling everyone that story alright, its freggin' demeaning every time you tell it because you don't tell it correctly. Now get up and get inside, I know good a well that I didn't hurt you that bad so stop playing around! And by the way Jiraiya it was rather pleasant until I heard this Pidgey flopping around like the damn fool that he is…]" Ichigo replied rather irritated.

"[Umm…]" Ash tried to say

"[So Mr.…]" Ichigo asked.

"[Ash. Ash Ketchum.]" he replied

"[So Ash I take it you wanna take on our gym huh? Well you got your match, tomorrow afternoon, after our lunch. Don't be late and make sure you get your sleep. Your double match will be two days after your single match at around the same time.]" Ichigo ordered

"[Alright!]"

"[Good, now there is a river about five minutes walk from here and its next a bunch of hilly plains, and it's a perfect place to spar and train for a bit. I suggest you head out there and get to work!]"

"[Thank you very much Mr. Ichigo!]" Ash replied with a bow.

"[No thanks are necessary just make sure to give me and my brother here a good match! That will be all the thanks I need.]"

"[Alright guys off we go!]" Ash shouted rather cheerfully.

"[Alright Ash that gives you twelve hours to learn the art of battle.]" May said out of nowhere.

"[Oh that's ok guys it will be more than enough time to get the flow down.]"

"[Ok Ash if you say so…]" Brock commented.

"[Alright May lets go warm up.]"

"[Eh! Me why me?]"

"[Well it's either you or Dawn, Brock and Misty can't do it because they are going to be busy taking care of other things and Lati really can't do it because she doesn't know how to battle very well.]"

"[And I think considering what you came out to be would be better suited for the match.]"

"[Oh alright then Ash…]" May replied with a deadpan look on her face.

Ash and May locate an open field a few minutes away from where they were setting up camp and begin to warm-up.

"[Alright May hit me with your best shot!]"

After a few tries a rather tall looking young adult with blonde hair and a crimson looking outfit walks up to them.

"Hey guys having fun with your warm-up?" a tall figure asked

"[Ash, who is that?]" May wondered

May looks very perplexed at the approaching Pokémon as he comes closer she gets scared and she hides behind Ash.

"May why are you scared, it's me…" he replied.

"[Blaziken?]"

"Yes it's me, I can't believe we've only been apart for a couple of hours and you've already forgotten who I am…I mean I thought I really meant something to you…even though I was your first… " Blaziken finished almost at a point of disappointment.

Before Blaziken can say anymore May runs up crying and glomps Blaziken into a large hug.

"Thanks May, now that I know you remember who I am how about I help you out a bit with your training?" he replied feeling a bit cheered up.

May nodes wiping away her tears and gives Blaziken another big hug.

"Alright I get it you're sorry, just stop squeezing so hard…"

*huff…"hey Rilou?" he gasped before shouting towards a Pokémon that was under a nearby tree

A rather young teen dressed in navy blue looks up from his nap.

"Hey! Come here and lend me a hand would ya?" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming…" Rilou non-chantly replied

Moments later Rilou arrives at the spot where the three were occupying.

"Hey you Slowbro, what took you so long?" Blaziken asked with a little frustration in his voice.

…

"Alright Blaziken, just what is so important that you had to interrupt my nap?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Attitude, I want you to give me a hand in training Ash here while I train May."

"Aww…do we have too?"

"Yes…just remember the longer we take, the longer we have to stay here, and the more problems it's gonna cause…"

Rilou's face just droops down rather quickly.

"Alright, come on Master you and I shall train at a location I saw on the way here." Rilou replied rather unenthusiastically.

"Oh you mean that waterfall, Azurill and the Pichu's found?" Blaziken asked

"Yes…I will be a good place for master to learn to control his aura abilities."

"Well then good luck Rilou, just one word of caution _do_ _not_ be late." Blaziken warned.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me twice…"

"And if you're not here by dinner I will come looking for you, and if that happens, well…just remember I can call Infernape to help me anytime..." Blaziken said with a hint of darkness in his voice.

Rilou cringes at that name and takes off.

"Come on master…we're leaving now…"

"[Hey Rilou take it easy…]" Ash replied.

…

The two of them soon arrive at the forest.

"Alright master here is your first training exercise. Navigate your way to the location using only your senses."

"[What? How am I supposed to do that?]"

"Your aura, I know you can control it; I know you have been releasing it ever since the tournament back in Sinnoh, I've felt the immense power just following out of you."

"[Eh?]"

"Yes master although since you are a Lucario now, it is a little more under control, just not to the point where you can use it effectively. And this step is absolutely imperative that that you master this otherwise…"

"[Otherwise?]"

"Everything will be for nothing, as all of your techniques will require your absolute focus."

Ash deadpans.

"Now here is your first lesson:"

"Clear your mind of all distractions. That means no sight, no feeling, and no input coming into your brain."

"[Alright…easier said than done…]"

"I heard that!"

"[Wait you can…]"

"Yes, I know how to control my abilities enough to where any manner of speech is easily understood. Now concentrate Ash!"

"[Yes!]"

Ash closes his eyes and begins the focus.

…

Meanwhile back with May and Blaziken…

"Alright May now I know this will sound strange but I want you to try and hit me with everything you got!"

"[Eh?]"

"Yes, you heard me…hit me with your best shot!"

May launches a flurry of attacks, and tries to land a hit on Blaziken.

After many attempts May stops rather exhausted with her claws on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"That was alright May, you did rather well for a first time…but it still needs practice."

"Now when you're ready I want you to try again."

"May nodes still out of breath and calms herself, trying to control her breathing."

"Good that's…whoa?"

"That's it…oops so close, now quit trying to hit and just hit me!"

…

As May and Blaziken continue to train into the afternoon, someone else is training to become better.

"[Aerial ace!]"

Wayne hits his target like he always has and lands nearby.

"[Hmph…still not good enough!]"

["Groah!]"

And he launches a hyper beam out into the sky.

"[Hah…hah…hah…]"

"[So the little Pidgey is wound up, huh?]"

"[Hah…hah…oh shut up…]"

"[Oh don't give me that you ungrateful little…I've beaten you hundreds of time and it never got you this out of focus…]"

"[Well try being beaten in one attack by someone who's never even done this before in their life, to someone like me who's been training under not one, but two people that have been here for more than 10 years!]"

"[Well kid that's just the cruelties of life, you know that…there are some that can pick up stuff in an instant, that takes other many years to even attempt to get down and sometimes they can't even perfect it.]"

"[That kid…what was his name…Ash? Well he is one of those…gifted ones…heck I won't be surprised if he beats Ichigo in the first try tomorrow.]"

"[Then it will be up to me and you to knock him down a notch…right?]"

"[Yeah…]"

"[Well…then I guess we had better get to training then huh?]"

"[Sir!]"

"[Good now, show me what you have learned since we last did this!]"

"[Yeah!]"

…

Meanwhile back at camp…

The sun had already begun to set over the horizon and everyone had begun to get ready for dinner.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who Blaziken?"

"Rilou and Ash."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, especially since Ash is there." Pikachu replied before realizing what he had said.

"That's the main concern; we are in an unfamiliar environment with unfamiliar circumstances…"

"I swear I told him to be back…" Blaziken said under his breath

"Oh look here they come!" Latias said out loud.

Blaziken runs over to meet Ash and Rilou.

"Just where have you been?" Blaziken asked almost in a fury.

"Sorry Blaziken we just…"

"Now don't even think about weaving out of this one, remember Latias is still here and I can just have her read your mind to make sure you're telling me the truth."

"Alright! Alright…"

"Just let's sit down, have dinner and I will explain…"

"Good…"

The group takes a seat around an open campfire, on some logs that Brock had been kind enough to bring over.

"Alright Rilou, now tell us what happened."

"Alright…I was training Ash at the waterfall…"

A/N: for this little flashback section (only) the _italics _will be the parts that Rilou is narrating.

**-Flashback-**

"_We had been training for several hours and Ash had just gotten the flow down for controlling his aura abilities." _Rilou started

"Alright Ash, now that you've gotten the feel down for your aura abilities it time to start teaching you some attacks."

"[Alright…]"

"Now…first…."

"[Rilou!]"

"What?"

"[I want you to teach me the counter…]"

…

"No, you are not ready for that yet…"

"After I teach you some of the others, we shall see if you are ready to learn it…"

"_After teaching him force palm, double team, and aura sphere, we got into training him for one more move before we would begin to pack up and head back, until…"_

"Alright Ash for your final move that I'll teach you until tomorrow night will be…"

_Suddenly a clamp came down from behind us and snatched him up and lifted him into the sky._

"[Yeah we finally got one of their Pokémon!]"

"[But hey, where are all the rest of the twerp's Pokémon? And speaking of which where is the twerp?]"

"The 'twerp' you're looking for is in your stupid claw ass wipes…" Rilou replied still calm.

"[Ass wipes…just who do think you're talking to…we are…]"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are, just let Ash go and I won't have to hurt you."

"[You…hurt us…hahaha!]"

Both continue to laugh at the remark made by Rilou.

"Alright Ash I'll teach you the counter now, but use it sparingly otherwise…"

"Otherwise?"

"It will drive you mad like it did me before you stopped me that day…"

"Hm…"

"Alright while those two assholes are still laughing their ass off, concentrate and focus all of you energy at one point then when it's at its peak release it all at once!"

Ash nodes and complies.

"Uh…guys…"

"[What is it Teddy?]" the Aggron asked

"Look down at the Pokémon we captured…"

"[Yeah, so?]" replied the tyranitar.

"He isn't moving…"

"[What?]" the aggron shouted in despair.

"I saw him move into that posture and after that nothing…"

"[Well then I guess we need to wake him up then!]" the tyranitar replied in fury

"[Hyper beam!]" They both said

They begin charging up an attack prepared to fire at Ash.

"Ash come on, just keep going until they fire…" Rilou whispered.

"_The beam is launched and Ash flies into action, he looks up with a twinkle in his eye enter the counter stance rather quickly and whips it around right back at them."_

"Hah!"

"[Nooooo!]"

*explosion

The balloon explodes and sends Team FOD into the sky and Ash sailing towards the ground.

Rilou appears next to Ash, and catches him just as he falls to his knees.

"Great work Ash…"

"[It's all thanks to you Rilou.]"

"Alright Ash a quick rest and then back to your last moves…"

"_After I teach him extreme speed and one put in a little more practice with the counter. We pack up and return here. The main reason we came back late is because Ash collapsed a few times and I had to go back and help him back here. When we got within viewing distance of the campsite he refused to let me help carry him, the rest of the way back."_

**-End flashback-**

"So that's what happened…"

"Yeah, but surprisingly we managed to get a whole lot accomplished."

"How about you Blaziken?"

"Yeah well, we got some moves down…it just trying to get her attacks to hit…"

"I mean the target could be within a few feet of her and she will still miss…"

"Let me guess she is over-compensating for her attacks?"

"Actually yes how did…"

"May you blabbermouth!"

Blaziken knocks May upside the head as she is still eating and ends up on the ground.

"[Hey what was that for, I didn't say anything!]"

"Don't give me that, then how did Rilou know that?"

"Well actually there are several reasons I kinda figured it out…" replied Rilou rather smart assly.

"One, your reaction as I said it explained everything, two that is usually the main reason behind most attacks missing is because the user charges up to much power and thus over-compensates for the attack and sometimes even losing control of the attack. Third I could see, hear, and feel the explosions from where we were due to my aura abilities."

Blaziken just sat there dumbfounded and soon regained enough composure to apologize to May.

"Alright you guys, now that we've finished eating lets clean up and break for bed."

"Eh?"

"Don't give me that, Ash put me in charge and I just wanna make sure everyone has enough sleep for tomorrows match. We all know it's something we don't want to miss…"

"Alright…"

"The next day…"

"[Alright Ash, are you ready to get this match started?]"

"[Yes Mr. Ichigo I am.]"

"[Good, that's exactly what I like to here now… for starters just call me Ichigo adding the Mr. makes me sound old and I'll have you know I'm not a day over 25.]"

"[And second?]"

"[Put your head between your legs…]"

"[And kiss your tail goodbye!]"

Both Pokémon lunge at each other in full force.

Ash has started his first actual Pokémon battle, will he succeed and will May ever complete her training? Find out next time on Events Unexpected!


	26. Chapter 26:Ash's victory and a visitor

**Chapter 26:**

"Speech"

"_Flashback_ _thoughts_ or _emphasized_ _speech_"

"_**Thoughts**_"

["Pokémon speech"]

["_**Thoughts coming from the Pokémon**_"]

["_Flashback thoughts or emphasized speech from Pokémon_"]

Both Pokémon are breathing heavily…

"[You are a fine opponent Ash…]" Ichigo says still trying to catch his breath.

"[You as well Ichigo…]" Ash replies also out of breath

Both Pokémon lose their footing and collapse, but Ash manages to catch himself while Ichigo collapses onto the ground

"Gym leader Ichigo is unable to battle part one of this two part gym match goes to the victor Ash Ketchum!"

"[Alright…]" Ash tries to says before losing conscience and falling to the ground.

"Ash!"

Rilou and Pikachu leap off the bleachers and dash to the center of the field to check on their fallen trainer.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Wayne walk over to check on the fallen Ichigo.

"[So enough of a battle for you, eh Ichigo?]"

"[Yeah, that was good although that kid…]"

And suddenly Ichigo loses conscience as well.

*sigh "[Alright girls come on in, we got two Pokémon that need treatment!]" Jiraiya yelled.

Within moment both entrance doors burst open and a team on chansey and blissey charge in with stretchers to treat the fallen Ichigo and Ash.

Many hours later…

"[So how are they?]"

"[They'll be fine little missy just a bit of rest and they'll be ready for the upcoming match, although…]"

"[Although?]"

"[Ichigo might take a little longer, only because this is his first loss in about 6 years.]"

"[6 years?]"

"[Yeah…back then if the trainer couldn't beat him on the 2nd try they'd just try their luck with the double battle and try to go for an all or nothing match…]"

"[…Really?]"

"[Yeah…that's usually how it went…we hold back a bit, and let them win just so they could continue on with the tournament…]"

"[Wow…]"

"[Heh… no that's wrong Mr. Goodshow actually required us to do that so they could at least have a tournament to have. Heck one of the tournaments many years ago he didn't require anyone to actually get our badge to see how it worked…but in the end everyone completely just skipped this area so the following year he had to get people to come over here and at least try to earn the badge.]"

"[Wow… you guys were that strong?]"

"[Yeah…well when you live out here and train yourself to the bone and do nothing but that every other day that tends to happen, also you have to consider we only give the incoming trainers a few days to adapt to their body, 90% of them don't have the same type of Pokémon that they become so they have to end up figuring out most of the abilities and how to use them themselves]"

While Misty and Jiraiya continue to chat May and Blaziken continued to train outside the Pokémon center until Ash woke up.

"[Well Lati do you think Ash will be ok?]"

"[Of course Dawn I think he will be fine after all this is Ash we are talking about.]"

"[Yeah you're right…tee hee hee]"

Suddenly a shadow of a rather large bird can be seen flying overhead.

"[Eh?]"

"[Lati? What's that flying?]"

"[I don't know, let me take a look…]" Latias replied before tucking in her arms and thrusting high into the air.

"Master."

"Master?"

"Master?"

"What is it Flygon?"

"The one you described as Latias has left Lady Dawn's side and flew up into the sky, I assume it's to check out that rather large bird Pokémon that has flown overhead."

"Alright, Flygon keep me posted on anything further."

"Will do master!"

Latias slowly gets closer to the rather large Pokémon, and begins to slow down once she gets into view.

*gasps

"Lady Ho-oh?"

The bird takes a look back rather slowly.

"Lady Ho-oh!" Latias shouts as she makes another dash for the large Pokémon.

Ho-oh turns stops mid flight and waits for Latias to get closer.

"Lady Ho-oh, what brings you this way? You never come so far as to visit an area with… so… many… humans…"

"Well, my dear Latias my arrival was mainly to find you, but seeing how you are here that saves me a long(er) trip."

"So you were just out here to find me?"

"Well maybe we should land and we can talk about it a little more, ok?"

Latias nodes and motions her to follow.

She arrives back at the barrier with Lady Ho-oh.

"Lady Ho-oh if you will form a psychic barrier around yourself you will be able to safely be able to cross this barrier without transforming."

"Transforming?"

"Yes, I'll explain the details later, when we land you may drop the barrier, as to not draw attention."

"Very wise Latias, you have grown a lot since your brother left."

…

Latias giggles, does a few loop de loops before glomping Lady Ho-oh in a hug.

"Well almost… "

Latias giggles again in response.

Both enter the barrier and fly down towards the now abandoned campsite. Upon arrival the two drop their psychic barriers and assume their now partial human forms.

Latias appears as a teenage girl with long white hair with some pig tail's that look like they would in her Pokémon form and a red and white priestess dress, while lady Ho-oh appears as a mid-thirties woman that has long blonde hair and a priestess dress that is gold and red arranged almost just like her feathers.

Latias now runs over and glomps lady Ho-oh again before leading them back to the Pokémon center.

"So Lady Ho-oh can you tell me how you knew I was here?"

"I will later young lady, but only after I see _him."_

"Him? Why?"

"It is just a feeling, and I thought I should check things out just to make sure."

"Ok…"

Latias leads lady Ho-oh back to the Pokémon center and they step in rather quietly.

"What room is he in?"

"He is in one of the rooms in the back, now I don't know if he is in recovery yet or not, but I do know someone that would know."

"Alright Latias lead the way."

The two of them arrive at the location of said Pokémon still waiting on her husband to recover.

"Misty!"

Misty droopily gets up from her nap and looked up at her visitors with a yawn.

"[What? Who are you?]"

"Misty, it's me… Lati…"

"[Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, there for a second…what's up?]"

"Is Ash well enough to see yet?"

"[Well, the nurse said he would be good enough to see in a few hours and that was at… around…]" *Misty thinks for a minute, "[noon I think.]"

"So that would be a yes considering it around three right now…"

*yawns again, "[yeah… oh wait has it been that long… wow that was a good nap though… eh?]"

Misty takes a look at the room across the hall where Ash was supposed to be sleeping.

Low and behold Rilou is already in there already looking Ash over.

"Well we are gonna go see Ash you wanna come?"

"[Yeah… oop!]"

"Are they kicking again?"

"[No, they're fighting again because they are hungry…goodness it seems like they _have_ inherited Ash's bottomless stomach after all…]"

"That's ok you go ahead and get something to eat Lady…um…"

"Kagome…Lady Kagome at your service."

She bows rather lowly as she introduces herself.

"[Nice to meet you Lady Kagome, I'm Misty Ketchum.]"

"Likewise…"

"Yeah we shall go take a look at Ash for a bit so you can go have a bite to eat."

"Alright, see you later Lati, Lady Kagome."

"[Enjoy your meal Mrs. Misty!]" Lady Kagome replied.

Misty turns the corner and heads for the cafeteria.

"Lady Kagome?" Latias asked.

"Yes, some folk called me that many a year ago. Sometimes I would appear before them in this form and help them with their problems… a priestess sometimes."

"Wow…"

"Now let me see him…"

"Yes mam, follow me please."

"Both enter the room where Ash is still asleep and Rilou is sitting next to him waiting for him to awaken."

As Latias and Lady Ho-oh approach the bed Rilou leaps out of the chair and stares at the two of them.

"Easy Rilou it's me Lati, no need to be alarmed."

"Oh it's just you Lati; you scared me there for a second…"

"Sit down young one no one has come to harm you or him, at least not yet…"

"Yet…what do you mean yet? and just who are you?"

"You will be wise and calm yourself before you anger me young one, it would be unwise to try and attack a Legendary Pokémon." Lady Ho-oh replies with a raised tone of voice.

"Legendary? Please I think I would…"

Lady Ho-oh flashes a psychic attack into his mind's eye of her angered form.

"Lady Ho-oh please forgive my rudeness, I was…"

"You were still acting like the damn fool you have always been since that foolish trainer spared your life that fateful day. You are lucky I wasn't there, otherwise things would have gotten really messy."

Rilou stands in apologetic shock as Lady Ho-oh addresses him.

"Now be a good little boy and _sit down now!"_

"Yes mam!"

"Now let's see how this one has been doing…"

Lady Ho-oh approaches the still asleep Ash, places her hands on his forehead and begins to read his thoughts.

**-Mind Read-**

"[Alright Mr. Ichigo let's get started!]"

"[Ok, Ash I'll give you the first move.]"

"[Well Ichigo here I come!]" Ash shouts as he disappears.

"[What?]"

"Rilou you taught him extreme speed?"

"Yes, I thought I told you that already although he has still yet to master the move."

"[Force palm!]"

"[Argh…]", Ichigo grunts as the combo hits him rather hard.

"[Thunderbolt!]" Retorts Ichigo retaliating at Ash.

But Ash disappears again dodging the attack and launching another attack from a distance.

"[Aura sphere!]"

Ichigo dodges it and charges at Ash.

"[Spark, ha!]"

Ash enters a counter stance, and (Wayne) cringes at the sight.

As Ichigo gets within range, Ash flies into action, and throws Luxray into the air following it up with another attack.

"[Ahh!]" Cries Ichigo as he flies into the air.

"[Aura sphere!]"

The blue sphere impacts Luxray creating a large explosion and hits the ground with a loud thud.

"_[Grr, how could one get so strong in just a short amount of time… _I'll admit Ash you have done well, but this ends now! Charge!]" Retorted Ichigo.

Ash reenters the counter stance.

"[Grr, you think that will save you? Let's see you counter this! Thunder!]"

As the attack gets closer, Ash's thoughts go elsewhere as he remembers a bit of his training.

**-Flashback within the Mind Read-**

"Ash, channel your energy and release it all at once!"

Ash follows the order and when his power reached its peak the power unleashed. The two robotic arms were completely destroyed, the hovercraft Team FOD used was annihilated and they were sent soaring into the sky.

"[Alright Rilou…]" Ash said as he landed on the ground out of breath.

"I know master… I'll help you learn and master the technique, but it will be up to you on how to use it."

After several hours of training the two departed from the site and headed back towards camp.

"Ash…"

"[Eh? What is it Rilou?...]"

**-End Flashback-**

As the attack gets closer, Ash changes stance and starts charging his aura sphere.

Rilou leaps out of his seat and almost onto the field.

"No Ash, you're not ready for that!"

Ash continues to charge up, and puts his 'paws' forward in preparation to throw the attack.

The electric attack collides with the partially prepared aura sphere and the enhanced Thunder begins to combine with the aura sphere.

"What?"

"What is it Rilou?" Blaziken asks confused

"Ash is doing something very dangerous."

"Dangerous, what…how?"

"The combination he is doing is very delicate and energy consuming _especially since he is doing it with a half completed aura sphere _and if it is not done correctly the attacks could detonate and put him out of battle for at least a good while. Also considering the level of attacks being used it could be deadly…"

"[Deadly?]"

"Deadly?"

"Yes… deadly…"

"[Ash stop, you could die if you keep this up!]"

"[No…]"

"[No?]"

"[I've gone too far to give up, so I'm gonna go all the way!]"

Ash began pouring more energy into the attack and its size and power escalated enormously.

"[Woah…]" Ichigo replies as he stops and stares at the new electrified aura sphere.

"Woah…" replied the Pokémon sitting in the stands.

"[Grr…oah!]" Ash shouts as he begins to use his aura to start circulating the attack.

"[What?]"

"What's he doing Rilou?"

"I…I…I…don't…know…"

"[It looks like he's getting ready to end it, to me…]"

"[Grr…you think that you can just stand there and build up an attack and think I'm not gonna try and stop you…well you got another thing comin'!]" Ichigo shouts as he begins charging at Ash.

"[Thunder bolt!]"

Suddenly all the electrical energy headed for Ash is redirected into the electrified aura sphere.

"[What?]" Said Misty.

"[The?]" Continued Wayne.

"[Hell?]" Concluded Ichigo.

"[Alright Ichigo you might wanna brace yourself!]"

Ash remarkably converts the enormously large ball of energy into a cube of power expelling small streams of current from it, about the size of a basketball, and with all the spinning it had been doing it had begun to flatten into an oddly shaped disc, still emanating that current from it.

"[Woah… I really can't afford to be hit by that.]"

"[Alright Ichigo you ready?]"

"[Electrified Aura Disc! Ha!]" Ash shouts as he hurls the disc.

"[Agility!]"

"[Oh no you don't!]"

Ash disappears along with and Ichigo and Ash knocks him back onto the ground, both panting rather heavily.

But in his ignorance Ash has put himself in the direct path of his own attack without knowledge and Luxray just stares and smiles.

"[What are you smiling at?]"

"[You.]"

"[Me?]"

"[Goodbye, Ash.]"

"[Yeah, goodbye Ichigo.]"

And the attack impacts Ash in the back… and everybody stares in shock.

**-Temporarily End Mind Read-**

"No Ash!" Lady Ho-oh says as she wakes from her mental state of mind and nearly collapses.

"Lady Ho-oh what is it?"

"Ash's memory, I was reliving the match he had today…"

"Lady Ho-oh, have you seen the end of it yet?"

"No I stopped just as the attack hits him."

"That was not the end, I know it hurts to go back, but you must see the end of the fight."

Lady Ho-oh nodes and Latias help's her return to her feet, she returns to the bedside and continues her mind read.

**-Reenter Mind Read-**

Suddenly Ash disappears to the other side of the field with his back to Luxray.

"[What…no…]" Ichigo says as he tries to escape, but is too late due to the speed of the attack. It collides with him and paralyses his entire body while inflicting enormous amounts of damage, causing him to lose conscience.

"[Master!]" Wayne calls as he flies down to him to check on him.

Gym leader Ichigo is unable to continue battling, Ash is the winner.

The others simply sit in the stands with their mouths wide open and eyes wide.

A few seconds later Ash falls to his knees panting harder than he was previously.

"_[Wow, took a lot more energy than I expected to pull that off…_]"

"Ash!"

"[Wow that was some battle he did, and the lad didn't hold back for even a second, if he were to train a bit more…]"

"[Master?]"

"[Arg…]"

"[So, you alright there Ichigo?]"

"[Yeah I'll be fine, shows how when one slacks off for even a day it comes back to bite him in the ass.]"

"[Alright kid…I'll admit you've actually got spunk… even more than this idiot here, but you lack control…]"

Ash is still panting heavily.

"[Well then I guess I'll have to keep practicing and training…]"

"[Ya kid you do that…]"

"[Well now you've won your first match, now you have to face me and him in two days. I suggest you get some rest tonight and resume training tomorrow.]"

"[Hah…hah…yeah…will…do…]"

And both Ash and Ichigo collapse again, and Jiraiya calls in the Chansey, to get them into the nearby Pokémon center.

**-End Mind Read-**

And this time rather calmly Lady Ho-oh removes her hands and takes a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"So Lady Ho-oh do you understand now why I had you watch the last part?"

"Yes, Latias I do and I thank you for clearing that up for me…"

"Well, what do you think?"

"The boy has grown…I'll admit that much… but he still has a ways to go before he reaches his full potential."

Suddenly the little fighter awakens to the conversation taking place in front of him.

"[Hey guys could you keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep…]" Ash said drowsily.

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"So the little young warrior has awoken…

"Hey guys come quickly, Ash is awake now!"

Suddenly a horde of people burst through the door trying to squeeze into the small door way.

"Wait guys one at a…time!" Latias tries to say before everyone squeezes through and falls on top of her.

Lady Ho-oh drops her head in disgust while Rilou slaps his forehead in defeat.

"Alright everybody out!" Lady Ho-oh yells as she psychically surrounds everyone places them in a straight line and walks them out of the room.

"Alright now that I have your attention, you may see him two at a time." She finishes as she releases them.

"Yes'm…" they all reply quietly.

While the Pokémon are checking up on Ash, Misty is still in the café having lunch, while Brock is searching around for any berries he can find, while May and Blaziken are still training near the campsite and lastly Dawn is daydreaming outside the Pokémon center.

"[Hmm… I wonder how Nick is doing? Maybe I should give him a call… oop not a good idea as he probably wouldn't understand me anyway…]"*giggle

"Oh don't worry little lady, cause where you're going you ain't gonna need that!" Said a voice from behind her.

"[Huh?]"

"[AHHHHHH!] punny!" She screamed as they mysterious figure grabs and runs off with her in his arms.

"[Huh?]"

"Eh?"

"[What?]"

"Who?"

"Someone's in danger, everybody let's go!"

Latias, Lady Ho-oh, Misty and all the Pokémon in the center checking on Ash dart out the front door to see who screamed.

"Dawn?"

"[Where'd she go?]"

"She was just here a second ago…"

"No, master we have a problem!"

"What is it Flygon?"

"Lady Dawn has vanished!"

"What, I thought you were watching her!"

"I was but I saw a…um…berry and I haven't eaten since…"

"Oh Flygon…don't worry about it, what's done is done…can you track her?"

"Huh?"

"Can you pursue, or locate her whereabouts?"

Flygon tries to sniff around, but due to his current form he is unable to.

"Sorry master I cannot…"

"It's alright then, I'll send backup."

A window can be heard rolling down, with three Pokémon being released.

"Pidgeot, Espeon, and Raichu are on route they will be there shortly."

"Of course master…" replies Flygon before getting cut off.

"Flygon?"

"Flygon what's wrong?"

"I've…been…discovered…" he tries to say through the fact that he was being held in place by psychic.

*sigh, Nick replied

"And just who might you be?" Latias asked

"I'm…Flygon, a dragon Pokémon sent by…Master Nick…" he tried to reply

"What?" Latias replies startled dropping him from the psychic attack back onto the ground.

"Flygon let me speak to her; put me on speaker…_I was afraid this was going to happen…"_

"Yes…master…" Flygon replies struggling to get back up and tap his collar.

"Hello Latias…"

"Hello master Nick, just what brings your Pokémon out here today?"

"Well Latias I was having him look after Dawn while I was finishing up, I didn't want anything to happen to her as well."

"Well you did a bang up job, because now she's…"

"Yes I know she missing and I already have three tracking Pokémon on the way to find her!"

"_Wow he reacts really fast!"_

"How soon should they arrive?"

"They should be arriving right about now; I sent them with instructions about two minutes ago."

"We're here master…" a tall dark voice replies from behind Flygon.

"Pidgeot! Raichu! Espeon! It's been a while!" Flygon spouts

Everyone jumps about three feet back at the revelation. (Everyone that is except for Lady Ho-oh and Latias).

"Good timing you three, are you able to pick up her scent?"

The young adult in orange and yellow t-shirt and pants as well as the one with the lavender dress both look around, and take in their surroundings.

"It looks like it as the young ones are already walking the premises."

"Good work you guys, Latias leave the tracking down to my team just don't worry about it too much. And I'll have her back before you know it!"

"Alright Nick, but if she's not found and brought back by the time Ash has his battle (which is in two days by the way…), I will personally tell Ash and get every one of the Pokémon on it."

"Understood Latias…"

"You got that you guys, two days to find her! And I want her found before then!"

"Understood Master Nick!"

"Wow he has them trained well…"

"Keep me informed guys, and Latias if you can't reach me by phone just find Flygon or anyone of my scout team they will reach me guaranteed."

"Understood."

"Talk to you soon."

"Alright guys stay together now I don't want anyone else going missing", Pikachu says.

"Um… excuse me Lady Latias?" Pidgeot asks.

"Yes?"

"If I might ask could you be so kind to place your barrier around me and Flygon? I feel we shall be able to search better from the air."

"Um…heh…heh…sorry guys my psychic powers aren't that strong enough to do something of that level yet especially for two Pokémon over long distances…"

"Oh ok then, I'm sure we'll find some other way then…"

"I believe I might be able to be of some assistance…" Lady Ho-oh chimed in.

"Eh? But lady Ho-oh…"

"Don't worry darling… that sort of task is nothing for my power… it just has a limit…"

"How long mistress?"

"About 2 hours…"

"Two hours that will be more than enough, thank you very much." Pidgeot replies with a bow.

"You are most welcome, now if you two…"

"Of course...Flygon get over here!"

"Coming Pidgeot!"

"Now you two will feel a slight tingle over your body, just try to contain yourselves until I can finish…"

"Yes!"

"Alright little miss cutey pie you are mine and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"[Let go of me!]" She retorts as she bites him in the arm drawing a bit of blood.

"Oww! Why you little bitch!" He shouts knocking her in the head in retaliation knocking her unconscious.

She falls limp in his arms, and he drapes her over his back as he dashes through the forest at a very quick pace.

"Oop better be careful with this one, feels like she has a bit of luggage in her… _sweet_… he continues as he grins rather evilly."

Dawn has been kidnapped; just what has this obscure person have in store for her? Will Nick's scout troop be able to find her before it's too late? Find out next time on Events Unexpected!


	27. Chapter 27:Dawn Disappearance

**Chapter 27:**

"Alright guys, run the next section."

"Roger!"

Over the past six hours the four of Nicks Pokémon have been searching tirelessly trying to find the missing Lopunny, or rather Dawn.

"Master?"

"Yes go ahead Raichu."

"Judging by the scent, left by the perpetrator and how it leads away from the Pokémon center; one she was dragged, two he is light…wait scratch that very light on his feet…"

"And…"

"And he is one of a few possibilities of types; water, bug or normal and any mix of types with those."

"Alright Raichu thanks…"

"Raichu one last thing…"

"Yes, master?"

"Around the Pokémon center did the perpetrator leave any deep foot prints?"

"Umm…"

"I'm not 100%, but I will go back and check…"

"Alright then, if you find any take a snapshot and send it to me."

"Roger!"

*Joint – Kawada Mami

"Hey my phone is going off, computer answer phone."

*computer beeps in acknowledgement

"Hello?"

"Nick, its Latias."

"Hey, what's up?"

"You still have all our telephone numbers right?"

"Yes, what are…you…"

"Smart thinking Latias I'll track her via her pokégear."

"Computer."

*computer beeps in acknowledgement

"Open pokégear tracking engine, and trace location of following number."

*computer beeps in acknowledgement

"Alright Latias, I just need to give the system a moment to open its 'devices' and…"

"Master?"

"Yes, what is it Espeon?"

"Did you leave your cell phone on one of us?"

"Why…wait Espeon are you hearing my ringtone?"

"Yes."

"That's Dawn's phone, open your ears and follow that song!"

"Roger!"

"But Nick, if her phone is ringing that means someone is calling her, won't it stop after a period of time?"

"Yes and no my dear."

"Eh?"

"Yes it will eventually stop ringing, but my tracking program calls the phone and triangulates off the satellites and will continue tracking the phone until it is prompted, and then…"

"Master!"

"Yes, Espeon did you find it?"

"Yes master, it was dropped on a path at these coordinates."

"Okay good, computer please calculate best possible path based on what we know."

*computer beeps in acknowledgement

"Calculating…"

"Alright guys the search has narrowed down, but it's still a lot of area to cover."

"Understood!"

"So Nick, how long have you been 'watching' us?"

"Well I sent Flygon out to keep an eye on you guys about an hour after we split up and when he found you, you were just entering the Pokémon center just outside the area while as for me I had already made it to the next town…"

**-Flashback (narrated)-**

"Alright Nurse Joy, here is your shipment if you will just sign here please…"

Nurse joy scribbles her name onto the tablet.

"Alright guys bring them in."

"Message received", a computer voice said out of nowhere scaring me and Nurse Joy in the process.

"Oh sorry that's mine, thanks Nurse Joy see you around!"

She waves at me almost at a loss for words as I leave the center.

"I pull out my phone and read the message."

Master found the target, entering into tracking mode.

Alright Flygon good, I knew I could count on you!

"But how did you understand him?" Latias asked.

"During my early travels I had stumbled across a way to speak to Pokémon, but only through the form of sending a message to one another." Answered Nick.

"So in other words your Pokémon text you in order to speak to you?"

"Yes but only when they are tracking something or are very far away, when they are near me my computer is programmed to interpret for me and so instead of hearing their names being said a whole bunch of times I actually hear them speak… too bad it's still in testing…"

"Testing?"

"Yes, when they are nearby the computer fails to interpret some of the language so it takes a while to try and fix it or try and use context clues to try a figure what they are saying."

"Anyway…"

"As your group arrived at the barrier he stayed out of sight but was close enough to listen in on any conversations taking place…"

"Then when Munchlax, May and Dawn disappeared into the barrier, he almost flipped out. And literally sent me over thirty messages saying that his target had actually disappeared."

" And just how is that so bad?" asked Latias.

"Well let's just say this, I trained him to be one of my best tracking Pokémon in the air, second only to Pidgeot and to simply just lose his target was like telling him to clips his own wings and to try flying. It was just impossible for him to do."

"But if Pidgeot was number one what made him number two?"

"Oh, that well…his speed…mainly…every time the two of them competed he would lose by mere second in every. Single. Race. They had every competed in together. No matter how hard he tried or how much of a head start he was given. He simply just couldn't find a way to finally take the number one spot. Heck he even resorted a few times to attack him, but it ended up slowing him down."

"Wow…"

"Then when all of a sudden Wayne walks out and tells the girls to reemerge, his brain almost literally shut down, because he couldn't comprehend how it all happened. Then when he saw everyone enter the barrier after Wayne did, he had regained enough of his composure back to follow you guys in."

"So how did he take the whole transformation thing?"

"Well it kinda scared him at first, but during his mini freak out he realized that it was only temporary and for the second time in the past few minutes he found his calmness and proceeded with his task."

"Well how did you take it?"

Nick just stared at her blankly.

"I… I…don't wanna talk about it…"

"Was it that bad?"

"Anyways getting back to the story, while he was following you guys he somehow managed to tweak the collar I gave him to allow him to understand what everyone was saying."

"How'd he pull that off?"

"I don't know, my guess is that when he saw me working on it a few months before, he probably thought to cross the wires, but otherwise your guess is as good as mine…"

"As soon as he found out which one of you was Dawn, he contacted me to update me on the situation."

**-End Flashback-**

"And then until this happened he kept me updated just about every hour or so…"

"Um…master?"

"Yes Espeon?"

"Um... we think we've got a trail…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes we are tracking it now."

"Good if it turns out good, message me immediately."

"Understo…"

"Master I believe we are here…"

"No!"

"Ah!"

"What was that?"

"A scream?"

"Master standby please…"

"Raichu."

Both node and prepare to get a closer look.

As the two approach, they see three Floatzel and a Lopunny. The Floatzel were completely over her raping her for everything she's worth.

Both nearly throw up in disgust but swallow it for fear of being discovered, both quickly retreat out of the cave and hide in the nearby forest.

"Master?"

"Yes Raichu, did you find her?"

"Yes, master…she was…is…"

"Well out with it what's wrong?"

"Well…she's being…"

Both shuddered at the thought.

"Being what?"

"Raped."

"Latias and my eyes both go wide, until we almost fly into full blown rage mode."

"Are you both sure?"

"Yes," they both try to say still trying not to throw up.

"Alright you two remain in your current position and inform the others I will be their shortly."

"Alright, we'll inform the other and…what?"

"I said I'm coming down there, send me the coordinates."

"But master…"

"No buts, anyone or any Pokémon has no right to be raping anyone especially my bride to be. If he is going to receive any punishment it will be directly from me!"

"Tell Pidgeot, my orders and tell him to not interfere or else he will not be eating for a week! Same goes for you two and Flygon."

"Both reply with a soft yes…"

"But Nick how will you get here, you said so yourself that, that big ol' truck of your can't come down this way."

"Latias, you needn't worry about that, I have many other transportation methods."

"No master, that's hasn't been tested off road yet!"

"That's not the point, if your sibling was in the same situation you would do the exact same thing…am I right?"

Both look at each other and think for a moment.

"Good now that you understand, it will be your job to keep track of the perpetrators where about's either make sure they stay in that cave or follow them to the next one."

"Roger!"

The truck quickly comes to a stop onto the side of the road, and Nick says goodbye to Latias while she tells everybody the good _and bad _news.

"Alright…it's been a while since I drove this one, but now's a good time as any to use it."

He turns off the truck, steps out of the cab and locks the door. Within seconds he is at the back of the truck opening its rear doors. He pulls out the ramps so the vehicle could drive down easily.

"Computer, equip for off road conditions."

"Command received and understood."

"Equip complete, would you like to go for a drive?" It asked a few moments later after preparing to release the car from its binds.

"Yes please and also tune for top speed, and when ready release it from its binds and move it outside."

"Understood, please wait just a moment while you task is being processed…"

_A few minutes later, while I was preparing for the journey ahead, the computer informed me that the car was ready._

_As I stepped outside, it was one of the most expensive things I had every bought in my life…_

_A midnight blue and black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 super sport, the one car I had actually won in a super bowl game back when I was in college._

_I started her up and listened to the purr she began to emit, I revved the engine a few time scaring a few bird Pokémon from their trees. I took off at high speed headed towards the location to which my love had been held captive._

"_Hang on Dawn, I'm comin…"_ I thought.

* * *

Holy shit, this guy must really mean business, just what does he have plans for the perpetrators when he finds out they have done something unforgivable…find out net time on Events Unexpected.


	28. Chapter 28:Dawn's Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 28:**

Alright guys this chapter is supposed to be a hentai chapter so until its written by the source that I asked to do so this will just be a place holder, this chapter in turn will just be mainly a filler chapter, mainly because I don't know the age group reading this and I don't want them to miss out on some stuff so this chapter in turn can be skipped if you don't want to read it. (it will have a lot of rape in it.) so until its written (if that ever happens) this chapter will be a place holder. So please go on to chapter 29 and keep reading! Yo!


	29. Chapter 29:Nick's Arrival & Dawn's News

**Chapter 29:**

"Alright…it's been a while since I drove this one, but now's a good time as any to use it.

He turns off the truck, steps out of the cab and locks the door. Within seconds he is at the back of the truck opening its rear doors. He pulls out the ramps so the vehicle could drive down easily."

"Computer, equip for off road conditions."

"Command received and understood."

"Equip complete, would you like to go for a drive?" It asked a few moments later after preparing to release the car from its binds.

"Yes please and also tune for top speed, and when ready release it from its binds and move it outside."

"Understood, please wait just a moment while you task is being processed…"

_A few minutes later, while I was preparing for the journey ahead, the computer informed me that the car was ready._

_As I stepped outside, it was one of the most expensive things I had every bought in my life…_

_A midnight blue and black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 super sport, the one car I had actually won in a super bowl game back when I was in college._

_I started her up and listened to the purr she began to emit, I revved the engine a few time scaring a few bird Pokémon from their trees. I took off at high speed headed towards the location to which my love had been held captive._

"_Hang on Dawn, I'm comin…" _I thought.

(Nick POV)

_As I currently race down the dirt road at 360kph; trees, Pokémon among many other things just seems to blur into my vision for sometimes even less than a second._

"Approaching barrier, prepare to break in t-minus 15 seconds…"

_My only thoughts are; is she ok? How will I save her? And what will happen if… NO! I refuse to think that way I will save her and bring her back, even if it kills me!_

"Barrier approaching, please begin breaking procedure…"

_Everything going on around me, just for some reason never registered into my mind…_

"Alert! Barrier marker approaching, transformation will occur!"

_The moments go by but they feel more like weeks…_

"Alert! Barrier intersection in…"

_My only thoughts are…_

"3…"

_Her, my daughter, and…_

"2…"

_The unborn kids she might…_

"1…"

_Be carrying…_

"0…"

The car and I pass through the barrier at the registered speed of 450 kph, and I begin weaving in and out of the trees onto any path I could find. Headed for the coordinates my Pokémon had found my coordinator at…

(1st person - Twins)

Meanwhile back with the twins…

"I wonder where master is Raichu…"

"Don't worry, he said he was coming in _that,_ I just hope he didn't hurt himself passing through…"

*a car's engine can be faintly heard in the distance…

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"What's that sound?"

"It sounds like…"

*a car engine sounds right on top of them leaping of a nearby cliff face.

Almost milliseconds later the car comes to a stop 50ft away from the cave, just as Pidgeot and a flygon arrive at the scene.

"Master…"

(1st person – Nick)

"Hey! What's the fuck's all the ruckus going on here? I'm trying to have some fun here!"

I open the car door rather slowly, and slowly reveal myself…

"Master! Both Flygon and Pidgeot shout before realizing where they were."

The Floatzel stands in shock as the Pokémon gets closer…

"D…D…Da…Darkrai!" He shouts as he turns to run but I immediately cut him off .

The other two Floatzel stop what they were doing and get up to investigate what was taking their brother so long.

They quickly realize what's going on and try to ambush me.

Just before they try to hit me, they are stopped in their tracks by psychic…

"How did…"

I simply grunt in response as the three of them are flung against the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Master!"

"[Not now you two, watch them while I go retrieve Dawn.]"

"Roger!"

"Wait, I didn't know Darkrai walked on four legs…"

"He doesn't, but we'll worry about it later but for now just follow orders."

I turn a corner deeper into the cave and see her lying open legged still fresh from her unwanted intimate encounter.

"Dawn?"

"Dawn!"

"Dawn?"

"Dawn?" I ask again as he reaches the back of the cave.

"Dawn?" I reply upon looking at her tied up body, completely soaked in the juices of the floatzel.

I charge over to her side and lie next to her, nuzzling her trying to get some reaction out of her.

"Then it hits me, _**break**_ _**the**_ _**restraints**_!" I thought.

"[Iron tail!]"

The restraints shatter from around her arms and legs and she limps out onto the ground.

"Dawn? I ask as I look down on her.

"Nick…-kun…"

"Dawn!"

"I…lo…" she softy says before she collapses again.

"Dawn! Guys call Raichu, Espeon and the others I need a transport here!" I shout into the microphone I had on my neck.

"Roger!"

"Dawn just hang on help is on the way…"

"Hel…lo? Who's there?"

"I am Nick…I'm here to find my girlfriend."

"Please help us we've been here for days, undergoing the same torture she has, please…"

"Sure, what are your names?"

"I'm Mitsimi, and she's Marina…" she replies just before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Guys... scratch that… we are going to need two more…"

"Two more?"

"Yes…I found two more captures that have been undergoing abuse for some time now and they need to be taken to the Pokémon center to be treated…"

"Understood…what kind of Pokémon are they master?"

"One is a Blaziken and the other is an Infernape…"

"Alright… see you in a few moments we have to turn these guys over to the gym leaders…"

"Oh there no need to do that boys, I'll take care of them…" Lady Ho-oh replies walking up behind them.

"Oh Lady Kagome, please allow us to handle…"

She gives them a stern look and they back off.

"Yes'm, master we shall be back with the chansey…"

"Thanks' you two."

(3rd person)

After Pidgeot and Flygon flew off to retrieve the chansey, Lady Kagome sat down to watch and wait until the perpetrators woke up.

After several minutes, they all woke up simultaneously.

"Gah!"

"Hey bro did we have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah I guess we did, but how… oh well I guess we can go back inside and finish up what we were doing then, huh?"

"Yeah, I defiantly want another piece of that Blaziken again, she was really tight!"

"No! No that lopunny was better, you're crazy!"

"No! No that Inferna…wait she definitely looks a lot better than those two combined!"

"Who, what you talking about bro?"

He continued to drool whilest still staring at the figure walking up the path they had created.

"Huh? Woah…"

"I wanna piece of her she looks really good, and I bet she's still a virgin!"

"Oh yeah, last one there is a rotten exeggcute!"

The three of them run up to the said target and swarm her like Combee's to a Vespiquen.

"Hey there baby, you wanna come back to our place and get to know one another a little better?"

She stops while the three of them still circle her like Mareep to the slaughter.

"Oh boys it looks like she has stopped moving, she probably wants us! Ready?"

"Yeah three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Zero…" Lady Kagome finished as she used her psychic abilities to stop the three of them cold.

"You boys have a lot to learn about me…" she starts as she throws them into the nearest tree causing them to cough up a bit of blood as the tree snaps in half and falls backwards.

"ONE… NO ONE HITS ON ME LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

"TWO… YOU WILL ALWAYS ADDRESS ME AS LADY HO-OH FROM NOW UNTIL YOU DIE REGARDLESS OF HOW I LOOK!"

"THREE… IF I EVEN CATCH YOU RAPING ANY POKÉMON OR HUMAN AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY COME FIND YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER ARE ABLE TO 'HAVE FUN' AGAIN!"

"AND FOUR… IF ANY OF THOSE THREE GIRLS BECOME IMPREGNANTED WITH A CHILD THAT BELONGS TO ANY OF YOU, YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!"

With what conscious was left in their brains they tried to get up and get away, but were still denied that right due to Lady Ho-oh's psychic attack.

Meanwhile back at the cave…

The girls were getting loaded into the back of a makeshift cart to get taken to the Pokémon center via teleportation by Gallade and Gadevior.

"Wow…uhh… Flygon?"

"Yes, master?"

"Remind me never to piss her off…"

"Understood…"

Several hours later at the Pokémon center…

"So how are Dawn and the other girls' chansey?"

"The two girls Marina, and Mitsumi are going to be fine, as for Dawn… she is asleep for the moment, we don't know how long it will take for her to recover from this encounter, but…"

"But what chansey?"

"We took the liberty and inspected the three girls to make sure that the floatzel didn't go too far… but upon inspecting Miss Dawn…"

"What?"

"Well actually it's a couple of things, and I don't want to go blabbing things without her consent…"

"May I see her at least?"

"Of course, just please note that she has had a rough past few days so please try and let her sleep."

"I understand…"

"Now please excuse me…"

Chansey leaves the hallway for the back of the Pokémon center, while Nick steps into her room.

"Oh Dawn, I shouldn't have left you behind, please forgive me for putting you through this…"

Just as Nick finished Lady Ho-oh walks into the room to check on Dawn.

"So how is she?" Lady Ho-oh asked rather quietly.

*sniff, wipes eyes; "chansey said that she should be fine, but there was something important that she didn't want to discuss with me without Dawn's approval…"

"Oh…ok then how about you and me go and get something to eat Mr. Nick, it will take our minds off the ordeal…"

"Sure…" Nick replied as he attempted to get up off the floor he was in but dawn unconscious hand grabbed his tail and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Umm…sorry Lady Kagome seems like she doesn't want me to… um could you maybe grab us something and bring it back here for me please?"

"Sure and please call me Lady Ho-oh…"

"Sure Lady Ka… oops I mean Lady Ho-oh."

Lady Ho-oh steps out of the room and walks to the cafeteria while Nick sits back down to just stare at Dawn. He softly nuzzles her hand and licks it ever so gently, trying to find any comfort he can, until he realizes.

"Oh bloody hell I didn't tell her to get me…oops!" He said a little too loudly getting up out off the floor again until he slapped his mouth with his paw.

Dawn squirms a bit in the bed, but falls right back asleep.

After a few minutes she begins to shiver in her sleep, and Nick takes notice of that fact.

"She's not cold so she must be having a nightmare; I don't want to wake her up, but… I can't stand to see her suffer like this…"

He leaps onto the edge of the bed and curls up beside her back until she stop shivering, then she turns over unexpectedly and puts her arms around Nick and hug's him real tight like a Teddiursa.

"Well at least she's sleeping peacefully now…"

"Nick…I brought you some…" Lady Ho-oh said rather softly as to not waken Dawn when she walked quietly into the room. Upon seeing the two snuggled up fast asleep she smiled whole heartedly. Walked over by the bed and placed the tray full of food on the feeding tray. Then she quietly walked back to the door shut off the light and returned to the foyer.

The next morning…

"Un."

"Kun."

"k-kun."

"Nick-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Hey it's about time you woke up, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finishing your delivery route so you can get back home to see your daughter?"

*yawn, "I was a bit ahead of schedule so when you came up missing, I sent out a search party and…"

"And that happened 6 hours ago…"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright so I wanted to wait until you woke up…"

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome darling…"

"So anyway how did you end up asleep next to me?"

"Well after the chansey, finished treating you I can in here to wait until you woke up so we could talk for a bit, but then after a while I saw you shivering even though you were under the blankets I took it that you were having a night mare so I took it upon myself to comfort you and climbed up and lied down next to you and essentially become your little teddy bear…"

"Awww… came Latias from the doorway"

"Hey! How long have you been standing there?""

"Long enough to see you two getting all lovey dovey with each other"

"Alright Latias get out…"

*giggle

She runs back into the hallway and towards the cafeteria, while chansey heads towards the rooms.

"Oh good Miss Dawn, your awake now?" asked chansey.

"Yes…"

"Good there are some matters I need to discuss with you privately."

"Privately?"

"Well yes, its…" chansey says before begins staring at me intensely.

I take the hint and try to get up but Dawn keeps me down.

"This involves you just as much Nick."

Chansey now takes the hint and locks the door behind her.

"Alright Miss Dawn, I have good news and bad news for you. Which would you like to hear first?"

She looks at me and I respond for her.

"Go ahead and tell us the good news first chansey."

She nodes and clears her throat,

"Miss Dawn you are…"

Dawn tenses up all over and tries to mentally prepare herself for it.

"Pregnant!"

Both our mouths drop, how is that good news she was just…

"You didn't let me finish, she is pregnant with two human babies…"

We both look at each other with blank looks on our faces until it finally registers.

Dawn suddenly breaks into tears, while I try to comfort her

After a few minutes she calms down and prepares herself for the next set of information.

"Ok now chansey what's the bad news?"

"Well the bad news is you are…"

"Pregnant…"

Both of us almost day something, but know better to wait until she finishes.

"The thing is it is not a normal pregnancy…"

"Well what's not so normal about it?"

"Well the thing is before she was raped she had already had her period, but when she was captured she unexpectedly had another one."

We both again plastered a look of shock on our faces.

"So basically what you're saying is this…she is pregnant, with not one person's kid but two?"

"Technically yes, actually…no."

"Well which is it?"

"Well she is pregnant with more than one person's; the thing is it's not just two…"

"Well how many is it?"

"Four." She replied bluntly

"So what your saying is that each time she was raped by the different floatzel she had a another period?"

"Basically yes."

Dawn buried her face in her hands and began crying deeply in my shoulder.

"So chansey how many is she going to have now?"

"Well according to the ultrasound we took of her earlier…there are five total…"

"Nick's eyes widened so big they almost popped out of his skull, and Dawn looked up with tears still in her eyes."

"Five?"

"Yes… five…but there is also something else you should know."

"What?"

"The additional three that have appeared inside of you Miss Dawn, are all Buizel…"

We both looked down at Dawn's stomach and began to wonder, as Dawn was still unable to contain herself she began to weep in Nick's shoulder again.

She continued to weep until a few minutes later she calmed down enough where chansey could continue.

"Are there any other questions?" She asked breaking the silence that was now between us.

We both continued to stare almost completely ignoring her question, almost unconsciously Nick placed his paw very gently on dawn's stomach, and before she realized anything she was already blushing.

"Then I guess I will leave you two alone for a bit…"

Chansey quietly left the room, and the both of them continued to wonder

"Hey…Dawn… are you… okay?"

She looked up at Nick with tears reforming in her eyes and began to cry again falling straight into a hug. He began to whisper little things attempting to comfort her, but to no avail. Several minutes later she was back asleep and dreaming peacefully.

With a new determination, Nick quickly got up and set himself on the floor.

"Substitute!"

The new doll of himself gets up and lies back down next to Dawn, and she begins to hug it with almost the same expression that she did the first time.

"Aw great now I'm jealous of myself…"

He quietly steps out of the room, to go and search for someone.

"Lady Ho-oh?"

"Yes? Good morning to you Mister Nick."

"Yes mam, good morning to you as well."

"Well what brings you here; I thought you would still be in there with Miss Dawn…"

"Well technically I am, actually it's a substitute lying next to her to comfort her and help her sleep. Anyways I've been meaning to ask you what came of the Floatzel that… caused all this?"

"Well we in turn locked them up in a place that will shut them up for a while, and hopefully rid them of these un-pleasantries."

"Oh ok, thank you…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well yes, but it's a little uncomfortable to talk about…"

"I see…"

"Lady Ho-oh?"

"Yes?"

"If it's any easier couldn't you just read my mind and get it out of me, I don't think I'm one to repeat everything I head over the past hour… and could you please keep it between us?"

"Sure…now please relax…" she asked as she lifted up her hands to Nick's head and began to probe his mind for the requested information.

A few moments later she dropped her hands and took a deep breath before responding.

"Those three I'm gonna kill them…" she said very lowly and darkly.

"Pardon?"

"Lady Ho-oh I just don't know what I am going to do…"

She calmed down briefly before replying.

"You can do only what you can… they may be Pokémon, but they will still and always will be your children."

"But…"

"Trust me, I looked into it myself…" the three Buizel that now are within Miss Dawn share not only hers and the three Floatzel but a bit of your own DNA as well. So technically they will be your sons or daughters as well…"

Nick looked up with tears in his eyes

"Thank you lady Ho-oh, I've got some thinking to do…"

He returns to the room and waits until Dawn rolls over to dispel the substitute. To in turn retake its place until she woke up.

Half an hour later…

Dawn awakens and her and Nick have a bite to eat from the meal that was left over by lady Ho-oh two hours before.

"Dawn…Nick…" they both say at the same time

"Go ahead Dawn…"

"Could you maybe stay until tomorrow… I just wanted someone to cuddle with…tonight…"

"Sure Dawn, I'd be glad too."

The rest of the gang appears a few minutes later in the window, just non-chantly staring through the window at the roomy couple.

That night May returned from her training session with Blaziken and went straight to the cafeteria for some dinner.

That night as everyone prepared to drop into dream land, dawn was lying in her room while Nick was preparing himself for bed.

"Nick?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you think you could sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to. The past few hours today every time I wasn't there you'd toss and turn in your sleep so much I thought you were having a terrible nightmare… but when I'd lay down next to you, you would practically just cuddle up with me like a teddy bear…"

"Well the truth is…"

"What?"

"The truth is… today my body has felt rather weird…"

"Weird? How?"

"Well…it's like it wants' something but my mind is telling me it's just wrong so they've been conflicting, so I keep having a bad dream…well about us…"

Nick lifts up his head and licks dawn on the cheek, allow for a short giggle in response.

"The truth is Nick…I want…you… to…"

"Make…love… to… me…"

Nick looks at her blankly, but responds rather quickly.

"Alright Dawn, just like that night"; Nick says getting up off the bed to turn off the lights, lock the door and close the blinds.

While Dawn got out from underneath the covers, and tried to mentally prepare herself.

"Don't fret over it Dawn… I kinda wanted to try this out as well…"

"Please be gentle with me…"

And with that Nick jumped back onto the bed and made love to her like never before…

Half an hour later…

"Nick…that was even better than last time…"

"Yes my dear it was… but are you sure about that part?"

She nodes.

"Alright then, I guess we shall deal with the technicalities later."

* * *

Dawns alright! Yay! Well at least for now anyway tune in next time for Events Unexpected!

A/N: alright guys this was a 4-5 chapter update, hope you all liked it. Leave me some review telling me what you liked and didn't, please? I just need to know that I actually have people reading this and enjoying it. And I still need more trainers I've only gotten one entry and if more don't come up I will allow him to post more. Anyways R&R!


	30. Chapter 30:The Ties that Bind

"Speech"  
"_Flashback_ _thoughts_ or _emphasized._

_"Speech_"  
"_**Thoughts**_"  
["Pokémon speech"]  
["_**Thoughts coming from the Pokémon**_"]  
["_Flashback thoughts or emphasized speech from Pokémon_"]

Alright my readers, the select few whom actually read and review this... *cough mumble *cough. Anyways sorry about delays. chapter was hard to plan to even though i have the Entire story already pre-planned. right up until the end. Yes it is there just need; one people to read, two, a consistent beta reader, three some feed back from more than one person, and four some more time to actually write this damn thing! alright now that the rant is done, prepare for a good long read (55 pages to be exact) so get to readin' and let me know if you have any spots that you need further explanation into.

**Chapter 30: The Ties that Bind**

*Pokémon center door opens to a still dark and very quiet forest plain.  
A dark four legged figure approaches the long dark super car parked outside, the door opens and the beast starts up.  
"[Enter cruise mode and return to deployment location via autopilot.]"  
Command received and understood.  
The car door closes and the vehicle takes off at a slow pace 'til it reaches its cruising speed of 100 kph (62 mph).  
As the trees 'slowly' pass by, the events that had transgressed over the past few days had begun to fill Nick's mind...

**Flashback**

"...Nurse Joy I know it's a lot to ask this, but please?"  
"No absolutely not, I am not flying in a plane with your daughter to that island just so I can drop her off!"  
"Even if I pay for the tickets, first class and everything?"  
**"**No! Not even if you paid for the time that I would miss out on work!"  
"But why not?"  
"Because you need to take care of her HERE, not over THERE!"  
"I know, but..."  
"No buts, this is your daughter we are talking about. What was it you were always telling me? Family comes first, right after religion! No ands, ifs, or buts about it!"  
"I know, but..."  
"And yet still you..."  
"Will you just listen to me?"  
Joy stops talking immediately.  
"There is someone who is now part of my life, and soon to be hers...but something happened while she was on a journey with her friends..."  
"And..."  
"And... she got hurt very badly and is now unconscious, and we don't know if she will wake up anytime soon..."

"Alright..."  
"Huh?"  
"But as much as I hate it... alright... I'll bring her up there you'll just have to give me some time to get things settled, on my end and I'll bring her along."  
"Just tell me when and what time and I'll have your tickets and rooms ready."  
"And?"she replies with a questioning tone to make sure she got what she wanted.  
"And a basket of those chocolates you love with a lunch and dinner specially made for you when you get here."  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you Joy...for everything you've done..."  
The screen shuts off, and he pulls out his laptop to begin to prepare for her arrival.

**End Flashback**

*sigh* "[Now that was hell...]"  
shoop!  
A/N: just picture it this way; it's a sound that usually happens when a suddenly transformation or teleportation occurs.  
"Oh wow that felt really awkward, I guess you just sorta start to grow a custom to the new body that when you go back, it feels like a whole new look on life has befallen you." he says to himself  
Several minutes later he arrives back at the parked rig, and picks up a few things puts them into a large briefcase and places it in the trunk at the front of the vehicle.  
"Computer." he says aloud as he sits back down in the driver seat  
*an acknowledgment beep is heard.  
"New destination planned, return to cruise speed, and switch to manual control."

...  
Nick arrives on site at the meeting place to which he had told Joy to meet him at, the day she left from Unova.  
As the location begins to come into view, the vehicle begins to slow down to a softer pace.  
A small Japanese style inn begins to come into view, located about 30 minutes away from where Nick had his truck parked.  
He parks the car, and steps out into the parking lot. He begins to approach room number 265, the room which he had reserved for Joy and for Hikari.  
He quietly knocks and waits for an answer.  
Moments later Joy is at the door, but still in her nightgown.  
"Oh...*yawn... good mourning Nick. It's a little early don't you think?"  
"No its actually a little later than what I told you, here put on your glasses and look at the time..."  
Joy grabbed her specs off the dresser and groggily looks at her clock, until it clicks.  
"Oh crap its already that late! Must have slept through the alarm, here let me wake up..."  
"No let her sleep she will see me before we hit the barrier."  
"Barrier?"  
"Yes, I'll explain on the way... meanwhile you go ahead and get dressed, and gather your things, I'll load everything into the car."  
"Thanks..."  
Joy steps into the back so she can change, while Nick steps back outside to get the car ready.  
"Computer equip configuration 745862."  
"Command received..."  
"Understood."  
Just as Nick turns back around to return inside Joy stops him, to hand him her bags.  
"So when do you plan on telling her?"  
"I'll tell her when the time is right, if I expose it to soon she will reject it, and it will probably tear her emotions in half."  
"Yeah, but don't wait too long or she will reject you and her."  
He looks down with a slight depressive look and silence is his only response.  
"Alright Joy, I'll get your things into the car, you just take a seat in the passenger side front seat and relax."  
"Okay, but what about Hikari?"  
"I guess she will have to sleep in your arms at least until we get there."  
"I think I'll join her at least until we get there... at least with the sleeping part"  
"No need to Joy unless you want to be woken back up in about an hour..."  
"Alright, but I will stay with her, better yet just show me where it is and I'll carry her myself, she was holding on rather tightly last night as if she was scared of something..."  
"Scared... it must have been..."  
"No… it was of you, she was mumbling in her sleep, and I managed to make out a couple of the words and every one of them was in some form or fashion... daddy..."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes... daddy, I think she is scared of losing you just like your wife and is having nightmares about it..."  
"Well we shall find out soon..."  
"Daddy?"  
"Hey there sweetie you should be asleep right now..."  
"I can't daddy, I had another bad dream..."  
"Oh, come here sweetie and give daddy a hug..."  
The small figure drags her sleepy body along with the luxio stuffed animal he had given her just before he had left for work last summer, over to her father and hugs his neck as he picks her up and kisses her lightly on the cheek just before handing her to Joy.  
"Alright you two go on and get in the car, I have to get us back before sunrise, at least that way we can at least try to have a proper breakfast with everyone."  
"Everyone?"  
"Oh yeah, some traveling trainers that are going to participate in the league here. I'm staying in the same Pokémon center as they are for the time being..."  
Nick turns around and begins escorting Joy and Hikari to his car.  
"Now Joy, before we get going there is one question I wanna ask you..."  
"It's not anything perverted is it?"  
"No... goodness no, Why do you always think that every time I would like to ask you something, it's just more of a random question..."  
"Because, that is all you ask about when your wife is not around!"

"I'm ashamed…I do not ALWAYS ask about perverted things when I'm asking people about certain things, why just last week…"

"So you wanted to ask me something…"  
"Oh, If you could become any Pokémon in the known world what would it be?"  
"That's random?"  
"Just answer it..."  
"Well, hmm... give me a few minutes and I'll let you know..."  
Nick heads for the front desk of the hotel to check them out; meanwhile Joy and Hikari take a seat in the front of the now extended Bugatti.  
As he arrives back, Nick sits on the driver's side, while Joy gets comfortable with Hikari asleep in her arms, and after a few minutes they depart from the hotel like a shadow in the night.  
"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have your virtual Pokédex still around?"  
"Yes, yes I do... just a moment. Computer activate virtual desktop on hud passenger side, user Joy, no prompt."  
A beep quietly goes off and a desktop screen appears right in front of Joy. As she begins browsing through the database, within moments she finds her target of inquiry.  
"Lilligant?"

"Yes, it looks very pretty and it's a grass type, I absolutely love grass types. Especially when I'm examining yours, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."  
A quiet warning message plays*  
"Alright Joy, in about 5 miles we are going to pass through the barrier that I told you about earlier."  
"What is it gonna do?"  
"It's going to change us."  
"Change us? What do you mean?"  
"Into Pokémon", he replies bluntly yet mystically.  
Her face simply goes from one of concern to one of horror.  
"What, what's wrong Joy, you look like you just saw a ghost…"  
"How... how is that possible?"  
"I don't know Joy it just does, but the effects are only temporary, and any Pokémon you have on you I would recommend releasing out of their Pokéball's."  
"But I didn't bring any with me..."  
"Oh well that makes things easier then..."  
"Warning, barrier crossing in less than a mile."  
"Let me out..."  
"Huh?"  
"I said let me out!"  
"Alright Joy... just calm down..."  
The car slowly comes to a stop and Joy nearly breaks the door hinge trying to get out.  
"Joy!"  
Joy is sprinting out of the car with tears in her eyes, and Hikari still fast asleep in her arms.  
"Joy!"  
Nick is now sprinting after her, trying to stop her from getting too far from the car.  
He quickly catches up to her and grabs her arm before she gets lost in the forest.  
"Let go! Lemme GO!"  
"Joy, just what has gotten into you?"  
"There is a brief moment of silence between the two."  
"I... I... I had a dream last night that you had turned into a Pokémon and had gone rampaging attacking everyone you loved and cared about in a blight."  
He stops holding her back and takes a few steps back in a petrified state  
"Joy what Pokémon was I?" he replies still in shock  
"What does it matter?"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"Well... you were a Rapidash..." she replies hesitantly  
"Oh... phew* that's alright it won't happen here. Plus it was only a dream right?"  
"Yeah... but why do you say it like that it's like you know for sure you know you won't turn into one."  
"You have to remember Joy I've been over here for the past few weeks so I know what I'm going to turn into,"  
"Oh…"  
"Yeah, I'm positive at least about the rapidash part that is unless someone has found a way to forcefully alter a person's DNA and force them into an enraged state, that's unlikely to happen."  
"How do you know it won't happen?"  
"Well I'll say this much when we get to meeting point, we will meet up with pidgeot, Raichu, and espeon you will understand everything."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You will see shortly, now please... let's get back to the car so we can get there safely."  
"Alright if you're certain..."  
The three arrive back at the car and continue driving until they get to the meeting point where a lone shiny pidgey is waiting for them.  
"Hey is that?"  
"Yes it is the shiny pidgey my son caught before he died."  
"What's he doing here?"  
"He's here to meet us, pidgeot and the others are on the other side."  
"Where are they I don't see them?"  
"Oh you'll see them in just a moment, just whatever you do don't freak-out when you see them."  
"Okay..."  
"Sweetie, time to wake up..." Nick says softly to the young sleeping figure in Joy's arms.  
"Hmm..."  
The little one starts to stretch as she is awoken up from her deep slumber  
"Alright sweetie come here and sit with daddy."  
"Okay..."  
She sleepily hops out of Joy's arms and sits in her father's lap placing her little hands onto the steering wheel.  
"Alright sweetie you ready?"  
She nods rather quickly after rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes  
"Here we go!"  
"Okay!"  
The Pidgey places himself on top of the car as it slowly drives in  
The car slowly pulls forward and passes through the barrier proceeding with their transformation.  
"[Ack!]"  
"[So that's what you were talking about earlier!]"  
"[Yeah at least your guess was right...]"  
"[What?]"  
Joy looks down at herself and notices she has now taken the form of a Lilligant and Nick had re-taken the form of a Luxray.  
"[What about Hikari?]"  
"[See for yourself...]"  
Hikari was now on the floor board running around like a chicken with its head cut off chasing her new 'tail'.  
As she has now become an over the top energetic shiny Eevee.  
"[Daddy wookit, Hikari is an eevee!]"  
"[Yes sweetie, yes you are.]"  
"[Alright now, Joy if you will step out we can let Pidgeot take over.]"  
"[How will he know what to do?]"  
"[Here let me show you.]"  
Nick places his 'paw' on his neck and gives out a few commands, suddenly the door's open and pidgeot appears on one side and Raichu on the other allowing them passage out of the vehicle.  
"[Alright Joy we are going to walk the rest of the way to the Pokémon center from here, Espeon will be walking with us while I explain a few things along the way.]"  
"[Okay...]"  
Before they depart Nick gives one final order to Raichu before heading towards Joy, Espeon, and Hikari  
Raichu nods and proceeds to open the trunk and take out the briefcase that was placed in it before hand.  
About 20 minutes later the four of them arrive at the Pokémon center and enter in through the double doors.  
"Nick!"  
Nick is suddenly glomped by an awaiting Latias and pulled into a tight hug, literally off the floor and in her arms.  
"[Hello to you too, Lati... and... you can let go now... I can't breathe...]"  
"Oops sorry..."  
"Welcome back Mr. Nick it is a pleasure to see you back..." Lady Kagome says approaching the group gracefully.  
"[Yes, Lady Kagome It's a pleasure to see you again as well... I trust everything has been going smoothly...]" Nick asked after deeply bowing to her and catching his breath.  
"Yes, other than a few annoyances everything has been peachy."  
"[That's wonderful, oh forgive me where are my manners... Lady Kagome this is Nurse Joy from Cestalia city and the little one at your feet is my daughter Hikari.]"  
The little Eevee can been seen running figure eights around Lady Kagome's feet.  
"[No more of that now Hikari, come over to where daddy is, and take a seat please...]"  
"[Hai!]"  
"So her name means light huh. Interesting choice for a name..."  
"[Yes it was my wife's idea to name her that soon after she was born due to some of the circumstances that had taken place during her birth...]"  
"[...speaking of which, might I inquire to Lady Dawn's whereabouts?]"  
"You may...she is in the cafeteria, about to have breakfast with everyone else...shall we?"  
"[We shall... Hikari come here please...]"  
Nick picks up his daughter by his teeth and places her on his back.  
"Oh and to answer your question Ms. Joy... the one you are wondering about is a Lopunny."  
"[Oh...thanks...]"  
Joy squats down a bit to talk to Nick quietly, but before she can say anything he already has an answer for it.  
"[She's psychic.]"  
"[Oh... that makes sense...]"  
"[...and if Lady Kagome will allow it, I will tell you who she really is.]"  
Lady Kagome simply remains silent, but looks at him with her face forward and nods.  
"[Ho-oh...]"  
"[Wait... seriously...]"  
"[Yes and the girl that glomped me earlier, is Latias...]"  
Joy is simply continues walking dumbfounded.  
"Ah here we are; the cafe..."  
"[Oh good everyone is here.]"  
"[Hi Nick!]" May shouts.  
"[Hi guys! Be over in just a moment!]"  
"[Now Joy when we get over to the table... under no circumstances must you freak out... is that understood?]"  
Joy simply nods hesitantly.  
"[Alright, and Hikari no jumping on people alright?]"  
"[Hai!]"  
"[And one more thing...]"  
Nick is seen whispering into Hikari's ears so not even Joy could hear what they were saying unless she tried to get closer. When he finishes a simple nod and a look of determination is seen from her.  
"[_**I wonder...he wouldn't do that now would he...Nah...]**_" Nick and Joy think to themselves looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

A/N: Joy is worried about Nick and he in turn is worried about Brock  
"[What is it, Nick?]"  
"[Oh, it's nothing... I hope...]"  
The three of them walk over to the booth where Ash and company had occupied while having breakfast.  
"[Hi guys sorry I'm late...]"  
"[It's ok Nick, we understand, but that means lunch has to be even better.]"  
"[Alright Mrs. Misty, no need to tell me twice...]"  
Joy slowly looks at the girl speaking and just stares  
"[_**Whoa she must me almost ready to deliver, but I promised Nick I wouldn't...**_]" Joy thinks to herself before nick interrupts her thought process with a nudge from his tail.  
"[...and this, my friends is Nurse Joy from Cestalia city in the Unova region.]"  
"[Hello Nurse Joy!]"  
"[Hello children, but please calling me that while I'm off duty is too formal, call me Sheryl.]"  
Nick looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she smirks back.  
Hikari slowly walks off of Nick's back and onto his head accidentally putting one of her paws on his eye closing it and introduces herself.  
"[...and I'm Hikari!]"  
"[Oh how cute!]" The girls all say at once.  
The little Eevee smiles and leaps off Nicks head into Dawn's arms.  
And with the largest most darling puppy dog face she ever saw...  
"[Will you be Hikari's new mommy?]"  
If outta nowhere Dawn looks up in confusion and stares at Nick. He simply places one 'paw' behind his head and laugh's nervously.  
The whole table is quiet... until if outta nowhere...  
"[Wow! I can't believe I get to call...]"  
"Enough excitement there Romeo that's the last thing we need right now this early in the morning." Latias shouts approaching the group of Pokémon and pacing Brock in a psychic hold.  
"[Oh my goodness is that the Brock from Pewter city?]"  
Lati stops moving and drops Brock from here psychic hold.  
"[Yes, madam yes it is Brock the love machine is here to mend that aching heart of yours...]"  
"[Wow I've been looking all over for you, ever since that day when my sister sent me a message about some Kanto region gym leader that hailed from Pewter city I've just had to meet him!]"  
Within nano-seconds, Brock has her hand in his and he is about ready to confess love for her like never before, but Latias catching her emotions stayed at her side leaning on Misty's mallet, almost ready to plow into Brocks mind like never before.

Next thing we know the shades close for a split second and Brock disappears …  
And there is a person sized imprint on the ground and hole in the ceiling...  
_**"[Wow...must have run him out of the room and... oh wait never mind...]" **_ Nick thinks as he allows his eyes to refocus after the mini blackout  
Several seconds later Brock falls back into her grasp and is still barely conscience  
"[If you ever hit on any of my sisters or cousins again, I will come personally find you and...mmph]"  
"[Please Joy not in front of the kids...]" Nick whispers in her ear placing his paws over her mouth before she can say anything else too graphic.  
She snaps out of her evil trance and replies, "[Oh sorry... I just kinda got carried away...]"  
But as everyone turns around to return to breakfast, she stares at him with a look that would send even the meanest Gengar running home to his mommy...  
"[Daddy?]" Hikari calls from Dawn's arms completely oblivious the last few minutes of action  
"[Yes my little princess?]"  
"[Hikari is hungry...]" she replies with a slight pout look on her face  
"[Oh she is, is she... well lets go up to the counter and see what there is to eat...]"  
Nick puts his little Eevee back onto his back and walks towards the counter to order something,  
"[Wow... that was interesting...]" Dawn replies to no one in particular  
Moments later Nick and Hikari return with a tray full of food and begin to sit down and eat in the booth next to Ash and company.  
Egg, potatoes, ham, bacon, sausage, you name it...  
As the two of them sat down and said their grace, the food almost disappeared in an instant.  
Ash, Misty, May and Dawn just sat there and watched them both put every last spec of food away.  
Within half an hour the entire table is clean as if no one had even sat in that very spot for a good long time.  
"[Wow... and I thought Ash and his kids had an appetite...]" May says nervously  
"[Tee...hee...hee...]" Hikari replies jumping in the chair that separated the two booths  
"[Hikari and daddy always eat like this when we are together.]"  
"[Even Hikari's older brothers!]"  
"[That's why mommy married daddy because of the way he could eat all that much food and then just burn it all up!]"  
"[Burn it up?]" Misty asked rather confused  
"[Yeah!]"

"[It's my high metabolism... had it ever since I was a kid... and never lost it once... but it does come with a drawback...]" Nick replied squeezing into the conversation, before Hikari can get into more personal matters.  
"[Drawback?]"  
"[Yeah regular food I can pile away, but when deserts come in. one slice of cake, one ice cream cone anything of that nature, after that I'm pretty much done... so it's like my body loves normal food, but when deserts come in no matter how fast or slow I eat it... my body just can't eat it any more. Although it's only limited to once a day so I can still enjoy stuff whenever I want, I just have to wait.]"

Everyone except Joy and Hikari just stare at him.  
"[Alright daddy, time for our walk...]" Hikari says from the other side of the cafe  
"[Alright princess here I come...]" Nick replies with a melancholy tone  
"[Walk?]"  
"[Yeah when he told her she was coming over here several weeks ago he promised her that they would go for a walk and talk about some things.]"  
"[Oh...ok then...]" Dawn replies as she begins to look down with a bit of a depressed look on her face.  
"[Nick?]"  
"[Yes, what is it Joy?]"  
Joy simply looks at him and points a clue at Dawn to him, with her eyes.  
He replies with a nod.  
"[Dawn?]"  
"[Yes?]" She replies with a jolt  
"[Would you like to join us?]"  
"[But daddy…]"  
"[It's ok Nick, I really don't want to intrude on your alone time with Hikari…]"  
"[Daddy!]"  
"[What is it sweetie pie?]"  
She motions him lean closer and whispers into his ear.  
"[Oh you do don't you, well why don't you go and ask her then?]"  
"[Yay!]" she replies jumping around in a little circle before walking up happily to Dawn still sitting in her seat  
"[Ms. Dawn would you like to come walk wif us?]" she asked with another puppy dog face.  
As Dawn begins to stare into those puppy dog eyes, her body begins to loosen up, and she takes a deep breath.  
"[Sure Hikari, I'll come with you and your daddy.]"  
"[Yay!]" She replies while bouncing around on the floor again.  
Then within seconds she sees her tail again and becomes slightly mesmerized by it, with a sudden urge to run she begins to chase her tail until Dawn steps up out of her seat and stares at her with a slight laugh.  
A few minutes later Hikari had become dizzy from her little activity, and Dawn had picked her up and let her rest on her shoulder.  
"[She's a wild one isn't she?]"  
"[Not so much, this is usually one of her 'daddy' days, so when she sees me for the first time in a long period of separation, she all of a sudden get this massive burst of energy, and sometimes it will last her all day, that night she will sleep like a rock.]"  
"[Kinda like she is now?]"  
"[Yep, and held in the exact spot by either me or her mother that you have her in.]"  
A small blush appears upon her face.  
"[Ya know you are going to make a great mom, you know that?]"  
The blush suddenly darkens on her face, until the little bundle of joy on her shoulder decides to wake up from her mini nap, just as they exit the pokemon center and return outside  
"[Thank you mommy…that was…oh Ms. Dawn I sorry.]" Hikari replies getting up off her shoulder a bit, still a bit sleepily trying to rub her eyes.  
Dawn takes her off her shoulder and holds her up in her arms.  
"[Don't worry about Hikari, I didn't mind.]"  
"[Can you put Hikari down pwease, Hikari wants' to walk next to daddy for a bit…]"  
"[Alright then.]" Dawn replies as she puts the little Eevee on the ground to continue walking.  
The group continues to walk in silence for a few minutes as they come across a jogging path that was used for exercising.  
As they continue walking, they walk past the Pokémon centers front doors where Joy was waiting for them to return…  
"[Daddy?]"  
"[What is it sweetie?]"  
"[Why is Ms. Dawn and Ms. gwaceon fat?]"  
Both Pokémon fall anime style.  
At the display Joy takes cue to walk outside, and see if anyone was hurt.  
"[Sweetie, Ms. Dawn and Mrs. Misty are not fat.]"  
"[Yes they are, see her tummy is bigger than my tummy is, or Ms. Joy's is, or yours is.]"  
At that Joy takes a fall anime style, as she approaches the group, trying to figure what was done to cause that reaction.  
"[Uh…Joy, perfect timing, um… you wanna um… explain this?]" Nick asked as he helped Dawn get back on her feet.  
Dawn falls anime style again, as Joy tries to explain the situation to the nine year old.  
"[Sweetie remember when Ms. Nagisa had a big tummy and then several months later there was a baby in the house crawling around begging for attention?]"  
She nods very quickly in response with her index finger touching her mouth.  
"[Well that's the same with Ms. Dawn and Mrs. Misty here, they are going to be mommies just like, Ms. Nagisa used to be.]"  
"[Oh…]" she replies rather cutely with her index (paw) finger in her mouth.  
"[Daddy, where do…]"  
"[Not right now sweetie. When you get older I will explain it to you.]"  
"[Ok, how many does Hikari need to be before you'll tell her?]"  
A/N: yes I know that it's not good grammar, but she's nine people get with the times!  
"[Tell you what sweetie, when you turn twelve I'll tell you.]"  
"[But that's…]"  
"[Don't worry little Hikari I'll even be there to help.]" Dawn reassures  
"[Ok…]" she replies with pout.  
"[Alright how about we head back inside and check on Ash's training…]" Nick says trying to change the topic  
"[Oh… I'm afraid that will be a problem…]"  
"[Why's that Joy?]"  
"[Ash left for his match about 20 minutes ago…]"  
"[Oh darn… well we can still make it, if we leave now… girls get on my back!]"  
"[A-are you sure?]" Dawn asks  
"[Yes, I've carried a lot more than this before.]"  
Both Pokémon nod and slowly mount Nick with Hikari in Joy's arms.  
"[Hang on girls!]"  
Both Pokémon grab a hold of his fur and brace themselves as Nick takes off in a mad dash. Within minutes the four Pokémon are right outside the gym.  
"[Go on in girls I'll be in right behind you…]" Nick says as they dismount him and he tries to catch his breath.  
As they hop off and pass through the door, he collapses on the ground exhausted…  
"[Now…that… was…overkill…]" he continues still trying to regain his composure  
After a few minutes, he catches enough of his breath to enter the gym and make it to the arena where the girls were standing in the entrance hallway waiting for him.  
"[So what did…I…miss?]"  
Joy, Dawn, and Hikari just continue to stand in shock.  
"[Hey girls what's so thrilling that you have to stare?]"  
Both point to the crowd sitting in the stands, watching the match.  
"[Please tell me those aren't all your Pokémon Nick…]"  
"[Well you were bound to find out soon enough…]"  
"[So that's what you brought in that suitcase!]"  
"[Yeah, I dropped by the truck before I picked Joy and Hikari up, and had Raichu release them when we arrived.]"  
Joy knock's Nick upside the head and he falls to the floor with starly's floating above him.  
"[Daddy!]" she cries jumping out of Joy's arms and standing in front of him with concern plastered on her face  
"[Don't worry Hikari, he's ok, he'll just be asleep for a few minutes.]"  
Come here little Hikari and well go sit down to watch the match until daddy wakes up…  
"[Ok…]" she replies leaping onto Ms. Dawn's waiting arms.  
"[So all of these guys behind us are all of Nick's Pokémon?]"  
"[Yes Ms. Dawn as he has quite a collection, but he treats every single one of them like family.]"  
"[Wow… that must be really hard.]"  
"[Not reawy, daddy just knows how to read into everyone's emotions, so everyone always get their fair share. And the nice man Mr. Don allows them to spar and train whenever they want to at his battle arena.]"  
"[Wow Hikari, that's really interesting, who's Mr. Don?]"  
"[He's one of the many fine gentlemen that own a battle arena in each city, see Mr. Don is just like me and my sisters and cousins, along with Jenny and her sisters and cousins.]" Joy cuts in.  
"[Oh… that's interesting…]"  
"[So Ms. Dawn where are your Pokémon?]"  
"[Well they are actually sitting right below us.]"  
"[All six of them?]"  
"[Yep, Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss , and Quilava ]"  
"[Wow, they are really well behaved, and they look so pretty...]"  
"[Yeah, with all the poffins I feed them for our contests I would expect nothing less.]"  
"[So you're a contest coordinator?]"  
"[Uh-huh, just like my mom... although I haven't been able to achieve the same things as my mom, but I'm so close I can taste it.]"  
"[And what's that?]"  
"[To be top coordinator, of course!]"  
"[Well it might be a while now, before you can do that you know...]"  
"[Yeah, but that still doesn't mean that I still can't prepare for performances later on, at least after the kids have gotten a bit older.]"  
"[Just don't expect any miracles from that man...]"  
"[What do you mean by that?]"  
"[Well... let's just say between you and me, he wouldn't be caught dead in a contest...]"  
"[Seriously?]"  
A simple nod is seen from her.  
"[I never thought he would hate them so much...]"  
"[Daddy doesn't hate them.]"  
"[What do you mean Hikari?]"  
"[Daddy watches them all the time with Hikari.]"  
"[Contest's hikari?]"  
"[Well not just contests, but also the Pokémon musicals that show up on T.V. every once and a while. And occasionally when mommy was away daddy would turn on one of the sinnoh channels and we would watch a Pokémon contest... I think the last one we saw was the Wallace cup a few years ago...]" replies Hikari not taking her eyes off of the match in front of her.  
"[So he does watch them...]" Joy replies with a sigh  
"[Wait you said the Wallace cup a few years ago? I was in that one... I still have my ribbon from that contest too...]"  
"[You can't be serious Dawn; that was a joint contest with coordinators from both Johto and Sinnoh...]"  
"[No it's true, I still have the winner's picture they gave me when I won...]"  
"[Wait your serious, let me see.]"  
"[Hang on a sec I think I still have a copy of it in my bag...]"  
Dawn pulls off her bag and begins rummaging through it, trying to find the desired picture.  
"[Ah here it is!]"  
"[Let me see!]"  
"[Here you go, this is of me and Piplup when we beat May and her Glaceon for the Wallace cup ribbon.]"  
"[Wait May was in it too?]"  
"[Did someone say my name?]", May says looking at the stands in the middle of the battle.  
"May eyes in front!" Blaziken yells back down  
"[Oh right! Yikes!]" She replies dodging another attack that came her way.  
"[Wow excellent hearing…]" Dawn comments  
"Yeah a little too good..." Blaziken remarks  
"[Wow... so you did win the Wallace cup...]"  
"[That's what I've been saying… hey Nick!]"  
"[Hi girls, what have I missed?]" Nick replies trying to hide the fact that he was still a bit hung over, from Joys punch.  
"[We haven't really been paying attention just talking about how you and Hikari have been watching Pokémon contest's…]"  
"[Heh…heh… yeah you got me…speaking of which Dawn, I've got all your performances recorded and…]"  
"[You do…]"  
"[Yep, any time a battle or contest is broadcasted I usually record them, and watch them at a later time… because of work or other reasons… but there was one that I went to personally…]"  
"[Well when, were, what time, who were you with? Give us the juicy details!]" Dawn replies ecstatic  
"[Alright Dawn calm down, it was about 5 years ago and it was actually my first time even being in that town…]"  
"[I had actually just made it to watch the final match between two young ladies at the time… see I was originally there to make a delivery, but since again I had some time and Hikari was with me at the time, (she wanted to come because she wanted to see the grand festival since I was going to be there). We managed to find some seats near the front just as the final match started, and I had my camcorder with me. I remember that battle like it was just yesterday…]"

**Flashback**

The red head had a beautiful glameow and magnificent Gallade, while the opposition had… as Hikari described and cute Piplup and a darling togekiss.  
After a wondrous battle between the two, young bluenette lost due to time running out and a slight points difference by a narrow margin, and the young red head had become the winner.  
As we were about to leave Hikari insisted that we go meet up with the co-ordinator that lost in the final round, but when we arrived she was already with her friend's, so before Hikari managed to get to far ahead of me, I put her up on my shoulders and took her over to get ice cream to take her mind off of it… eventually she did and we left that afternoon for home. She was still a bit depressed not being able to at least see her, but she got over it…

**End flashback**

"[Wow… if I woulda known…]"  
"[Shh… it's ok, at least she'll get something better than an autograph now won't she…]"  
"[Yeah…]"  
"[Hikari?]"  
"[Hai?]"  
"[If you want before we leave you can play with piplup and the others before you go home with daddy, I'm sure they've been begging for a little fun time over the past few weeks…]"  
Hikari takes her eyes off the match and just stares into her eyes with a happiness of the likes Nick had never seen.  
"[Yay!]"  
"[Match over! The challengers are victorious, and have defeated the gym leaders.]"  
"[Yeah!]" Blaziken yells  
"[Oh…we missed it…]"  
"[No need to worry Dawn, got it all on tape.]" Nick replies smoothly  
"[Really?]"  
"[Yeah had Raichu and espeon took care of it, see there they are packing up.]" Nick replied pointing down towards the opposite side of the field.

The two ladies stare at the opposite side of the battlefield at the two pokemon packing up the recording equipment.  
"[Well girls… shall we?]" nick replies startling the girls from their mini trance.  
"[Oh... Um, yes we shall.]"  
"[Alright my guys you are free to relax for the next twenty four hours, so enjoy this time off and no fighting outside of matches.]" Nick shouts from the edge of the arena towards his group of pokemon  
"[Yeah!]"  
"[Daddy?]" Hikari asked walking down the dark hallway  
"[Yes my little princess?]"  
"[Can Hikari go and play wif the Pokémon now?]"  
"[Sure you can, but you have to ask Ms. Dawn first. They are her Pokémon…]"  
"[Ok…Ms. Dawn?]"  
"[Of course you can sweetie… Piplup…]"  
Piplup just keeps walking as if he hadn't heard anything  
"[Why didn't he answer me… PIPLUP!]"  
Still no reaction…  
"[I'm gonna…]"  
"[Wait Dawn, remember he can't understand you right now, so let me try…]"  
"[Oh…oops…]"  
"PIPLUP!" Nick called through the translator on his neck

"Yes who called? Oh Master Nick…what can I do for you?"  
"[Hikari wanted to ask you something, but seeing as you can't…]"  
"Eh…don't worry about it I have a pretty good idea about what she wants…"  
"[Wait…you do?]"  
"Yeah…eh…heh…Latias kinda told me what you guys were talking about earlier…so I kinda figured later on she would want to play with us…"  
"[YOU IDIOT PIPLUP!]" Dawn screamed while giving Piplup a punch to the face knocking him down to the ground cradling his now tender cheek.  
"What, what did I do wrong Dawn?" Piplup replied in an almost near petrified state.  
"[Calm down Dawn, it's ok…]"  
"[No it's not ok, him listening in on our conversation…]"

"[And not sticking up for me…]"  
"[But you have to remember it was Latias who translated for him, as he could not understand us on his own… he also had his full attention on Ash's battle… and besides it wasn't all that important anyway…]"  
"[Yeah but…]"  
"[DAWN…that is not how you should be acting ESPECIALLY in front of Hikari just look at her… she's petrified now… it's alright Hikari she's not going to hurt you or anybody else…]" Nick reprimanded before trying to calmly south Hikari from out of a nearby darkened hallway.  
"[Oh…I'm so sorry… Piplup are you ok?]"  
"[Yeah I'm fine guess I kinda deserved that…]"  
"[No you didn't and neither did little Hikari… please come on out Hikari… I'm calm now…I won't hurt you…]"  
Hikari just sat there staring petrified at Dawn, trying to stay away from her in any way possible.  
"[Dawn I think you should go… at least until I can calm her down…ok?]"  
"[Alright…again I'm really sorry Hikari for scaring you…]" Dawn replied with a glum look and a bow.

Dawn begins to step away from Nick and Joy, and headed towards where Ash was just exiting from the gym arena, and without taking notice she runs into him accidentaly and they both take a plunge to the ground.

"[Hey Dawn…why don't you watch where you're going huh?]"

"[Sorry Ash…]" Dawn says almost in tears.

"[Hey Dawn… what's wrong?]"

"[Oh it's…]" Dawn replies trying to return to her room as to not let anyone see her crying but was stopped by Ash's strong arm.

"[Dawn for you to be spacing out like this is not nothing, so spit it out already and stop acting all depressed…]"

"[Well it's just that…]"

And Dawn replays they events that pertained the past few minutes.

As she finished little droplets of tears fell from her eyes in distress, until she started crying into ash's shoulder.

"[Aww…Dawn it's ok…it just your hormone's are well… let's just put it this way you're having a mood swing due to your well… _kits_ and your body is adapting and it's taking it time for it to handle it, so your emotions are being taken on a roller-coaster of sorts… and your mind doesn't know how to deal with it.]" misty explains sympatheticaly

Dawn looks up at Misty still teary eyed.

"[So how did you put up with it?]"

"[Well…it differs between people so what may have worked for me may not work for you…]"

"[Oh…well thanks anyway…Misty I think I'm gonna go lie down and take a nap until Nick comes back…]"

"[Alright Dawn…just take it easy…]"

And with that Dawn slowly heads for the Pokémon center.

"[Guys I think I'm gonna go with her at least till she falls asleep…]"

"[Alright Lati…]"

"[I will join you…]" Lady Kagome agrees almost instantly appearing and dissappearing

"[Thank you lady Kagome…]"

"[I'll go see Nick for a bit Misty… why don't you go lay down…]"

"[No…I wanna stay with you, and don't even try and get out of it!]"

"[Alright…]"

Meanwhile with Dawn, Lati, and Lady Kagome...

Moment's later Ash and Misty find Nick, Joy and Hikari resting underneath a tree a little distance away from the Pokémon center.

"[Hey Ash…]"

"[Hey you …]"

"[So I take it Dawn is gonna be alright?]"

"[Yeah…she going to take a nap for a bit…]"

"[She's had her mood swings too, huh?]"

"[Yeah…I could tell from the way she was crying so hard into Ash's shoulder… she was so upset…]" Misty commented

"[Yeah…I trust she already told you right?]"

"[Of course she did…she knows we will always be there for her when she's down…]"

"[Well during the time she's been away I've been able to calm my little one down…]"

"[That's good…]"

"[Yes…last time she was yelled at, _even though it wasn't directly at her and at someone else, _was by me just before my eldest kids left for their journeys… she didn't even want to see me for a whole week… she was so petrified…]"

"[Wow…that long?]"

"[Yeah…but she got over it and she's loves me just as much as she did then… and I've never yelled at her ever again fearing that might happen again.]"

"[Wow thats definitely something to worry about.]"

"[Yes it is and I've already had Joy look her over many times...]"

"[Woah...is she really that skilled in medicine?]"

"[Sheryl has studied both human and pokemon medicine and psychology, and from what she can tell, it just a mental stability that her mind is locked into and until she can grow out of it, anytime she experiences emotional distress from anyone shes knows and is in close proximity to... her brain starts to think that it is directed at her and tries to comprehend what she did wrong.]"

"[But the problem is it can't handle it so it scares her to the point where she has to stay away from everyone, until her brain can stabilize.]"

"[Oh... well that makes sense, has she been able to figure out what mental disorder it is?]"

"[Truthfully I...]"

"[No I haven't, so for now there is no way to cure it until we know more about it. By the way, how is she?]"

"[She's asleep, for now...]"

"[Let me examine her, I'm glad I brought this...]"

"[What is it Sheryl?]"

'[Its my personal, all purpose first aid kit. Speaking of which how did you get her to trust you this time?]"

"[First the person in question left, and second I did exactly what you taught me to do. Keep her calm, and approach her slowly.]"

"[Good, now I need to examine her thought process... but i don't have my equipment...]"

"[Ms. Sheryl shouldn't the pokemon center have it?]"

"[No... only certified nurses can use it, and I'm the only one in the family who is... wait there is another way though...]"

"[What? How?]"

"[Telepathy.]" She replies rather bluntly

"[Wait you mean...]"

"[Yes do any of you children have any psychic pokemon?]"

"[No, but I'm sure Mr. Hotshot does...]" misty bluntly ratifies

"[Wait me?]"

The girls nodded.

"[I do but none of them are strong enough to do what needs to be done for this...]'

"[Wait I know someone who is!]"

"[What, who?]"

They all look at each other in the same fashion.

"[Latias!]"

"[Did someone call me?]" Latias questionly asks approaching the group rather quickly

"[Latias, you can use telepathy right?]"

"[Yeah... why?]"

"[Wait...]"

"[What now Sheryl?]"

"[She may not be strong enough to do so either.]"

"[Why's is that?]"

"[Nick remember when I tested all of your telepathic pokemon and none of them passed, do you remember what I said?]"

"[Yeah something about training in some particular area of expertise...]"

"[Correct... well for the most part, what I said was that, they can converse via telepathy but they can't project one's thoughts.]"

Ash and Misty, enter a deep train of thought.

"[Wait, I can do that.]"

"[Show me.]"

"[Well I kinda did it but that was with...]"

"[Latios]" Lady Kagome says appearing before the group

"[So she can but need a medium to perform it...]"

"[I can do it but will also require the help of another, and Latias is not strong enough to hold a mental bond with me yet. If we where to attempt and fail my mind could turn hers to mush...]"

"[Wait you said a strong mind?]"

"[Yes.]"

"[I know that one of my sisters has a psychic Pokemon that can do it but she is to far to reach at the moment...]"

Ash and Misty look at each other with the same knowing expression.

"[Wait you mean the Joy that runs the pokemon center on the boat that brought us here?]"

"[Yes, the very one. She loves the ocean and very rarely leaves except for emergencies. even so it would still take more time than we have.]"

"[What if we met her at the pokemon center just outside this area?]"

"[That would work, but we will need to... never mind, Nick go warm _IT _up and pack your things we are heading to the outskirts.]"

"[Already on it, and if I remember correctly it is the only center on the island where I can refuel so we can all meet up there.]"

"[Good, you do that I need to make a call in the mean time.]"

"[Are you sure, I mean I know you two are not on the best of terms right now so I can...]"

"[No I need to do this, and we need to get over our little squabble anyway...]"

"[Sheryl looks down in a bit of a slump before Nick places the now sleeping Hikari into her lap.]"

"[Here call her on mine, at least that way she will at least answer the phone...]"

"[Thanks...]"

"GALLADE!"

*teleport sound*

"Yes, father."

"[Gallade stop bowing in front of me like that every time i summon you, yes you are 'one' of my 'sons', but none of them bow or even knell...]"

"Please forgive me father, what would you ask of me?"

"[First take; me, Hikari, and Sheryl here back to the Pokemon center..."

"and second?"

"[And then second inform the rest of the group that they will need to remain on alert for the time being as I will be departing for a bit until we figure out what is wrong with Hikari, which may take some time...]"

'Sir! your order is my..."

"[Oh, will you stop that!]"

"My apologizes..."

"[Sheryl, come if you will please]"

"[Sure...]"

"[Alright Gallade teleport!]'

"Sir!"

*teleport sound*

"In front of the Pokemon center..."

*teleport sound*

"[Alright Gallade, thank you. Now go tell the others if you will...]"

"[Yes, father!]"

*teleport sound*

"[Ok, Sheryl go make your call, and put this where it can be seen. Meanwhile I will get us ready to depart.]"

"[Sure...]"

"[Papa...]"

"[Hey sweetie... you should be asleep right now.]"

"[I know but...]"

"[No buts little one, once you finish your nap then we can talk.]" Nick replies looking up at her on top of his head

"[But I had a bad dream papa...]"

"[Oh come here...]" he replies before Sheryl picks her up, gives her a hug and re-places her back on his head so she can drift back to sleep

"[Papa...]"

"[Do you want me to sing _it_, sweetie?]"

"[Mmm...]" she replies quietly nodding her head

A/N; a cookie to who can guess the song AND the anime it resides from.

"[Blue runs up and passes me from behind]"

"[The storm of time strikes my cheeks]"

"[Always, I love you, I love you]"

"[Take a breath; let's go to the future and make our choice]"

"[VALKYRIA]"

"[I rendezvous with the wind, VALKYRIA]"

"[Someday I'll bid it farewell, VALKYRIA]"

"[Before daybreak, there is no glittering life]"

"[I'm alive]"

"[Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky]"

"[VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye]"

"[I love you...]"

And she falls back to sleep comfortably on his head.

"[Aww... she looks so peaceful...]"

"[Yeah that she does, her mother sang that song to her many times when she was young...]"

"[Your family just loves music don't they?]"

"[Hey, we're your family too!]"

"[Just saying...]"

And at the outburst the little eevee starts to shift briefly.

"[Oops...shh...]" the two of them say to each other.

"[Hey what's in this anyway?]"

"[Just something I was meaning to tell Dawn, if this ever approached at a later time... good thing I had it already written...]"

"[Ah crud...]"

"[What, what is it?]"

"[I can't do what needs to be done...]"

"[Well, can't one of your pokemon do it?]"

"[Ahh... your right!]"

"**[Gardevior!]"**

While Nick contacts his psychic type Sheryl heads inside the pokemon center to make a call and fulfill a certain task...

*teleport sound*

"Yes, father?"

"**[Two things; one thank you for doing as you were supposed to, and second can you call 'the twins' two do something for me please?]"**

"Of course..."

After a few minutes of silence, a brief but distant motor rev can be heard and a confirmation from gardevior.

*ding*

"[I got a hold of her Nick, it took some convincing , but she will meet us at the pokemon center we passed on the way in.]"

"[Wow that was fast...and did you...]"

"[Yes I did and...well drastic times call for drastic measures...]"

"[Alright, then... **Latias!]"**

"**I'm here no need to yell, what is it?"**

"**Where are you and Dawn?"**

"**We are in the pokemon center in the same room trying to get some rest, what is up?"**

"**Good, you are together. I'm about to take Hikari here to get looked at; when Dawn wakes up, can you inform here of the situation and_ if she so desires _bring her here_." _**

"**Sure, I can do that... for a price..."**

"**Oh come on Lati..."**

"**I'm just playin', in fact why don't I just wake her up now and you can tell her yourself?"**

"**NO! You will do no such thing..."**

Lati sits against the bedroom wall in pure unaltered fear.

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell or get angry at you, its not your fault. Please forgive me...it just..."**

***sniffle**

"**No Lati please don't cry! Come here... please...don't..."**

*loud sobbing can be heard from within the thought room, and felt by those around; with Lady Kagome approaching Nick and Sheryl, also with Dawn drearily waking only to find one of her best friends crying right before her eyes.

"[Lati? Lati! whats wrong?]"

Upon clutching her as if for dear life she is brought into the 'thought room' only to find Lati on the floor crying and Nick trying his best to apologize for what he had done.

"**Lati?**"

"**Dawn? What are you doing here?"**

"**I should ask you the same thing and why is she on the floor crying?"**

Meanwhile back in the 'real' world...

"[Um Nick...]" Sheryl asks waving her hand in front of his face only to find his mind in it's own little dimension

*sigh "[Well then I guess I'm driving then...]"

Nick's body subconsciously put a thumbs up and Sheryl leads his subconscious body to his car, that Raichu had just pulled up in.

"**Nick? I asked you a question, why is Lati on the ground crying?"**

Dawn had on the same face she had worn when she hit Piplup earlier, and Nick new that if he didn't give her an answer soon...

*smack!

Oops to late...

"**That is for not answering me when I ask you something, and this *smack is for making her cry."**

Nick is plowed further into the ground, after her first punch made an indention into the thought room floor, now with x's for eyes.

"**Lati are you ok?"**

***sniffle...**

"**Yeah I'll be fine..."**

"**Oh... I need to tell you that..."**

"**No... Lati... I'll tell her myself... can you give...us... like 5... minutes...please?" **Nick replies struggling to pick his mental self up from the 'floor'

Lati looks back at Nick with fear, expecting him to go into rage at her again only to have that idea shattered when he finally gets up and hugs her passionately in the best way he can for the moment.

"**So, what is it that's so important that you had to wake up and upset...no fracture any hope you have of ever being able to speak with her again..."**

Nick looks down at the 'floor' as he rises from where Lati was sitting as she disappears from view.

"**The same reason, you are in your room to begin with..."**

"**Oh... is she going to be alright?"**

"**Yeah...for now she's asleep, and hopefully Sheryl's cousin and her pokemon can help us. After shes done you can come by if you like, to apologize properly and hopefully mend the bridge you have torn down between you and my daughter."**

It is then Dawns turn to stare at the floor for once...

"**Yeah I think I will..."**

"**Good, then I guess I'll talk to you as soon as..."**

"**Hey just get on kiss and make up already its very hard to hold a message like this especially when you are moving away from us Nick!" **Lati shouts trying to stifle any more crying from earlier

"**Sorry Lati, I'll also apologize to you when I get back ok?"**

"**Ok!"**

"**See you in a bit Dawn..."**

"**Goodbye..."**

And Nick disappears from her minds eye and she wakes up still sitting next to a cheerful Latias.

"[Wow Lati that was quick...]"

"Well I kinda read into what he was going to do for us when he got back, or if we met up with him and its enough to forgive... and it was not so much a mean as I thought, but more like a protective anger in wanting to shield Hikari from another incident..."

"[Incident?]"

"Well I read that too without permission so you'll have to ask him what happened..."

"[Ok... thanks Lati...well I certainly will...wait what's that?]"

"It looks like a letter... Who's it from?"

"[Its from Nick!]"

* * *

Credits: Thanks goes to olihmajor for assistance in beta reading, perfect_oblivion for some of the ideas, and anime lyrics for the translations.

And this is now going to have two new additions to it! One a prequel consisting of the sinnoh tournament and ash vs. Tobias match. And and sequel, at around chapter 34, so there will be three parts to this little series of mine! Now R & R people! I don't know what you thought about it unless you review or critique. I'm not psychic here people! And even if I was I would still need some help here as it would be hard to read the mind of a person half way across the planet from where i reside. Later!


	31. Chapter 31:A Series of Unfortunate Event

"Speech"

"_Flashback__thoughts_ or _emphasized__speech_"

"_**Thoughts**_"

["Pokémon speech"]

["_**Thoughts coming from the Pokémon**_"]

_["Flashback thoughts or emphasized speech from Pokémon"]_

**Chapter 31: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

And Nick disappeared from her minds eye and she wakes up still sitting next to a cheerful Latias.

"[Wow Lati that was quick...]"

"Well I kinda read into what he was going to do for us when he got back, or if we met up with him and its enough to forgive... and it was not so much a mean as I thought, but more like a protective anger in wanting to shield Hikari from another incident..."

"[Incident?]"

"Well I read that too without permission so you'll have to ask him what happened..."

"[Ok... thanks Lati...well I certainly will...wait what's that?]"

"It looks like a letter... Who's it from?"

"[Its from Nick!]"

"whats it say?" Latias asks ecstatically

Dear Dawn,

If you are reading this letter, then that means something has happened and it has much to do with Hikari. To start she looks like she can handle herself, but in reality she cant... her mind … well lets just say its emotionally compromised. When her emotions are taken on a roller-coaster, well lets just say that her brain freaks out...

"[hmm...maybe I should have...]" dawn began before Latias interrupted her train of thought

"keep reading"

dawn continued to read mostly details about hikari's condition, and currently what is gonna be done to help her.

… and so if you truly feel that you can face her again, latias will be glad to lead you to the pokemon center outside the barrier. I'm sure she and I will love to see you after she recovers. Hope to see you soon... with love...

Nick

"[Latias can you still take me?]" she asks

"sure, and I'm pretty certain that some of Nicks pokemon are still here so... perhaps we can travel back together..."

"[yeah]"

The two of them gather up whats left of their belongings and make their way out of the pokemon center.

"hey look, its nick gardevior and Gallade. Hey guys!" Latias shouts

"Hello ms. Latias, can we help you?" gallade asks

"Yes actually..."

"what can we do for you?" Gardevior asks.

"Can you take us to the meeting point at the pokemon center on the outskirts?" Latias asks.

"Yeah, we where actually headed there now ourselves, but we will have to make take a stop just before we get there."

"Stop?" Latias asks

"Yeah, if we teleported straight to the center through the barrier we may not be able to return to our normal forms." Gardevior explains.

"So we just need to stop at the barrier, walk out, and then we can continue?" Latias confirms.

"Thats the idea."

"Ok"

XXX

"[hey joy?]"

"[Yeah?]"

"[Do you think...]"

"[I cant really say... she has to make her own decision to come back, and have you told her about your other condition?]"

"[No...actually, I think we might have to change plans and instead of moving to another town in unova I think it would be best to move outside the region...]"

"[why would you think that?]"

"[Well... the guys that were after my wife might have killed her for that exact reason, she became my wife in the first place...]"

"[well you will need to tell dawn soon, otherwise...]"

"[yeah... but there is also something else im concerned about right now...]"

"[no... you didnt!]"

"[It wasnt intentional... she just came onto me and it happened. It was beyond my mental control.]"

"[Oh nick... who was it? Was it one of the other girls?]"

"[Actually... and thankfully... yes...]"

"[who?]"

"[May.]"

"[Two coordinators?]"

"[Well im sorry, I cant help things when my mind gets stuck on a girl...]"

"[while hikari is in treatment you will pull both girls aside, you will tell them about what has been done, and you will take care of both of them...]"

"[hai, hai...]"

"[and I thought you had your abilities under control?]"

"[But...]"

"[but nothing! Im contacting her and informing her about what has transpired!]"

"[Alright...]"

*Shoop!

"oh... damn that felt weird..."

"heh... now you know how I felt going through it at that speed the first time..."

"Does hikari at least understand that now she will have more than one mother?"

"Well..."

Joy face palms and sighs.

"You really know how to make peoples lives difficult you know that right?"

"Hehe...sorry..."

The rest of the drive is done in silence.

XXX

Meanwhile with ash and misty...

"[Hey guys where's dawn and lati?]"

"[I think they are still inside the center, do you think we should go back for them?]"

"[I think they will be fine, besides 'lady kagome' is still there as well. So im sure the two of them will be fine... but right now we need to gather up everyone so we can head over there.]"

"[Hey look is that pikachu?]"

"[Hey pikachu?]"

Pikachu see's his master and runs up to meet him.

"Hey ash, we managed to gather everyone up thanks to master nicks gallade and gardevior"

"Oh really, wow he really knows how to act fast in these kind of situations..."

"Excuse me are you ash?"

Ash nods to the peculiar looking pokemon.

"Master Nick contacted me to take you guys to the center once you where ready."

"[Ah... thank you... but what pokemon are you?]"

"Ah... yes a good question... I am a pokemon known only as beheeyem, I hail from the same region master is from."

Everyone looks at the strange man very puzzingly

"hehehe... I get the feeling that you still don't understand... well once we exit the barrier you will understand, at least for the most part..."

Everyone nods and forms a circle around the mystery pokemon, and he teleports everyone to the edge of the forest line about 5 yards away from the barrier.

Every looks at each with a look of confusion

"In case your wondering the reason why I cant teleport everyone straight there is because of the barrier. Its too risky to do that, and if did do everyone might stay as they are when we reappear."

Everyone nods in understanding, and proceeds to exit, thus returning them to their original forms.

"Wow... that felt weird..."

"I guess you begin to adjust to the new body after being there for so long..."

"Yeah..."

"Alright guys, time to return to your pokeballs."

Most of the pokemon disappear and only dawns and nicks pokemon are left.

"Well guess I should check out beheeyem in the pokedex."

Beheeyem, the cerebral pokemon, it can use its psychic power to control its opponent and manipulate their memories.

"Well, now that we are through how about we teleport over to the center..."

"Ash..."

"Yes?"

Misty points behind them, showing that the pokemon center is within walking distance.

"Well that answers that question... alright guys lets go ahead and get inside. I don't know 'bout you but I need a shower."

"Yeah ash, im right behind you."

"Hey wait for me!" May calls after them.

"Piplup! You guys can wait in the room until..."

*teleport sound

"Wait scratch that..."

"Hey guys!"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"That pokemon of nicks met up with us and brought us here, we where just about to head inside and take a shower and wait for the others to arrive."

"Piplup! Guys! Its good to see you!"

Dawn's pokemon all run up to her but Piplup stays behind a but still feeling a bit bad about earlier.

"Piplup?"

Dawn walks up and takes a seat next to him, but he turns around to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Piplup, look im sorry I hit you earlier... its just that I was angry...and well..."

"Piplup..."

Piplup finally submits and slowly walks up and hugs her at her stomach.

"Its alright Piplup, no need to cry..."

Dawn continues to gently pet Piplup until the roar of nicks car graced everyone's ears.

"Well better late than never..."

"Hey guys! I see you found your way here. Gardevior, gallade, and beheeyem thanks for your help. Return!"

The three pokemon bow deeply before disappearing into their respective pokeballs.

"If my timing is right joy should be..."

*teleport sound

"Here..."

"Hello ash, misty, Nick...Cheryl..."

"Hello joy, its good to see you again, and thank you for your help in this matter... especially on such short notice..."

"No its not a problem, im just glad I could help. Alakazam just needs to rest for a bit from all the teleporting we had to do and he should be bright as rain around lunch time."

"Good"

"Cheryl, joy ill leave hikari to the two of you so that you can monitor her for the time being... im sure im not the only one that needs a shower right now..."

"Yeah..."

"Actually Nick, based on recent studies, mental instability can be helped a great deal if the patient is relaxed. So if you where to give her a hot bath then im sure that will help a great deal."

"Sure... um dawn, may before you two go off, there is a matter I need to discuss with both of you privately..."

"Alright..."

XXX

"Ash would you mind if we got in together... I don't fell comfortable taking one by myself being so close to delivery time..."

"Sure love, let me just grab us a room..."

XXX

The respective groups head in their different directions to prepare themselves

Meanwhile in nicks room...

Nick prepares a bath for hikari while dawn and may both sit on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Alright girls you can come in now... im still dressed. So you can sit in here, while I give her a proper bath..."

"Right..."

The two girls enter slowly and take a seat on the mini foldable sofa Nick had brought in to accommodate them.

"Alright, now I need to explain a few things, but before I go into major detail I need you to please hold your questions til the end and ill be glad to answer them."

Both girls nervously nod in compliance.

"Now..."

*knock, knock!

"Come in!"

"Mister Nick?"

"In the bathroom latias, we're dressed."

Latias slowly enters the bathroom.

"Umm... I know this is a bad time to ask but did you finish modifying the footage yet?"

"Of Ash's match? Yeah, just before we pulled up... may can you watch hikari for a moment?"

"Sure..."

Nick gets up from his position next to the bath tub, while may sits next to hikari to help support her sleeping body inside the bathtub.

"Here, I got it on my portable so you can watch it from here..."

"Thanks..."

Nick reenters the bathroom while Latias sits on the bed to watch ashs gym match.

XXX

Insert gym match here.

XXX

"Thanks may..."

The two switch places again and Nick continues with his explanation.

"Alright, now as you both know...respectively..."

"Nick wait...I thought we said we were going to forget about it?"

Nick gives her a dark look and may sits back down.

"May let me finish... now I know it embarrassing to hear this in front of each other, but due to other circumstances my hands are tied..."

Both girls hesitantly nod.

"Are you both familiar with the term aura?"

Both girls nod.

"Good that saves me a bit of time. I am what is known as an aura guardian. I can understand aura, but its better if I give it to someone who can actually use it when im in a conflict."

Both girls nod in partial understanding.

"Well, lemme put it this way, the aura energy I emit draws those of the opposite sex towards me in attempts to pass along the traits to the next generation. And since my wife and two sons passed not too long ago, my aura acted out on its own volition and attracted the two of you towards me..."

"So you mean..."

"Yes, well you two and one other I have been in contact with for a while now..."

"Who? The only other girls you have had contact with are your daughter, Cheryl, misty and the joy from the boat. You cant mean..."

"No girls... first, aura prevents incest. So my daughter is out, misty is already taken by ash. Yes he is an aura user as well. So she is out and both joys... well they are special cases... which I wont go into detail at the moment with."

"So who is the other girl?"

"actually you may not know her, she is a brunette that hails from an island off johtos coast called altomare..."

Latias flies in the door, dark look on her face.

"Latias, whats wrong?"

"You..."

"What is it?"

"You mean..."

"Latias you know who im talking about? Wait... now that I think about it... you look a lot like her..."

"No... how long have you know her?"

"Im her grandfathers supplier for the wood he uses to make boats. So ive seen her on multiple occasions..."

"Then how come ive never seen you around town then?"

"Wait you're the one Lorenzo keep talking about? Talk about a small world..."

"I need to make a call..."

"Wait latias?"

"Wait Nick finish your explanation. We need to know what you plan to do now!"

"Alright girls... just give me a moment I need to grab someone to confirm something for me first."

Nick steps out with hikari in his arms now clean and still napping. She is dried off, dressed, and lain on the bed to continue her nap. Nick picks up the tablet that Latias had tossed on the bed before she stormed out and he turns it back on.

"Computer bring up storage database and retrieve pokeball under the label of mistress togekiss. Teleport to my location immediately."

The device beeps a few times before a pokeball appears on the floor nearby.

"Mistress, I need you."

"Kiiiissssu!"

"Mistress welcome, please forgive me for asking this but I need you to confirm something for me."

The togekiss looks at Nick with a frown and sighs.

"To answer your question yes, it has to with a girl... well girls..., and I trust Cheryl has already talked to you right?"

Her frown deepens, and she nods in compliance and acknowledgement

Nick points to the bathroom looking dejected where both girls still reside.

"Alright girls, just relax and remove your shirts..."

Both girls blush deeply.

"Look ill step out if it helps..."

"No, its not that...its just..."

"Alright then... if you please."

Both girls begin to remove their respective clothing albeit hesitantly in front of one another. Revealing there respectively colored red and blue bras. Only May has a slightly smaller stomach that dawn does.

"May... you..."

"yeah... that first night, nick cooked for us... well.."

"so thats why you to disappeared that morning..."

"well I didnt expect my... well you know to come at that time..."

"and then for dawn to come a short time after you well that just complicates things."

"Well then why is togekiss here?"

"She is my mentor, that and she is also gonna check you over to see if the trait has been carried on..."

"how is she gonna do that?"

"Well just sit still and everything should go smoothly."

"The girls nod and both place a nervous hand onto their abdomens."

"Well... togekiss?"

"Its... hard to tell... but I can sense them..."

"wait she spoke?"

"She is speaking through her aura... trust me your not the first to freak out over that..."

"aura is with me..."

togekiss just literally stops moving with her wings at her side and begins to glow blue as her eyes open to a blue void.

"Lady Dawn... im sensing many young one's within you. But only 3 look like they will survive..."

"how many are there within in her mistress?"

"2 human, 3 buizel, and one... well its still young but it looks like a..."

"what?"

"Shinx..."

"so you mean..."

"yes... when we made up after you awoke... apparently our little session..."

dawn breaks down into a sob.

"wait... there is more, the 3 that appear to look healthy are the 2 humans and shinx, the buizel are just disappearing..."

"what do you mean?"

"Take a look, just simply place your hand on my back and focus."

Nick does as such and takes a deep breath.

"Aura is with me..."

nick also begins to glow a deep blue but he keeps his eyes closed. the two girls appear before his sight, and then it is focused on dawn. The forms of the children appear.

"I can see them, all six but the buizel are getting smaller..."

"so you mean..."

"it will be like they where never there in the first place... don't ask me how, but thats what im seeing..."

"can you see what they are?"

"Well, its justa hunch but it looks like a boy and two girls..."

may begins to hesitate a bit as she moves her hand in circles on her slightly swollen stomach.

"As for lady may..."

togekiss shifts her eyes over towards may and she starts to lose composure.

"I see... two.. children inside you may, they are growing nicely and appear to have stabilized."

"can you tell anything about mine?"

"By the looks here, I see a boy and a girl."

"Thanks mistress..."

"also girls that means … well now that we have confirmed my theory, it is safe to tell you the other part."

"Part?"

"Yes, when an aura user wants to claim his 'girl' or in or case the two of you at the moment well..."

"what do you mean claim?"

"Meaning so that no other aura users can take you to become their wife, without doing bodily harm to me."

Both girls cringe a bit.

"For an aura user to claim his girl, he has to well..."

"what?"

"Impregnate you."

"But then how come..."

"so thats why!"

"Right, thats the reason the buizel disappeared, since they were so small in the beginning the aura prevented them from growing and thus they became life force for the three remaining."

"oh..."

"dawn...may... the two of you are very special to me, along with bianca who resides in altomare... now I know that the three of you are not particularly fond of anything harem based right now... but im sure we can work something out..."

"and nick..."

"yes mistress?"

"I suggest that since it has been a while since you where sexually active with either young lady, to ensure that the young ones stay stable, you must maintain contact with them until their 6 month. In fact I suggest you do it starting tonight."

"But wont it hurt them?"

"Actually lady May it will help them out a great deal. It will also assist your body in dealing with the changes that will come with the babies growth."

"Alright..."

"and may, that night when we well... did it, I believe that it was my aura that made you do what you did."

"So you mean it forced me?"

"No it didnt force you. It just gave you a push... see when the user has a great understanding and is still or recently has become single. The user's aura begins to seek out potential mates from those around. And it will put out a suggestion to that respective party. Should the parties emotions accepts the suggestion the body follows along."

"But I didnt..."

"but your subconscious did... apparently you subconsciously did think I was attractive so thats what really caused you to act like you did that night... but when you disappeared the next morning and wanted to forget what happened, the influence remained but my aura decided to try a new source. And now that you are with child and not trying to hurt it, yourself, or me, my aura within you is giving you that push again even though its giving that push to dawn and bianca."

"oh..."

*joint – kawada mami

"hey my phone is ringing, but where..."

"nick!"

"latias!"

"I talked to bianca and she said she has been trying to call you for several days now!"

"No wonder, I left my gear back at the truck... thanks Latias..."

"Nick you better answer this phone right now!"

*sigh..."Here lemme see..."

"hello?"

"Bianca!"

"Yes im fine..."

...

"you had a weird feeling?"

"Alright..."

...

"well ive decided to not move elsewhere in unova for the time being and head over there."

"Yes..."

"yes..."

"just tell your grandpa to call me when he can... "

"thanks..."

"bye..."

"well now... thats taken care of for the moment..."

"hey guys?"

"Oh heh misty, whats up?"

"Cheryl said they are ready."

"Ah... thanks, tell her we shall meet her in the foyer shortly"

"alright."

"Come on girls we may as well break them the news..."

*long squishy sound

"uh-oh..."

"what is it guys?"

"um... misty your dripping down your legs you know that right?"

"I am... oh my... im so embarrassed..."

"misty wait!"

"ah... let go!"

"Misty that wasnt your bladder... that was..."

*grunt

"your water..."

"eh?"

"Ash, Cheryl, Joy, everyone! we have an emergency here!"

"What, what is it?"

Ash and the triad of nurses see misty on the floor clutching her stomach in pain.

"Oh my goodness, is she?"

"Yes, her water just broke a moment ago... she gonna have her kids right here right now!"

"Wow, good thing we are in a pokemon center right?"

"Right?"

"Wrong. This center isnt equipped to handle that stuff, the center on the opposite side is!"

Ash, nick and cheryl all slap there foreheads...

"are you serious?"

"Im sure and It will take too long to either get her around or through it safely, flying is even worse!"

"then we will have to make due, nick hikari's checkup can wait, I've got two kids to deliver."

"Are you even qualified for that?"

"Actually yes, you'd be surprised how many different areas of medicine I cover."

"Well... You're in charge then sis, lead the way."

"May, dawn one of you stay with misty the other with hikari, I don't care who does which, I just need one of you at each point!"

"Right!"

"Sis, I need the largest operating room you have!"

"Right!"

"Ash, I need you as misty's support until after shes done, that means helping her breath, and numerous other stuff. Cousin joy here will explain to you what you need to cover."

"Right!"

"Nick I need your best fire, water, grass, ice, and fighting types, along with miss togekiss."

"Already on it!"

"Brock, ima need your help with the actual delivery."

"uh..."

"no! I will not have him looking at me down there! *grunt!"

"misty, if this is going to go smoothly I need all the help I can get. Brock, are you with me?"

"Right! Not to worry misty, what happens behind those doors stays behind those doors!"

"Spoken like a true doctor, brock."

"Gee... thanks..."

"alright lets get to work! Everybody on the double!"

"Latias! Help me get misty into the operating room so I can take care of this!"

"Right!"

The group springs into action and several hours later misty delivers two healthy babies, one boy and one girl.

"Ash... they're so beautiful..."

"that they are my love, that they are..."

"well we gotta name 'em..."

"yeah...no..."

"whats wrong?"

"Thats just it I havent got any idea!"

"Well we got time, think of some..."

"well...can I interrupt?"

"Nick! Yeah sure come on in..."

"they're so beautiful misty..."

"yeah..."

"have you thought of any names yet?"

*Sigh...

"sorry, I didnt mean to..."

"no its alright...do you have any ideas?"

"Well I got one for a boy but the girl... I gotta think on that..."

"well lets hear it."

"Hayate Hibiki Ketchum."

"Wow and you came up with that, In such a short time?"

"Well... yes and no... ever since my first son was born I started a list of first and middle names for boys and girls, and that one just seemed to fit."

"What about a girl?"

"Well... hmm... dawn, may can you come here a second?"

"Coming!"

"Yes?"

"Come in here, and take a look at this list of names for me and tell me which one would fit for a girl in your best opinion..."

"alright..."

A few minutes later...

"hmm... how about this one?"

"Mio Moriko Ketchum?"

"Wait this is for misty and ash?"

"Well yeah, who did you think it was for?"

"Us!"

"no not here..."*slaps forehead

"um... guys what do you mean us?"

"Oops..."

"purrloins out of the bag... well we may as well tell em girls..."

"alright..."

"tell us what? What are you hiding?"

"Well..."

nick goes on to explain what he told dawn and may earlier that day.

"Wait, your an aura guardian too?"

"Yes ash, although I couldnt say anything until I was certain you where too... and mistress has to look over you four now anyways..."

"what do you mean?"

"Come on in togekiss..."

"thank you... I was getting tired of waiting on you to introduce me..."

"my apologies..."

"wait your togekiss talks?"

"Yes, but she speaks through her aura... not like we do."

"ah..."

"aura is with me..."

togekiss stands still ,and begins to glow blue, and within seconds her eyes open to a blue void.

"Whats she doing?"

"Shes using aura to observe the four of you, every detail about your aura and physical features are shown to her. And if misty was still pregnant she could check out some features of the child as well."

"oh..."

"Now just sit still and it will all be over in just a moment."

After several grueling long minutes togekiss finally responds gently.

"Well ash, misty you two are very lucky..."

"what... whats wrong?"

"Ash according to your aura history, before you where given riolu. Your aura had gone unchecked for quite some time..."

"unchecked? What do you mean..."

"I mean that I just flew out of your body with reckless abandon, any girls that stayed in contact with you for long periods of time... well... lets just say that dawn and may where just lucky I guess..."

"what?"

"When I looked over you girls earlier I found trace amounts of ash's influence in your emotions, had riolu not joined then he would have had a harem on his hands much like what nick is dealing with now..."

"a harem?"

"Yes, I currently have three girls that are under my influence... "

"you mean dawn and may... whose the third?"

"A young brunette by the name of bianca... she lives in..."

"altomare... how do you know her?"

"The question is, how do you two know her?"

"We stopped in altomare during our johto challenge and we took a side trip there for the annual race. Then it was pure luck that we met latias and then latios and bianca..."

"so then you know lorenzo to?"

"Yes, but how do you know them?"

"About twice a month I deliver a large shipment of wood to his place, so It was only natural that I meet his granddaughter during that time."

"Wow...what about cheryl? Is she affected too?"

"no... she is a special case so no... and she never will be affected..."

"why is that?"

"Well lets just say that my wife and her where close, pretty much almost sisters at a certain point. So even with my wife gone, my aura refuses to attempt influence on her..."

"ah... so how are dawn and may tied to you?"

"Well that night I first cooked for you guys, may had volunteered to help clean up and well... she ended up in my bed that night, but out of her mind the next... and then dawn was the next day..."

"so if dawn accepted it how is may..."

"Well that night when she and I slept together, she had her period and well... now she is carrying..."

"you mean both are..."

"yeah..."

"so guardians claim their girls by impregnating them?"

"Yep... the initial influence is just the spark, it is always up to them to actually follow the push."

"So both dawn and may will be leaving with you? When you go back to unova?"

"Yes, but we wont be there long as I plan to move to altomare to keep them out of danger... as unova is no longer safe... and we will be leaving as soon as the week is over"

...

"it will be hard leaving all my friends behind... but its for the best..."

"alright everyone! Out, out, out, misty needs to get her feeding lessions in, otherwise these two will starve to death... and yes ash that means you too..."

"aw..."

"come on ash, why don't you go ahead and train for a bit."

"Alright... bye misty... ill see you later..."

"bye ash..."

about half an hour later...

cheryl steps out of mistys room while she continues to feed her two kids.

"Well that takes care of that..."

"so how did things go?"

Oh! nick you startled me... hikari is doing fine... cousin joy managed to take a look, but... well as far as anyone can tell, she will be fine. Just need to try and keep any anger issues out of her sight..."

"yeah... alright..."

A/N: lemon time, turn back if your under age!

After dinner that night...

"Alright may, dawn... you two ready?"

"What about hikari?"

"Joy says she'll be fine, shes got her own room right now and is fast asleep, also cheryl is with her in case she does wake up."

"Alright..."

"wait before we get started... I talked to mom earlier today and she recommended its best we rub lotion on our bodies to help with stretch marks..."

"good Idea, luckily ive got some, you two go ahead and get undressed and ill go grab the lotion."

"Why did you do that dawn?"

"Well that way he can service both of us, and we get a good piece of him."

"Ooo... I like the way you think dawn."

"Now I have an idea of my own lets surprise him with some laugerie when he comes back in..."

"oh, nice idea may... but I don't have any thing that will fit me anymore..."

"its alright I brought some extra.."

"you're a lifesaver may!"

"Now hurry, lets get ready before he comes back in."

the two girls swiftly and silently change.

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Most definetly... these school girl outfits, combined with the cat ears and tail, and the laced bras definitely suit us and they will ensure he is ready to take us both."

"Since when did you become such a naughty girl may?"

"Since that night..."

"alright girls, you ready... oh my..."

both dawn and may appear in front of the door wearing very imaginative outfits. Dawn In a light blue skirt with red stripes on the bottom with a black top, white undershirt, blue cat ears and tail matching her hair. May is sporting the exact same outfit, but the skirt is blue with black stripes at the bottom, a red top, white undershirt, also has a pair of cat ears and tail matching her hair.

"we have been such naughty girls today daddy, and we need to be punished..."

the bottle in nicks hand just explodes from the pressure he is forcing on it.

"Uh-oh, looks like daddy had an accident... looks like we will have to clean him up..."

"uh girls..."

"nick just relax and let us take care of you."

Before he can respond, dawn and may have already pulled him over to the bed and sat him down taking his pants and shirt off in the process.

"Ooo, somebodys got a tent pitched!"

Nick looks down at his hardened member being restrained by his boxers.

"Uh girls... what about the..."

before the sentence finishes, may and dawn have knelt down and freed his member from its prison.

"Ooo, its so big..."

may beguns to suck on the crown jewels while dawn licks the shaft.

Nicks mind is sent into a hot bliss.

"Girls...where did you learn to do that..."

after several minutes of sucking and stroking, nicks member has reached its limit.

"Girls im gonna..."

Dawn immediately forces her mouth down as far as possible and engulfs as much of his member as she possibly can. as dawn forces her mouth down, nick releases a load straight into her awaiting mouth.

May stares in at her rival in love at the reward she is receiving

"oh my... its so thick may, I cant swallow it all!"

"Gimme!"

As dawn continues to attempt to gulp down her meal, may moves in and takes his full length into her mouth.

"May im still... "*grunt

his member pulses again and may tries to jolt back, but in response nicks arms fly forward and hold her face in its position as his load fills her mouth.

As may pulls back, she licks his member clean of some excess and swallows. She then moves up and locks her lips with his.

Before he can respond, may grabs one of his free hands and places it on her stomach.

Feeling entitled nick moves his other to her breasts and begins to massage them, enticing a moan from her causing them to break apart. Dawn, feeling left out decides to take the incentive and move in and lock her lips with his, push him down on the bed and start a war with their tongues.

As the two sex crazed bodies fight for dominance, may still caught up in her sex filled bliss sees that dawn has his mouth occupied. So she could ride him and not have a care in the world.

"I need him..."

She moves forward a bit with his hands still groping her body, and places her entrance right above his member.

Before she can lower herself, he thrusts up without warning and enters her almost causing her to climax on the spot.

He moves both hands to her waist and while still tongue dueling with dawn he starts thrusting, hard.

As he reaches his limit may cries out his name in ecstasy and climaxes. Her insides clamp down on his member forcing him over the edge as well.

As the two climax, nick closes the perverbial door to his mouth causing dawn to let out a gasp and pull her head back leaving a line of drool between their mouths.

She looks back at may with a look of content plastered on her face.

Dawn removes her body from its position, while may removes his member from within her. After a moment she regains her composure and slides forward with a hand on her abdomen trying quell the party going on inside of her.

Her lover sees her anguish and removes her hand from her stomach only to move both of them to his shoulders, as he pulls her closer for a kiss.

Dawn taking the incentive, moves in and begins to 'stroke' his limp member back to life by wrapping her breasts around it and massaging the organ.

After a few fruit filled minutes, his member is back to full strength and he and may are locked into a makeout session. Seizing the opportunity dawn takes the organ back into her mouth with the rest of it still resting inside her cleavage, and begins bobbing her head meanwhile her other hand provides the much needed pleasure to her lower region.

The desired organ begins to pulse and dawn takes whay she can get her mouth over as he releases his seed inside her mouth.

As dawn comes off some of the his load drips out of her mouth and into her cleavage and slides onto her stomach. She closes her mouth and swallows and begins to rub what had spilled onto her all over her swelling stomach.

Oop!

What is it dawn?

Looks like they want mamma to stop dilly- dallying and make love to their daddy.

Dawn places one hand on mays shoulders to balance herself as she steps over nicks waist and places her dripping entrance over the still hardened member. In one swift motion dawns pleasure goes through the roof as she rides her lover, as he and may continue to makeout. To help increase the pleasure nick places his hands at dawns hips.

"Oh my... he is so meaty may! He's filling me up!"

"He is? Well hurry and make him cum, I want some more! Ah!" May tries to say pulling herself away from the makeout session, only to be pulled right back in.

"Dawn, you've gotten bigger... I just wanna... ah hell. "

Nick moves his arms up and begins to grope dawns bouncing breasts

"Yes, yes! Deeper! Your almost at my... ah!"

He thrusts rather hard, all the while still makeing out with may.

"Nick your knot is kissing the spot where our babies are! I want it! Please fill me!"

Nicks arms move down and grab dawns hips and begin to guide her thrusts in a better effort to get deeper inside of her.

"Yes! Your inside! Fill me! Fill me right now!" Dawn shouts in ecstasy.

*grunt!

With one final push, nick shoves himself deep inside of dawns womb and releases another load deep inside of her. And dawn goes over as well only for her breasts to spurt thier juice all over the three of them

"Your cumming... so deep... the babies are drinking your milk..."

"ahh..."

"oh dawn... you look so content... "

may slides off and dawn lies down on the bed.

"Alright may your turn..."

"yes... fill me with even more of your seed!"

Lying dawn on her back, may lies on hers as well right beside her and lifts her skirt revealing her dripping neather region, nick placed both hands on the opposite sides of her head and thrusted as deeply and quickly as possible into may.

"Sweet arceus..."

After the initial thrust may quickly wraps her legs around his back and he begins to buck.

"Oh my sweet little delcatty..."

"oh my strong and powerful luxray..."

she leans in and the two kiss passionately.

"Nick im...fill me please..."

"almost there may... just a bit...more..."

"im cumming nick!"

"together may..."

"im cumming!"

nick thrusts one last time and as the two release mays legs clamp together pulling him further forward causing his load to shoot deep inside of her, filling up her womb.

*pant, pant...

"im spent may..."

"yeah me too..."

the two look at dawn to discover she is fast asleep.

"I guess dawns got the right idea..."

"yeah lets... "

and before may can finish she is fast asleep too.

*sigh...

nick pulls himself out of may, and falls down next to dawn, hugging her from behind.

"Thanks nick..."

"oh... how sweet, she's talking in her sleep..."

and also like a light nick falls asleep as well hugging dawns stomach with one hand and stroking may's with the other.

"Sleep tight girls..."

XXX

later on that night...

dawns eyes fly open as her passengers decided its time to fight.

"oh my...hey you three stop kicking in there..."

"kits keeping you up sweetie?"

"Yeah they just started...ohh... that feels good..."

nick had begun to massage her stomach

"it does doesnt it. Come on bend over."

"What, you mean..."

"yep, now bend over."

"But..."

"alright maybe a little foreplay is in order..."

nick leans in with a kiss and starts to kiss dawn very passionately.

The two break apart and nick moves down towards dawns c cup breasts.

"Dawn... I thought they were big earlier but they really have grown quite a bit..."

"I have? Oh my... I guess im gonna have to find some bigger bras when we get back..."

nick engulfed one nipple and massaged the other before dawn can finish her sentence.

"oh...my..."

"dawn... you're so sweet and delicious!"

"Uh!"

dawns nipples begin squirting milk as her lover squeezes them rather firmly.

"oh my... well cant let this go to waist..."

nick engulfed the other nipple and begins to nurse from dawns succulent breasts.

"Oh my dawn... its so yummy I just cant stop..."

"please drink all you want, my love... my body is yours..."

nick moves his hands and massages dawns stomach while dawn holds his head on her nipple.

"Thats it, drink until you are satisfied..."

as nick continues to massage, his hands move down to the lower regions of dawns body.

He pulls his head back as he notices his hands are now covered in dawns juices.

"Dawn honey... it looks like someone wants me..."

she releases him and gets down on all fours.

"Please fill me...master..."

"thata girl... thats my darling lopunny..."

nick enters her once more and shoves inside her very slowly and pulls out just as slowly.

"Oh its feels so good!"

"Shhh... don't want to wake may now and interrupt all our fun now? Do we? "

"do we?"

"No master... please forgive me..."

"good girl... and good girls deserve rewards for following her masters orders..."

dawns face lights up almost instantly as her lover thrusts rather hard inside of her.

"alright my sweet delicious lopunny... here is your reward!"

"Yes master! Fill me up!"

*grunt

"ah! Ah..."

and dawn slides forward a bit before nick grabs her and turns her around on his member so she is facing him. The two lay down with nick still deep inside of her.

"Thank you master..."

dawn tries to pull out before nick stops her with his hands.

"Uh-uh not this time... you are gonna get an extra helping tonight."

"But then well never get any sleep..."

*grunt

nick shoots another load inside of her as she clamps down on him.

"See..."

"then we shall just imagine its a wonderful wet dream..."

nick leans in for one more kiss and soon after dawn is asleep peacefully.

*grunt

"ah my sweet little lopunny..."

nick leans in and places a kiss on her lips until he once more falls asleep again.

The following morning...

*yawn..."that was wonderful..."

may leans up and stretches out her soreness and looks over and the elegant sight of dawn and nick still asleep in each others arms.

May decides to let them sleep, but hears a soft gurgling sound. she puts her head on dawns stomach, and finds the origin of the sound.

May looks further down in between the couple and notices that nicks member is pulsing every few seconds. Nick is still inside of dawn, as she is consistently clamping down and milking him.

May removes nicks arms from around dawn and slowly begins to remove his member from within her rival in love by pushing Nick on his back.

Its removal stirs the organ and it begins to pulse a bit slower as it grows.

After completely removing him from within dawn, may gets an idea.

"Im sure a little morning sex wont hurt..."

may lifts his member and begins to mount herself on top of him. Just before placing the flaccid organ at her entrance she notices their combined juices slowly pouring out from within dawn.

She smiles contently as she starts rubbing the tip at her now dripping wet entrance.

She forces herself down slowly and takes in the entirety of the flaccid member. She begins to massage her breasts to stimulate her as nicks member slowly begins to grow, ever so slowly deep with her womb.

"Yeah... thats it grow... grow nice and big in your new home little one, I want all that you have left."

May begins to slowly buck faster and faster until she begins to moan rather loudly.

"Yes, fill me... fill me up full!"

May continues to bounce and massage her d cup breasts until she feels a pulse.

"No not yet... "

then all of a sudden her nipples harden and twitch... until they spurt out her juices...

"no... thats not supposed to happen..."

"looks like my little delcatty had an accident..."

"oh nick... please..."

"not until after breakfast... im starving!"

Nick raises up his head until he covers her right nipple with his mouth, and begins to suckle on the new honey that had begun to emerge from may's ever growing breasts.

"Oh may... its so good... I must have more..."

"drink all you want... I think there is more where that came from..."

"aah..."

may continues to buck while nick continues to nurse until it proves fruitless. He finishes by simply kissing her up her neck until the two lock lips and start making out again.

"may im..."

"Please... fill me with your seed!"

*grunt "my sweet little delcatty... im..."

"yes! It feels so good! you're filling up my womb with your love juice!"

As the two continue to make out, his arms fly forward catching her hips, and holds her on him as the juices continue to fill her.

"Oh may..."

"nick...that felt wonderful..."

"I know... but we really need to clean up..."

"right..."

"but first..."

"what?"

"Have you gotten bigger may?"

"Bigger?"

"Yeah look!"

He moves one of his hands forward and grabs one of may's breasts.

*gasp, "nick! Im still sensitive!"

As he gives a firmer squeeze, another stream of milk spurts from the nipple.

"See? You have gotten bigger. That proves it! Well cant let this go to waste..."

just as nick moves in...

"guys could you keep it..."

"oh dawn... we're sorry... did we wake you?"

"You started without me?"

"I should be saying the same thing! You two did it again after I fell asleep!"

"Girls, girls! No need for fighting in the morning, besides we need to get up and get ready, hikari and the othersshould..."

"daddy?"

"Oh no... just a moment sweetie!"

As may begins to pull herself off her lovers member, it pulses again and may grunts at the same time.

Dawn seizing the opprotuity, quickly throws her mouth over the pulsing organ and devouring all thats released.

As dawn pulls off, she catches and keeps all of the seed in her mouth.

The three scramble out of bed and attempt to pick up their clothes off the floor.

"Daddy isnt dressed, don't come in!"

"But daddy..."

"girls quickly into the bathroom and turn on the shower!"

The girls quickly pick themselves up and dart for the restroom, and turn on the shower just as hikari opens the door.

XXX

As the two girls close the door in panic they breath a heavy sigh of relief.

Ah... thats was too close...

Uh-hm!

Are you ok dawn?

She nods and shows may the contents of her mouth.

Wait... is that?

Dawn closes her mouth and nodes.

Dawn taps her on the shoulder, and points to her mouth.

Yeah, but...

Dawn shakes her head, and points to mays own mouth.

Yeah, hes kissed us both, but...

Dawn puts her hands on mays shoulders and looks into her eyes.

Dawn...

Before may can respond again dawn move in a kisses her, allow the two to share there early sexual encounter.

May struggles a bit at first but eventually gives in as nicks seed enters her mouth.

There now we're even...

As the two break apart, may notices some liquid on dawns breasts.

Hey dawn, it looks like your milking already!

Yeah, it started last night... and looks like you do too...

Wanna help each other out?

May sits down on the fold out sofa that was left there yesterday, and dawn sits next to her.

May leans down and starts to lick around dawns nipple in an attempt to clean up the milk that is lingering on her boob.

Then may gets a thought.

Lets remove a bit so it doesnt happen later...

May the wraps her mouth over dawns nipple and begins to suck startling the bluenette.

May just what...ooooo, thats nice...

And a moment she moves over to the other and sucks from it as well.

Oh may, that felt good...

I thought it might, now you wanna return the favor?

Yes...

Dawn moves in a licks the liquids off of mays breasts, and then follows toot suite by giving them a suckle.

Oh... dawn... feels so good!

As the two finish up, dawn holds her hand to her mouth and to mays.

Now this will be our little secret!

May nods and the two jump into the already hot shower and bathe each other rather quickly.

As they step out and get dried off they hear a knock on the door.

Girls?

"Just a minute!"

The two struggle to get into their clothes.

"May, I cant reach, can you help me lock my bra straps?"

"Sure... only if you'll do mine."

The two girls emerge in roughly the same outfit they where in last night, leaving their fiancee to his imagination

XXX

-Rewinding to view nick and his daughter's talk.-

"Sweetie! Your looking better!"

"Uh-huh! Ms cheryl said its time for breakfast, are you coming?"

"Yes dear I just need to take a shower."

"ok..."

as she begins to close the door...

"um... daddy?"

"Yes?"

"It stinks in here, make sure you clean your sheets and clothes properly just like mommy showed you."

"Alright sweetie..."

Hikari closes the door, and Nick breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well that was a close one... well may as well get in the shower."

"Girls?"

"Just a minute!"

Struggling can be heard from within the bathroom.

"May, I cant reach, can you help me lock my bra straps?"

"Sure... only if you'll do mine."

The two girls emerge in roughly the same outfit they where in last night.

"Um girls..."

"Don't worry its a different outfit, I bought two for each of us, just in case one got dirty."

"Alright, but you are wearing something down there right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't walk around in public without any."

"Just checking..."

As the girls walk past, Nick moves over to the window to open it, causing a brief gust of wind to fly in. The girls both suddenly see their dresses fly up with the surprise wind, and quickly throw there arms down in an effort to cover themselves.

"So what where you saying about walking around in public without them?"

"Geez... we still have to put them on... your such a pervert!"

"Only around those that ive been in bed with."

"Geez Nick, go take your shower!"

Door shuts just as may finishes her sentence.

About 15 minutes later the three of them all arrive in the cafe to already eating group of people.

"Geez Nick you havent taken this long to get ready, since you... 'claimed' Amber."

"Wow is it really that late? Well just so you know mistress requested I have fun with the girls last night. Just to make sure that every thing goes smoothly later on."

"So thats why hikari came in to breakfast saying that your room smelled bad!"

"Well we kinda did go at it a little 'more' than normal, so I can see why."

"Nick can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure, girls can you grab me a plate when you get yours? You can get me just about anything. I don't mind."

"Hai!"

As the two get out of ears reach...

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You did that last night?"

"Mistress recommended I do it just to..."

"no thats not what I meant, she told me that already, just you three did it that much to the point where the room smelled?"

"Hehehe... well I guess we just got lost in the passion..."

"well did you at least clean up in there?"

"Well..."

"you left it for my sister to clean?"

"No, although not intentional, she just flew in after I got out of my shower, dressed mind you, and she just whipped in, tore the sheets off, and left before I could say anything."

"Hmm...alright... you're of the hook... for now..."

*sigh...

may and dawn reappear and the four of them sit down and join everyone else for breakfast.

"So hows mrs. misty doing?"

"She's feeding her son and daughter, they kept her up last night and she is exhausted."

"oh...well now that misty is stuck here for a while... what are you gonna do ash?"

"What do you mean?"

*sigh..." I mean, that now that your wife is going to have to remain here until you take her back to kanto. What are you gonna do about the tournament?"

"oh... well I have each gyms locations mapped out so ill stay here with misty for about a week, then ill take her back to the hotel we have back at the center of the island... and im sure brock wouldnt mind staying with her for a bit, do ya brock?"

Brock cringed a bit before thinking about his brothers and sisters back home and then with renewed confidence nodding.

"After the week what are you gonna do?"

"Go finish the remainder of the gyms and then return here until the tournament starts. Compete, win, and then we go home."

"Alright, and have you talked this over with her yet?"

"No he has not!"

"Misty!"

"So for several months im going to be taking care of these two until you get back? How irresponsible can you be ash?"

"I..."

"alright..."

"Lady kagome?"

"Yes, I am still here... because it appears that I am still needed..."

"But how..."

"Oh this the form I was in while we where inside that barrier and it is the same form I use while I roam the towns."

"Oooh..."

"Now master Nick I believe you had something that you wanted to say?"

"Oh... yes... well actually mistress togekiss wanted to stay with misty to assist her in taking care of your son and daughter, because she felt like that since one misty could use all the help she can get, two she has no experience with kids and could really use the help, and third well mistress felt like it might come in handy that she be present should should something happen and she train misty on how to deal with growing children from aura users."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean children that are born and raised by aura delinquents, or humans tend to be a bit harder to handle."

"Did you have that problem?"

"Actually no, because my wife was also an aura user... we traveled together around unova, fiore, and orre for a few years before we finally fell in love and had my first son. But since my first wife was the one who usually was on the front lines when aura guardians where involved... that more than likely was the reason why she was attacked. So now that I think about things, it doesn't surprise me as much..."

*grunt...

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly Nick collapses on the floor and everyone runs to his side.

"Lady kagome, ms. Cheryl... Nick collapsed!"

"Look as his eyes are they looking like someone left light on and closed a door?"

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He'll be fine, just give him moment and he should wake up shortly..."

*grunt...

"Ah speak of the devil..."

*grunt...

"Nick are you OK?"

"Yes, yes im fine... dawn, these visions gotta find a better way to show me stuff without knocking me out..."

"What do you mean?"

"When a user passes out like that it means he (or she) is having a vision of sorts."

"What did you see?"

"Well it was about ash..."

"What about me?"

"Well I couldn't make out much, but you where out in a forest, talking with celebii, and you and Latias step into a time portal."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, but that's all I saw except for the fact that moments later, you two step back out in not only different clothing, but almost like you're completely different people..."

The hearts of everyone listening literally skip a beat.

"Well it should be nothing to worry about because very rarely does visions come to pass, but none the less be careful..."

"Right..."

"Well children I must take my leave, as Lord arceus is requesting my presence so I must go."

"Alright lady kagome, thank you!"

"Miss ho-oh?"

"Yes?"

"Hikari made this for you..."

Mistress kneels down to accept the present from the nine year old.

"Thank you hikari, its a beautiful piece of origami! But what is it?"

"Its ho-oh ma'am..."

"Oh, see it now, thank you, ill treasure it forever."

"and here is a present for you..."

Lady kagome leans down and kisses her on both cheeks and then her forehead.

"Just think of it as a spell that will always keep you safe sweetie..."

"Thank you!"

Lady kagome heads for the exit when Nick follows closely behind her before she transformed.

"Lady kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for that... it just means a lot to me..."

"No thanks are necessary, as it was my pleasure. and that little spell I gave her might just help out her little condition too, just be careful..."

"Thanks... I will."

Lady kagome transforms and takes off into the sky and is almost out of sight within a few moments.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there princess,"

"lookit daddy!"

"What?"

Hikari turns around to show her new feature.

"A tail?"

"Yeah, hikari was thinking about when she was a eevee, and before hikari knew it she had a tail!"

"Wow sweetie..."

"Cheryl?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take her to the ladies room and make sure that isn't real?"

"You can trust me, its not. Its an illusion, hikari can use now. It may feel and look real, but in reality its not."

"Lemme guess, lady kagome told you?"

"Yeah, just after she took off."

*sigh...

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Hikari curious, why miss may tummy getting bigger?"

"This because she is going to be a mommy soon."

"Oh... then who be the daddy?"

"Well lets go sit down and talk about this."

Nick, Cheryl and hikari all approach the table may and dawn are eating at and sit down.

Nick leans in to whisper to both of them, and after a second they nod.

"What the secret? Hikari want to know!"

"Alright sweetie, calm down..."

"Now, daddy is going to tell you something very important, and he wants hikari to do her best and listen to everything daddy has to say before asking any questions. OK?"

"OK!"

"Alright, now do you remember when mommy was talking about her special power?"

She nods.

"Good, daddy has that power to."

"Does hikari have that power?"

"I don't know yet pumpkin, but when we move into our new house daddy will check."

"Yay!"

"Alright, mommy's and daddy's power is what we call aura, can you say that?"

"A-u-r-a...aura"

"Aaaoorraaa"

"Good, now daddy's aura, has a mind of its own at times, and needs to find a new home sometimes. Kinda like you do when you wanna go play at gramma's."

hikari nods.

"Now when it wants to go out and play and finds a place to do that, it tends to want to stay unless daddy calls it back. And sometimes It will start to move around inside that person and read there inner most desires."

"Like a diary?"

"Right sweetie, exactly like a diary."

"When it finds something really good, it tends to want to bring it out. "

"Like when mommy died it, was it trying to find hikari a new mommy?"

All for respective members at the table stare blankly at the girl.

"Is hikari wrong?"

"No sweetie you're right, you just scared us there for a moment."

"Yay!"

"But see when mommy died, daddy's aura was spreading out too fast for daddy to pick back up. So its inside three girls homes now."

"Oh... so hikari is going to have three mommy's?"

"Right, you're catching on. Good girl!"

Hikari smiles at the praise.

"But daddy..."

"What is it pumpkin?"

"Hikari only sees two pretty girls, where is the third one?"

"Hikari there are many pretty girls around, why would you not say Ms. Cheryl?"

"Because Ms. Cheryl is mommy's sister and daddy cant marry mommy's sister!"

"Wow...smart kid..."

"No kidding..."

"Well the last pretty girl Is in the town where we are moving to."

"You mean that island with all the water in the streets?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yay, when mommy showed that to hikari, hikari always wanted to live on the sea!"

"Well good, because after we go home to find mommy and your brothers and give them back to nature, thats where we will be heading."

"But what about daddy's job?"

"Daddy is his own boss sweetie, daddy can still work, just daddy will be home more often now."

"Yay! Hikari loves you daddy!"

"And daddy loves hikari too..."

"Oh hikari just thought of something..."

"What?"

"If ms. Dawn and ms. May going to become mommy's , and daddy is their daddy, then that means hikari is going to be sister!"

"Good girl! Yes hikari will be sister, and she will be big sister, so hikari will get to help take care of babies."

"Yay!"

"Now, its time for exercise, come outside with daddy so we can play with the pokemon."

"Yay! Play time!"

"Wow...she took that rather well.."

"Yeah... a little too well, no nine year old is that smart..."

"trust me ladies, she did that all on her own."

"Togekiss?"

"Yes, she is developing her aura abilities now, and that is causing her mind to mature a little faster than normal. I think that present from lady ho-oh had something to do with it."

"Does Nick know about it yet?"

"Not yet, but I will tell him before you depart for unova."

"OK..."

"And girls you can join him if you like... exercising does help, just don't overdo it."

the two girls slowly, waddle over to where Nick and hikari are exercising with the pokemon.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Can we join?"

"Of course, I don't mind, just find a spot near hikari and follow along."

The girls release each if their pokemon and join in on the little workout session that had spontaneously appeared almost out of nowhere.

Meanwhile ash and misty are watching over their two kids as they sleep.

"Ash?"

"Yes, what is it Latias?"

"Im going with you."

"Wait what?"

"When you leave to finish up, im coming too."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Not really... I just want to make sure never to leave your side again..."

"But Latias..."

"Ash please... besides if I don't go with you, who's gonna make sure you eat right. And go to sleep when your supposed to."

"Latias I can take care of myself..."

"So says the man who's leaving his wife to take care of his kids while he finishes a several month tournament in less time than the champ did despite all the extra distractions..."

"Alright... just make sure misty and the others know before we leave, less we have a problem on our hands."

XXX

"Nick!"

...

"Nick!"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah...alright everyone take five..."

The pokemon let out a sigh and begins to walk around a bit.

"Whats up?"

"Can we talk privately?"

"Sure...dawn, may can you watch hikari and make sure she doesn't get lost, she has a tenancy to wonder around..."

"Hai!"

"Alright, lead the way."

The two walk back into the center, and head for nicks room.

"Alright Latias, whats...mmph!"

Latias moves in and kisses him passionately

"Thats from Bianca, this..."

She kisses him passionately again.

"Is from me..."

"What... but..."

"She requested me to do that, and since I know her better than anyone else... well...lets just say that...I know how she kisses."

"And why are you locking the door?"

"Because, this is from both of us!"

Latias swoops down rather quickly and frees nicks member from his pants.

"But Latias...gah..."

Before he can respond Latias shoves him into her mouth and begins to bob her head.

"Latias...im..."*grunt

Latias tries to pull away, but his hands shoot forward and hold her head still, releasing his load deep in her mouth.

"Mmm... thats good, now I know why dawn and may came in this morning feeling so good. You taste delicious!"

"Latias... but why you... my aura has..."

She silences him with her finger.

"from the moment we first met, I saw that familiar look on your face when you saw me. And that I looked so much like Bianca. So I delve a bit deeper and saw dirty things you wanted to do..."

"Eh...heh..."

"So im fulfilling that little fantasy..."

"Wait you mean..."

"Both yours and mine.."

"Wait..."

"Yes...I want kids too and because I cant have them with ash... well..."

"But im not a pokemon..."

"consider that already taken care of. Now hold my hand."

"Alright..."

The two disappear and reappear just before the barrier.

"Ah... that makes sense... but ill be a luxray though..."

"Its not the outside that matters but whats on the inside..."

"Wow, you sound like you've known me for years..."

"In a way..."

"Now, please..."

"As you wish..."

The two step into the barrier once again and dive into the nearby trees.

"Now about your little friend..."

Before Nick can respond again, she moves her head down and shoves him into her mouth.

*grunt... "[Latias...im still sen...]"*grunt...

He fires another load inside her, filling her mouth to the brim with his seed.

"Its so thick... I can barely swallow it all..."

As Latias continues to attempt to swallow her reward Nick flips her onto the ground on all fours, tears off her skirt and begins to lap at her moist slit.

"Mmm... your tongue feels so good..."

And before she can relax in the pleasure, he pushes his tongue inside to reach her hymen.

"Oh Nick..."

"[Looks like someone is ready...]"

"Yes...please...take me... and make us one! Give me children!"

"[Good girl.]"

Nick gets up and places his member at her entrance and prepares to take her.

"[Now are you sure, this is what you want, as there will be no turning back...]"

She answers him with a third passion filled kiss.

"[Alright my dirty little pokemon friend, here is what you want.]"

He shoves himself quickly inside her in one hard thrust, breaking through her barrier and causing her to yell in ecstasy.

After a moment, she is ready for him.

"Please continue..."

"[As you wish...]"

He starts off slowly at first, and In a short time he begins to pick up speed.

"Nick, your hitting my insides so deeply. And yet your not even close..."

"[Heh...well just... prepare for...*grunt an... extra helping...]"

"her eyes sparkle with joy, as he continues to thrust deep inside her."

"Nick im..."

"[Yes, Latias... me too... together...]"

"Im cum... im...cumming!"

"[Almost...*grunt...groh...ah...]"

He releases his load deep within the young hybrid's womb, causing her body to spasm a bit... after she calms down he turns her to lie on her back with his member still deep inside her.

"Please..."

She takes off her shirt and bra to reveal a pair of b cup breasts...

"[Their so small...I like em...]"

Before she can speak, he begins to lap on the nipple.

"Ah... so good..."

"[You want more, good cause im not done yet!]"

Still releasing inside her he begins to thrust again.

"Ah... you just came and you're still this hard? Please... "

Nick then covers one of her nipples with his mouth and begins to suckle in an attempt to stimulate her to release again.

"Ah... somethings coming again..."

"[Here it comes your final reward...]"*grunt...

He thrusts in one last time penetrating her womb and releasing his seed deep inside her, causing the young legendary to moan even more.

The two fall asleep in each others arms as Nick continues to fill her.

Some time later...

"[Huh... oh...]"

The young legendary turned human still rests peacefully beneath him.

"[Hey...Latias...wake up...]"

Her dreary eyes slowly open, until she allows a smile to adorn her face.

"[You feel better now?]"

"Maybe... maybe not..."

"[Alright then, we should probably be getting back, who knows how long we've been gone...]"

"Alright...gah!"

"[What?]"

"You stayed inside for that long?"

"[Well you saw how we both awoke, what did you expect me to-do after you wanted it so much earlier...]"

"Not to the point where you're drowning my insides with your juices!"

"[Look im sorry...]"

"Ha! gotcha, I just knew I would be able to get some sympathy out of you."

Nick just stares at her flabbergasted.

"[Hmm!]"

"Hee..."

"[well ill be headed back then...]"

Just as he was about to pull himself free of Latias, she flips him onto his back and begins riding him one more time.

"[Latias...now...ah...]"

"Not just yet...I want one...more..."

and with renewed invigoration, she starts to build up speed until nicks member had regained its girth. As time began to tick away she felt it growing at a rapid place until it finally reached the mouth to her womb.

"There we go... now for the grand finale!

She slows down and holds him deep inside her for a few seconds before bouncing again.

"Yes, that's it..."

"[Latias... im...]"

"Me... too..."

*grunt... "[Ah!]"

The two climax together again and Nick fills her womb to its brink.

She falls on top of him completely out of breath.

"Oh my... thank you Nick...I feel like im in heaven right now..."

"[Well don't go to sleep yet Angel, we still need to...]"

And before he can finish she is fast asleep on top of him.

"[Oh great...]"*grunt

"[Latias...ah hell Ima half to flip us...]"

As he attempts to do so, her womb clamps down on him causing him to release inside her again.

*grunt...

After a few tries, she is finally on her back.

"[Now to pull gently out...]"

As he does so, a soft cute moan escapes her lips.

"Nya..."

"[Aww... how cute, Latias thinks shes a kitty...]"

After a bit of trying, he finally pulls out and drags her sleepfilled form a short ways to the barrier.

After exiting the field and finally picking her up, Nick makes his way back to the pokemon center with her cute sleeping form in his arms.

After contacting the girls and with gallades help the two of them are back at the center and Latias is in a deeper sleep than she was before.

"Sorry girls... "

"Just where did you two disappear off to?"

"Well... im not gonna lie to you as I fear to do that anymore, so im gonna tell you straight up. Latias wanted a child so she asked me to help her, and I did. "

"OK, jokes aside what really happened?"

"That is what happened! You can check her for yourself..."

The two girls call togekiss in and she looks Latias over...

"Its...just not possible..."

"What?"

"You have literally defied many of the oldest rules in aura society... your aura not only attached itself to her and you engaged in pokephilia, but even knocked her up while in your pokemon form."

"Hey... she said this is what she wanted, I only followed what she asked me to do."

...

"Well if she..."

"Don't finish that, as you know I wouldn't even think of it."

"So why is she asleep?"

"Probably wore her out, she should be up by dinner..."

"Nick..."

"speak of the devil, good afternoon Latias... did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh...but there is something you should know..."

Nick turns around to see Latias holding 4 eggs.

"...oh...shit..."

* * *

thanks for reading, now 28 (and its respective rape scene has finally been written and is almost ready to post) if u dont care for (or like that kind of stuff) then dont read it. also the last and final chapter for this section in 32, then after i work on some other stuff i finish this up i be setting up the sequel Events Unexpected 2: Road to the Pokémon champion's league. so look forward to it guys, and as always r & r, or at least shoot me a pm. also due to the author that i've been beta reading for ssj04mewtwo, passing away i will effectively be 'taking over his story' Empathic adventures, whether it be on my (or if his family allows) on his profile. so if you like harems and aura go check it out.


End file.
